Los Descendientes (Historias Extras)
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Historias que no fueron incluidas en la trama principal. Tercera historia: Años atrás, Akane Inaugura una escuela especial para policías y criminólogos, ahora ella tendrá supervisar a su hija si es una buena maestra. Publicados nuevos capitulos
1. Glosario de personajes

_**Antes de comenzar debo de agradecerle a LunaNahirDavila por esta idea porque jamás se me hubiera ocurrido y como le dije, lo entiendo porque yo también lo he pasado y me quede pensando después... One Piece ha durado más de 500 capítulos en anime y en manga, la cantidad de personajes en toda esa historia... O.o Mis respetos a los fans de One Piece.**_

 _ **La idea es esta: Con el paso de los capítulos o bueno la historia se han agregado otros personajes, es normal, pero también un defecto mío es que a veces logro confundirlos. Entonces tenemos un Wiki... este... Un glosario de personajes para que me entiendan XD Por el momento solo será en esta historia porque como saben también paso en mis otras historias que fueron AU, pero al ser pocos lo dejare para más adelante. En cambio, esta al ser larga lo merece.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: 1. Solo se agregarán los personajes creados por mi porque además de que ya conocen a los de Rumiko no me siento con los derechos de cambiar las descripciones de ellos. 2. Se agregarán personajes que saldrán en los siguientes capítulos, por eso lo público antes de la actualización por lo que tendrán que estudiarlo -_-**_

 _ **Entonces comencemos:**_

 _ **Izanami (futuro): Hija de Ranma y Akane y gemela de Raiko. Vivió en el pasado sin saber su origen. Era un imán de problemas y no le importaba las consecuencias de ello. Su vida cambió al conocer a Akane y poco a poco comenzó a recordar su verdadero origen. Pero las malas decisiones hicieron que su divertida actitud cambiara por una seria, estricta y en ocasiones siendo amargada con gente que no es de su confianza.**_

 _ **Izanami (presente): Hija de Ranma y Akane y gemela de Raiko. A diferencia de la otra ella si vivió desde el principio con ellos y con su hermano. Es más callada de lo que fue Izanami, pero también tiene su lado divertido y mandona, pero lo esconde por no traer problemas, estando enfocada en tener la atención de su padre que perdió por una extraña razón.**_

 _ **Raiko (futuro): Hijo de Ranma y Akane y gemelo de Izanami. Él vivió en solitario durante sus primeros años y lo fue resintiendo y culpó a su padre por haberle quitado a su hermana de su lado. Se sintió apartado por su madre e incluso miedo de meterse en problemas por sus exagerados castigos, aunque él sabía que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él. Al encontrar a su hermana su vida cambió y más al estar con su padre sintiéndose al fin en familia.**_

 _ **Raiko (pasado): Hijo de Ranma y Akane y gemelo de Izanami. A diferencia del otro no vivió en solitario sino en familia desde sus primeros años. Tiene los mismos gustos y actitudes que el otro. Ayudo a Izanami del futuro a adaptarse a su hogar y cuidarla como si se tratase de su hermana.**_

 _ **Shun: Esposo de Nabiki y padre de Emi. Él se encargó de la crianza de la primera Izanami junto a Usui teniéndole un gran cariño de padre hacia ella. Antes de conocer a Nabiki estaba desesperado de encontrar el amor y solo Emi e Izanami se salvaron de sus coqueteos.**_

 _ **Usui: él también se encargó de la crianza de Izanami y siendo él quien la encontró a los cinco años en malas condiciones. Es padre adoptivo de Maru y padre biológico de Nana, siendo el nacimiento de esta última un misterio.**_

 _ **Emi: Hija de Nabiki y Shun. Es prima de Izanami, Raiko, Aki y Yuki y tienen una buena relación. Es alegre, curiosa, ingenua cuando le conviene y ambiciosa en cuestión de dinero y buena negociadora al igual que su madre. Tiene un romance en secreto con Raku.**_

 _ **Maru: Es hijo adoptivo de Usui e hijo biológico de Serena. Es esposo de Izanami y a pesar de ser serio y poco demostrativo, solo Izanami y Akane lo pueden sacar de quicio que esta última a la que más odia provocando enfrentamientos y peleas sin sentido de quien es mejor.**_

 _ **Raku: Es hijo de Ryoga y Akari. Es un chico que le gusta molestar a los demás para su propio beneficio y diversión, pero a pesar de eso es bueno y se preocupa por su familia y amigos. Es muy apegado a Izanami como lo fue Ranma y Ryoga en su juventud y la ve como una gran amiga. Tiene un romance en secreto con Emi.**_

 _ **Aki: Es hijo menor de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu. Es un chico extrovertido que nunca quiere salir de su habitación, pero con una gran inteligencia y que ve como su gran rival a Alina, la dirigente del quinto mundo. A pesar de eso, tiene un gran corazón como Kasumi y protegería a los que quiere sin importar como. Nunca quiere hablar de su baja estatura por no querer enojarse con los demás por eso.**_

 _ **Yuki: Es el hijo mayor de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu. Es un chico amable, pero que le gusta luchar por lo que quiere y en ocasiones se mete en problemas. Al igual que lo fue Shun busca desesperadamente el amor.**_

 _ **Iori (generala): Era la dirigente del tercer mundo y que también participó en la crianza de Izanami a quien odio y adoro por meterla en problemas. También podría decirse que crio a Usui y Shun desde muy pequeños. A pesar de su edad se veía joven y de estatura baja, aunque un poco más alta que Aki.**_

 _ **Midori: Psicóloga del grupo de Akane y segunda mano de Iori. En ocasiones ha atendido a Akane en terapias, al igual que Izanami y Raiko (principalmente el del futuro por lo solitario y por sus problemas que tenía con Akane), entre otros. Se preocupa por todos ellos y los ayuda en sus problemas.**_

 _ **Miki: Amiga de Akane. Se quedó con ella cuando Akane se fue de su casa y estuvo con ella desde entonces, a pesar de llevarla con Ranma del futuro que odiaba a Akane, pero desconociendo las verdaderas intenciones de Ranma. Es prostituta y trabaja junto con Satsuki en un lugar de entretenimiento para hombres. En ocasiones odia a Izanami por los problemas y ocurrencias que le provoca a su persona.**_

 _ **Satsuki: Subjefa del lugar de entretenimiento para hombres y protectora del decadente del cuarto mundo. A pesar de su puesto, ella se alió con Masaru para robar el decadente provocando un gran enfrentamiento con Izanami. Después de eso siempre ha estado presentes en los momentos más ridículos y pervertidos de la historia.**_

 _ **Masaru: Antiguo rival de los decadentes y dirigente del cuarto mundo. Se desconoce su edad, pero se calcula que tiene la misma edad de Ranma y Akane. Suele ser muy positivo e incluso en las malos momento provocando el enojo de Akane y Satsuki. Está enamorado de Akane desde que era niño, ya que su mamá y la de Akane eran amigas, pero también es su rival desde su gran enfrentamiento por el decadente. Es jefe del lugar de entretenimiento para hombre, pero le deja todas las decisiones a Satsuki. También es hermano de Serena y tiene una buena relación con Izanami.**_

 _ **Serena: Es hermana de Masaru y madre de Maru y Nana. Suele ser muy alegre al igual que su hermano, pero en ciertas situaciones se aprovecha de lo que le conviene sin llegar a algo malo. Su edad se desconoce, pero se cree que es quince años mayor que Masaru. Detesta a su hermano cuando se mete en problemas, pero muy en el fondo lo quiere. No se sabe qué tipo de relación tiene con Usui, por lo que el nacimiento de Nana es aún un misterio.**_

 _ **Kaede: Integrante de los descendientes y esposa de Raiko (futuro) Es una persona disciplinada, pero amable y se lleva muy bien con todos. Con Raiko siempre tuvo conflictos, pero se preocupaba por él y así teniendo una relación de odio y después de amor. Tiene un hijo con Raiko.**_

 _ **Los Descendientes: Grupo integrado por todos los hijos de los decadentes y creado por Raiko para buscar a su hermana. En los intermedios tuvieron un gran enfrentamiento con sus padres del pasado y futuro. Todos son buenos y alegres.**_

 _ **Ryota: Hijo de Raiko y Kaede. Tiene quince años y al igual que Akane tiene un problema de neurosis e ira provocando así golpes en su cabeza con algo duro para sacar toda su ira. Es bueno en todo en lo que se propone principalmente en el ajedrez y combate que es considerado por Ranma como un estupendo heredero. Ranma le apodó "la copia barata de Izanami" por querer parecerse en todo a Izanami viéndola como su ejemplo a seguir, pero sin lograrlo, ya que Izanami lo quiere lejos.**_

 _ **Nana: Es hija de Serena y Usui y hermana de Maru. Es una chica de dieciséis años y es seria y poco demostrativa en sus emociones. A pesar de eso muestra amabilidad y suele regalar detalles cuando la reciben en un lugar. Ve a Izanami como su segunda madre, ya que al pasar poco tiempo con sus padres Izanami la ha cuidado apodándola "Mamá pato" Siempre es molestada por Yuki porque él piensa que aparenta ser linda y amable y esconde su lado monstruoso como él ve a su hermano.**_

 _ **Yasmina: Protectora del decadente del primer mundo. Es muy orgullosa y al inicio de su aparición tenía diecisiete años. Está enamorada de Ranma, pero no es acosadora como fueron las otras prometidas de Ranma. Fuera de eso está decidida a luchar por el bienestar de todos sin importar luchar contra su hermano a quien odia por haber matado a su madre adoptiva. Tiene la habilidad de telequinesia.**_

 _ **Edika y Erika: Son los gemelos ayudantes de Yasmina. En un principio trabajaban para el dirigente del primer mundo, pero decidieron irse con Yasmina por las malas decisiones que tomaba su antiguo jefe. Por ser gemelos pueden identificar quien tiene un gemelo y adoran verlos, así como Izanami y Raiko. Tienen la habilidad de viajar a diferentes dimensiones de acuerdo a las emociones de la persona a quien llevará.**_

 _ **Edik: Dirigente del primer mundo. Es un hombre guapo y las chicas e incluso Izanami suspiran por él con solo mencionarlo. En un principio odiaba a Yasmina porque su padre había matado a los suyos y a su hermana, pero después descubrió que Yasmina era su hermana a la que creía muerta e intenta estar en paz con Yasmina, pero ella se lo niega. Aun así, quiere el decadente por un motivo desconocido, ya que él sabe que el decadente no puede resucitar a las personas. Tiene la habilidad de detener el tiempo.**_

 _ **Eros: Dirigente del segundo mundo. Es un chico tranquilo y joven, pero solo en apariencia.**_

 _ **Anthea: Protectora del decadente del segundo mundo. Es una chica aún desconocida, pero lo que se sabe es que ella y Eros no se llevan bien.**_

 _ **Alina: Dirigente del quinto mundo. Es una chica joven que es físicamente muy parecida a Izanami. Tiene una rivalidad con Aki por demostrar quién es más inteligente. Se desconoce su edad, pero Tori dori, su pequeño acompañante mecánico la molesta con eso, provocando su enojo enterrando sus dedos en sus ojos.**_

 _ **Tori: Protector del quinto mundo. Su apariencia es el de un niño de once años y siempre quiere demostrar que es fuerte intentando desamarrarse las manos por sí mismo. No se lleva bien con Alina, ya que él está en contra de su monopolio y que la tecnología debe de usarse para ayudar y no para dominar.**_

 _ **Tori dori: Es el acompañante mecánico de Alina. Es un pequeño robot ovalado color morado con ojos amarillos que es la única parte blanda de él. Le encanta molestar a Alina burlándose de su edad.**_

 _ **Leah: Dirigente del sexto mundo. Es una mujer perversa y es la causante del inicio de la guerra entre los mundos al ser descubierto nuevamente la existencia del decadente, ya que décadas atrás hubo un mismo enfrentamiento logrando el tercer mundo triunfante para proteger el decadente. Ella lo quiere a toda costa para desterrar a Izanagi y ser la diosa poderosa que controla el universo creado por Izanagi. Tiene el poder de lacus para combatir contra sus enemigos.**_

 _ **Maximiliam: Protector del sexto mundo. Leah lo crio y a pesar de eso está en contra del plan de Leah y ha tenido su lugar desde hace dieciocho años después de la derrota de la dirigente. Está enfermo y eso provoca que su cuerpo deje de responder y este en silla de ruedas. Está enamorado de Alana y eso provocara la confusión de sus sentimientos por Akane, ya que ellas dos se parecen. Esconden un gran secreto que puede romper la relación de amistad con Aitana. Se lleva muy bien con Izanami y esa relación provoco una desgracia diez años atrás entre Izanami y Maru. Él también tiene el poder de lacus para combatir contra sus enemigos.**_

 _ **Aitana: Amiga de Maximiliam. Antes de que llegara Akane, ella era señalada por todos de tener una relación amorosa con Maximiliam y más porque este no lo confirmaba ni lo negaba. Quiere mucho a su amigo y se preocupa por él. Se identifica mucho con Maximiliam porque ella vivió lo mismo que vivió con Alana, ya que su novio la terminó por no querer sufrir estando lejos de ella. A pesar de lo dura que es Izanami con ella, la aprecia y está decidida a luchar con ellos contra Leah.**_

 _ **Alana: Cantante muy exitosa. Tiene un parecido físico con Akane y sé sabe poco de ella, pero habrá un secreto entre ella y Alina.**_

 _ **Dai: Es un aliado del grupo de Maximiliam y fue en nombre de él al tercer mundo a guiar a Akane.**_

 _ **Izanagi: es una deidad nacida de las siete generaciones divinas en la mitología japonesa y en el sintoísmo. A pesar de ser su descripción ante otros fue el creador de los mundos y quien elige quien será dirigente y protector. Su apariencia es infinita, pero aparece más como un chico joven de cabello largo hasta la mitad de su cuello, delgado y sonriente. Se deprime y se esconde en una esquina con aura negra cuando mencionan a su esposa Izanami.**_

 _ **Nota: Después de terminar de escribir esto, me impacté y dije "he creado a un monstruo de historia O.o" Ahora si los entiendo en su confusión T-T**_

 _ **Léanlo y estudien -_-**_

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos mañana.**_


	2. Historias Interminables

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **1.**_

 _ **Años atrás.**_

Era un día normal e Izanami se levantaba de su cama con mucha flojera. Eran las seis de la mañana y detestaba levantarse a esa hora, pero no le quedaba de otra. Casi se caía en el camino porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza o más bien, no quería caminar. Apenas llegó al baño, pero al salir se cayó y se quedó dormida en el piso.

Sin embargo, escuchó una voz que no conocía.

Izanami abrió los ojos y se levantó teniendo una mirada que no se podía describir, pero tenía un dolor en el pecho.

—Tengo que ir—dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

* * *

Una hora después, Akane se levantaba y salió de su habitación con un bostezo. Caminaba con lentitud y cuando iba a bajar. Escuchó la voz de Shun diciéndole que fuera a despertar a Izanami. Ella gruñó porque no le gustaba, aunque tampoco le gustaba hacerlo con Ranma. Se regresó y tocó la puerta.

—Izanami—llamaba Akane tocando por quinta vez—. Voy a entrar y no entiendo por qué tengo que tocarte—dijo entrando y despertó lo suficiente al darse cuenta de que Izanami no estaba en su cama.

Fue a su baño y tampoco estaba lo cual le extraño. No sabía por qué fue a su armario y vio ropa desparramada lo cual significaba algo.

—Al fin dios me escuchó y desapareció—comenzó a sonreír y lloraba de felicidad.

Akane regresó a su habitación y se alisto y brincaba de felicidad como nunca. Bajó y Shun estaba sentado en la mesa y esa sonrisa que tenía Akane no era normal.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada—respondió sentándose y sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Izanami?

Akane dejó de sonreír y pestañó varias veces.

—Se fue temprano—le mintió regresando su sonrisa.

Shun seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Akane.

—Que bueno que Izanami se está haciendo responsable—contestó Shun sonriéndole.

* * *

Akane regresó a la habitación de Izanami y solo lo hizo para recoger la ropa que había tirado Izanami y no pudieran sospechar de su desaparición. Sabían que se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, pero un poco de tranquilidad no estaría mal. Al estar haciéndolo, encontró una caja de madera que parecía como si fuera uno para zapatos y estaba abierta y por curiosidad la tomó para ver lo que tenía.

Miró fotos de ella cuando era niña y sintió un nudo en la garganta porque desde pequeña se parecía a Ranma. Pero no le quiso tomar importancia y siguió viendo. Había cosas que era basura como cosas pequeñas que quedaron de algunos juguetes que debió haber tenido de niña. También había un pedazo de papel que, por las rayas en un fondo azul claro, dedujo que se trataba de un pedazo de un mapa. Encontró un plumón rojo que estaba abierto, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba fresco, lo que quería decir que Izanami lo había abierto hoy. Vio un pedazo de papel blanco que no estaba maltratado. Parecía como si Izanami hubiera escrito algo y lo encerró en un círculo con el plumón y lo arranco dejando un pedazo donde quedo esa parte del circulo con la palabra "Zona Sur, Aoki".

Esto era muy sospechoso, pero algo decía que Izanami se fue por una razón y la única manera de descubrir eso, es buscarla. Pero era algo que no haría. Incluso sonrió pensando en eso. Solo que algo que siempre le llamó la atención de Izanami era que siempre hacia cosas que cuando eran serias, era peligroso, pero interesante.

* * *

Shun suspiró y les dio un folder a Emi y Maru y ellos no dejaban de ver la carpeta y pensaban que era ridículo, pero no les quedaba de otra. Estaban en la oficina de Shun y se sentó en su silla y esperaba que ellos vieran el contrato.

—A pesar de ser niños, pasaron el examen de confianza y ese es el contrato para entrar—empezó a explicar mientras ellos lo leían—. Incluye, además, la cláusula para que guarden silencio, porque la bruja malvada dijo que también se encargarían de esconder el secreto de la existencia de ya saben que.

—No sé por qué usted piensa que por solo ser "niños" —habló Emi haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, no podemos guardar el secreto de su vida—hizo una mueca—. En primera, Izanami es una niña también y está en este juego. En segunda, tenemos la misma edad de mi ti... es decir, de Akane—sonrió victoriosa—. Por el momento, prestaremos atención a lo que dice este contrato, vigilaremos cada palabra que este escrito por lo que hoy no te...

—Aquí esta—Maru le dio el folder a Shun.

—¡¿Lo firmaste sin leerlo?! —exclamó Emi.

—¿En serio es necesario leerlo? —le preguntó.

Emi pensó y era cierto. Abrió el folder y firmó las hojas. Se lo dio a su padre y él los recibió.

—Que buenos niños son—le sonrió Shun.

Los chicos hicieron una sonrisa forzada.

Los chicos salieron y al darle la espalda la puerta, Emi vio a Maru.

—¿En serio es necesario leerlo? —Emi repitió las palabras de Maru como burla.

—Como si no confiaras en él, es tu padre—le susurró eso último.

—Pero allá no estábamos en los decadentes, por lo que no sabemos que reglas hay.

—Hubiera leído el contrato si lo hubiera escrito mi tía.

—Eso es cierto—concordó Emi.

Justo recordándola, vieron pasar a Akane por el pasillo y por su rostro parecía inquieta. Después salió y buscó algo en su escritorio y se regresó. Volvió y ahora se veía desesperada. Entró nuevamente y fue cuando ellos decidieron seguirla. Vieron que entró al baño y Emi entró dejando a Maru afuera.

Emi cerró la puerta y la buscó por los gabinetes, hasta ver sus pies.

—¿Se encuentra bien compañera? —preguntó Emi.

Akane se asustó que casi se cae. Lo bueno es que estaba cerrado el inodoro porque hubiera sido vergonzoso. La chica abrió la puerta y Emi se asustó por la mirada que le mostraba.

—No me molestes—le pidió Akane.

—Es que... estábamos preocupados porque la veíamos un poco alterada—explicó Emi.

—Yo no estaba preocupado por ella—dijo Maru afuera del baño.

Emi hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, yo estaba preocupada, ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Emi.

—Yo no quiero ayudarla—dijo el chico nuevamente.

—¡Bueno yo! —gritó viendo la puerta—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—En nada—le respondió Akane—. Esta vez lo quiero hacer sola y saber por mi cuenta donde esta Izanami.

—¿La podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó Maru abriendo la puerta.

—¡¿Ahora si la quieres ayudar?! —exclamó Emi.

—En nada, ya se los dije—contestó—. Izanami y yo jugamos así—aclaró—. Solo que esta vez lo quiso hacer ella y no se robó el decadente, a diferencia mía que si lo hago.

Hubo silencio y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de algo. Afortunadamente, la generala no estaba y entraron al túnel y al llegar donde se encontraba, no estaba el objeto. Akane salió al igual que los chicos.

—Maldita Izanami... ahora está jugando sucio—dijo Akane—. Me ayudaran quieran o no quieran a encontrar a Izanami y ni una sola palabra a Shun y Usui.

El hecho de que ayudarían a su tía joven hacía que se preocuparan un poco porque sabían que era capaz de todo.

—Pero necesitaremos una pista—dijo Emi.

Akane sacó el papel cortado y se los mostró.

—Lo encontré entre las cosas de Izanami junto al plumón que estaba abierto y servible por lo que sé que es reciente.

—"Zona Sur, Aoki" —leyó Emi—. Veo que la palabra "Aoki" no está completa, por lo que la parte sur de aquí es... —Emi tembló y atragantó—, Aokigahara.

—El lugar favorito de las personas deprimidas que quieren acabar con su vida—comentó Akane con normalidad—. Eso quiere decir que Izanami está deprimida y quiere acabar con su vida—sonrió.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio sin dejar de observarla.

—Vamos—ordenó Akane y los chicos la siguieron.

* * *

Los tres chicos entraron al bosque de Aokigahara, y Emi estaba tensa porque veía los anuncios de motivación para que la gente deprimida se fuera y buscaran ayuda. Este lugar era muy conocido por encontrar personas muertas y la mayoría era jóvenes que vinieron a suicidarse. Cada cierto tiempo venía gente para encontrar gente desaparecida y no había ni una sola vez que no encontraran cuerpos de personas. En sí, el bosque no era feo, pero era inquietante.

—¿Izanami suele deprimirse? —preguntó Emi.

—No—respondió Akane—. O bueno, a lo que yo sé, pero dudo que sea de esas chicas que son cobardes y quieran acabar con su vida. Yo pude hacerlo, pero... nunca lo logré o me dio miedo hacerlo.

Emi y Maru se vieron.

—Es que... yo... fui una cobarde en no regresar a casa.

—Algún día lo hará—dijo Emi.

Maru le dio un codazo.

—Solo lo haré cuando Ranma se vaya, porque sé que llegará un momento en el que se tendrá que ir. Así poder regresar, pero no dejare el grupo... claro no es que me haya encariñado con ellos—dijo eso ultimo con indiferencia.

Los chicos sonrieron porque era obvio que se había encariñado. Si no fuera por Emi, harían lo posible por hacer que se fuera y no soportar sus exigencias en la escuela.

Emi gritó y abrazó a Akane y esta la empujó.

—No me toques—dijo Akane.

Emi señaló un punto y vieron el cuerpo de un joven que por su uniforme no debía pasar los dieciocho años.

—Solo es un muerto—dijo Akane.

—¡¿Y lo dice así nada más?! —exclamó Emi ahora abrazando a Maru.

—Pues acostúmbrate, porque eso lo veras todos los días—dijo Akane y siguió su camino.

Akane miró la tierra y vio un pedazo de papel. Lo recogió y se sorprendió porque era el faltante.

—Miren.

Los chicos se acercaron.

—Es una dirección, debe de estar más a fondo del bosque... así que ni modo, seguirás viendo muertos—le sonrió Akane a Emi.

Emi nuevamente abrazó a Maru, pero esta vez comenzando a llorar.

Siguieron caminando y Akane piso algo y lo levantó. Emi volvió a gritar porque era un pedazo de mano. Sin embargo, había sido recién cortada porque la sangre era fresca. Estaba con plumón negro una flecha que seguía el camino al que iban. Volvió a caminar y encontró otra mano y nuevamente Emi gritó. Siguió unos metros más y era otra mano. Así fue consecutivamente.

—No entiendo. Al principio Izanami me daba a entender de que no quería que la buscáramos, pero yo no soy tonta, ella dejo el camino de manos para nosotros, pero... ¡¿Por qué manos?! —explotó Akane teniendo en la mano la carne cortada. Es más, ¡¿Desde cuándo corta manos?!

—A mí no me sorprendería—pensó Maru.

—Si seguimos este camino podremos encontrar a Izanami—señaló Akane—. Si vemos que está bien, nos largamos porque por mí que se quede aquí.

—Pero, aun así, nos da a entender que si está preocupada por ella—dijo Emi con burla.

—Claro que no—contestó Akane con arrogancia.

Akane lanzó la mano para que llegara en manos de Emi y esta gritó y lo lanzó por ahí.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué se fue Izanami y quisieran que la encontraran—se cuestionaba Akane—. No es la primera vez que jugamos así, pero siento que hay algo más y posiblemente no sea un juego.

—Es como una telenovela—dijo Emi.

—¿Una telenovela? —preguntó Akane porque no entendió a lo que se refiere.

—Si. Que la hayan raptado y sin que él se diera cuenta, Izanami dejara pistas para que la encontraran, pero durante el tiempo en el que estuvo cautiva se enamore de su raptor y termine en una hermosa boda—contestó Emi con una sonrisa soñadora.

Maru se inquietó por eso, aunque jamás le tomaba en cuenta lo que Emi decía.

—Dudo que Izanami se deje secuestrar—respondió Akane—. Es más, no puedo ver a Izanami enamorada de un hombre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ella va para...?

—No—Akane se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para verla—. Me refiero a que Izanami no piensa en eso ni con hombres ni mujeres... Aunque...

Maru ya se había tranquilizado con eso, pero el "aunque" no le gustaba.

—Una vez encontré algo entre mis cosas y recordé que debía dárselo, a lo que voy es que fui a ese lugar, Ranma me siguió porque pensaba que me había ido y me vio con un amigo que conocí de niña y él se puso celoso porque creía que estaba enamorada de él... ¿Creen que Izanami hizo lo mismo? Porque esto comenzó en su armario y en esa caja.

—¿Qué este buscando a ese chico para entregarle lo que le dio de niña? —preguntaba Emi.

Las chicas terminaban el posible rompecabezas.

—Pero Izanami no tiene un Ranma que la cele, así que... puede ser.

—Hay que seguir con el camino, ¿no? —habló Maru antes de que comiencen a llenarle cosas en la cabeza y su imaginación le haga una mal jugada.

—¿Entonces, el decadente donde entra? —se preguntaba Emi.

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que objeto entregaría. Decidieron seguir con el camino, pero esta vez con más velocidad porque no podían permitir que Izanami lo entregara.

* * *

En otro lugar del bosque, se hacía un recorrido para turista que querían conocer la historia del bosque que es considerado el bosque del suicidio. Llegaron a un lugar en donde en cada árbol estaba escrito unas palabras para las personas que quieren venir a ese lugar para acabar con su vida, lo piensen mejor y decidan pedir ayudar para acabar con su depresión.

—¿Es cierto que hay personas muertas más adelante? —preguntó un turista al guía que era una mujer joven.

—Así es—contestó el guía—. Cada año se hace una búsqueda de personas desaparecidas y tal vez se podría hallar en este lugar sin vida—le sonrió.

Todos se quedaron pensando, ¿Qué clase de persona sonríe en una situación así?

—¿Es cierto que hay un estanque que puede curar cualquier enfermedad y maldición? —levantó la mano una chica pelirroja.

—Hasta ahora es un rumor porque nadie puede entrar a lo más profundo de bosque—respondió la guía—. Ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacerlo.

Ranma pensó que para ella no hay imposibles y que lograría llegar a ese lugar.

* * *

Había pasado tres horas y Akane estaba harta de recoger manos con flechas. Las lanzaba y siempre llegaba a Emi y ella estaba aterrada cada vez que las tocaba y las lanzaba rápidamente por ahí.

—Esa maldita Izanami—gruñó Akane apretando sus dientes—. Yo voy al punto. Nunca le hago dar vueltas al asunto y ella quiere jugar conmigo y hacerme enojar. Pero cuando la vea la voy a descuartizar y ahora si la matare.

Emi atragantó.

—Y yo que creí que los años la endurecería, pero parece que ya era de ella—comentó Emi en voz baja.

—Lo bueno es que ya estamos acostumbrados—dijo Maru.

Acabaron el camino de las manos. Akane recogió una bufanda azul que reconocía muy bien.

—Esta bufanda es de Izanami—dijo Akane.

—Como pudo dejar su bufanda si hace frío—dijo Emi—. Incluso estamos bien abrigados. Pero más allá de las montañas, hay un lugar en donde el clima es muy calido—recordó Emi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane.

—Hay rumores de que existe un lago que puede curar cualquier enfermedad y maldición—contestó Emi.

—¿Para que quiere Izanami ese lago? Enfermedad no tiene, mucho menos maldición—dijo Akane—. Mientras cierta persona no se entere de esto todo estará bien—sonrió con confianza.

Sin embargo, se quedó como piedra al ver a cierta chica con una gran mochila.

Emi y Maru vieron donde dirigía su mirada.

—Ahí está Izanami—sonrió Emi—. ¿Pero por qué tiene el cabello rojo?

Fue cuando Maru y Emi se dieron cuenta y se miraron.

—¿Sera posible que esa chica sea...? —se dirigió a Maru y lo preguntó con una voz baja, pero grave— Ella es Nanami.

—No seas tonta, es Ranma Saotome—aclaró Maru.

—Ohh—solo dijo eso Emi—. Hay que sacarla de aquí.

La encaminaron por el lado contrario antes de que él la viera. Se le cayó a Akane la bufanda de Izanami y Emi la recogió para dárselo a Maru y al recibirlo sonrió y lo guardó. Al final tuvo que levantar a Akane para irse lejos de Ranma.

* * *

Ranma suspiró del cansancio y se sentó recargándose en un árbol. Nuevamente estaba solo, aunque la soledad era algo que siempre lo acompañaba. Había pasado un año desde que Akane desapareció y eso no lo había superado. La inquietud de saber dónde estaba y el porqué se fue. Sentía que había sido su culpa, pero intentaba pensar que había hecho... ¿y si no hizo nada? ¿Ella se habrá ido por su cuenta? Incluso tiene el temor de que alguien se la llevó y sobre todo que esté muerta y esa ultima la quería quitar de su cabeza porque no era así. Sabía que no era así, ¿Qué hará ahora?

Cuando supo de ese supuesto lago, no lo pensó y vino a averiguar. Tal vez era verdadero y así podía acabar con su maldición. Pensar en que Akane regresara y viera que ya no se convierte en mujer, se podía imaginar la felicidad que sentiría porque ya era un hombre completo para ella. Pero viendo la realidad, si Akane pensara que era "el hombre" perfecto para ella, no lo hubiera dejado.

Se sintió extraño en ese momento, incluso comenzó a nublarse. Las nubes eran grises haciendo que se oscureciera. No estaba lloviendo, aun no porque había relámpagos por lo que era obvio que llovería en cualquier momento.

Escuchó un llanto, sentía una tristeza en ese sonido. Vio a una chica que tenía el cabello corto lacio color negro, con flequillo en donde sus ojos escondían. Se mordía los labios y tenía un quimono blanco. Empezó a darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bosque y era de noche. Podía ver un lugar de descanso con aguas termales y estaba seguro de que estaba en el jardín por las luces que iluminaban. Se dio cuenta que la chica estaba mojada, la ropa le pegaba a su piel, pero no le estaba dando importancia a eso porque no dejaba de sentir esa inquietud.

Cada vez que se acercaba a ella sentía dolor en su corazón, pero ¿por qué? La chica se detuvo al estar enfrente de Ranma. El chico seguía sin ver sus ojos, pero le llamó la atención algo que estaba en su rostro.

Comenzó a acercar su mano para llegar a tocar esa cicatriz que marcaba el rostro de la chica que lloraba.

* * *

 _ **2.**_

La chica detuvo la mano de Ranma.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que toques mi cicatriz—le dijo.

Ranma bajó la mano y no dejaba de verla, pero quería ver sus ojos. Había algo familiar.

—Sé que me trajiste aquí para que me distrajera, pero... en este lugar lloró aún más—comenzó a llorar—. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hice porque yo si lo odiaba, pero no quería matarlo y ahora ella me odia.

Ranma no entendía lo que decía, pero quería seguir escuchándola.

—Por eso no quiero regresar—siguió—. La vergüenza y los señalamientos de las personas a las que más amo y que estuvieron conmigo durante el mayor tiempo de mi vida es algo que no quiero sufrir. Prefiero estar sola, llorar sola, sufrir sola y que ellos hagan su vida sin mí y me olviden.

—Pero tú no debes de sufrir—habló Ranma con calma—. Todos cometemos errores. Puedo entender tu soledad. Tengo personas que me quieren, pero sigo solo y preguntándome que es lo que puedo hacer para encontrar la felicidad.

—¿Qué es la felicidad? —le preguntó—. Yo creía ser feliz. Creía ser la mejor cuando no era así para los demás. Solo era una carga y más para mi supuesta madre. Siempre decía que era una molestia y mi papá... y tú...

—¿Yo? —preguntó Ranma confundido.

—¿No quieres una hija así? No merezco ser tu hija. Una hija que odia y es capaz de matar por obtener lo que quiere y que no se lo quiten.

—No—Ranma puso su mano en la otra mejilla de la chica—. No importa que así sea mi hija, yo la voy a querer porque es algo mío.

—Y si... ¿Vuelvo a morir?

Ranma abrió los ojos al sentir que se ahogaba. Estaba nuevamente en el bosque. Por un momento sintió que era una situación real, que no era un sueño lo que vio. Él se puso de pie al sentir una presencia atrás de él y al voltear no había nadie. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco y tal vez era un espíritu. Había muerto mucha gente en ese lugar por lo que no le debería de sorprender. Siguió su camino.

Una persona en silla de ruedas estaba atrás de un árbol y vio como desaparecía en el camino Ranma.

—Solo es una imagen fugaz de lo que pasara en un futuro—dijo—. Esa imagen no se la puedo mostrar a ella... lacus—sacó una pequeña esfera de color azul.

Esa persona desapareció.

* * *

Más adelante, Ranma se sentía perdido porque había muchos árboles y no se podía ver un camino que le pudiera ayudar a encontrar ese lago. Piso algo y gritó porque era una mano. Lo bueno que era una chica porque se hubiera visto muy mal a pesar de estar convertido en chica.

—Debes de pensar positivamente y pronto dejaras este cuerpo de mujer—se dijo

Se tropezó con algo y cayó enfrente de una cabeza humana y se levantó con un grito que fue escuchado por Akane y los chicos.

Se detuvieron un momento y Akane comenzó a reírse.

—Después de todo vamos por un buen camino—sonrió Akane.

A quince metros de ellos apareció Ranma completamente en pánico por lo visto anteriormente.

Akane dejo de sonreír porque estaba lo más cerca posible de su "prometido" en estos meses.

Emi comenzó a reírse.

—Parece que no vamos por un buen camino—dijo Emi.

Akane se dio la vuelta para verla con una mirada de pocos amigos, provocando que ella se asustara y se escondiera atrás de Maru.

Akane se puso la capucha de su chamarra y se puso una mascar blanca que tenía Izanami para hacer bromas y se acercó a Ranma.

Ranma ya se había calmado después de respirar hondamente y siguió caminando. Sonreía porque al fin había encontrado un camino. Sin embargo, sintió una presencia atrás de él que lo seguía y se dio la vuelta sin dejar de caminar. Comenzó a sudar de los nervios y gritó corriendo lo más lejos posible de ella.

Akane se quitó la máscara y comenzó a reírse.

—Ahora entiendo de dónde sacó lo bromista Nanami—comentó Emi que no se había movido de su lugar—. Luego que ni se queje porque son igualitas... o bueno, a lo que yo recuerdo de ella... ¿Dónde estará mi prima? —comenzó a llorar—. Y llorare más si ella ya no es bromista y traviesa.

—Yo estoy completamente seguro de que sigue siendo igual—dijo Maru.

Akane se acercó a ellos y chasqueó los dedos para decirle que la siguieran. Lo cual los dos pensaron que no era nadie para hacer lo que diga, pero no les quedo de otra porque seguían con la búsqueda de Izanami.

Paso diez minutos y era lo mismo, era un camino sin fin y eso ya le estaba molestando a Akane. Pero había otra cosa que le estaba molestando más a Akane.

—¿Algunos de ustedes me puede conseguir agua? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, hay una tiendita en este bosque donde el encargado es el espíritu de una persona que se suicidó—contestó Emi con sarcasmo.

Akane tomó a Emi del mecate de su chamarra que estaba en su cuello para acercarla.

—A mí nadie me habla con sarcasmo—le dejó en claro—. Porque yo soy...

—La reina del sarcasmo—terminó Maru por ella.

—Exacto—dijo Akane sin soltar ni dejar de ver a Emi.

—Ya me quedó claro—contestó Emi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me da mucho gusto—le sonrió con amabilidad.

—No intente ser amable porque no le queda.

—¡QUÉ!

Emi comenzó a llorar.

La soltó y encontraron otro camino que estaba en cemento y liso y fue un alivio para Akane porque así no encontraría algún animal o partes de cuerpo humano.

—No los conozco, pero ya que estoy aburrida cuéntenme de su vida—habló Akane.

—¿Y para que quiere saberlo si no le importa?

—Parece que en poco tiempo me has conocido muy bien.

—La conozco de toda la vida—pensó Emi.

—He vivido casi lo mismo que usted—contestó Maru.

—Que desgracia, al fin alguien que me entiende—comenzó a llorar Akane.

—¡Eso no dice nada! —exclamó Emi.

—Rayos, es Izanami me las pagara—gruñó Akane—. ¿Que podrá ayudar para que la encontremos? Porque sabemos que nuestro lugar es ese lago, ¿pero en que dirección está?

Akane se detuvo, pero se quedó tiesa y mirando un solo punto. Los chicos se acercaron y vieron su mirada. Fueron al punto que veían, pero no había nada. Emi paso su mano por sus ojos, pero seguía así.

De repente, Akane se encontraba enfrente de un estanque de agua termales y vio que estaba en una casa de descanso donde normalmente había aguas termales. El cuarto donde se supone dejaba su ropa para poder entrar y meterse. Vio dentro a una chica de cabello corto y negro que no dejaba de llorar. No estaba desnuda, tenía una yukata blanca y delgada y se daba cuenta de eso porque estaba pegado a su piel. Esa chica le daba la espalda y no dejaba de llorar.

—Déjame sola—dijo.

Akane pudo reconocer esa voz.

—Izanami.

—Solo quiero estar sola... ¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó sin dejar de llorar ni mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Akane.

—Tú lo sabes, no entiendo porque me lo preguntas.

—No, no lo sé—dijo elevando un poco la voz con un tono un poco más duro.

—Por más que lo intente, no lograran que olvide lo que hice.

Quería preguntarle lo que había hecho, pero sentía que eso la alteraría más.

—Déjame sola, mamá—dijo.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Akane.

Después de eso solo veía a Emi que pasaba su mano por sus ojos y fue cuando parpadeó. Nuevamente estaba en el bosque.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Emi.

—Yo... —ni siquiera ella sabía lo que había pasado—. Nada—respondió—. Hay que seguir.

Akane volvió a caminar el camino que ya había decidido.

Los chicos se vieron y estaban confundidos con lo que había pasado. De igual manera la siguieron.

* * *

Atrás de un árbol estaba escondido ese mismo chico en silla de ruedas que los había visto atentamente.

—¿Se podrá cambiar el futuro? —se preguntó.

—¿Qué futuro? —preguntó una voz.

Aquel subió la mirada para ver la rama de un árbol donde se encontraba un chico que le sonreía.

—Me llamaste la atención ya que tienes un lacus—dijo Masaru.

El chico mostró la esfera azul. Él tenía el cabello color azul rey que llegaba al inicio de su cuello, ojos cafés, piel blanca, aparentaba más o menos veinte años y su mirada era triste, esa era la que siempre tenía desde que supo lo que lo tiene en sillas de ruedas. Tenía una camisa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga color amarillo y sus piernas eran tapados con una cobija gruesa, aunque no tenía frio.

—¿Qué futuro le mostraste a Akane? —preguntó Masaru.

—Uno que no vera con sus propios ojos nuevamente, pero por más que quisiera evitarlo será imposible.

—Los del sexto mundo tienen una capacidad muy interesante, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Para ustedes este mundo es insignificante.

—No porque hay algo que quiero y que ella me traerá—contestó.

—¿Ella?... Ya veo, le mostraste el futuro de la niña, pero... ¿tan malo será?

—Solo ella lo puede decidir—contestó el chico—. Sabía desde hace años que pasaría. Poco a poco no podré moverme, ni siquiera un dedo. Yo solo puedo mostrarles el futuro a los padres o alguien de su misma sangre. Aunque también suele pasar a la persona más cercana a él o ella.

—Bueno, en el caso de Akane me sorprende porque en cierta manera, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que convive con Izanami.

—Esa mujer es la madre de Izanami.

Masaru agrandó los ojos.

—Ella no pertenece aquí y cuando se entere... cuando se enteren ambas será el inicio de la desgracia.

Nuevamente vio imágenes del futuro, pero concluyó que posiblemente sea el indicado. Levanto la esfera y brilló.

—Veamos si en verdad ya existe un sentimiento—dijo el chico.

Masaru no entendió lo que quiso decir.

* * *

Akane y los chicos seguían caminando. Pero Emi y Maru se detuvieron y Akane no escuchó los pasos. Se dio la vuelta y ellos estaban con la mirada perdida.

—Oigan—llamó Akane pasando la mano derecha en Emi y la otra en Maru.

De repente, los chicos se encontraban en la azotea de su escuela. Incluso traían puestos sus uniformes. Miraron y había una chica con el mismo uniforme, cabello corto negro y no dejaba de llorar. No sabían quién era porque le daba la espalda. Estaba casi pegada a la cerca, pero le incomodaba que estuviera llorando.

—Si no me quieren ver llorar, déjenme sola—dijo.

—Esa voz...—dijeron ambos.

—Izanami—mencionó Emi—. Pero ¿Por qué ella tiene nuestro uniforme? —preguntó Emi.

—Yo cometí un error—siguió Izanami—. Mi padre no debe de tardar en decirme que no merezco ser su hija y ni se diga de la sargento que debo de ser una burla ser su hija.

—¿Su hija? —preguntó Emi.

Emi comenzó a pensar ella...

—Como no me di cuenta antes, ella se parece a Raiko... ella es Nanami.

—No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta—comentó Maru.

—Este es el peor error y merezco la muerte—siguió.

De repente, veían una mano que pasaba por sus ojos y parpadearon al ver a Akane que los llamaba.

—Hasta que resucitaron—dijo Akane—. ¿Qué les sucedió?

Los chicos se miraron y era un poco confuso lo que había pasado.

—Nada—dijeron.

—Entonces hay que seguir.

Akane siguió su camino y los chicos estaban confundidos por lo que habían visto.

—Posiblemente haya sido un universo alterno, porque también mencionó a su papá—pensaba Emi—. Si ella no hubiera desaparecido, pero... ella es Nanami—sonrió Emi.

Maru no estaba convencido con lo que dijo Emi, pero prefirió dejarlo así porque era algo que no podría pasar.

Aquel chico y Masaru los veía y este ultimo seguía sin entender lo que había hecho.

—Con ellos podre llegar a ese lago.

—¿Y si mejor usas el decadente?

—No funciono—contestó el chico.

—Es imposible eso—dijo Masaru—. Siempre funciona.

—Izanami lo intentó. Pude caminar, pero volví a recaer—contestó con tristeza.

—Así que conoces a la niña—dijo Masaru—. Ellos la buscan, ¿Dónde está?

—Sé que me está buscando, pero me preocupa un poco porque si se encuentra con la persona a quien más odiará, será otro futuro y será aún más feo.

—Oye, ese lago...

—Ese lago está escondido. Para eso debes de entrar por un túnel, pero se encuentran ahí unos percances. ¿Crees en los fantasmas? —le preguntó.

Masaru se quedó helado.

—Con la cara que pones, veo que te dan miedo—dedujo—. Esa es la idea, a mi también me dan miedo, por eso mando a esos tres a que los derroten. Tantos muertos que hay en este bosque, algunos cuerpos no son encontrados y esos espíritus se convierte en fantasmas protectores del lago. Si Izanami no ha cambiado, encontrara otra manera que no sea el túnel porque fácilmente puede oler los problemas. Claro, excepto los suyos. Aunque, quien sabe... y la chica pelirroja se adelante.

* * *

Ranma entró al túnel y según lo que había investigado, para llegar debía pasar por un túnel. No evito recordar cuando fue al túnel donde supuestamente había fantasmas. Pero se entristeció al recordar a Akane. Si no se hubiera ido posiblemente ella estaría a su lado. Estuviera renegando y eso hizo que sonriera, incluso hasta se estaba imaginando su voz.

Más atrás...

—Ach, cada vez está haciendo más calor—renegaba Akane quitándose su chamarra—. Cuando vea a Izanami...

—La matare—terminaron por ella y ambos se quitaban su chamarra.

—Eso ya lo ha dicho un millón de veces—dijo Emi.

—Es que ustedes no saben lo que es estar las veinticuatro horas con ella. Me entenderían si lo hicieran.

—De hecho, lo he hecho—susurró Emi—. Si es la que yo recuerdo, la entiendo.

Akane sonrió con maldad.

—Si esa tonta pasa por aquí, espero y la espante los fantasmas—dijo.

Emi y Maru se detuvieron.

—¿Fantasmas?

—Si el bosque es conocido por ser el lugar donde vienen a suicidarse, es obvio que debe de haber fantasmas aquí.

—¿Y... no le tiene miedo? —tembló Emi.

—Para eso lo tenemos a él que no protegerá en caso de que aparezca un fantasma—sonrió Akane confiada de que así será—. He visto que es una persona responsable, educado y valiente.

—Eso es cierto—sonrió Emi y miró a su primo.

Sin embargo, dejo de sonreír al verlo un poco nervioso.

—Es imposible que le tengas miedo—le susurró a Emi—. Recuerdo que nos protegías a mí y Nanami de los fantasmas y monstruos en el cuarto de la tía Akane.

—Porque sabía que no había nada dentro del armario—contestó Maru comenzando a temblar.

Emi atragantado y lo agarró del brazo.

—Si nos mantenemos juntos, nada pasara—intentaba calmarlo y de paso calmarse—Si... nada pasara...

Emi se dio cuenta que en el otro brazo de Maru estaba Akane que comenzó a temblar de miedo.

—Eres el hombre, nos tienes que proteger—dijo Akane con una voz ahogada.

—No entiendo de donde salió eso de que el hombre debe de proteger a la mujer.

—Eso decía mi novio cuando lo traje aquí—dijo una chica al lado de Emi que tenía un uniforme de marinerito y su cuerpo apenas se veía.

—Es su responsabilidad—dijo otra chica un más grande que la anterior.

—Mi papá era muy valiente—dijo una niña de cinco años que estaba arriba de la cabeza de Maru.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron y sintieron un escalofrió helado y salieron corriendo lo más lejos posible de los espíritus.

Más adelante, Ranma seguía caminando, pero vio un orificio en una de las rocas. Extrañamente le llamó la atención y al acercarse. Un líquido verde fue disparado a sus ojos.

—Ay, arde—dijo Ranma intentando quitárselos.

Sintió que algo lo empujaban y se asustó porque eran gritos.

—¡Como es posible que una niña de cinco años haya venido a suicidarse! —gritó Emi.

Akane tapó los oídos de Ranma.

—¡Eso no importa ahorita! —gritó Akane.

Chocaron con algo y sintieron una electricidad al tocarlo y los cuatro perdieron el conocimiento.

El chico en sillas de ruedas utilizó el lacus para detenerlos.

—¿Cómo no pensé en aparecer con lacus en lugar de que ellos se encargaran de los fantasmas? —dijo el chico pegando su mano su cara.

—Eso se llama no pensar—dijo un anciano atrás de él y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico—. En mis tiempos, los jóvenes eran más listos.

El chico sintió helado su espalda.

Alzó lacus y levantó a Ranma y desaparecieron no sin antes gritar de miedo.

* * *

 _ **3.**_

Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos y al recuperar la visión por completo se paró de golpe. Veía a los alrededores y no estaban los chicos. Estaban en una clase de bodega, pero no lo sabía con exactitud, era un lugar gigantesco. Miró en el suelo a Izanami completamente inconsciente. Se lanzó a ella y la agarró del cuello de su blusa.

—¡Despierta demonio barato! —dijo Akane furiosa mientras la zangoloteaba—. ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí y vi muchos fantasmas feos! —comenzó a llorar.

—De hecho, la definición de ella no es demonio barato—dijo una voz.

Akane soltó a Izanami y a unos diez metros de ella estaba aquel chico en silla de ruedas.

—En un futuro lejano tendrás un nieto que ese si será demonio barato y lo digo en serio—le comentó.

—Yo no tendré hijos y por obvio un nieto—le contestó.

—Es lo que yo miró en un futuro. Solo dependerán de ustedes si lo cambian o no.

Lo que le inquietaba al chico es que seguía viendo ese futuro.

—Ah, por cierto... Tengo a tu prometido en la siguiente puerta—señaló la puerta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Akane—. ¿Por qué Izanami está así? —señaló a la chica.

—¿Quieres que Ranma Saotome e Izanami se vean?

Akane no había pensado en eso.

—Por eso los tengo separados—explicó.

—¿Pero quién eres tú?

—Yo solo quiero el lago, pero no entiendo porque Izanami vino a traerme el decadente—dijo mostrándolo.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Akane iba a correr, pero nuevamente la separó esa barrera.

—Es inevitable no quererlo, pero no funciono conmigo—dijo con seriedad viendo el objeto—. Recuerdo que tenía siete años... Pero también el peor año. Mientras estudiaba magia en una escuela de prestigio en mi mundo sentí un dolor en mis piernas. Hasta que llegó el día en el que no las podía mover. Después siguió en otra parte de mi cuerpo y quede inmóvil y solo podía mover mi cabeza. Mi enfermedad era muy extraña, pero encontraron un síndrome humano. Mi cuerpo comienza a sentir debilidad, entumecimiento, y mi frecuencia cardiaca no era normal. Ya había desaparecido tales síntomas, incluso ya caminaba, pero hace poco volví a recaer. Y temó que nuevamente quede inmóvil por completo. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué Izanami quiere traer el decadente si ya lo había utilizado anteriormente.

—¿Entonces conoces a Izanami? —preguntó Akane.

—Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, mi tutora y la de ella se juntaron para un asunto de trabajo—respondió—. Mientras estaban ellas dos conversando, yo jugaba con Izanami. Le comenté que existía un lago en este bosque y quería ir.

—Y conociendo a Izanami escapó y te trajo aquí.

—No habría de otra porque tampoco caminaba en ese entonces—dijo refiriéndose a que agarró su silla y lo empujo al bosque—. Me trajo aquí, pero al final no lo encontramos. Por eso ella utilizo el decadente y pude caminar y creí que todo estaría bien, pero mientras estudiaba sentí un hormigueo y al ponerme de pie nuevamente caí. Por eso regrese a buscar ese lago.

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué Izanami vino.

—Esa es mi pregunta—respondió—. Pero, estando aquí pasan cosas muy raras y he leído que hay espíritus protectores de ese lago, creo que les tocó verlos. Esos eran inofensivos, pero dicen que hay otros que no lo son y su pasatiempo favorito es...

Izanami movió un dedo, después sus manos y abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y se levantó con lentitud.

Los dos chicos lo vieron y Akane entendió a lo que se refería.

—Entrar a un cuerpo y jugar un rato—terminó el chico con tranquilidad.

Akane se hacía para atrás conforme avanzaba, pero se dio cuenta de que no debía temerlo.

—Sigue siendo Izanami, no me da miedo—sonrió Akane.

—Si, se notó—dijo el chico—. Debes de encontrar una manera de derrotarlos.

—¿Derrotarlos?

Ranma tocó el hombro de Akane y se dio la vuelta. También tenía los ojos dilatados y se acercaba con lentitud, pero Akane nuevamente caminaba de reversa.

—¿Son gemelas? —preguntó el chico.

—¿No ves el futuro?

—Pero tienes la duda, ¿no?

Akane agrandó los ojos.

—¿Serán hermanos? Esa es tu pregunta—sonrió.

—¿Lo son? Dime que lo son—exigió Akane.

—El verdadero parentesco eh... Aunque te lo dijera sigo viendo el mismo futuro.

—¿Qué futuro?

—No es momento de que lo sepas—le respondió.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Todo este tiempo me tiene sin dormir esa pregunta!

—Sufrirás por eso, ¿Quieres sufrir ahora? Me dirás que ya estás sufriendo, pero, aunque tengas ese sentimiento ninguno quiere sufrir más de lo que ya está.

Akane se sintió incomoda y no quería llorar. Lo quería saber, pero era cierto. Tenía miedo de saberlo porque eso sería acercarse a él nuevamente y aun no era tiempo. A pesar de todo está consciente de que pasara algún día porque si en verdad eran hermanos ella querrá conocer su origen ¿No?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te lleve al lago? ¡No sé dónde está!

—Lo sé. Tampoco me trates como malo porque no lo soy.

—¡Entonces detenlos!

—Yo no soy quien los controla.

Akane se mordió la lengua porque era cierto.

—¡Dame esa cosa! —exigió Akane.

El chico le lanzó el decadente. Akane lo pedía, pero por más que le decía que los llevara a ese lago no pasaba nada.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shun de mal modo.

Satsuki sacó humo de su boca.

—Aquí no se fuma—le comentó Shun—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ando buscando al idiota de Masaru... dijo que iría con Izanami a buscar dulces.

—¿A buscar dulces? —preguntó Shun alzando la ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?

—No diré más allá de eso—dejó en claro—. En fin, no lo encuentro.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no he visto a Izanami en todo el día.

—Tampoco están Akane y los nuevos—dijo Usui entrando a la oficina.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver? —pensaba Shun.

—Me preguntó si tendrá algo que ver que Ranma Saotome este en el bosque suicida.

—¿Tiene que ver? Espera... ¿Bosque suicida? —preguntaron ambos.

—Akane me paga a la semana para que vigile a su prometido—explicó Satsuki—. Pero lo raro de todo es que eso se lo venía a decir hoy, por lo que no lo sabe... solo que... Masaru si lo sabía... Ese idiota—gruñó.

* * *

Los tres chicos caminaban por el camino que tomaron Akane y los demás. Shun se sentía un poco nervioso porque en ese bosque había muerto muchas personas por lo que debía haber espíritus alrededor.

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo de encontrar un muerto? —preguntaron Satsuki y Usui al mismo tiempo que venían al frente.

—Ves uno todos los días—dijo Satsuki.

—Una cosa es encontrar muertos y otras es ver fantasmas.

—En este lugar se han encontrado cuerpos de personas que vienen a suicidarse—explicaba Usui—. En algunos árboles hay carteles que tienen escrito palabras de motivación para que pidan ayuda antes de cometer el acto.

—Muy pocos le hacen caso—comentó Shun—. ¡Dime que no vinieron a suicidarse!

—¿En serio crees que Izanami vendría a suicidarse? —preguntó Satsuki—. Sería algo imposible de ver. Como es Izanami dudo que llegue a esa opción si tiene algún problema.

Satsuki seguía caminando, pero al no escuchar respuesta de ellos se dio la vuelta y los dos chicos estaban con la mirada perdida.

—Oigan—le hablaba.

Ellos no respondían, pero a pesar de ver el rostro de Satsuki ellos miraban otra cosa.

Estaban en ese mismo bosque, pero en otro lugar donde había más árboles y además de que era de noche. Estaban los carteles que habían dicho. Pero más al fondo vieron a una chica que les daba la espalda, cabello negro corto y podían ver eso porque ella vestía ropa para dormir de manga corta y pantalón largo. Ella lloraba de rodilla pegado a un árbol y en su mano izquierda tenía un clavo grande y en la otra un martillo.

—Aquí nadie me va encontrar ni evitar mi muerte—dijo la chica.

—Esa voz...—dijeron los chicos comenzando a asustarse.

Shun corrió a ella.

—¡No lo hagas, Izanami!

Ella comenzó a voltear, pero antes de que vieran una marca en su rostro veían nuevamente a Satsuki.

—¡Oigan! —les gritó.

Ellos despertaron de esa ilusión.

—¿Por qué no me respondían?

Shun y Usui se vieron y después a ella.

—Nada.

—Encontré algo que nos podría ayudar—dijo Satsuki mostrando una mano con una flecha—. Hay muchas y marcan un camino.

Shun se desmayó y los otros dos veían el cuerpo.

—La mujer destinada a él deberá ser independiente porque de él no la podrá detener—comentó Satsuki.

* * *

Ranma e Izanami llegaron a Akane, pero ella con sus brazos los agarró como una manera de abrazó, pero lo hacía para detenerlos y hablar con el chico en silla de ruedas.

—No funciona—respondió Akane.

—Es obvio que no funcionara—dijo—. Esa cosa lo hace cuando quiere y menos lo hará si no es lo que quieres. ¿No quieres salvarlos?

—El que te lleve a ese lago no hará que los detenga.

—El hecho de que estén poseídos es una maldición, ¿no?

Akane atragantó y nuevamente lo pedía, pero nada pasaba.

—Lacus podría llevarme, pero debo de saber con exactitud su ubicación—comentó mostrando su esfera pequeña color azul—. Mi tutora me lo dio, ella también tiene otro, pero lo estoy usando de una manera incorrecta porque yo puedo sacar esos espíritus de ellos, pero eso sería contra las reglas según ella—miró atentamente el objeto teniéndolo cerca de su rostro—. ¿Qué está bien y que está mal? Siempre me lo he preguntado, a veces siento que ella hace mal, pero dice que si es para nuestro beneficio está bien y no mal y este caso lo que quiero es que... ella no sea algo malo porque para ella si lo será.

—¿Y por qué tienes que depender de ella? —le preguntó Akane.

—¿Qué no me estás viendo? —pregunto con cierto coraje, pero no dejaba de ver a Lacus.

—¿Y eso qué? —le dijo Akane—. Si en verdad fueras fuerte esa silla de ruedas no te detendría.

—Eso me lo dijo Izanami hace años—dijo—. No cabe duda de que son ma...

Ranma e Izanami agarraron del cuello a Akane logrando zafarse de ella.

El chico reaccionó al escuchar el grito de Akane quiso detenerlos con lacus, pero una fuerza lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto hasta pegarlo a la pared y eso hacia que no pudiera respirar. Quería quitárselo, pero no veía ni sentía el tacto de lo que lo mantenía pegado.

Akane quería quitárselos, pero sus manos ya no estaban reaccionando.

—Vaya que has perdido fuerza—dijo Akane con dificultad refiriéndose a Ranma—. Y tú, no eres nada aun para mí, Izanami... Te falta por aprender de mí y de Ranma claro.

Akane vio cómo llegaron Emi intentando quitarle a Ranma y Maru a Izanami. Pero ellos dos usaron fuerza anormal y los lanzo hasta pegarlos a la pared. Akane se concentró en Ranma y lo alejó de ella, pero él insistía, pero no sabía que hacer porque no quería lastimarlo. Más allá de lo que paso lo seguía amando. Pero no le quedó de otra. Al momento de que se acercó lo tomó de la espalda baja y al ser él mujer se le facilitaba por su estatura y lo besó.

Tenía que resistir y para que él no se alejara fue un beso profundo en donde Akane tenía que meter su lengua y en su mente pensaba que no era lo que esperaba de un beso con Ranma. Pero, fue cuando él correspondió lo cual a ella no le importó si estaba consciente o no porque ella se perdió en ese momento.

Al sentir más pesado el cuerpo de Ranma dejo de besarlo y él cayó desmayado. Akane cayó de rodillas y tenía sus ojos ocultos en su fleco.

—Tuve... —levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos—, tuve mi primer beso con una mujer—comenzó a llorar de manera cómica—. Debía ser romántico y hermoso cuando tuviera mi primer beso con Ranma.

El chico de la silla de ruedas miraba la escena de Akane como ridícula, aun con el dolor porque esa fuerza no lo soltaba.

Emi quedó inconsciente con el golpe e Izanami se acercaba a ella con lentitud, pero Maru la detuvo y la puso frente a frente.

—Izanami, reacciona—decía.

El chico de la silla de ruedas cayó al suelo al no sentir la presión en el cuello que lo mantenía pegado a la pared. Tosía y se arrastró para llegar a su silla. Levantó la mirada mientras se arrastraba y los miró y vio una visión.

—Claro... Aprovechó el momento.

Al ver que no reaccionaba hizo la misma acción que Akane.

Izanami se resistía, pero Maru la sujetaba fuerte. Hasta que sintió que ella correspondía al beso y él no pensaba que así serían las cosas al igual de lo que pensaba Akane. El cuerpo de ella cayó inconsciente.

Akane no se había dado cuenta por estar lamentándose y recordó a Izanami. La miró en brazos de Maru y pensó, ¿Habrá hecho lo mismo? Se sacó ese pensamiento porque era imposible.

El chico de la silla de ruedas llegó y se sentó en ella. No era la primera vez que se separaba de su silla de esa manera por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Lindo beso—le dijo, pero viendo a Akane.

Akane se sonrojó.

—Solo falto que besara a la otra chica, pero... no importa—después de decir eso miró a su esfera pequeña—. Tal vez ese lago no existe y solo sea un rumor falso.

Emi se levantó y escuchó eso último que dijo.

—De hecho... si lo hay.

El chico se sintió esperanzado.

—Pero... es un lago común y corriente porque resulta que he estado enferma del estómago durante una semana y se supone que debe curar enfermedad y me metí y aun me sigue doliendo... Además de que el agua esta fría—tembló.

El chico se deprimió en un aura oscura.

Akane suspiró. Se acercó a Maru y le dio a Ranma.

—Dame a Izanami—exigió—. Ellos despertaran y no quiero que se vean, así que llévenselo.

—En ese caso me iré porque no quiero que Izanami me vea—dijo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Akane.

—Porque ella pidió el deseo con muy buenas intenciones.

—¿Hace cosas con buenas intenciones? —preguntó Emi.

—Por eso mismo—respondió el chico—. A lo que voy es que ella pidió el deseo de que volviera a caminar y si se entera de que no funciono se deprimiría. Es mejor que sea un recuerdo de un acto de bondad que hizo cuando era niña—sonrió.

—Sabes... Eres la primera persona que puede hablar bien de Izanami y también debes de ser el primero que no tenga alguna mala experiencia o recuerdo con ella—sonrió Akane.

El chico se quedó pensando.

—¿Cuenta que ella me haya dado un dulce de vomito que me provocó vomito durante una semana? —preguntó.

—No cabe duda de que es un demonio barato—se lamentó Akane sujetando más fuerte a Izanami.

—Ya te dije que no es un demonio barato—le recordó.

—Está bien.

Se escuchó un quejido de Ranma y eso alarmó a Akane.

—Llévatelo antes de que me vea—le ordenó Akane a Maru.

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron.

Akane esperó para seguirlos, pero sintió curiosidad de algo y se detuvo para verlo nuevamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Akane.

—No será la última vez que nos veamos.

—Pero aun así quiero saberlo.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio y sonrió.

—Me llamó Maximilian y vengó del sexto mundo.

—¿Entonces la existencia de los otros mundos es cierta?

—Conoces a Masaru, ¿No? Que, por cierto, me dio un mensaje para Izanami, pero como no quiero que me vea... Dile que el viernes está libre para ir a buscar dulces.

—¿Desde cuento ellos dos son amigos?

—Eso yo no lo sé—respondió.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres saludarla? —le preguntó Akane.

—Como dije, quiero que ella tenga buenos recuerdos de mi como yo también quiero tenerlos de ella, a excepción del dulce de vomito, pero para ella fue divertido—sonrió.

Por otro lado, Maru se había quedó en la salida un momento más escuchándolo. Sintió un movimiento de Ranma y cuando vio que abría los ojos le dio un codazo en la cabeza y se volvió a desmayar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane entró al baño y se encontró a Izanami lavándose la cara y vio que tenía ojeras por lo que se le hizo extraño porque durmió toda la noche.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Tuve un sueño un poco extraño. Soñé que iba al bosque suicida a buscar a alguien que conocí de niña y termino... —atragantó.

—Termino...

Se mordía los labios.

—¿Me creerías que terminó con... un beso?

—¿Un beso? —preguntó comenzando a temblar porque no recordaba el beso que le dio a Ranma convertida en chica.

—Si, eso no me dejo dormir toda la noche porque termino donde bese al chico nuevo, el que tiene de amiga a la chica simpática que quiere ayudar a todos.

—Ah, eso... Solo fue un sueño—le sonrió.

—Más bien una pesadilla.

—Por eso—les respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ella salió del baño y se quedó Izanami pensativa.

—¿Por qué soñé eso? —se preguntaba—. Solo... le hice un comentario a la chica simpática de que... —se calmó—, él era lindo... ¡AH QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! —se daba cachetadas—. ¡Olvídate de eso! Pero era cierto... ¡AH! —se volvió a dar cachetadas—. ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Él no te gusta! ¡Él no te gusta! —diciendo eso salió del baño.

* * *

Maximilian llegó al lago que era aún más hermoso de lo que era el bosque de Lacus en su mundo. A pesar de ser invierno, el árbol de cerezo estaba en su máxima belleza y podía reflejar el color de las hojas en el agua. El pasto verde y los alrededores era simplemente hermoso.

El chico se cayó de su silla de ruedas y se arrastró al agua. Pero antes de entrar, lo pétalos del árbol volaron alrededor de él y pudo escuchar una voz que le decía "Tú lo necesitas" comenzó a sentir un dedo de su pie y después otro. Hasta que pudo ponerse de pie. Eso le provocó una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

—No era estar dentro del agua—dijo viendo el árbol—. Eran ustedes.

* * *

Un rato después entró Emi y fue a lavarse las manos.

—Se me hace muy extraño que papá y mi tío no vinieran.

* * *

Mientras que Satsuki y Usui estaban inconscientes, Shun estaba paralizado mientras espíritus de niñas primaria coloreaban con crayolas transparentes en todo su cuerpo.

—A...auxilio—dijo.


	3. Escucha el Latido de mi Corazón

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 **1.**

Akane abrió el alhajero para buscar su anillo y por más que escarbaba entre todas no encontraba su anillo de compromiso. A pesar de no tener recuerdos de su boda es muy importante ese objeto porque es el símbolo del amor de Ranma hacia ella. Ese anillo muestra la decisión y la elección. Ese objeto es la prueba de ello, que la haya elegido para estar con ella por el resto de su vida. Mientras que el de boda que tampoco encontraba era el pacto para estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separare. Gruñó y zapateó porque era la séptima vez que lo buscaba ahí. Se hartó y comenzó a buscar en todas partes de su habitación. Ranma seguía dormido porque eran las cinco de la mañana y el ruido de Akane hizo que abriera los ojos pesadamente y lo que visualizó fue a su esposa sacando y tirando cosas del armario.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos.

—No encuentro mis anillos de matrimonio—respondió alejándose del armario y se agachó para buscarlos abajo de su cama.

—¿Solo por eso? —bostezó Ranma.

—¡¿Solo por eso?!—exclamó Akane poniéndose de pie—. Se nota que son muy importantes para ti. Incluso llevo días sin ver los tuyos en tu dedo.

—Akane mejor duérmete y te despiertas al rato y a ver si así te levantas de buen humor—se volvió a acomodar.

Fue cuando Akane recordó algo. Puso sus manos abajo de sus caderas simulando sus bolsillos. Corrió al cuarto de lavado y al lado de la lavadora estaba el canasto de ropa limpia y escarbó en ella y encontró el pantalón y metió la mano en los bolsillos y con solo tocar quiso llorar. El día en que uso ese pantalón guardó sus anillos porque iría con Izanami a practicar tiros y como le incomoda los anillos al momento de tener la pistola en la mano se los quita y al término se los pone nuevamente. Pero ese día no lo hizo y lo que tocaba eran los restos de ellos. Ranma llegó y la encontró de rodillas con el pantalón en la mano y su mirada hacia abajo. Escuchaba sus sollozos.

—Lo siento—dijo Akane.

—No es para que te pongas así—contestó Ranma rascándose la cabeza.

—¡¿No es importante para ti?!

—Sí, pero lo más importante es que estemos juntos. Eso es algo material.

Akane se puso de pie y salió empujando a Ranma para que la dejara salir.

Ranma no entendía la molestia de Akane, pero lo importante ahora era hablar con ella.

Por otro lado, Izanami estaba en su casa y escribía en su tableta los informes del mes mientras miraba de reojo a Nana de solo seis años coloreando en unos papeles que ya no servían o eso pensaba. Su celular vibró y era un número desconocido.

—Hola—contestó Izanami.

—Izanami—dijo una voz débil.

—Pensé que ya nos habíamos...

—Necesito pedirte un último favor antes de morir...

Izanami soltó su tableta y comenzó a temblar. Atragantó y miró a Nana que la veía con curiosidad. Ella escuchaba todo lo que le decía y se puso de pie para ir a su habitación, pero al entrar miró la maleta hecha, aunque no se atrevía a tocarla ni llevársela, lo pensó mejor y se llevó a Nana de la mano y salieron de casa.

* * *

En el pasado, Akane y Ranma llegaban a su casa después del funeral y Ranma miraba a Akane. Veía su rostro de tristeza, aunque todos ya lo esperaban.

—Ella me había dicho cinco años y... Duró ocho años—habló Akane.

Ranma tenía a Raiko de ocho años en la mano y Akane a Izanami que miraban atentamente a sus padres.

—Vayan a jugar, quiero hablar con su papá—les pidió Akane y ellos asintieron y fueron al patio.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Sabes que es lo que me da coraje, que Izanami no viniera—dijo apretando su mano en un puño—. Al menos a despedirse y no al funeral, pero veo que a ella no le importó.

—Sabes bien que ellos no pueden venir—dijo Ranma pero no sentía coraje a diferencia de Akane, sino tristeza—. ¿Y ahora?

—¿Y ahora?

—Tengo entendido que tomaras su lugar y pasaras más horas allá.

—Dependiendo de la situación—respondió tomando sus manos—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré con ustedes. Mande a jugar a los niños y es hora de la comida, vamos a buscarlos.

Pasaron los días, y Ranma estaba en el dojo sentado en la suela sin dejar de ver a sus hijos que corrían por todo el salón. En otro momento los hubiera regañado, pero llevaba días sin hablar con Akane y eso le molestaba más. La sentía en la noche, pero cuando él despertaba, ella ya no estaba.

* * *

—Incluso me siento la mujer que es abandonada porque su esposo trabaja mucho—dijo Ranma.

—Ahora si te ves como una niñita—comentó Ryoga.

Ranma y Ryoga estaban en el restaurante de Ukyo sentados en la barra y Ranma se alegró de haber encontrado a Ryoga ahí para poder platicar.

Ukyo estaba del otro lado con Izanami, Raiko y Raku que habían traído unos libros para colorear y sonreía mientras platicaba con ellos.

—Ese dibujo está muy bonito, Izanami—dijo Ukyo y después vio a Raku de seis años que solo rayaba por toda la hoja y no dentro del cuadro donde debe de haber color—. Esa es una obra maestra—opinó Ukyo y por último vio a Raiko—Raiko los arboles no son azules—dejo de sonreír.

—¡¿Por qué a mí me dices algo negativo si él solo hace garabatos? —preguntó indignado.

Izanami seguía dibujando tranquilamente, pero rompió la crayola a la mitad. Miró a su papá que seguía hablando con Ryoga y le lanzó la parte de arriba, pero Ranma la cachó antes de que llegara a su rostro.

—Si quieres atinarle sé discreta—le dijo Ranma—. Primero me viste por un largo tiempo por eso sabía que la lanzarías.

—Se rompió quiero otra—le exigió Izanami.

—Solo se rompió a la mitad, todavía sirve—contestó.

—Pero yo la quiero completa—se estaba enojando.

—No te voy a comprar otra caja... Ya lo hice la semana pasada.

—¡Pero quiero otra!

—¡Todavía sirve!

—Pero no puedo usarla—se volvió a sentar—. Si no está completa se me resbala y me salgo de la línea. Pongo la punta en la hoja y al apretar el lápiz meto mi dedo meñique abajo del índice y mi uña toca el dedo corazón y me lastimo si es chiquito y si es grande no me lastimo.

Los tres chicos alzaron una ceja.

—Bien que sabe cómo se llama cada dedo—comentó Ryoga.

—El pedazo que me lanzaste es grande. Casi el mismo tamaño. No te lastimaras con este—dijo Ranma mostrando el pedazo.

—No tiene punta—contestó Izanami.

—Con una navaja le hago una punta.

—No es lo mismo, queda feo. La punta tiene que ser lisa y perfecta. Solo un escultor de crayolas lo puede hacer.

Ranma respiraba hondamente porque ya lo estaba cabreando.

—Parece que nunca le vas a ganar—quiso reírse Ryoga.

La puerta se deslizó y entró Shun con una sonrisa, pero al ver a Ranma dejo de sonreír y no por su presencia, sino por la mirada que le hizo.

—Yo no hice nada, fue Akane—dijo antes de que Ranma lo atacara.

—No te iba a decir nada, pensé que Akane estaba contigo—aclaró Ranma.

—Vine rápido por un okonomiyaki y según tengo entendido, Akane ira a tu casa en media hora.

—No sería la primera vez que lo dice y no va—dijo con mucho coraje.

—¡Quiero mi crayola! —gritó Izanami.

Ranma ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Usa otro color—le sugirió Ranma.

—¡Pero yo quiero ese color!

Shun vio la crayola partida a la mitad y después la punta con Izanami. Suspiró, pero a la vez sintió nostalgia.

—Ukyo, préstame unos cerillos—le pidió Shun.

Ukyo le dio la caja.

Shun agarró el pedazo que tenía Ranma.

—Izanami, pásame la punta—le pidió.

Ella se la lanzó. El chico encendió el cerillo y se dio la vuelta para que Izanami no se diera cuenta del truco.

—Solamente derretí las puntas para pegarlas y listo—sonrió Shun mostrando la crayola completa.

—Se dará cuenta de que la pegaste y aun así...

—Gracias tío—brincó Izanami para alcanzar la crayola que tenía Shun en la mano y regresó a su lugar.

Ranma alzó una ceja porque no pensaba que funcionara porque Izanami era muy detallista.

—Adivino... También lo hacía la otra—habló Ukyo con una sonrisa.

—Si te contara el mundo de crayolas que hay en mi casa y que ahora aprovecha Emi. Izanami no las quería partidas y tenía que comprarle otra caja. Se partía otra y en la primera caja estaba completa ese mismo color, pero me decía que no porque no era el mismo tamaño de las otras por lo que, otra caja más y así sucesivamente. Y hubo una vez que no había de la marca que le compraba con 24 crayolas, pero si la de 80 crayolas y le tenía que comprar esas porque no quería otra marca. Volvía a romperse otra y ese color no venía en el paquete de 24 por lo que tuve que comprarle el de 150 porque no había el de 80—dijo con cierta molestia porque solo recordar el estrés que le provocaba—. Al final descubrí ese truco y por fin acabo la tortura de las crayolas.

—Mis respetos—dijo Ukyo.

—De hecho, ya hay un mundo de crayolas en mi casa, pero como a Raiko no le molesta eso, las usa.

—Sí, esa es la ventaja de tener a otro niño porque en mi caso solo era ella. Pero les traigo otra solución—sacó tres paquetes de una bolsa—. Son crayolas twistables. Son giratorias y no es necesario sacarle punta, parece lápiz, pero son crayolas. El problema de Izanami es que aprieta la crayola con mucha fuerza y esta no las romperán—les dio los paquetes a los tres niños.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo estresante de ser padres, pero también lo divertido—comentó Ukyo con una gran sonrisa.

Izanami apretó mucho el lápiz en la hoja que se acabó la punta muy rápido y al querer girarlo y sacar más punta rompe el mecanismo que la hace girar.

—Ya no gira, quiero otras—exigió Izanami con seriedad.

—¡¿Es enserio?! —exclamaron Ranma y Shun.

—Y creo que ahora si no hay solución—dijo Ryoga.

—Solo será un rato—dijo Izanami entregándole Nana a Kaede.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Kaede.

Izanami fue a casa de Kaede y Raiko para pedirles que cuidarán a Nana. Se escuchó un grito y ellas suspiraron.

—Parece que a Ryota le está dando un ataque de ira.

Nana entró para ir con Ryota y en menos de cinco segundos dejó de gritar.

—Qué bueno que lo calmó—dijo Kaede—. Izanami, Raiko y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti porque te ha visto muy seria y también a Maru y quería preguntarte si tienen problemas.

—No pasa nada—respondió y se alejó de ella para irse.

Kaede no se convenció de esa respuesta y entró a su casa.

* * *

—No me siento bien y sé que la semana pasada regresé, pero solo quiero estar en casa hoy—le dijo Izanami a Akane.

Izanami fue a la oficina de su madre para decirle que quería descansar, aunque en cierta parte era mentira.

Akane la observó un rato más.

—Tú tienes algo—habló Akane.

—Todo mundo me lo está diciendo. Si y lo tengo desde hace ocho años.

—No. Es otra cosa y no tú nada más, el desgraciado me ignora... Recuerda que las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas—sonrió Akane dándole a entender que si tenían problemas y terminaban la haría feliz de tenerla en casa.

Izanami solo desvío la mirada.

Izanami salió de la oficina de su mamá y al caminar por el pasillo se encontró con Maru y se detuvieron.

—Si vas con mi mamá no te veas tan obvio porque todos están preguntando—le sugirió Izanami.

—Lo sé—contestó—. Vi una maleta hecha en la habitación, ¿Piensas irte?

—¿Ya me estás corriendo?

—No, tú eres la que se quiere ir porque yo nunca te dije que te fueras—aclaró—. Si no me quieres yo me voy porque fui yo quien tuvo la culpa.

—Yo nunca te dije que tuviste la culpa—le contestó y se alejó de él.

Izanami salió viéndose molesta y de eso se dieron cuenta Emi y Raku.

—Intente preguntarle a Maru, pero no me quiso decir—dijo Emi.

—Hice lo mismo con Izanami, pero tampoco me dijo—comentó Raku.

—Me imagino que no le has dicho nada de que el otro Ranma estuvo aquí, ¿Verdad?

—No—respondió Raku—. No tiene caso y fue una buena decisión que no volviéramos. Lo único que nos ataba allá era Izanami, pero si ella quiere estar aquí y no volver, ¿Qué caso tiene estar allá?

—Lo único que queda es que ella olvide y así piense que no existieron—dijo Emi—. Sé que no debemos meternos en su relación, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ellos ya no quieren estar juntos y no quiero que eso pase—sus ojos se humedecieron.

* * *

Ranma y los niños llegaron a casa y Raiko salió corriendo en camino al salón.

—¿Y mis crayolas giratorias? —preguntó Izanami con el ceño fruncido.

—Usa las crayolas clásicas y luego hablamos de eso—contestó Ranma haciendo que volteara al frente y siguiera a su hermano.

Izanami se fue corriendo a buscar a su hermano y Ranma al fin pudo respirar en paz.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Akane bajando las escaleras.

—Fuimos a comer con Ukyo. Ryoga también estaba ahí con Raku.

—Debiste haberme esperado te dije que vendría...

—Días atrás lo hice y no llegaste—le recordó estando molesto y subió dejando sola a Akane.

Akane se sintió mal porque era verdad. Fue a buscar a sus hijos porque llevaba días sin abrazarlos y quería estar con ellos lo más que se pudiera.

Izanami y Raiko jugaban cerca del estanque. Pero vieron una sombra atrás de ellos y miraron. Akane llegó y sus hijos no estaban.

—¡Izanami! ¡Raiko!

Comenzó a buscarlos por toda la casa, pero al llegar al Dojo que era el último lugar empezó a asustarse porque no estaban.

* * *

—No, no, no, no, ¡No! —gritó Akane mientras caminaba por cada rincón del dojo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de desaparecidos? —preguntó Shun que estaba al lado de Nabiki.

—Medio hora más o menos—contestó Ranma también desesperado y angustiado.

—Estoy pasado lo mismo que paso mi otra yo—dijo Akane mirando a los chicos—, cuando desapareció Izanami y si...

—Solo que yo no me la robe—aclaró Ranma.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero al menos ella sabía que estaba bien porque estaba contigo al principio, pero después comenzó el dolor de no saber dónde estaba, pero también esta Raiko que es peor aún.

Ranma se sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer ¿Fue algún enemigo? ¿Dónde estaban?

* * *

Akane llegó a la que era la oficina de la generala y estaba desesperada por encontrarlos. Ranma la seguía al igual que Shun y Usui.

—No entiendo qué pasó. Ranma y yo no sentimos la presencia de alguien desconocido, ni siquiera una pista dejó.

Akane sin fijarse tocó algo en el escritorio y era una caja de plástico rectangular color negro. La abrió y leyó un papel escrito en una máquina de escribir.

—Quiero que vayan a las afueras de la ciudad. Entren al bosque... Solo tú y Ranma.

Akane miró a Ranma. Comenzaron a asustarse aún más.

* * *

Akane y Ranma entraron al bosque y miraban por todos lados para encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a encontrar a sus hijos.

Ranma sintió que piso algo y miró en la tierra. Se agachó para rejuntarlo y era una especie de radio, algo extraño para ellos. Se escuchó un sonido como una interferencia.

—Ranma... Akane, yo los ayudaré a encontrarlos, pero tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga—dijo una voz extraña.

Akane le quitó el radio a Ranma.

—¡¿Dónde están mis hijos?!—le exigió Akane—. ¡Te haré trizas cuando te encuentre!

—Deben de seguir mis instrucciones y no sólo tendrás a tus hijos, también demostraras que eres la indicada para proteger el decadente y también demostraras que puedes ser la dirigente de este tercer mundo.

Ranma y Akane se vieron, ¿Qué pasaba?

* * *

Izanami apagó el micrófono y miró a Aki y después a Masaru que estaban a su lado. Estaban en el lugar de trabajo de Aki que era un área grande de máquinas y una mesa en el centro en donde había una piedra grande. Ellos estaban en una barra de un centro de control e Izanami respiró profundamente.

—Nunca pensé que volvería a hablar con ellos y más ser yo la que se encargará de guiar a Akane en su camino para convertirse en la dirigente del tercer mundo—dijo Izanami con seriedad.

* * *

 _ **2.**_

—Sigan unos metros más—dijo la radio.

—¿Tienes a mis hijos? —le preguntó Akane.

—No, pero ese será el primer paso—contestó.

Akane se mordía los labios del coraje que sentía.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que la generala me haga esto?! —explotó.

—¿Estás segura de que ella lo planeó? Además, ya paso dos semanas desde su muerte.

—¡Por supuesto que lo planeó ella! ¡¿Pero con quién?! ¡¿Quién está hablando en esta cosa?!

* * *

Izanami apagó el micrófono y solo Aki estaba con ella.

—A lo que escuchó se está estresando—habló Aki.

—Eso me lo dijo, tiene que trabajar bajo presión porque no será la primera vez, habrá muchas—dijo Izanami.

—¿Tardaremos mucho con esto? —preguntó Aki—. No es porque no quiera que estés aquí sino por...

El celular de Izanami sonó y ella suspiró porque no era necesario ver la pantalla para saber quién es.

—¿Le vas a contestar? —preguntó Aki.

—Si no le contesto su imaginación volara... Hola—contestó Izanami—. Estoy con Aki para que estés tranquilo y si no me crees, te puedo mandar una foto... Si no es necesario por qué me lo preguntaste... ¿Algo más?... ¿Por qué te quedas callado?... ¿Entonces? ¿Algo más?... Aki y yo estamos haciendo algo que puede ser tardado. Así que si podría llegar tarde... Si no quieres que esté sola en la calle tan tarde puedo quedarme aquí esta noche. Puede que comiences a acostumbrarte a dormir solo o bueno es tu decisión si quieres dormir solo o no—colgó y aventó el teléfono.

Aki miraba el rostro de su prima, se estaba muriendo del coraje, pero veía sus ojos llorosos.

—He leído que hay casos que cuando una pareja vive mucho tiempo en unión libre y deciden casarse, ya no es igual la relación.

—Sabes que ese no es el problema—le recordó Izanami—. Y nuevamente te pido que nadie se entere de lo que paso.

Aki asintió.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Akane viendo la caja donde venían seis cupcakes.

Ranma se sentaba enfrente de ella y le sonreía. Quería animarla y además de disculparse por lo que paso en la mañana. No era que no le importara los anillos, pero era aún más importante estar juntos, eso y nada los separaría.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que paso en la mañana y te traje esto—respondió.

Miraba la caja y subía la mirada a él. Después la quitaba y la regresaba a la caja, así sucesivamente.

—Sabes que durante años no estuvimos juntos y a pesar de no recordar cómo comenzó nuestro matrimonio era la única prueba de que no estaba soñando—dijo Akane con un nudo en la garganta porque por solo recordar esos días de soledad la hacía sufrir.

—Yo aún sigo pensando que es un sueño—respondió sin dejar de verla a los ojos y viendo la tristeza en los de ella—. Nos compraremos otros.

—¿Nos compraremos? Más bien, me compraras—lo corrigió.

Ranma se quedó serio, atragantó y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué hiciste con el tuyo? —preguntó comenzando a cabrearse sin ni siquiera saber que paso con ellos.

—Pregúntale a Izanami—respondió y salió rápidamente.

Akane se quedó viendo la puerta intentando calmarse, pero pensando en Izanami. ¿Qué pudo hacer con el anillo o por qué lo tiene ella?

* * *

Akane salió de su oficina y fue al escritorio de Izanami y abrió el primer cajón. Todos vieron que se veía molesta.

—¿Qué busca tía? —preguntó Emi poniéndose de pie.

—Posiblemente algo que pueda meter en problemas a Izanami—comentó Raku que se ponía de pie también.

—Y a Ranma—dijo Akane abriendo otro cajón.

Maru solo la veía, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, aunque estuviera involucrada Izanami.

—¡Lo sabía! —sacó el anillo—. No, esperen este es mi anillo de compromiso—entrecerró sus ojos.

Maru se sorprendió de ver ese anillo y quería saber porque ella lo tenía.

—Pensé que mi anillo de compromiso se había destruido en la lavadora.

—Se nota que los cuida mucho—comentó Raku—. Ah sí, lo que sucede es que el día que fueron a practicar tiros, Izanami vio que estaba tirado su anillo y lo recogió. Creo que se le olvido dárselo.

—Al menos este está bien—lloraba de felicidad—. Pero el anillo que busco...

Volvió a ver el interior del cajón y se enojó nuevamente. Emi se acercó y vio el interior.

—Eso parece ser un anillo destrozado—dijo.

—Ahora sí, esos dos están en problemas—dijo con una voz grave.

* * *

En el pasado, Ranma y Akane caminaban en el bosque, pero en todo el camino que hicieron después de encontrar la radio estuvieron en silencio.

—Ranma.

—Esto es tú culpa.

Akane se detuvo y Ranma también para estar enfrente de ella.

—Si me hubieras hecho caso hace ocho años de que dejaras ese lugar esto no estaría pasando—dijo mostrando lo furioso que estaba.

Akane no respondió porque era cierto.

—Después de lo sucedido con Izanami te lo volví a decir, tampoco quiero que mi hija se involucre en tu trabajo porque ella...

—¿Ella que? —preguntó mostrando seriedad.

—Lo que te pido, es que dejes esto después de encontrar a nuestros hijos—le pidió y siguió su camino a excepción de Akane.

—No lo haré—le respondió.

Ranma se dio la vuelta nuevamente.

—Entonces esto es más importante que nuestros hijos... bien, entonces yo me quedare con ellos.

—Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que ya no quieres estar conmigo, más que te llevaras a mis hijos? Ni en broma.

—No creo que tengas tiempo de cuidarlos si te la pasas todo el tiempo allá y el divorcio es lo único que queda.

—¿Cuál divorcio sin ni siquiera estamos casados? ¿Ves anillos? —le mostró su mano.

—Firmamos un papel, Akane—le recordó—. No hicimos ceremonia y no puedo creer que pienses en anillos en un momento así.

—No me vas a separar de mis hijos—dijo con seriedad.

Se vieron en silencio por un largo momento. Se escuchó la radio y pusieron atención.

—¿Ya llegaron? —preguntó.

—¡No! ¡No nos interrumpas estamos en algo! —exclamaron sin dejar de verse.

Hubo cinco segundos de silencio.

—No es momento para eso, pero espero hayan llevado condones—volvió a hablar la radio.

—¡No en eso idiota!

* * *

Izanami se reía.

—Pienso que no era momento para chistes, Izanami—comentó Aki.

* * *

—¡Ya estoy harta! —explotó Akane—¡Dame a mis hijos!

—Ya le dije que tenía que...

—¡No me importa! ¡Dame ahora a mis hijos!

Ranma sintió dos presencias arriba y se sorprendió de ver a esas personas.

—Hola—saludaron los gemelos.

—Si ya encontraron a los gemelos, ellos le dirán que hacer—dijo la radio.

Akane los miró y después agarró una roca y se los iba a lanzar, pero Ranma la detuvo.

—Compórtate—le pidió Ranma.

—Felicidades por tu nombramiento—dijo Edika.

—En nombre de Yasmina te desea suerte—dijo Erika—. No pudo venir por motivos de fuerza mayor.

—¿Dónde están mis hijos? —exigió Akane.

—No lo sabemos, pero están bien—contestaron—. Podría decirse que es una prueba que se le hace a cualquiera, recientemente nuestra señorita lo hizo y por eso su actitud no nos asusta porque ella prácticamente se convirtió en un monstruo.

—¿Va haber un reto? —preguntó Ranma.

—No—respondieron—. Esto no es un juego de habilidades o peleas porque no necesariamente es importante. Ustedes ya tienen habilidades de combate y han derrotado a muchos enemigos. Y este recorrido es como una guía que se te dará. Esto son órdenes de la señora Izanami.

A los dos chicos les cayó un rayo por atrás y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

—Se supone que lo dirían hasta el siguiente, ¿No? —preguntó Aki.

—Espero que entiendan que no se referían a mi—comentó Izanami y agarró la radio.

* * *

—Caminen unos metros más e ignoren por el momento eso último.

—Ah, es que cuando decimos señora...

—¡Maldita Izanami dame a mis hijos! —le gritó Akane a la radio—. ¡Ya no quieres regresar, pero bien que me haces enojar!

—¡No nos referíamos a las que ustedes conocen! —interrumpieron los gemelos.

Akane dejó de gritar y miró a los chicos.

—No soy tonta—contestó Akane.

—Ellos tienen razón—habló Ranma—. Dudo mucho que esto lo esté haciendo Izanami.

* * *

—Es inteligente—comentó Aki.

* * *

—Izanami hubiera hecho otra cosa, pero quiero saber quién es la otra Izanami o como ustedes le dicen, señora Izanami.

—Caminen unos metros más como dijo la radio y se los explicara.

Ranma y Akane obedecieron y al estar lejos de los gemelos, Ranma volvió a sentir otra presencia, pero no veía a nadie. Sin embargo, Akane si miraba a una chica joven parada en una rama. Su cabello era castaño y llegaba hasta el inicio de las piernas, una diadema con espirales azules, ojos azules, piel blanca, chamarra de cuadros rojo y blanco, abajo una blusa blanca y un short de mezclilla.

—Ahí está en la rama—señaló Akane.

Ranma miró.

—Yo no veo a nadie.

—¿Eh? —dijo Akane.

—Solo tú me puedes ver Akane—habló la chica—. Yo soy Anthea, vengo del segundo mundo y soy quien protege el secreto de la existencia del decadente.

—¿Ranma no te mira? —le preguntó Akane a Anthea.

—¿Con quién hablas Akane? —preguntó Ranma.

—Solo los hombres idiotas no me ven—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Cómo que idiotas?! —exclamó Ranma.

—No que no la mirabas—dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido.

—Dejo de ser idiota... es algo pasajero en los hombres—aclaró Anthea.

—¿Dónde están mis hijos? —exigió Akane.

—No lo sé—respondió la chica.

* * *

—Oye es cierto—habló Aki—. ¿Dónde están los niños? —le preguntó a Izanami.

—¿Ves a Masaru aquí? No nos puede ver, mucho Izanami, pero él es el Masaru de su época, ¿No?

En el otro cuarto, Masaru estaba sentado con los niños en una mesa que había en medio del cuarto donde normalmente Aki comía. Los niños estaban coloreando y él platicaba con ellos.

—Mi papá no me quiere comprar mis crayolas giratorias—decía Izanami sin dejar de colorear.

Masaru tomó la crayola twistables y comenzó a desarmarla. Arregló el problema y se lo dio a Izanami que al usarlo le brillaron los ojos porque nuevamente funcionaba.

—No sabía que eras un mecánico de crayolas—dijo Izanami con una gran sonrisa—. Mi papá debería de estudiar esa carrera y no estar dando golpes—dijo volviendo a colorear.

—Pero dar golpes también tiene sus beneficios, si están en peligro él podrá salvarlos—dijo.

—Eso es cierto, pero a mí no me gusta entrenar—comentó Raiko dejando de dibujar.

—Pero si aprendes protegerás a tu hermana, tu mamá y a todos los que quieres.

—Eso es cierto—dijeron los niños.

* * *

Akane llega a su casa buscando a Ranma y el primer lugar fue el dojo donde lo encontró.

—¡Destruiste tu anillo! —gritó Akane en la entrada.

Ranma estaba sentado en la suela descansando después de una hora de entrenamiento y tembló al escuchar su voz y más porque sabía que lo descubriría.

—Fue Izanami—se puso de pie para desafiarle, pero la mirada de Akane lo dejo impactado porque sus ojos estaban llorosos—. Y yo.

—¿Cuándo paso esto? —exigió Akane.

—Hace cuatro meses—respondió Ranma acercándose a ella para tomar la mano de Akane, pero ella la quitó—. La verdad no sé porque Izanami me lo pidió, pero fue mientras caminábamos en la calle...

* * *

 _ **Cuatro meses atrás...**_

—¿Por qué ese viaje tan repentino o ya lo planeaban? —preguntó Ranma.

Ranma e Izanami caminaban a lado de la cerca e iban de regreso al dojo después de ir a comer y convivir entre padre e hija.

—Bueno... es que, ya lo estábamos planeando, pero no sabíamos cuando lo haríamos—contestó Izanami.

Ranma notaba que algo escondía.

—Supongo que... tal vez te haga bien y creo que tantos maltratos de tu mamá le haga también un bien.

Izanami miró el anillo de su papá y no evitaba pensar en todo lo que pasaba en su vida en estos momentos.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Izanami.

Los dos se detuvieron y Ranma le dio el anillo.

—¿No les molesta o se sienten mal que no tengan recuerdos de sus primeros días de casados?

—A veces—respondió Ranma—. Aunque creo que lo importante ahora es el presente y es cierto que me hubiera gustado vivir más su infancia, pero si comparo lo que viví y esto, prefiero mil veces esta vida.

—Yo si resiento no haber vivido con ustedes desde el principio de mi vida—su rostro entristeció—. Si así hubiera sido, no habría arruinado mi vida.

—Yo creo que no la arruinaste, solo fue un error que cometiste y que te hizo enderezarte, aunque extrañe esa Izanami de vez en cuando—sonrió con nostalgia.

—Como dijiste, lo importante es el presente, ¿No? —sonrió.

Ranma sonrió y se sintió bien al ver esa sonrisa. Un cuervo se acercaba e Izanami tenía el anillo a la vista y el ave pasó llevándose la sortija. Los chicos seguían sonriendo y rápidamente saltaron la cerca para seguir al ave.

—¡Maldito ave! —gritó Ranma, pero al querer tomar una roca para lanzárselo se tropezó con otra y cayó al agua. No le importó convertirse en chica. Se puso de pie y siguió al ave.

Izanami agarró una roca y lo lanzó, así dándole al ave y el anillo cayó en la calle que afortunadamente no era transitada. Pasaron la cerca e iban acercándose para recogerlo, pero un camión apareció. El paso de las llantas lo convirtió en pedazos.

A cada uno le temblaba un ojo porque la mala suerte estuvo de su parte desde el principio.

* * *

Akane seguía llorando y Ranma esperaba el golpe.

—¡¿Y tú crees que soy tonta para creer en una historia de dibujos animados?! —le gritó.

—¡Pero si eso paso! ¡Si no me crees háblale a Izanami! —exclamó dándole su celular.

—¡No metas a Izanami en esto! —le quitó el celular—. Debiste decírmelo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no es importante para ti nuestro matrimonio.

—¡Claro que si es importante! ¡Pero el que tengamos los anillos no hace que nuestro matrimonio sea importante!

Akane intentó darle una cachetada, pero se detuvo a los pocos centímetros. Ranma esperaba el golpe, pero al ver que no llegó se sintió aún más mal de lo que estaba y más cuando ella se alejó de él.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? —le exigió Akane a Anthea.

—Yo soy quien protege el decadente, y tú y Masaru son los únicos que saben de su existencia.

—¿Y Yasmina?

—Yasmina es quien lo protege, no es la dirigente del primer mundo. El sexto solo está quien lo protege porque aún no es elegido para ser el dirigente—aclaró.

—¿Pero, por qué yo? Siempre me he hecho esa pregunta del por qué lo tenemos.

—Su antigua líder y Masaru les mintió sobre el verdadero origen del decadente—confesó—. Nadie, solo los dirigentes deben de saberlo, Akane. Si tu esposo está aquí es porque en caso de que suceda algo, que tú elijas otro camino incorrecto, será el protector. Yo soy la protectora del segundo mundo, Yasmina del primero, el tercero es tu esposo, el cuarto... La verán más adelante.

—Sigan unos metros más—dijo la radio.

—Fue un placer—sonrió Anthea.

Akane estaba más impaciente por saber lo que en verdad es el decadente.

* * *

 ** _Nota breve:_**

 _ **Lo explicare, ahora empezare a explicar. Cada mundo tiene un dirigente que será explicado en el siguiente y último en donde daré también una explicación. Los protectores de los seis mundos son los únicos que saben del decadente. No todos los protectores están de lado de su dirigente. La generala no eligió a Akane como dirigente, tanto el dirigente como el protector son elegidos por otra persona que aparecerá en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.**_

 _ **primer mundo es dirigido por Edik y la protectora es Yasmina. Ellos no se llevan bien.**_

 _ **segundo mundo es dirigido por Eros y la protectora es Anthea. Su relación no la mencionare porque eso se sabrá en la siguiente actualización.**_

 _ **tercer mundo que es el de Akane y Ranma, Akane la dirigente y Ranma el protector.**_

* * *

 _ **3.**_

—¿Qué crees que está pasando? —le preguntó Aki a Izanami.

—No lo sé—respondió—. Solo podemos oírlos hasta que el protector nos diga.

—Presiento que es algo que solo la tía Akane debe saber cómo la dirigente del tercer mundo—intuía Aki.

Masaru estaba en la puerta y escuchaba lo que ellos decían mostrando seriedad.

-}

Ranma y Akane siguieron, pero nuevamente la seriedad estaba presente.

—Akane—habló Ranma con más calma—. Lo que te dije hace un momento yo...

—Era obvio que eres capaz de quitarme a mis hijos—lo interrumpió—. El otro fue capaz de llevarse a Izanami que no me sorprendería que tú también lo hicieras.

—No te los voy a quitas, Akane—dejó en claro poniéndose enfrente de ella para verla a los ojos—. Tampoco quiero que te vayas de mi lado, Akane.

Akane quería llorar, pero desde hace tiempo no quería verse débil ante los demás.

—No se peleen.

Ranma y Akane voltearon y Satsuki estaba sentada en una rama con un cigarro en la mano.

—¿En serio?

—Recuerda que nos conocimos siendo la segunda de Masaru, era obvio que fuera la supuesta protectora—contestó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tú que tienes que decir?

Soltó humo y subió sus pies para acomodarse y recargarse en el tronco.

—Fue mentira que el decadente proviene de mi mundo—confesó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos mintieron?! —exigió Akane.

—Es protección. Todo esto lo sabía la generala. El problema que teníamos con la generala es que no quiso tener el protector porque dijo que no era necesario. Había pensado en Izanami, pero nunca entendí porque se detuvo o tu cuñado, pero era la misma. Por eso se te obliga tener a Ranma a tu lado y más porque tú llegaste a robar el decadente.

—Pero, el otro Ranma también, porque se supone que él es el protector del otro decadente, ¿No? —preguntó Ranma.

—Akane no quiso tener a alguien como el protector... Hasta que llegó Izanami.

Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron.

—Pero Izanami también robo el decadente para...

—Ese fue el niño, no Izanami—aclaró—. La generala del futuro dejo estipulado algo e investigue si la tuya también, pero veo que no fue así.

—¿Qué dejo estipulado? —preguntó Ranma.

—Qué si el decadente desaparecía o se perdiera estando Akane al mando, ella sería destituida e Izanami sería la dirigente del tercer mundo y como nombra tu otra yo, el desgraciado sería el protector. El decadente desapareció, pero había un apartado que decía; si era robado para algo que pudiera poner en peligro a todos, pero él se lo llevó para esconderlo de Izanami. Ella lo supo antes de venir aquí nuevamente sobre ese apartado. Pero cuando paso esto y las cosas se habían calmado supo la verdad.

—Pero, ¿cuál es el verdadero origen del decadente? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sigan unos metros más—volvió hablar la radio.

—Sigan—dijo Satsuki.

Ellos obedecieron.

* * *

Izanami apagó el micrófono.

—Oye, por cierto ¿Fuiste al doctor? —preguntó Aki.

—Se supone que entras a los archivos del hospital y por qué hasta ahora lo dijiste.

—Quería que tú me dijeras—respondió Aki.

—Nada grave, todo está bien—sonrió levemente—. Solo que...

El celular de Izanami emitió un sonido y ella bufó porque sabía quién le había mandado un mensaje. Aki lo tomó, pero la pantalla estaba encendida y pudo ver el mensaje que era unas pocas palabras.

—Parece ser que Maru se enteró o encontró las radiografías que te hiciste en tu cráneo—dijo Aki—. ¿Ahora me dirás cómo estás?

—Tengo una mini fractura en la cabeza, pero no es serio. La fractura tiene un tamaño de tres centímetros. Afortunadamente no es profunda y si me golpeó en la cabeza nuevamente, no pasaría nada.

—¿Por qué de la nada quisiste revisarte? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No, solo fue por chequeó—respondió Izanami.

—Igual me meteré a los archivos para saber si es verdad lo que me dices—no se convencía.

—Como quieras, yo si te digo la verdad—dijo con tranquilidad porque era verdad que no escondía nada.

* * *

Ranma y Akane siguieron caminando unos metros más hasta que escucharon un ruido y subieron su mirada a la rama. En una rama estaba un niño de aproximadamente once años y sus manos se encontraban amarradas en la rama. Su cabello era verde y alborotado, ojos grandes y pupila pequeña, vestía un traje extraño como de un astronauta con sus botas negras que combinaban con el gris de su traje. Él intentaba desatarse, pero no podía. Estaba acostado boca abajo y se escuchaba sus quejidos de frustración.

—¿Si quieres que...?

—¡No! —interrumpió el niño a Ranma—. Esto lo tengo que hacer solo y ya casi lo logro.

—Si piensas hablar cuando te desates, olvídalo—dijo Akane—. Yo no voy a esperar.

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas—contestó sin dejar su propósito—. Primero, debo de aclarar algunas cosas... No todos los protectores están a favor de su dirigente.

—Bueno, sí Yasmina es la protectora y que tengo entendido el dirigente que es su hermano no tiene una buena relación con ella así que era obvio—recordó Ranma.

—Edik—suspiró Akane.

Ranma miró a Akane y esta se enderezó.

—¿Y bien?

—Los dirigentes no eligen a los protectores. Muchos de ellos fueron descendientes de los dioses Izanagi e Izanami, ¿Saben la historia? Bueno es obvio.

—Al principio no la conocíamos, pero cuando nació mi hija quise averiguar el significado de su nombre—contestó Ranma.

—Esa historia es falsa—confesó el niño.

—¿En serio?

—Izanagi si pudo salvar a Izanami y fue purificada. Los tres dioses que controlan al mundo se encargaron de cuidar a Izanami y así sus descendientes comenzaron a esparciste en el mundo, pero ¿Quién heredaría el control del mundo? Con el paso del tiempo esa herencia se fue perdiendo hasta quedar solo seis y de ahí, el dios Izanagi creo los seis mundos. Cada uno con su propio poder. El primer mundo es la manipulación mental. Su mente es más desarrollada que el de los demás. Incluso puedes matar sin usar su mano o controlarte para matar a una persona que quieras, o controlarte para matarse así mismo e infinidad de cosas. El segundo mundo quiso seguir con la tradición. Siguieron existiendo deidas y ellos crearon seres diferentes, grandes, pequeños, hermosos, feos, con habilidades o sin habilidades. El tercero era el único dios que no tenía idea de que hacer. Él dejo que sus habitantes se las arreglará, por eso todo está como está, buenos, malos, rateros, inteligentes, envidia, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. El cuarto mundo fue quien le tocó a un dios un tanto interesante, creo que de todos es el más extraño ya que él era descendiente de Susanoo que fue creado después de que Izanagi limpio sus impurezas. Solo que el dios del rayo, tormenta y mares nunca se conformó con sus poderes y peleó con Amaterasu, tanto fue la ira que fue expulsado del cielo.

—Hasta que al fin me dan una explicación—comentó Akane.

—Uno de los cinco dioses que creó tenía el aspecto característico de sus amigos y fue quien predomino ese lugar. Aquí esta lo extraño y sorprendente de todos. Como saben, algunos seres vivientes de otros mundos se mudan a otro como en el caso de sus amigos y de ti porque tengo entendido que tu mamá perteneció a ese mundo por lo que tienes descendencia. Masaru es descendiente de Susanoo, Satsuki de Tsukuyomi y Serena es media hermana de Masaru por lo que ella es descendiente de Amaterasu, ¿Curioso no?

—Bastante diría yo.

—La sangre de ese mundo predomina mucho, aunque ya no tenga su aspecto, pero bueno... Lo siguiente se lo dejo al último protector—sonrió el niño.

—Sigan—dijo la radio.

* * *

En el futuro, Akane regresó a su casa a las ocho de la noche y se sorprendió de que las luces estuvieran apagadas y eso molestó a Akane porque significaba que Ranma no estaba.

—¿Sabes que es lo curioso? —habló Ranma estando atrás de Akane y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su esposa.

Akane brincó de susto. Iba a encender las luces, pero Ranma la detuvo tomando sus manos.

—Estuve viendo las fotos de nuestra boda y encontré una que me asombró—siguió Ranma—. Había una foto de nosotros dos con nuestros hijos en nuestros brazos.

—Pero creí que nos habíamos casado antes...

—Yo también. Ellos tenían dos años. Izanami y Raiko cumplieron treinta y dos años... ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—No.

—Este año cumplimos treinta años de casados—contestó Ranma.

Akane sintió que algo resbalaba por su dedo.

—Hubiera pensado en algo mejor si te hubiera propuesto matrimonio cuando éramos adolescentes o bueno tal vez esto es más bonito, pero hubiera querido vivir esos días e incluso el nacimiento de nuestros hijos.

Ranma encendió la luz y Akane pudo ver que tenía un anillo de compromiso, pero no era el que ella encontró en el cajón del escritorio de su hija.

—No son los treinta años que hemos o bueno que recordamos estando juntos, pero un festejo nos merecemos ¿No? —sonrió Ranma sin moverse de su lugar.

Akane comenzó a llorar, le estaba pidiendo nuevamente matrimonio. Se dio la vuelta y lo besó y él correspondió. Ella se separó para verlo a los ojos.

—Acepto—respondió Akane con esa sonrisa que le encantaba ver a Ranma.

* * *

Ranma y Akane siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con un chico más o menos de su edad vestido con un traje militar, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, piel blanca y era un poco llenito. Le sonrió mostrando amabilidad en su persona.

—Mi nombre es Dai y vengo en nombre del protector del sexto mundo—se presentó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola.

—Como les contó el compañero, la sangre de los habitantes del cuarto mundo es extraña e interesante, pero les hablare del quinto mundo. Fue otro descendiente de Tsukuyomi que es el dios de la luna, aunque no tiene nada ver con lo que es ahora. El quinto mundo no tiene un dirigente, pero en eso está Izanagi.

—¿Izanagi? —preguntaron Ranma y Akane.

—Solo Akane hablara con él, pero antes explicare mi mundo que es dependiente de la magia, es un mundo similar al de ustedes, solo por ese detalle. En este caso no se sabe quién de los tres dioses fue descendiente del dios que se encargó de dirigir. Todos se han perdido con el paso de los años y al igual que el quinto aún no se tiene dirigente, el protector se está encargando de eso, pero no hay mucho que explicar de un lugar que ha recuperado la paz desde que Leah fue desterrada.

—Solo Akane se acercará y Ranma se quedará con Dai—dijo la radio.

Ranma miró a Akane y él asintió.

Akane suspiró y siguió su camino. A los pocos metros se detuvo al ver a un hombre joven que estaba de cabeza colgado en una roca. Vestía de traje y corbata color verde, piel morena, ojos azules y cabello negro que por el largo le debía llegar a mitad de su cuello. Cuando vio que estaba Akane sonrió.

—Bienvenida Akane—dijo Izanagi.

—Yo tenía otra imagen de Izanagi.

—Tomo diferentes formas—aclaró levantándose y acercándose a Akane. Era un poco alto y sabía que eso pensaba Akane—. Esta es mi favorita porque me veo como los demás.

—¿Me dirán al fin el origen del decadente?

—Seré breve, pero antes de eso... Parece ser que Iori tomó una buena decisión en proponerte para darte este cargo que es muy importante, Akane. Una mujer fuerte, valiente, amable... cuando te conviene y eso es lo que me agrada... Bueno es que así era... Izanami—se deprimió sentándose en una esquina en un aura negra.

—Pero dijeron qué, si alcanzaron a purificar a tu esposa, ¿Dónde está?

Izanagi se enderezó.

—Está en tu nueva oficina—respondió.

—¿Cómo?

—Izanami es la espada, es el decadente.

Akane agrandó los ojos, ¿Qué?

—Izanami—comenzó a sonreír con nostalgia—. Ella no pudo regresar físicamente a mi lado, por eso al purificarla la convertí en un objeto al que podía pedir cualquier cosa, es como un santo y es por eso por lo que a veces funciona. Estar cerca de él te purifica y da eternidad como ella iba ser, al igual que yo. Se los encargue a mis hijos y sabía que ellos la cuidarían. Izanami murió porque el fuego de mi hijo la mató al igual que él.

—¿Entonces también es falso que tú mataste a tu hijo?

—Izanami poseía fuego, por eso es la radiación que corre por su cuerpo. Esa radiación es fuego. Afortunadamente está en un mundo que no ha sido usado para un mal al que podía convertirse en una tragedia. Así que... cuida mucho a mi esposa y a tu hija.

—Mi hija.

—Yo dicte que todas las niñas que tienen el nombre de Izanami serán seres valiosos que deben de cuidar y proteger, ya que son sagradas y quien estén a su lado serán bendecidos. En conclusión, todas las Izanami también son diosas que deben de adorar.

Akane se sintió bien al escuchar eso, porque era cierto y no solo por su hija, sino por la primera que conoció y esperaba que estuviera bien.

* * *

Días después, Akane estaba en el salón trabajando, ya que había decidido de vez en cuando traer su trabajo a casa. Escuchó pasos pequeños y sabían que eran sus hijos.

—Mamá—llegó Izanami que tenía algo en su mano.

A su lado estaba Raiko.

—Mi papá me dijo que te diera esto—Izanami le enseñó el objeto.

Akane se sorprendió y dejo de parpadear.

—Y a mí me pidió que te diera esto—Raiko le mostró lo otro.

Akane quería llorar. Izanami le daba un anillo de compromiso y Raiko un anillo de boda. Sintió la presencia de Ranma y él le sonrió mostrando su dedo en donde estaba su anillo. Se puso de pie y sin importar que sus hijos se asquearan, lo besó.

* * *

Izanami y Raku llegaron a la oficina e Izanami miró a Maru sentado en su silla y platicando discretamente con Emi.

—¿Ahora si me dirás que pasa con ustedes? —preguntó Raku.

—Nada—respondió sin dejar de verlo.

—No los hemos visto juntos aquí y los veo como si ustedes no se conocieran.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? —preguntó.

No esperó respuesta de Raku y se acercó a él. Emi sintió que Izanami se acercaba y sonrió empujando su silla hasta su lugar para darle espacio a Izanami. Ella llegó y se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la boca después de meses sin besarlo dejando sorprendidos a todos, principalmente a él. Se separó y le sonrió al igual que él a ella.

Más al fondo estaba Akane viéndolos y en otro momento hubiera renegado, pero llevaba rato sin ver una sonrisa de Izanami y eso la hizo también sonreír.

—Como dijo Izanagi, las Izanami son sagradas y son bendecidos quien estén a su lado—se dijo recordando esas palabras de la voz de él.


	4. La Escuela de Akane

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Extra #1 Examen Sorpresa**_

Izanami entró al salón y los alumnos se ponen de pie para recibir a su maestra.

—Siéntense—dijo con una voz dura, pero era como normalmente hablaba.

Los chicos obedecieron y solo esperaban que su maestra volviera a hablar para recibir las instrucciones del día de hoy en sus tabletas electrónicas. En cada clase y todo lo que duraba de ella, los alumnos sentían un dolor de estómago ante su presencia, a excepción de la chica que estaba sentada al final de la primera fila porque ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su maestra. Aunque era aún peor cuando tenían sus clases con Akane Saotome, la maestra más aterradora de la escuela. Atragantaron al tener la atención de Izanami y era la hora de comenzar otro día más de escuela.

Izanami tomó su tableta y entró a la aplicación de siempre para enviarles el tema del día de hoy. Escribía pero sentía unas ciertas miradas que no era normal en ellos, ya que se podía sentir una tensión que podía describirse como miedo o terror. Le tenían miedo, eso era cierto y lo sabía desde que llegó, pero había algo más. Volvió a verlos y dejó de escribir.

—Buu—dijo Izanami con una voz calmada.

Los chicos gritaron.

—Que exagerados, chicos. No muerdo y lo saben.

—Eso es lo que usted dice—señaló el chico.

—¿Qué se traen? Los trató como basura, pero no llegando a la tortura.

Los chicos se miraron y una chica se puso de pie.

—Lo que sucede es que... Supimos que usted es pariente de la maestra Saotome—contestó la chica.

Izanami pensó que era lo más absurdo.

—¿Hasta ahorita se dan cuenta? Mi apellido es Saotome.

—¡No, usted se presentó con su nombre! —le recordó el chico que había hablado anteriormente—. Además, dijo que estaba casada, lo que quiere decir es que vive con su "esposo" en unión libre—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos al mencionar la palabra "esposo"

—No es necesario hablar de mi vida privada con ustedes. Además, ¿por eso están así? Se me hace ridículo.

—¿Qué tortura nos hará? —dijo otro chico que temblaba de miedo—. ¿Alfa, omega, zafiro o Rubí 001 u otro número?

—Esto no es Pokémon—contestó Izanami—. Yo no torturo, solo lo hago con los criminales como buena policía que soy.

—¡Eso no es ser buena policía! —exclamó un alumno.

—¿Qué algunos de ustedes no están en el club de combate con mi... Perdón con Ranma? —cambió.

Los chicos no debían saber que Ranma y Akane eran sus padres.

—Es diferente.

—¿Cómo va ser diferente? —cada vez entendía menos a sus alumnos—. Ranma y yo somos hermanos—mintió y eso no evitó recordar al otro porque así se había presentado ante él. Solo que debía mostrarse sería y no débil ante ellos.

—Él es chévere, usted no.

Izanami le dio una mirada dura y este se asustó.

—¡Cállense! —explotó Izanami—. Suficiente, regresemos a clases.

Los chicos recibieron el documento y eran diez preguntas.

—¿Recuerdan que le dije que leyeran el artículo que les deje? —les preguntó Izanami.

Los chicos asintieron.

—¿Lo leyeron?

Negaron con la cabeza, excepto la chica al final de la primera fila porque fue forzada y amenazada por ellos.

—Las preguntas que están ahí vienen de ese artículo—explicó Izanami—. En conclusión... Es examen sorpresa—sonrió amablemente.

—¡No trate de ser amable porque no le queda! —exclamaron todos.

—No es mi culpa que no me obedezcan—dijo Izanami—. Solo su compañera lo leyó porque entre mi esposo y yo la forzamos y la amenazamos.

—No cabe duda de que son crueles. Ni queremos conocerlo.

—Bueno, puede llegar un momento en que enferme y él sea el suplente—sonrió, pero era mentira. Tendría que suplicarle para que lo hiciera.

—¡No lo conocemos, pero preferimos mil veces a la maestra Saotome! —exclamó el chico.

—Está bien, era mentira. Los odió, pero no tanto para hacerles esa maldad—comentó Izanami—. Regresemos. Tienen quince minutos para contestar.

Los chicos comenzaron a contestar las preguntas.

La chica al final de la primera fila no tardó ni cinco minutos en terminar.

—Termine—anunció.

—Que rápida—sonrió Izanami.

—¡Cómo no lo iba hacer rápido, si la torturaron para que leyera el artículo! —exclamó un alumno.

Cuando terminaron, todos los exámenes fueron enviados al correo de Izanami y ella comenzó a calificarlo conforme iban acabando. Al terminar, Izanami quiso hablar con ellos antes de que los enviará para que vieran su resultado.

—Voy a serles sincera—hablo Izanami regresando a su actitud seria—. Me sorprendieron...

Los chicos sonrieron.

—Me sorprendieron porque he hecho un buen trabajo con ustedes—le dio enviar y no tardaron en llegar a cada uno de ellos.

Los chicos abrieron su archivo con emoción, pero se fue a la basura cuando vieron su calificación.

—He hecho un buen trabajo... Pero ustedes no y me decepciona.

—¡Eso no es hacer un buen trabajo como maestra! —gritaron todos.

La puerta se deslizó y los chicos se pusieron de pie para recibir a su antigua maestra.

Akane entró y se acercó a su hija. Agarró la tableta de Izanami y vio los exámenes calificados.

—Me sorprende—habló Akane.

Los chicos sonrieron porque ella sería despedida por su mal desempeño y se librarían de ella para siempre.

—Me sorprende lo bien que están elaboradas las preguntas, y por eso me siento orgullosa de ti por el gran trabajo que haces—le sonrió a Izanami—. Pero me decepcionan chicos por estos resultados.

—¡¿Ahora somos los culpables?!

* * *

 _ **Extra #2 Litigates y castigos**_

Los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares después de darles el recibimiento a su maestra. Izanami traía en sus manos hojas blancas que fueron cortadas en tres hileras de una tamaño carta, una pluma de tinta azul, una bolsa de plástico dónde venía sellos y tinta en caja para estos. Se sentó y comenzó a escribir en las hojas. Cuando terminó se puso de pie y estaba en enfrente de ellos.

—Como saben, ya es el inicio del segundo periodo—habló Izanami—. Aquí están sus hojas de sellos con mi firma, para saber que no me están engañando y pongan sellos de más.

—¿Por qué mejor no lo hacemos en la tableta? —sugirió una alumna.

—La tecnología ha avanzado y sé que son capaces de falsificar mi firma, y por eso cada periodo cambio de sellos—explicó mostrando la bolsa de plástico—. Estos sellos me permiten saber sus participaciones y trabajos. Muy pocos logran la cantidad exacta del total de sellos que se dieron en el periodo. La vez pasada fueron 11 y el máximo al que llegaron fueron nueve sellos. Y antes de que me acusen de que puedo hacer trampa, la prueba está en mi tableta y verán ejercicios que se hicieron. Algunos los tendrán y otros no ¿Verdad que soy lista?

Los chicos entrecerraron los ojos porque era cierto.

—El sello de este periodo es de una calaverita con moño—dijo mostrando el sello.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó un alumno.

Izanami solo sonrió con cierta maldad.

—¡Si, ya entendí! —exclamó el chico con miedo.

—Mi esposo dijo que era bonito como yo—recordó las palabras de Maru.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—¡Maldito ya sé porqué me lo dijo! —exclamó Izanami.

—¡¿Hasta ahorita se dio cuenta?!—dijo un alumno.

—Comencemos—dijo Izanami afinando su garganta—. Hoy haremos una dinámica. Escogeré a dos alumnos como litigantes y les daré un caso en el que la juez tendrá que decidir quién gana la demanda.

—Me imagino que usted será la juez, ¿no?

—De hecho, la idea principal era que uno de ustedes fueran juez y los litigantes fueran unos invitados, pero... Preferí mejor no hacerlo porque hubiera terminado mal—tembló porque había pensado en su mamá y Maru, pero pudo haber terminado muy feo—. Así que me decidí por uno como juez.

La puerta se abrió y gritaron al ver a Akane entrando con un martillo y una regla de madera.

—Entendemos el martillo, pero la regla no—dijo un alumno.

—Esta regla la usaba para educar a mi hijo—comentó Akane.

—¡¿De qué manera lo educaba?!—grito ese mismo chico—. ¿Aún sigue vivo?

—Que exagerados, hoy están sensibles— comentó Izanami—. Gracias ma... Akane por venir.

—Aun así, iba a venir porque quería ver como dabas clases, pero viendo lo que quieres hacer, me hace feliz porque mis clases de cómo ser maestra funcionaron—sonrió Akane.

—Lamentablemente—dijo una alumna.

Akane se sentó en el escritorio y puso su regla y martillo al lado.

—Que pasen los litigantes—ordenó Akane.

—No sé porqué eso se me hizo familiar—comentó un alumno.

Era una chica y un chico en dos escritorios de la primera fila y los demás se recorrieron para separarse de los compañeros.

—Dime la razón por la que quieres demandarlo, que es él de ti y que exiges para que se resuelva este problema—le pidió Akane a la alumna.

—Sigo diciendo que esto me es familiar—comentó el mismo alumno.

Izanami le mando a los dos chicos el caso en la tableta y la demandante lo leyó.

—Buenos días—saludó la demandante—. Él es mi esposo, lamentablemente. Nos conocimos en un evento de anime y fue amor a primera vista. Nos casamos, tenemos un hijo y todo estaba bien. Pero un día me llamó mi amigo de la infancia para decirme que descubrió a su esposa en un lugar de noche bailando con un hombre que se dedica a dar espectáculos para mujeres y ese era mi esposo. Quise investigar más a fondo y descubro en redes sociales una promoción de esos eventos en donde mi esposo estaba ahí y lo que vengo a exigirle es el divorcio y que no se vuelva acercar a mi hijo porque es un mal ejemplo para él. Lo peor de todo es que le descubrí unos mensajes con una mujer en donde le dice que lo ama y él le contestaba con un "yo también".

Akane volteó a ver a Izanami.

—¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? —le preguntó.

—La idea anterior, era que la suegra encontrara fotos en redes sociales de su yerno con otra mujer y en cada minuto lo quiere descuartizar vivo porque ama mucho a su hija y él es un maldito desgraciado.

—¡Lo hubieras hecho! ¡Así sacaría todo lo que tengo acumulado por culpa de ese desgraciado!

—Continua.

—¿Cómo respondes a la demanda?

—No logro recordar algo parecido a esto—comentó el compañero de atrás.

El chico vio lo que había escrito su maestra y después suspiró.

—Es mentira. Tengo un hermano gemelo y él es el que trabaja ahí. Jamás se lo he querido presentar porque es una vergüenza para mi familia—contestó.

—¿Y los mensajes? —preguntó la chica.

—Aquí dice que hay un video que lo demuestra.

El video fue puesto en todas las tabletas a excepción a la de los litigantes.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Izanami quería reírse porque esto ya comenzaba a gustarle. Aun no superaba lo que paso con Ranma y esto era como una manera de distraerse y no pensar en ellos. Ya había pasado dieciocho años y debía hacer lo que tanto le dicen, olvidar y seguir con su vida.

Akane vio al chico con un rostro tenebroso.

—¡¿Por qué me mira así?! —comenzó a temblar.

Akane mostró la tableta y la chica que demandaba se quedó con la boca abierta y se alejó un poco de su compañero. En el video mostraba al chico con su novia en la azotea, besándose y acariciándose.

—Apenas van a cumplir diecisiete años y así te comportas—dijo Izanami.

—¡¿De dónde sacó eso?! —la señaló explotando por lo que había hecho su maestra.

—Pero también lo hacías cuando estabas en la universidad—declaró la chica al final de la primera fila.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Es imposible que Maru te haya dicho eso—le contestó.

—No fue él, tuve que pagar por eso—aclaró la chica.

—¡Maldita Emi! —exclamó Izanami

—¡Usted no puede reclamar nada! —sonrió victorioso.

—Pero yo si—sonrió Akane.

—No te hagas, tú también debiste hacerlo—dijo Izanami.

—Recuerda que Ranma y yo nos separamos un tiempo—le recordó Akane.

—Pero, cuando tuvieron está escuela, venían en la noche—declaró la chica al final de la primera fila.

—Dudo que Ranma te lo haya dicho—le contestó.

—¡¿Ósea que si paso?! —exclamó un chico.

—No, tuve que pagar por esto también.

—¡Maldita Nabiki! —zapateó Akane—¡No me importa!... —miró a la chica que demandaba—, Te concedo la demanda y él será castigado por mi durante una semana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—He dicho, caso cerrado—dio el martillazo.

—¡Ya sé que show estuvo copiando! —exclamó el alumno.

Akane salió jalando de las orejas al chico y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Izanami miró a los alumnos y ellos brincaron del susto.

—Regresen a sus asientos—les ordenó con una voz dura.

Los chicos obedecieron rápidamente.

—Tengo que dar un anuncio—miró a los chicos con una mirada seria—. Tengo un compromiso mañana en la mañana por lo que no estaré presente.

Los chicos gritaron de felicidad.

—Sin embargo, vendrá un suplente.

—Bueno, podemos soportar a la maestra Saotome—dijo una chica.

—¿Quién dijo que será ella? —preguntó Izanami sonriendo con maldad.

—¿Es quien estamos pensando? —comenzó a temblar el chico de enfrente.

—¡¿Cómo lo convenció?! —preguntó la chica al final de la primera fila.

—No importa que malvado sea, las mujeres tenemos nuestros trucos para convencer al hombre—sonrió amablemente.

—¡No finja ser amable porque no le queda! —señaló un alumno.

* * *

 _ **Extra #3 El maestro suplente**_

Los chicos estaban concentrados en su ejercicio, pero por más que querían, no podían hacerlo. Sin moverse y al mismo tiempo, subieron sus ojos para ver a su maestro suplente en su tableta, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que hacía. En sí, no sentían algo raro o un mal presentimiento por su presencia, ¿Y si la maestra solo exageraba? Podría ser. Se relajaron un poco con ese pensamiento y continuaron con su ejercicio.

Maru pensaba que esto sería difícil, pero solo saludo y, además, Izanami ya le había dejado algo y eso lo tenía en paz. Solo jugaba un juego, pero ya se estaba aburriendo y todavía faltaba una hora. No entendía como Izanami tenía la paciencia de estar la hora y media. De hecho, cuando le dijo que daría clase, se sorprendió y a la vez, se preocupó de que no sería algo bueno. Pero la veía tranquila al llegar por lo que no le iba mal y eso lo asombró y se dio cuenta de que ella era capaz de hacer lo que ella decidiera.

Había cambiado mucho desde lo sucedido en el pasado y a pesar de seguir con ella, no le agradó el cambio en ella. Le gustaba lo que hacía, aunque lo desesperaba por sus imprudencias. Extrañaba eso de ella, pero eso lo decidió ella y aceptó el cambio. Lo único que no aceptaba era tener que convivir con la neurótica de su madre todos los días. Aunque fue peor cuando comenzó a trabajar con ella y esa fue su perdición. Le dejaba mucho trabajo y eso lo hacía a propósito. No pudo derrotarlo en la escuela y en el trabajo le seguía demostrando que nunca ganará.

—Disculpe, ¿Cómo lo convenció la maestra para que viniera? —preguntó un chico.

—¡¿Te atreviste a preguntarle?! ¡Acordamos no hablar en la clase! —le recordó su compañero.

—¿Cómo me convenció? —Maru no entiendo la pregunta.

—Ella dijo que tuvo que usar sus trucos femeninos para convencerlo—explicaba el mismo chico—. La verdad no sé qué hechizo tenga las mujeres, pero ella nos dijo que usted era más malo que la maestra Saotome.

—¿Qué yo soy más malo que la neurótica? Eso es una acusación muy seria.

—¿Entonces era mentira lo que ella decía? —preguntó una chica.

—Ella lo piensa por mi manera de comportarme con ella—contestó—. No los conozco, ¿Por qué me enojaría con ustedes? Izanami me dijo que eran muy molestos, pero yo no los veo así.

Los chicos suspiraron de alivio.

—¿Entonces?

—¡¿Aún sigues con qué quieres saber cómo lo convenció?!

—¿Quieren saber cómo me convenció para venir? —preguntó.

—Si.

—¿Seguros?

—Si.

—Si fueran más jóvenes podría ser más traumático.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el compañero sin entenderlo.

Maru volvió a su tableta.

—Ella sabe bien cómo hacerme feliz, pero siempre he querido que haga algo para hacerme más feliz, pero ella no quería porque dice que es de a la antigua. Yo no lo soy y lo hago, por eso quería que estuviera feliz para que viniera a estar con ustedes. Así que le pedí eso de condición y al final se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que me hizo y dijo que no lo volvería hacer.

Todos se quedaron como piedra porque sospechaban de que se trataba.

—Ya no veremos igual a la maestra—comentó una alumna.

—Lo peor de todo es que veremos su boca todos los días—dijo un alumno.

—¿Por qué la tuvo que obligar? —le gritó una alumna—. ¿Es que no entiende que a las mujeres se le deben de respetar?

—¡Mejor cállate! —le pidió su compañero.

—Eso no tiene malo—respondió Maru con tranquilidad.

—¡Definitivamente no veremos a la maestra de la misma manera!

—Ella odia los vestidos y le pedí que se pusiera un vestido que le regaló mi mamá—aclaró—. Ayer fue mi mamá y le pedí eso para que ella estuviera feliz por verla con lo que le compró y eso me pone feliz porque se ve bonita con ellos y como me pongo la ropa que me compra su padre, le pedí que hiciera lo mismo.

Los chicos volvieron a quedar como piedras.

—¿Qué es lo que pensaban? —le preguntó sin entender lo que pasó.

—No hay duda de que nosotros somos mal pensados—dijo un chico.

Los demás asintieron porque estaban de acuerdo con su compañero.

Maru tuvo un presentimiento del acercamiento de cierta persona.

—Le pagó a cada uno al final de la clase, si vuelven a su trabajo y me piden ayuda por una pregunta.

—Los chicos no entendieron, pero por dinero harían todo.

La puerta se deslizó y se pusieron de pie al ver entra a Akane. La chica comenzó a observar cada detalle y esperaba encontrarse con algo anormal, pero no lo veía. Miró a su yerno y él a ella. Los chicos sintieron la tensión que había entre ellos.

—No sé porque presiento que ellos se odian—comentó un chico. Lo que hizo que recordara lo que pidió su maestro suplente—. Disculpe maestro, esta pregunta está mal escrita.

El chico se puso de pie y le entregó la tableta a Maru.

—Además las respuestas que marca están equivocadas y ninguna es la respuesta correcta.

Maru miró la tableta y fue de suerte porque era cierto.

—Al parecer, Izanami se equivocó. Yo le comentaré eso, así que deja la pregunta en blanco.

—Muchas gracias, es tan amable—le agradeció el alumno.

Antes de que se fuera, Akane le quitó la tableta y era cierto. Se la regresó con brusquedad y el chico se fue a su asiento.

Maru le sonrió a Akane y eso le molestó.

—Solo por esta vez ganas, pero la próxima no—aceptó su derrota.

Akane se fue molesta y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

—Se nota que ustedes no se llevan bien—comentó un alumno.

Sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase.

—¿Nos dará el dinero? —le preguntó.

—¿Aceptan tarjeta?

—¡¿Entonces no nos iba a pagar?!

* * *

 _ **Extra # 4 La maestra estricta**_

Izanami terminaba de escribir el texto en su tableta mientras se sentaba encima de su escritorio y le dio enviar. Miró al grupo y esperaban el documento que su maestra les había enviado.

—El texto que les acabo de enviar tienen que leerlo y memorizarlo. En quince minutos elegiré a dos para que lo exponga sin cambiar y sin omitir una sola palabra—dijo Izanami.

—¡Eso es injusto! —dijo uno de los alumnos.

—La vida es injusta—respondió sin dejar de escribir en su tableta.

Las tabletas que tienen en sus escritorios emitieron un sonido como aviso de que les llegó el documento.

—¡Es imposible memorizar en quince minutos un texto de una cuartilla!

—Ya comienzas a molestarme.

—¡Usted se molesta por sí sola! —señaló el alumno.

Izanami dejó de ver la pantalla de su tableta, para verlo y él brinco del susto por la mirada de su maestra.

—Solo por tu comentario serán diez minutos—decidió.

—¡Que! —gritaron todos de indignación.

—El tiempo corre—chasqueó los dedos.

—¿Usted se lo memorizaría en diez minutos?

—No—respondió Izanami.

—¡¿Entonces por qué nos hace sufrir?!

—Es divertido—sonrió—. Ya son nueve minutos—les avisó.

Todos comenzaron a leerlo.

—Nueve minutos cincuenta y ocho segundos, nueve minutos cincuenta y siete segundos, nueve minutos cincuenta y seis segundos—contaba Izanami—, nueve minutos cincuenta y cin...

—¡Eso nos presiona más! —exclamó un alumno.

El teléfono de Izanami vibró y salió del salón para contestar.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal la clase? —habló Akane

—Los puse a memorizar un texto de una cuartilla en diez minutos.

—Has aprendido de mi—dijo orgullosa.

—Lamentablemente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó Akane.

—Nada—sonrió Izanami.

—Supongo que te ha gustado.

—No me quejó. Me entretiene un poco. Lo único que detesto es calificar exámenes, al menos Maru me ayuda en eso.

—Obviamente le tienes que hacer una hoja de respuestas.

—No es necesario, sabe todas las respuestas—les respondió para molestarla un poco.

—¡Maldito desgraciado!

—Mamá, al final no le ganaste. Ni siquiera en el examen final para graduarnos—le recordó. Pero escuchó un golpe y era obvio que su mamá lo había hecho porque se enojó—. Tengo que regresar, ya pasaron diez minutos.

—Suerte y... destrúyelos—sonrió Akane con maldad.

Izanami colgó y entró al salón en donde miró al grupo concentrados en su lectura.

—Se acabó el tiempo—avisó Izanami sentándose arriba de su escritorio—. Haruka y Michiru pasen. Pasarán porque tienen nombres de sailors.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Haruka, que en esta ocasión era un hombre.

—No me gusta Sailor Moon.

—A todos les gusta Sailor Moon—comentó una chica.

—A mí no—dijo Izanami teniendo su vista en la tableta para tener el texto a la vista.

—¡A usted nada le gusta! —señaló el chico que le respondía anteriormente.

Izanami retiró la vista de la pantalla.

—Desde hace rato me estás colmando mi paciencia—dijo Izanami con una voz dura—. Y si me gusta algo, mi esposo.

—Mis respetos al hombre por aguantarla—respondió.

—Más bien, mis respetos a ella por aguantarlo—dijo la chica que estaba sentada al final de la primera fila en voz baja—. O bueno, por aguantarse mutuamente. Tienen mi admiración.

Izanami se levantó y se acercó al chico y por suerte estaba en la primera fila. Lo agarró de su corbata y lo jaló hasta el frente a lado de sus dos compañeros.

—Lo que haría con los compañeros era que uno leía la mitad y el otro la siguiente mitad—explicó su idea—. Pero tú hablaras el texto completo—Izanami soltó su corbata y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa de su escritorio—. Tú comenzaras—dijo tomando su tableta para leer el texto.

El chico tardó en responder, pero Izanami nuevamente habló. Con eso el chico afinó su garganta y miró el grupo.

—Un delito informático o ciberdelito es toda aquella acción anti jurídica y culpable que se da por vías informáticas o que tiene como objetivo destruir y dañar ordenadores, medios electrónicos y redes de Internet. Debido a que la informática se mueve más rápido que la legislación, existen conductas criminales por vías informáticas que no pueden considerarse como delito, según la "Teoría del delito", por lo cual...

—Te faltó las comillas.

—¿y cómo diría las comillas? ¡Además, todos saben que hay comillas!

—Debías decir según la, entre comillas, teoría del delito—explicó Izanami—. No te pases de listo, dije que no se omitiría ni una palabra, coma, acento, paréntesis y comillas.

—Eso es exagerado—opinó otro alumno.

—¿Ósea que mis reglas son exageradas? —preguntó Izanami mirando atentamente a su alumno—. Aquí se hace lo que yo diga, no sé que reglas tenía su otra maestra, pero estas son las mías, ¿Entendieron?

Nadie respondió, pero fue una afirmación para ellos.

—Continua—le pidió a su alumno.

—Según la, entrecomillas—hizo énfasis en la palabra—, "Teoría del delito", por lo cual se definen como abusos informáticos, entre paréntesis, los tipos penales tradicionales resultan en muchos países inadecuados para encuadrar las nuevas formas delictivas, se cierra paréntesis, y parte de la criminalidad informática. Punto y aparte.

—No es un dictado, evita el punto y aparte—interrumpió Izanami.

—¡Pero si usted dijo que lo dijéramos!

—Dije los paréntesis, y comillas. Cuando dije la coma y el punto, me refería a que debes detenerte en cada palabra—aclaró.

—¡¿Por qué no se da a entender?! ¡Es más, ¿Por qué es así?! ¡Ni nos lleva más de diez años, debe de ser más comprensiva con nosotros!

—El hecho de que sea joven no quiere decir que me debo igualar a ustedes—contestó.

—Hasta ella misma se la cree cuando no es así—susurró la chica al final de la primera fila.

Izanami chasqueó los dedos como una forma de decirle que continuara.

—La criminalidad informática consiste en la realización de un tipo de actividades que, reuniendo los requisitos que delimitan el concepto de delito, sean llevados a cabo utilizando un elemento informático. Los delitos informáticos son aquellas actividades ilícitas que: 1. Se cometen mediante el uso de...

—Es inciso (a) —le corrigió Izanami.

—¡Es lo mismo! —exclamó el alumno.

—Dije que no cambiara ni una sola palabra—le recordó.

El chico gruñó.

—No me gruña—dijo Izanami.

—¡No le gruñí a usted!

El timbre sonó y todos suspiraron de alivio.

—Eso es todo, chicos—sonrió Izanami—. Fue una clase agradable.

—¡Para nosotros no lo fue! —gritaron en coro.

* * *

 _ **Extra #5 "Celular en clases"**_

Un día más de escuela, Izanami tenía los pies arriba del escritorio de su salón de clases y estaba concentrada en su celular en donde en ciertas ocasiones sonreía, en otras arrugaba el ceño, entrecerraba los ojos, alzaba una ceja, entristecía e infinidad de gestos de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. No desprendía sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular, ya que todo estaba bajo control y no era necesario observar a sus queridos alumnos. El grupo estaban haciendo un ejercicio en su tableta electrónica, pero lo que Izanami no sabía es que algunos estaban en la página web de su aplicación de chat de su celular. Solo consistía en escanear desde su celular un código que estaba en la pantalla de su tableta y entraban al chat.

Ellos tenían un grupo de conversación en la aplicación en donde todo el grupo podían mandarse mensajes.

— _Mírenla_ —escribía un alumno—. _Solo cuando está callada se mira bonita._

— _Calladita se mira más bonita jajaja_ —escribía otra alumna.

— _Hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de algo... ¿No se les hace bonita la maestra?_ —preguntó un alumno.

— _Es cierto, es linda._

— _¡¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza?!_ —exclamó una alumna—. _Sí, es bonita, pero parece que a ustedes se les está alborotando las hormonas._

— _¡Él lo dijo nada más_! —se justificó otro alumno—. _Aunque sea cierto, pero él lo dijo_.

— _¡Recuerden que es casada!_

— _¡Es cierto! ¡Puede ser bonita, pero es mala!_

— _Tan poco es tan mala... Solo está amargadita jajajaja_ —dijo otro alumno.

—¿Como es en tu casa, Nana?

— _Es tranquila, solo que a veces no quiere levantarse de su cama o te contesta de una manera muy fea, pero es buena_ —respondió Nana.

— _T-T_

— _T-T_

— _Que bonitas palabras T-T_ —escribió una alumna.

— _La que si es mala es la maestra Saotome :/_

— _Es perversa_ —escribió otro alumno que comía en secreto unas frituras de queso.

— _¿Recuerdan cuando fue el cumpleaños de Hirata... El ex compañero? :(_

— _Sí, pobrecito T-T_

— _Sin tan solo no hubiera abierto la puerta del salón con el chocolate caliente en la mano. Se asustó al ver a la maestra y provocó que lanzara el vaso... Pobrecito T-T_

— _Me sorprende que los papas no demandaran a la maestra._

— _Lo que sucede es que pago la operación por las quemaduras, además, recuerden que la maestra Saotome recibió quemaduras de tercer grado._

— _Se veía tan fea su mano y brazo._

— _Pensábamos que esa mano era la verdadera mano de la maestra... La mano del diablo._

— _¡Qué miedo!_

— _Más cuando la mostraba y nos tocaba. Se sentía tan horrible._

— _Horrible como ella._

— _Sí, la maestra Saotome es la rencarnación de satanás._

— _Pero regresando a nuestra maestra en turno... Si es linda :D_

— _Tiene suerte su esposo :'(_

— _La mejor... Aunque sea difícil, digo, ser linda es su único punto a favor porque ella es especialita._

— _¿Qué habrá debajo de esa ropa? ¿Estará muuuy bien?_

— _Hay que ver su figura y podríamos darnos una idea, oh sí._

— _Ya, pónganse quietos_ —escribió una alumna para terminar con las estupideces que escribían sus compañeros—. _La maestra tiene un feo carácter ¡Punto y se acabó!_

— _¿Les gustaría que les mandara una foto de ella en traje de baño?_ —preguntó Nana.

—...

—...

—...

— _¡Nana!_ —escribió una chica.

— _¡Nana!_ —escribió otra.

— _¡Los estás alborotando!_

— _¡Siiiii!_

— _¡Manda la maldita foto!_

— _¡Ya sé lo que haré en la noche!_

— _¡Que asqueroso!_

— _¡Eres repugnante! ¡Nana no les envíes la foto!_

— _Es una foto vieja. Fue tomada antes de ser novia de mi hermano... Pero él ya la tenía_ —comentó Nana.

— _¡Mándala!_

— _¡Mándala!_

— _¿Nana tienes una de la maestra Saotome?_ —preguntó un alumno.

— _¡¿Es enserio?!_ —escribió un alumno.

—¡Ella no debe de tener un cuerpo sexy!

—Hasta debe de tener pancita jaja

—Sin comparamos el busto de la maestra Saotome con el de la maestra bonita... Déjenme observar.

— _¡Eres un pervertido de mierda!_ —escribió una alumna.

—Es casi el mismo tamaño, bueno la maestra bonita tiene un poco más.

— _Debe de ser un número más de copa._

— _Me hace pensar que la maestra Saotome tiene los senos caídos jajajaja_

— _Jajajaja_

— _Tienen razón._

— _¿Y eso que tiene de malo?_ —se indignó una alumna.

— _Si... que un hombre te diga eso es una ofensa... La maestra es la rencarnación de satanás, pero sigue siendo mujer._

— _Oigan hace rato vi que agregaron un contacto_ —escribió un alumno.

— _Sí, es el de Arata porque cambió su número celular :)_ —contestó una alumna.

— _¿Pero por qué no ha dicho nada Arata?_

—...

—...

— _Me dice que no le ha llegado ninguna notificación. Pero la aplicación me dice que si existe el contacto._

— _Yo conozco ese número_ —dijo Nana _—. Lo bueno es que yo no he dicho nada que me pueda perjudicar._

— _¿Y la foto no te perjudica? Porque sabes que no me gusta la playa ni las albercas por lo que nunca me he puesto traje de baño_ —escribió ese nuevo contacto.

—¡AHHHH! —gritaron todos.

Vieron a su maestra y estaba observándolos. Tenía su celular en su mano, pero no se miraba molesta. Aun así, no podía descartar su posible enojo.

—Los descuartizaría por no estar haciendo sus deberes y por los calenturientos que se imaginaron mi cuerpo desnudo, pero él hecho de que digan que soy bonita, se las dejo pasar—les sonrió—. Oye, ¿Como que Maru tenía una foto mía desde antes de que fuéramos novios? Nunca me he puesto traje de baño.

Nana tardó en responder y hubo un silencio que inquietaba.

—No, pero... Prefiero no comentar nada del lado oscuro que descubrí de mi hermano.

Izanami agrandó lo ojos y boca y golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—¡Mándanos la foto!—gritaron los chicos.

—¡Cállense!—gritó Izanami.

—Si maestra—agacharon la mirada.

—Solo porque me dijeron bonita y por lo que acabo de descubrí les dejaré pasar esto—se masajeó la sien.

Los chicos suspiraron de alivio.

—Regresando a lo otro, creo que se equivocaron en el último número. La terminación era 34 no 37—aclaró Nana—. Pero yo lo haré y pondré el número correcto.

—Y de paso sácame del grupo—le pidió Izanami.

—¿Por qué?

—Me quedo y se comportarán bien porque estaré leyendo todos los mensajes, pero quien me dice que no harán otro grupo para hablar mal de mí—contestó Izanami.

Los chicos asintieron.

—Oh, creo que me equivoque—dijo Nana—. Tengo a Arata, y la maestra Saotome era el siguiente contacto por lo que mi dedo se equivocó.

A todos les cayó un rayo por lo que Nana había hecho.

La puerta se deslizó y entró Akane con una sonrisa.

—Rencarnación de satanás, pancita y senos caídos, eh—dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritaron todos los alumnos pegándose a la pared en donde se encontraban las ventanas. Dos chicos cayeron por intentar escapar.

Izanami sintió un escalofrío porque su mamá no tendría piedad, aunque recordó que los dos chicos que cayeron fueron quienes escribieron esas ofensas.

—¡No van escapar de mí! —gritó Akane y salió corriendo del salón para ir al patio y castigarlos


	5. Lo importante es estar juntos

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._

Raiko estaba en el centro comercial y veía por los lados, como si no quisiera que alguien lo viera entrar a cierta tienda, lo cual así era. Pero entre toda la gente que compraba los regalos navideños podía esconderse y pasar desapercibido.

Entró a la tienda de maquillaje y perfumería y se sentía extraño porque era el único hombre en el establecimiento, aunque había uno que lo miraba de una manera extraña y cuando le guiñó el ojo se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscar lo que quería.

Llegó en donde se encontraba los maquillajes, pero pensaba qué tal vez no serviría porque nunca había visto a su hermana maquillada.

Era la primera navidad que pasaba con ella después de muchos años y quería que fuera un momento único y además de que era la primera en el que estaría en familia. Por eso pensó en que podrían festejar toda la familia y eso era lo que pasaría. Ya había comprado todos los regalos y solo faltaba el de su hermana. Y le era muy difícil saber lo que le gustaba porque llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola.

—Claro, le compraré un perfume—sonrió Raiko y se dirigió al área de perfumería.

Llegó y comenzó a olerlos. Llegó a las cremas y al tomar una muestra, una persona lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Raiko miró a la persona y se sorprendió.

—¿Vienes a comprarle un regalo a tu mamá? —preguntó Raiko.

—Ya se lo compré—respondió Maru—. ¿A quién le compras regalo?

—A mi hermana—respondió—. Pero no sé qué comprarle. Me imagino que debes de saber qué es lo que le pueda gustar a las chicas. Aunque no eres muy cercano a Izanami a lo que he visto, pero si Emi y tú estuvieron dos años a lado de ella me imagino que al menos puedes darte una idea.

— _Si tan solo supiera que tengo ese problema_ —pensó Maru.

—No sé qué hacer con Izanami—dijo Raiko.

Los chicos salieron del establecimiento y cada uno pensaban en el regalo perfecto.

—No me dijiste a quién le buscas regalo—habló Raiko—. ¿Acaso tienes a una novia escondida o quieres declarártele a alguien?

—Algo así—respondió.

—Tampoco te obligaré a decírmelo, pero bueno. Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas… ¿De acuerdo?

Maru asintió.

—¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó Raiko.

—Es muy imperativa—respondió.

—No creo que sea al nivel de mi hermana, pero al menos es algo en común.

Comenzó a pensar.

—A Izanami le comenzó a gustar los mangas shoujo, quizás le pueda gustar los juegos de romances escolares—pensó Raiko.

— _Debí de haber pensado en eso_ —se dijo así mismo—. Yo creo que si le compraré el perfume y una crema.

—Y yo le compraré el juego—decidió Raiko.

—Te alcanzó después—dijo.

—Haces buena elección porque los perfumes de ese lugar son franceses, en conclusión, los originales y no japoneses.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Maru.

—Qué los originales duran más tiempo impregnado en tu piel. Lo sé por mamá porque el otro día vino y cuando lo probó el olor le quedó una semana. Mi papá estaba maravillado con eso porque le encanto—explicó Raiko.

—Gracias por el dato—agradeció con una sonrisa—. _En ese caso, tendré que buscar uno que me guste olerlo en ella._

* * *

Raiko estaba en la tienda de juegos y buscaba un juego con una buena trama.

—Solo espero que no le compres uno erótico—llegó Maru por atrás.

—Por supuesto que no. Hace unos días compró una revista y me la dio porque no sabía que era para mayores de 18 años—comentó—. Apenas está empezando en este mundo y por eso no me enojé y ahora tiene más cuidado en eso. Lo que sí no pude quitarle es la revista en donde sale de portada BTS.

—No tiene nada de malo que le guste una banda de chicos coreanos. Es normal en una chica.

—Si recortas a uno en especial y le haces un altar, más una debajo de su almohada, ya que dice que si es lo último que ves antes de dormir sueña con él sea normal para ti. No me quiero imaginar que sueña y cuando lo descubrí fue cuando me dio esa revista de mangas para mayores de 18 años.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que ella tiene sueños eróticos con ese integrante de BTS?

—Si, pero no lo digas porque no quiero imaginármelo.

— _Va ser castigada por eso_ — pensó Maru no muy feliz de lo que escuchó.

—Está es tierna—eligió una caja—. Vamos, tengo que llegar rápido a casa para arreglar el dojo para el convivio de hoy.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? No tengo nada que hacer—se ofreció— _Le tendré que dar mi segundo regalo antes de tiempo—_ pensó.

—Vamos a aclarar algo—Izanami apuntó a Maru con una pistola de silicón.

* * *

Izanami arreglaba el árbol de navidad en el dojo, pero cuando llegó Raiko con Maru se puso tensa porque podría llegar un momento en el que estuvieran solos y se aprovechará de ella.

—Estoy en mi casa, mi hermano está cerca, al igual que papá y si empiezas con tus perversidades te pondré silicón en la boca—amenazó Izanami.

—No pensaba hacerte algo ahorita—respondió Maru—. Estoy aburrido, pero no tanto para entretenerme contigo.

—¡¿Ósea que solo me tocas cuando estás aburrido?!—se indignó Izanami—. ¡¿Tan insignificante soy?!

—Algo así—sonrió—. ¿Acaso eso te molesta?

—No—Izanami se enderezó—. Todo lo contrario—dijo con indiferencia.

—Además no traigo condones y sé que estás en tus días fértiles, así que no quiero consecuencias—aclaró quitándole la pistola.

Izanami se sonrojó.

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —exclamó Izanami.

—No soy tonto, siempre te llevo la cuenta. Así podré saber si mientes o no, ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas en esos días y te creí? Cuando me lo volviste a decir no había pasado el mes y por eso cuando me dices te inspecciono para saber si es verdad.

—¡Eres un desgraciado de lo peor! ¡Te tenía en otro concepto y me decepcionaste porque creí que eras bueno!

—Lo pude seguir siendo si no hubieras comenzado a acosarme y después metido a mi cama—le recordó.

—Pero… Eso me demuestra que te gusté, ¿No? —sonrió.

—En eso sí no lo negaré.

Izanami sonrió con orgullo.

—Como no tenía a nadie en ese entonces, no me quedó de otra.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Izanami y brincó para agarrarse del cuello del chico y acercarse a él para apuntarle con la otra pistola de silicón que estaba en la suela—. ¡Eres un desgraciado por eso pondré silicón en tu boca para pegarla y que nadie te bese!

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que platicamos? Dije que ahorita eres la única, así que no estoy besando a nadie, o es que piensas lo contrario y estás celosa—sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no—se iba a soltar, pero él la detuvo agarrándola por la cintura para sostenerla.

Izanami puso la punta de la pistola muy cerca de su boca.

—Me besas y sabes lo qué pasará—amenazó Izanami.

Se vieron unos segundos, hasta que Izanami aventó la pistola y lo besó.

Por otro lado, Ranma y Raiko estaban por llegar al dojo y traían una caja de adornos y otra de esferas respectivamente.

—Deje que Akane ayudará a Nabiki a traer las cosas para la cena que arreglar el árbol—comentó Ranma—. Hubo una vez que le deje eso y los listones estaban mal puestos.

—Me imagino que se lo dijiste y te golpeó.

—Acertaste.

—¿Compraste regalos? —preguntó Raiko—. Porque yo les compré regalos a todos, incluso al idiota de Raku.

—Claro que sí, incluso le compré un regalo a Aki que aun así no asistirá—contestó—. La que se me hizo difícil fue a Izanami.

—Créeme que para mí también—concordó Raiko—. Le compré un juego de citas apta para su inocente cabeza.

—No creo que Izanami tenga una inocente cabeza—dijo Ranma escurriéndole una gota de sudor.

Entraron al dojo y los chicos soltaron la caja sin dejar de ver lo que veían.

—Tal vez fue mala idea dejarlos a ellos—habló Raiko.

—Izanami estás poniendo mal los listones—dijo Ranma acercándose al árbol.

Ambos chicos se habían separado al escuchar las voces de Ranma y Raiko. Izanami regreso a lo que hacía y Maru agarró la caja donde estaban los adornos fingiendo que se los pasaba.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Izanami.

—Tal vez si debió acompañar a mamá a las compras—le dijo Raiko a Ranma.

* * *

Mientras todos festejaban. Los chicos fueron al cuarto de Raiko para jugar el juego que le regaló a Izanami.

La chica no estaba tan feliz por el regalo, pero tampoco le podía decir a su hermano.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer con esto? —preguntó Izanami intentando no verse infeliz por el regalo de su hermano.

—El propósito de estos juegos es que tú eres el personaje femenino y tienes que escoger entre muchos chicos quien es el amor de tu vida—explicó Raku.

—Pero es de vampiros.

—Eso me hizo recordar la pequeña aventura que tuvimos en el pasado en esa casa embrujada, ¿Si se acuerdan? —preguntó Emi.

—¿Los vampiros si existen? —preguntó Raku.

—Secuestraron a Izanami y todos tuvimos que ir en su rescate—contestó Emi—. Mi papá por solo rescatarla se tuvo que convertir en vampiro e incluso mi tía Akane… Fue divertido eso—se rio.

—Yo ni lo quiero recordar, aunque creo que hubiera elegido Hayate—pensó Izanami—. ¡Auch! —se quejó poniendo su mano en la espalda baja.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Raiko.

—Creo que me dio un calambre—mintió porque lo qué pasó es que Maru la pellizco.

—En fin, hay que jugar—dijo Emi—. Yo te ayudaré.

* * *

Todos festejaban en el dojo, solo que en una esquina estaban Raiko e Izanami sentados en la suela casi apuntó de desmayarse. Izanami tenía su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y él estaba recargado en la pared. Ambos estaban con las mejillas rojas y enfrente de ellos estaba Akane que los veía y no se miraba feliz de ver a sus hijos completamente borrachos. Aunque ella también lo estaba.

Sacó una espada de kendo y los iba golpear, pero Ranma la detuvo.

—Oye, tampoco es para que te pongas así—se quejó Ranma.

—Me sorprende que no te enojes porque tus hijos esten en ese estado.

—¿Mira quién lo dice? Si tú te estás cayendo por lo borracha que estás.

—Yo no los llevaré a su cuarto y más te vale que tú tampoco. Qué de castigo se queden aquí toda la noche y muriéndose de frío.

Akane se alejó y Ranma suspiró. Vio por los lados y encontró a la persona perfecta para llevárselos. Se acercó a Maru para pedírselo.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

* * *

—No entiendo porque acepte esto.

Maru terminó de subir las escaleras con Izanami colgada en su cuello y sosteniéndola con su brazo derecho, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo tenía a Raiko.

Primero llegó a la habitación de Raiko y lo echó a su cama, pero Raiko los jaló y los tres estaban acostados en su cama, estando Raiko en el medio.

—A ustedes los quiero mucho—dijo Raiko con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados—. Si la chica te rechaza, lleva a mi hermana a comer un helado y así se olvide del integrante de BTS.

—Ya había olvida a ese chico por recordar a Hayate—comentó Maru.

—Tampoco era para tanto, además no besaba bien—dijo Izanami que estaba en el mismo estado que Raiko.

—¡¿Lo besaste?! ¡¿Cuándo lo besaste?! —explotó Maru.

Se levantó y jaló a Izanami con mucha fuerza y se la llevó. Entró a la habitación de Izanami y la aventó a su cama. Sin embargo, cuando se alejaba se detuvo y había algo que olvidaba. Salió de la habitación y tomó la pequeña bolsa que dejó afuera de la habitación de Izanami y la dejó en la mesita de al lado.

Izanami agarró su muñeca y él la miró. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas.

—¿Por qué no me lo diste? —preguntó Izanami adormilada.

Maru no respondió.

—Era el que quería.

Él se sorprendió.

* * *

Izanami estaba en una tienda de perfumes y buscaba un regalo para su mamá. Olía los perfumes de muestra y no se convencía mucho si regalarle un perfume.

—No me convence mucho—habló Izanami—. Aunque, es la primera vez que le compro un regalo a ella. Nunca pensé que algún día le estuviera comprando un regalo a mi mamá—sonrió—. Tanto que quise una cuando era niña y no puedo decirle por su nombre—dijo con tristeza—. Luego mi papá ni se diga, siento que ya se dio cuenta de que no lo llamo papá.

Probó uno y sonrió.

—Este huele rico, pero me gusta para mí—dijo—. ¡¿Esto cuesta?! —exclamó Izanami.

—Lo que sucede es que son los franceses, por lo que son originales—comentó la joven que estaba a su lado buscando un perfume.

—¿Es cómo comprar ropa de marca? —preguntó.

La chica asintió y se alejó de Izanami.

Izanami suspiró.

—Supongo que me quedaré con las ganas—dijo dejando la botella y siguió viendo los demás.

* * *

—¿Por qué gastaste tanto en un regalo para mi si soy un juguete para ti? —preguntó Izanami.

Maru atragantó.

—Pensé… en un olor que me pudiera gustar en ti—evito verla.

Izanami lo jaló y él estaba encima de ella.

—Dame un beso de regalo—le dijo Izanami.

—Sabes qué pasará si te doy un beso.

Izanami no le hizo caso y lo besó. Así estuvieron un largo rato Él se alejó por la falta de aire.

—Creo que… Con una vez no pasará nada—la volvió a besar y se subió a la cama.

* * *

Akane apenas podía caminar y cuando se iba a caer la sostuvo Ranma.

—Es suficiente, Akane. No puedo creer que seas tan débil en el alcohol.

—Esto lo hacía en todas navidades—contestó Akane abrazándose en él.

* * *

 _Años atrás…_

Akane sacaba la botella y la dejaba en medio de la mesa. Se sentó y se sirvió.

—Feliz navidad—dijo sin ninguna emoción y le dio un trago—. Otra navidad sola en esta casa. Siempre es lo mismo, pero yo tengo la culpa.

Después de una hora, Akane estaba con la cabeza en la mesa y se escuchó unos pasos.

Raiko venía bostezando. Tenía nueve años y traía su pijama. Llegó al salón y ahí vio a su mamá completamente borracha.

—Mamá—dijo Raiko intentando despertarla.

Raiko cerró las puertas porque comenzaba a hacer frío y no quería que su mamá se enfermara porque además era insoportable cuando pasaba. Nuevamente se acercó e intentó despertarla. Hasta que Akane levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —preguntó Akane.

—Fui al baño y no te vi en tu cuarto—respondió—. Si querías compañía, debiste decirme—fue a la cocina y regresó al poco tiempo con una pequeña rebanada de pastel que compró—. Quería comerlo hace horas, pero me mandaste a dormir y no me dejaste esperar a santa contigo.

Akane se sorprendió. Miró a su hijo y le sonrió al igual que él a ella.

—Feliz navidad, amor.

—Feliz navidad, mamá.

* * *

Raiko sonrió mientras dormía, ya que soñaba aquel día en el que estuvieron ellos dos en navidad.

Por otro lado, cuando Ranma escuchó eso le dio un beso en su frente.

Primero llegó al salón porque cerraría las puertas.

Sin embargo, en la mesa estaban cuatro bolsas de regalos. Había una nota y la leyó. Sonrió y miró las bolsas.

"Los queremos… Izanami y Raiko"

Ranma le dio pequeñas palmas en las mejillas a Akane para despertarla.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mira lo que dejaron nuestros hijos—señaló Ranma sentándose en la suela con ella.

Ranma abrió el de Raiko y era una bufanda amarilla. Extrañamente le recordó a la que le regaló Akane hace años. Después abrió el de Izanami y era guantes del mismo color para el frío.

—No cabe duda de que son gemelos—comentó Ranma—. Akane abre tus regalos.

Akane levantó la cabeza y tomó primero la bolsa de Raiko y lo abrió. Se levantó por completo al ver que era una nueva tableta.

—¿Dónde está la otra? —preguntó Akane entrecerrando los ojos.

—Abre el de Izanami—le dio la bolsa de Izanami antes de que fuera a la habitación a golpear a Raiko.

Akane lo abrió.

—Es el perfume que yo quería—dijo Akane.

Ranma miró la etiqueta de abajo.

—Es original… Pero de Japón—mencionó Ranma.

Akane entrecerró los ojos.

—Se nota que tenemos buenos hijos—dijo Akane.

—Pero, ahora... tendremos muchas navidades juntos en familia. Eso es lo que importa, ¿No? —sonrió Ranma.

Akane sonrió porque al fin tuvo la navidad que siempre soñó.


	6. Choque de pasillos

_**Aclaración: La historia de este siguiente capítulo (extra) no es original mío, ósea que la idea no salió de mi mente. Pertenece a un capítulo de una serie norteamericana que veía en mi pre-adolescencia (No sé si les tocó o es que de plano estoy vieja XD) La adapte y espero que les guste XD**_

 _ **Años atrás...**_

—¿Me mandaste hablar, tía Serena? —preguntó Izanami.

Izanami estaba afuera de rectoría de su escuela y Serena estaba con ella con un aparato y una banda.

—Si—respondió con una sonrisa—. Como sabes, mi hijo amaneció enfermo.

—¿Otra vez? Es la tercera vez en este periodo.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas porque ustedes dos se van a la azotea muy seguido por lo que pienso que son amigos... o no—alzó una ceja.

Izanami dejó de parpadear.

—Sé dos cosas que has hecho—continuó regresando su sonrisa y levantando dos dedos—. La primera es que es obvio lo qué pasa allá. Pero no me sorprende ese comportamiento de mi hijo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cambió su mirada al escuchar eso.

—Mi hijo siempre fue muy precoz desde la secundaria. Obviamente es normal en un adolescente que comienza a descubrirse y la que recuerdo fue con Saori, la chica de segundo B, yo veía que a mi hijo se le...

—¡¿Puede continuar con lo otro?!—exigió Izanami antes de que su imaginación comenzara a molestarla.

—La segunda cosa. Como sabes, tenemos un problema con los pasillos—sacó su tableta que mostraba un mapa del segundo piso que era donde ellas se encontraban—. En ciertos puntos colapsaron por una extraña razón.

Izanami atragantó porque sabía lo que había pasado.

* * *

—¿Entonces usarás eso? —preguntó Emi.

Izanami y Emi estaban en la azotea e Izanami tenía una bolsa de plástico con unas bombas explosivas.

—Se las robé al maestro Happosai y los dejare en el salón de clases de la copia de Akane—se rio con maldad.

—Eso de estarle haciendo bromas a tu mamá lo veo absurdo.

—Lo sé, pero es divertido y le estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad.

—Eso es cierto, pero no son muy potentes, ¿Verdad?

—No ha pasado nada en casa. No hay problema—sonrió con confianza—. Además, ya con solo lanzarlos explota.

Izanami caminó hacía la salida, pero se tropezó con su mochila que estaba en el piso.

Salieron volando las bombas en diferentes puntos y explotaron. Se hizo un hoyo por lo que dedujeron que el techo en el segundo piso donde estaban los pasillos se había caído.

Emi al igual que Izanami les temblaban un ojo porque no esperaban eso.

* * *

—Si, no entiendo yo tampoco porque colapsaron—dijo Izanami intentando olvidar ese insistente.

—Encontré restos de una bomba explosiva—mencionó Serena—. Fuiste tú Izanami.

—¡Por favor no le digas a la copia de Akane! —suplicó poniéndose de rodillas—. ¡Es cierto que le hago bromas, pero no sabe que soy yo! ¡No le digas! Aún no me acostumbro a este lugar, apenas llevo seis meses de haber llegado a esta época—comenzó a llorar—. Si lo que le molesta es que sea la amiga con derechos de su hijo no me vuelvo a acercar a él y no es por justificar mis actos y pecados que he cometido, pero es él quien me acorrala y me besa... Y al modo me dejo—dejo de llorar al decir eso—. ¡Pero él comenzó! —volvió a llorar.

—No me importa eso, mi hijo y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran. Ya te dije que es muy precoz—aclaró Serena.

—Ah, ok—se levantó dejando de llorar y con una sonrisa.

—Lo que si me molesta es que sea en la azotea cuando puede ser en el cuarto de mi hijo.

—¿No le molesta que su hijo haga esas cosas en su casa?

—No porque en la familia en la que me criaron significa que ya es todo un hombre—sonrió.

Izanami esperaba que él no supiera eso porque de ahí se justificaría para llevarla a su cuarto.

—Como dije, lo que si me molesta es que sea en la azotea y eso va en contra de las reglas que estipuló tu mamá y si yo las rompo seria destituida y creo que no quieren que Akane se convierta en la nueva directora ¿Verdad?

Era cierto, pensaba Izanami.

—Pero puedo guardarte el secreto si no lo vuelven hacer y lo de los pasillos también a cambio de algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que provocaste con la explosión de los pasillos es que los alumnos andan llegando tarde a sus clases porque deben de tomar otro atajo que es más lejos, además de la saturación de alumnos que han causado accidentes con los empujones que se dan entre ellos—explicaba Serena—. La solución que dio Akane es que cada maestro vigilará ciertos puntos para evitar esos accidentes y con lo de mi hijo hace que no pueda hacerlo porque él es un poco especial cuando se enferma. En pocas palabras, quiere que lo atienda como si fuera su enfermera en un hospital. Así que lo que te pido es que tomes mi lugar estos tres días porque es un aproximado de lo que dura enfermo mi hijo para poderlo atender.

—No debe de hacer eso, tía. Solo lo está mimando y ya está grandecito para cuidarse solo.

—En ese caso tendré que contratar a una enfermera. Tenemos una vecina que es enfermera y conoce muy bien a mi hijo porque jugaban juntos de niños y tengo entendido que en esos juegos decidió ser enfermera así que no...

—Cuide a su hijo, yo me encargo de todo—dijo rápidamente y con un tono un poco agresivo. Su imaginación ya comenzaba a torturarla.

Serena brincó de felicidad. Le dio el aparato y la banda naranja

* * *

—Así que serás la encargada de vigilar los pasillos—dijo Emi.

Izanami, Emi y Raku caminaban por los pasillos.

—Esto me recuerda a una serie cómica del canal de la mancha anaranjada donde el protagonista tenía que vigilar los pasillos porque estaban en remodelación como es ahorita y al final las cosas salen mal—comentó Raku

—Sé de qué serie hablas, pero no pasará eso—sonrió Izanami deteniéndose para ponerse enfrente de los chicos y verlos a los ojos—. Soy Izanami Saotome, tengo todo bajo control.

—El que seas una Saotome es lo que nos preocupa—dijeron ambos chicos.

Izanami gruñó.

—Ya que mencionaste eso... —interrumpió Emi—, el otro día llegue tarde a mi clase de delitos y debería haber un mejor control ¡Ya sé!

—Piensas hacer una página en la red social para transmitir en vivo y dar los pronósticos de pasillos.

—Si—sacó su celular—. Voy a conseguir el mapa de la escuela, señalar los pasillos que están en construcción y guiaré a los alumnos para que lleguen a sus clases a tiempo.

Izanami y Raku tomaron su celular al escuchar la notificación de la nueva página.

—Está pasando lo mismo qué pasó en ese capítulo. Ten cuidado, Izanami—le aconsejó Raku

Sonó el timbre y los dos chicos entraron a clase e Izanami se quedó en los pasillos y escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Puso el aparato que le dio su tía para medir la velocidad del compañero que corría.

—¡Kaede! —exclamó Izanami.

Kaede se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Izanami? ¿Por qué traes eso?

—Soy la vigilante de este pasillo y... —le mostró la pantalla que decía la velocidad que corría Kaede—, pasaste el límite. Tendrás un reporte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Resulta que olvidé mi celular en el casillero y supe que Emi está transmitiendo en vivo para poder llegar temprano a clases y la siguiente clase es con tu mamá y sabes lo estricta que es con respecto a la puntualidad.

—Bueno, te la dejo pasar—accedió Izanami.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció abrazando a Izanami y se fue corriendo.

—¡Pero no corras!

* * *

—Hola a todos—saludó Emi teniendo su celular en cámara frontal para transmitir en vivo desde su página—. Para quienes no me conocen soy Emiko Osawa, pero mis amigos me dicen Emi.

—Solo dales la información—dijo Raku con un cartel que muestra el mapa de la escuela.

Comenzó a caminar sin dejar de grabar su cara.

—La imagen que se mostrará a continuación muestra los lugares que están en construcción. Así que, primer año pasen por el pasillo de las oficinas de rectoría para llegar al siguiente pasillo y así llegar a las escaleras y pasar el puente que los llevará a sus respectivos salones. Segundo año, pasen por la entrada del edificio de media superior, llegando a la puerta, entran al pasillo sur y dan vuelta a la izquierda y así llegan a sus salones. Los demás están libres y sin problemas si van por el pasillo de los laboratorios de química y si ven a mi tío Ranma, díganle que me puede pagar los 500 yenes que me debe a las tres de la tarde que esté en mi salón o puede dejárselo a mi tía en rectoría. Que tengan una feliz clase.

Emi dejó de transmitir con una sonrisa, pero dejó de sonreír al sonar el timbre.

—Me toca clase con mi tía—recordó Emi.

—Entonces corre... Yo tengo hora libre—dijo Raku comenzando a reírse.

Emi corrió a velocidad de correcaminos, pero una multitud de alumnos se la llevó.

* * *

Emi lloraba mientras recibía la hoja de reporte de parte de su tía.

—Te preocupas por los demás para que lleguen a clases a tiempo, pero no por ti—dijo Akane que estaba en su escritorio—. No veo a Izanami, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó viendo al grupo y dándose cuenta de que su hija no estaba.

Izanami le dijo que no dijera nada sobre su trabajo, principalmente a Akane.

—Mi tío Ranma le pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas—mintió Emi—. Aquí está el justificante que firmó mi tío—le dio la hoja en donde Izanami falsificó la firma de su papá.

Akane leyó el papel y si, estaba la firma de Ranma.

—Está bien. Le llevarás su ejercicio y tarea, pero no tu tarea doble que te dejaré.

—¡Qué! —gritó Emi indignada.

Akane alzó una ceja.

—Digo, está bien—Emi agachó su cabeza y se fue a su asiento.

—Comencemos con la clase—sonrió Akane

* * *

Al siguiente día, Izanami paseaba por el pasillo y al llegar al final y entrar a otro que estaba a la izquierda chocó con Serena que tenía cuatro bolsas.

—Perdón—se disculpó Izanami—. Tía Serena, ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaba en su casa atendiendo a Maru.

—Es que... se me olvidaron algunas cosas—sonrió Serena.

Izanami miró las bolsas y era de una boutique del centro comercial.

—¿Por qué traes esas bolsas? —preguntó Izanami?

—Ah, sí... este... Nada de importancia, solo vine a regalar ropa que ya no uso a las secretarías.

Izanami sacó ropa y era nueva.

—Pero tienen etiqueta y por la condición del papel está intacta y huele a nuevo.

—Es que nunca las use—se las quitó y las metió a la bolsa—. Iré a dirección.

Se fue a paso veloz.

Izanami se quedó pensativa.

—En la serie también pasó eso y la realidad era que le había dejado al protagonista el cargo para ir de compras—pensó con seriedad—. Pero es imposible que mi tía haga eso porque es más importante su hijo—se convenció con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Hola, soy Emi con el pronóstico de pasillos—saludó Emi con su celular en la mano y transmitiendo en vivo—. Para la siguiente hora tomen la ruta del pasillo sur donde se encuentra el salón de la sargento hasta llegar a la salida del puente y si ven a mi tío Ranma díganle que me debe 500 yenes y que los intereses comenzaran a subir a partir de las cinco de la tarde. Que tengan una linda clase.

* * *

Después de un rato, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaba y puso el aparato de velocidad y la persona pasó corriendo.

—¡Raiko! —detuvo a su hermano.

El chico se detuvo de golpe y miró a su hermana con esa banda y el aparato.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó Raiko.

—Soy vigilante de pasillos—contestó Izanami con orgullo—. Acabas de pasar el límite de velocidad. Tengo que darte un reporte.

—¡No Izanami no lo hagas! —le suplicó Raiko viéndose exagerado desde su punto de vista. Él se puso de rodilla—. No sabes lo que paso la última vez que me pusieron un reporte.

* * *

Raiko estaba almorzando en su salón y la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y era Akane que tenía una gran sonrisa. Miró a su hijo y este se asustó.

—¿Por qué tienes un reporte, amor? —le preguntó Akane sin dejar de sonreír y mostrando la hoja de reporte.

Raiko se puse de pie con tranquilidad y salió corriendo por la otra puerta.

—¡Raiko! —gritó Akane provocando el susto de quienes estaban en el salón.

 _Nunca había tenido un reporte por lo que no me esperaba eso. Pero el segundo y último fue aún peor._

Raiko salía de las duchas después de su práctica de fútbol, ya que al término de las clases había clubs. Él salía solo en toalla y tenía una sonrisa. Pero al dar la vuelta para ir a los casilleros se encontró de la nada a Akane enfrente de él con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tienes un reporte, amor? —preguntó mostrando la hoja.

Se la dio y de la nada estiró una toalla blanca.

Afuera se escuchó los gritos de Raiko.

* * *

—Se supone que puedes sentir lo que yo sufro—dijo Raiko sin dejar de llorar y abrazando a su hermana.

—¿Cuándo sucedió ese último? —preguntó Izanami.

—El viernes pasado.

—Eso explica mi dolor de cadera—dijo sobándose el lado izquierdo—. Bueno te la dejo pasar esta...

—¡Gracias Izanami! —abrazó a su hermana—. Comprare tu desayuno mañana.

En un rincón, Raku estaba escondido y se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba sucediendo lo mismo que sucedió en la serie.

Tomó su celular y mando varios mensajes sin dejar de reírse.

* * *

—¿Por ser un lugar educativo no me podría hacer un descuento? —preguntó Akane con amabilidad al trabajador encargado de reconstruir los pasillos.

Akane estaba en uno de los pasillos colapsados con el constructor y había otros que revisaban el lugar de los escombros.

—Aunque no lo crea señora lo estoy haciendo, pero no puedo bajar más el presupuesto—respondió el constructor que era joven.

Akane no dejó de sonreír, pero de la nada sacó una pistola, apuntó a un punto de los escombros y disparó.

Los hombres brincaron del susto.

—¡60 %! —tembló el joven constructor.

Akane guardó la pistola y nunca dejó de sonreír.

—Tomé una buena decisión en contratarlo—dijo.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Izanami caminaba por los pasillos vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con su tía Serena y está se asustó de ver a Izanami.

—¿Qué hace aquí tía? Nuevamente dejó a Maru solo en casa y... Lindo peinado.

Normalmente Serena tenía el cabello suelto, ondulado y corto, pero en esta ocasión tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, además de un poco más de maquillaje de lo normal.

—Ehh... Si... Este... Ya lleva tiempo con este peinado—se puso nerviosa—. ¿Todo bien?

—Si, hasta ahora sí.

—Si sigues así, una noche me iré a dormir a otro lugar para que tú y mi hijo tengan una linda luna de miel—prometió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Izanami se sonrojó porque no quería eso porque sabía de lo que él era capaz.

—Entonces me voy a decorarme las... Digo, a casa porque mi hijo no tarda en despertar.

Ella se alejó e Izanami no creía que fuera tan liberal.

—Diosa Izanami por favor, que todo salga mal porque no quiero tener una luna de miel con un desgraciado.

Sin saber, en la oficina de su mamá brilló la caja donde estaba guardada la espada.

—Espera, si mi tía hace eso con Maru significa que... ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡No puedo permitir que otra tome mi lugar! ¡Olvidé lo que dije!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Izanami se regresó y al pasar por otro camino del pasillo se quedó tiesa y con los ojos en blanco.

En ese pasillo había una clase de fiesta con frituras, refrescos y si no fuera porque estaban en la escuela también habría bebidas alcohólicas.

—Llegó Izanami—habló Raku con un megáfono y arriba de una ventana que estaba a dos metros del piso—. Gracias por dejarnos hacer la fiesta—comenzó a reírse.

—¡Qué! —gritó Izanami—. Maldito Raku.

—No te preocupes hermana—apareció Raiko al lado de ella—. Como agradecimiento a lo que hiciste por mí, te apoyaré con esta fiesta.

—¡Pero si yo no autoricé esta fiesta! —zapateó Izanami.

Hubo silencio y todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Que chistosa eres—sonrió Kaede apareciendo a su lado.

—Eres la reina de los problemas y es obvio que nos dejaste hacer esta fiesta y que será dedicada para ti—dijo Raiko acercando más a su hermana para abrazarla.

Izanami recordó las palabras de su tía.

—Si todo sale bien, tendré una luna de miel con Maru y si no... ¡Paren está maldita fiesta! —gritó Izanami acercándose a los chicos.

El celular de Izanami sonó y contestó sin saber quién era.

—Hola... ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en problemas?... Porque he estado callada en los últimos días y que cuando es así llegará un momento en el que explota los problemas y consecuencias de mis actos... ¡Ahh no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Si no paró esta fiesta no tendré una luna de miel contigo y más te vale que no te acerques a tu vecina que es enfermera porque te mato!

Colgó y siguió gritando y suplicando que terminara esta fiesta.

* * *

—Hola, soy Emi con el pronóstico de pasillos—saludó Emi con su celular en la mano y transmitiendo en vivo—. Para la siguiente hora tomen la ruta de rectoría y cuando vean a mi linda prima Izanami, que por cierto esta soltera, pasan el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de introducción al delito criminal y van a la salida del puente y si ven a mi tío Ranma díganle que más tarde le llegará una orden de parte de mis abogados por el dinero que me debe. Que tengan una linda clase.

Miró que pasó su tía Akane recordando el capítulo de la serie y otra cosa más.

—Esperen, este es el pasillo de rectoría—dijo con terror.

La multitud de alumnos se llevó a Akane junto con Emi.

* * *

—¡Lárguense y junten aquí! —decía Izanami lanzando una botella de refresco—. ¡Sepárense! —dijo separado a una pareja que se besaban—. Que no tienen vergüenza, estamos en un lugar público y no queremos ver esas cochinadas.

Agarró a Raiko del cuello de su camisa blanca.

—Sé un buen hermano y ayúdame a acabar con esta fiesta—le exigió.

—Izanami, relájate—dijo Raku con un megáfono, su celular en su otra mano y arriba de una ventana que estaba a dos metros de altura—. Nadie se lastima por correr en los pasillos.

La multitud de alumnos apareció e iban a chocar con la de Izanami y todos gritaron por lo que se venía y Raku no dejaba de reírse mientras transmitía en vivo. Hasta que chocaron y se esparcieron por todo el pasillo.

Raku dejó de transmitir con una sonrisa.

—Todo pasó como sucedió en la serie. Solo falta un momento más para terminar esta historia.

Del otro lado del pasillo, caminaba Serena que no dejaba de ver sus uñas recién pintadas y decoradas sin faltar su manicura.

—Izanami, ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó con una voz alegre—¡Ahh! —gritó aterrorizada por ver a muchos chicos revueltos por todo el pasillo.

Akane se levantó junto con su hija que estaba adolorida y se acercó a Serena con un rostro furioso.

—¡Serena! ¡¿Por qué mi hija estaba patrullando los pasillos si tú eres la encargada de eso?!—le gritó.

—Es que... Como sabes, mi hijo está enfermo y lo tengo que cuidar—se justificó Serena un poco nerviosa.

—Lindo peinado y uñas, ¿Esa es ropa nueva? —le preguntó Akane—. Ah, acabo de recordar algo. Cuando tu hijo está enfermo no quiere que lo moleste, ni lo atiendan porque lo detesta y no le gusta que lo traten como bebé, por lo que evitas ir a casa todo el día para no molestarlo.

—¡Me engañaste! —exclamó Izanami.

Serena se sentía avergonzada.

—Gracias a ti, decidí que para el siguiente semestre los maestros usarán uniformes—. En cuanto a ti... —Akane miró a su hija.

Izanami se soltó de ella para verla a los ojos.

Akane sacó un pedazo de lo que fue una bomba explosiva de Happosai.

—¿Qué significa esto y por qué estaba entre los escombros del pasillo norte? —le preguntó Akane a Izanami.

Izanami no supo que decir y solo le sonrió.

—Pasa lo mismo que sucedió en la serie—interrumpió Raku que seguía arriba de la ventana.

—¿Y cómo termina Raku? —le preguntó amablemente.

—Limpiaban todo el desastre del pasillo—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, no será solo este pasillo—dejó de sonreír.

* * *

Izanami y Serena limpiaban los escombros de uno de los pasillos con escobas y Akane las observaba con diversión.

—Y cuando termine... Creo que mi oficina está muy sucia—sonrió Akane con amabilidad.

Izanami y Serena se molestaron aún más y odiaron a Akane durante dos semanas que fue lo que duró el castigo.


	7. Choque de pasillos, La revancha

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico**_

— De una vez le digo, no cuidare pasillos porque su hijo está enfermo otra vez— dejó en claro Izanami.

Un mes después del incidente de los pasillos, Serena mandó llamar a Izanami a su oficina y ella dejó de sonreír cuando le dijo eso.

— En está ocasión la gripa de Maru es más fuerte y no miento esta vez— contestó Serena— . Te puedo dar las diez hojas de recetas y la verdad no entiendo como mi hijo se enfermó de esa manera.

— Siempre se enferma.

— No, pero en está ocasión la gripa le llegó más fuerte y fue después del fin de semana pasado cuando encontré el uniforme de mi hijo totalmente mojado.

— Muy extraño ¿No? Tal vez estuvo jugando en el lago que está a la vuelta con una amiga—dijo Izanami— . Permiteme— se dio la vuelta y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz por décima vez esa mañana y tosió discretamente— .Decía.

— En está ocasión quien cuidara los pasillos será tu papá como castigo después de que dejó en ridículo a tu mamá cuando llegaron los abogados de Emi para llevárselo a la oficina de tu mamá por no haberle pagado los 500 yenes a tu prima. Lo que te pido y es porque sabes que los Saotome se meten en problemas es vigilar a tu papá y... hermano.

— ¿Por qué Raiko?

— Tu mamá anda un poco paranoica con eso de que últimamente Raiko está teniendo reportes y pues desde el incidente del 2007...

— ¿Que paso en el 2007?— preguntó Izanami.

— No, nada— se rio nerviosamente.—. El punto es que necesito que vigiles a tu papá durante tus horas libres al igual que Raiko porque sus clases las tiene en los salones del pasillo que cuida tu papá... Además de que... Tu mamá no estará todo el día aquí por lo que te concedo mi puesto de directora, o bueno en este caso de rectora del nivel universidad—empezó a aplaudir.

— ¿Yo rectora?— dijo Izanami emocionada.

— Entonces te dejo todos mis pendientes— señaló una montaña de papeles.

Izanami dejó de sonreír al ver eso.

— Entonces iré a llevar a mi hijo con la doctora y...

— ¿Doctora?— Izanami sonrió pero no de felicidad ni de amabilidad.

— Siempre la llevó con esa doctora— comentó— . Comencé a llevarlo con ella cuando mi hijo tenía quince años. Prácticamente mi hijo fue su primer paciente porque recién hacía sus practicas y cuando terminó él decidió ir con ella porque era de toda su confianza. Además me contó que no tuvo una infancia feliz, ya que su mamá siempre la inscribía en eventos de belleza y el ultimo certamen al que participó fue poco antes de graduarse. No gano, pero si gano en la categoría de mejor cuerpo y de carisma— sonrió—. ¿Te sucede algo?

—Me encargare de todo tía, usted vaya, cuídelo y no lo deje solo ni un segundo porque como usted dijo, es muy precoz—respondió con una mirada que podría mostrar furia que era encerrada para no verse obvia su estado emocional que provocó esa pequeña descripción de la doctora.

* * *

—Así que serás la nueva rectora—dijo Raku.

Izanami, Emi y Raku caminaban por los pasillos e Izanami les comentó su nuevo puesto.

—Supe que el tío Ranma estará vigilando los pasillos.

—Pues la verdad fue un castigo muy leve de parte de la sargento—comentó Izanami.

—Eso le pasa por pedirme dinero y no pagarlo antes de la fecha límite—dijo Emi.

—Solo espero que no haya problemas como lo sucedido hace un mes con el choque de los pasillos—suspiró Raku.

—Pues te recuerdo que tú provocaste todo, por querer copiar el argumento de la serie provocando el famoso choque de pasillos.

—Es cierto—se rio Raku—. Fue un fenómeno en redes sociales, tanto que el canal de la mancha anaranjada hará una secuela de ese capítulo, creo que también deberíamos hacerlo aprovechando que el tío Ranma es vigilante de pasillos.

—Mientras yo esté ejerciendo mi puesto de rectora no pasará—sentenció Izanami—. No volveré a pasar por eso y mi padre ya es un hombre maduro y sabrá como controlar el ambiente escolar.

—Eso me recuerda que debo de dar el pronóstico de pasillos—dijo Emi sacando su celular.

* * *

Era hora de clases y Ranma caminaba por los pasillos supervisando de que todo estuviera en orden.

—No puedo creer que Akane me tenga aquí solo porque no tenía dinero y la vi fácil pedirle a Emi dinero prestado—se decía Ranma—. No cabe duda de que esa niña es hija de Nabiki, aunque ella no llegó a esos extremos por deberle dinero. Lo bueno de todo es que tengo experiencia de vigilante. Hice tantas cosas para poder comer—se detuvo—. Pero el hecho de que Akane me castigue es mucho mejor que estar solo—sonrió levemente—. Me estoy quejando por esto y aún así me divierto con esto.

—Es raro que alguien se divierta monitoreando pasillos.

Ranma brincó del susto y miró a su hija.

—Dime qué no escuchaste todo—pidió Ranma.

—Solo escuché que te gusta vigilar pasillos.

Ranma suspiró de alivio.

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo hasta que sucedió lo del choque de pasillos.

Ranma comenzó a reírse.

—No es chistoso—gruñó Izanami.

—Es que con solo recordar el video—no dejaba de reírse.

—Fue muy doloroso. Tuve dolor de cabeza porque me pegué con una cabeza dura.

—Si debió ser doloroso, pero fue divertido—se dejó de reír—. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en clases.

—Soy la rectora suplente—sonrió con orgullo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tienes el poder de dejarme ir?—preguntó Ranma con esperanzas de irse de ahí.

—Tampoco daré privilegios—dejó en claro—. En esta ocasión haré las cosas bien y no quiero repetir el sermón de la sargento.

* * *

 _Un mes atrás..._

Akane entró con una caja de cartón grande a la habitación de Izanami y comenzó a agarrar todos los aparatos como computadora, tableta, BD que tenía a la vista y mangas que tenía en su cama destendida.

Izanami entró y se puso en pánico.

—¡No lo hagas!—lloraba Izanami.

—¡Si lo haré! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy tu madre!

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Raku los llamó pensando que yo lo había planeado cuando no fue así!—explicó intentando detener a su madre y sacando algunas cosas que después eran arrebatadas por Akane.

—¡¿Me crees tonta?! ¡Pregúntale a Raiko como son mis castigos y el hecho de que tengas poco tiempo viviendo en este techo debes de respetar mis reglas tanto de aquí como de la escuela!

—¡Eres peor que la otra Akane!

—¡Ya te dije que no me compares con esa y acostúmbrate a ver mi rostro y tratarme como tú madre!

—¡Lo poco que he sabido de lo que es una madre, no hacen eso! ¡Es pura maldad!—gritaba sin dejar de llorar.

—Pues tu fuente de información no es confiable—le sonrió arrastrando la caja al librero y hecha todos lo mangas.

—¡Ahhh!—gritaba del coraje—¿Que haré mientras?

—Me llevaré esto, te encerraré y cuando termine tu castigo te daré la caja para que lo vuelvas a acomodar—le contestó con amabilidad.

Arrastró la caja hacia la salida para retirarse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Ya poniendo llave y dejar encerrada a su hija, se emocionó.

—Si la desesperó, me podrá decir mamá y seré feliz—se dijo Akane.

—¡Ahh! —gritaba Izanami—. ¡¿Quieres que te diga algo?!

—¡Si! —dijo Akane comenzando a emocionarse.

—¡Pudrete copia barata de Akane y el demonio de Tasmania!

—¡Ahhh! ¡Te daré tu merecido!—le contestó Akane pegándole a la puerta al igual que su hija sabiendo que pudiera abrir la puerta para golpearla.

* * *

—Jamás había visto a Akane de esa manera—comentó Ranma.

—Pero, Raiko dice que ha estado peor que eso—dijo Izanami.

Ranma se tensó. Debía encontrar una excusa para contestar. No quería que supieran que él recordaba todo lo que vivieron.

—Bueno, me refería a lo que me ha tocado ver porque no he estado casi siempre cuando se enoja con Raiko. _No pude encontrar una mejor excusa_ —pensó.

Hubo silencio hasta qué pasó una persona y Ranma puso la máquina para medir la velocidad del alumno.

—¡Raiko! —dijeron los chicos.

Raiko se detuvo de golpe y miró a su padre con la banda.

—¡No me pongas reporte! —le suplicó desesperadamente poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de su padre—. De por sí me fue mal con mamá con el choque de pasillos.

* * *

 _Un mes atrás..._

Después de encerrar a Izanami en su habitación, Akane estaba en la habitación de Raiko enfrente de su hijo que la veía con terror, ya que le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Si veías a tu hermana desesperada por acabar la fiesta por qué no la ayudaste, amor?— le preguntó Akane sin borrar su amable sonrisa.

—Porque sabes como es ella, creía que sí la había organizado— contestó temblando de miedo.

— Aunque sí ella lo hubiera hecho, igual debiste detenerla— dijo Akane sin borrar su sonrisa— . Además, ¿Qué es esto?— le mostró una hoja de reporte— . No te preocupes, no te irá tan mal como lo del 14 de febrero, pero si te irá mal.

Akane sacó una regla grande de madera.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la regla de la disciplina?

* * *

— Ahora que lo mencionaste, me acuerdo de ella— dijo Izanami con escalofrío— . Incluso tenía una leyenda que decía "Te pegó porque te amo"

— Se supone que yo la había escondido, pero no entiendo porqué apareció hasta ahora.

— Tu mamá anduvo sacando algunas cosas del sótano— recordó Ranma.

— Mi mamá llevaba tiempo si limpiar el sotano— recordó Raiko— . ¡Pero no me pongas reporte!— le suplicó.

— No lo haré, pero no andes fuera de clase y no pasara.

— A todo eso, ¿Qué andas haciendo en el pasillo en horas de clases?

— Izanami, te quiero preguntar algo, ¿Cuantas bombas del maestro Happosai agarraste?— le preguntó Raiko.

—¿Tú fuiste la responsable del colapso de los pasillos?— Ranma miró a su hija.

— Pensé que el demonio de tasmania te lo había dicho—miró a su padre—. La verdad no recuerdo cuantas fueron, ¿Por qué?

— Resulta que el otro día, el maestro Happosai vino enfurecido porque tomaste 21 bombas explosivas, más una que es color negro que según él es muy potente— explicó— . Según Emi, mi mamá le dijo a mi tío que ya había encontrado todos los restos de las 20 bombas, pero ninguna color negra.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que hay una que no ha explotado y si se mueve un poco entre los escombros... Explotara?— preguntó Ranma comenzando a asustarse.

— Si es muy potente quiere decir que puede incluso colapsar el edificio— predecía Izanami comenzando a aterrarse.

Izanami envió un mensaje.

* * *

Emi estaba en clases y bostezó porque su clase de Teoría del proceso penal estaba aburrida y para rematar tenía que escribir en tres cuadernos la misma información que el otro, ya que uno era de Izanami y el otro de Maru. Sintió que vibró su celular y era un mensaje de Izanami. Leyó el mensaje y agrandó los ojos. Levantó la mano.

— Profesor, necesito ir al baño— pidió Emi.

Salió de la clase en caminó al pasillo norte donde estaba vigilando su tío Ranma.

* * *

Por otro lado, Raku de igualmanera bostezaba porque su clase de Investigación Criminal I era la clase más aburrida que tenía en su curso. Sintió vibrar su celular y era un mensaje de Izanami.

— Profesor, me duele la cabeza ¿Puedo a ir enfermería?

* * *

— ¿Una bomba más potente?— preguntaron Emi y Raku.

— Al parecer hay una en alguna parte de los escombros de los pasillos sur, oeste y rectoria que son los que faltan en terminar—contestó Izanami sin dejar de estar en pánico.

— Si llega a explotar puede colapsar el edificio—dijo Ranma.

— Emi, lo que te pido es que por medio de los pronósticos evites a toda costa que todos se acerquen a los escombros o mejor, que no des rutas en los pasillos cerca de ahí. Raku, necesito que hagas los pendientes de mi tía Serena mientras buscó entre los escombros esa bomba.

—¿Espera? ¿Me estás dando el derecho de ser rector del nivel universitario?—le preguntó Raku queriendo entender bien lo que le dijo.

—Pues... Si así harás lo que te pido entonces sí.

Raku sonrió pero en su mente reía con maldad.

* * *

Akane pegó su cabeza al escritorio mostrando así su cansancio. Al lado tenía una montaña de folders recién ordenados. Durante dos horas se concentró en hacerlo ya que era final de mes. Podría hacerlo en la computadora, pero quería tener en físico en caso de algún problema con su máquina. Sin despegar su cara de la madera agarró su celular y no fue necesario ver la pantalla para marcar un número que se sabía de memoria. Al ponerlo en su oreja esperó que entrara la llamada.

—¿Todo bien? ¿No te has metido en problemas? ¿No le has pedido a nadie dinero?

— _Solo fue por necesidad del momento—_ dijo Ranma.

—La verdad no entiendo esa necesidad, si te pagó bien y ganas bien en el dojo—le recordó Akane.

— _Olvide mi cartera._

—Estuve toda la mañana en la escuela, pudiste decirme y pedirme.

— _Es que estaba del otro lado del edificio y pues vi pasar a tu sobrina y le pedí prestado, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esos extremos._

—Solo espero que estés haciendo bien tu trabajo—le colgó.

* * *

Ranma colgó y sonrió.

—Claro que estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Los alumnos miraban con atención a Ranma que buscaba algo y quitaba parte del escombro con mucho cuidado.

* * *

—Hola, aquí Emiko Osawa con los pronósticos de pasillos—dijo Emi transmitiendo en vivo usando su cámara frontal de su celular—. Primer año, tomen la vía del pasillo norte pasando por los salones de delitos forenses hasta llegar al final del pasillo y dan vuelta a la izquierda. Segundo año, tomen la vía del pasillo este, pasando por los salones de idiomas. Tercer y cuarto año tomen la ruta de rectoría. Para todos los años, eviten pasar los pasillos sur y oeste a toda costa, y si me estas viendo querido primo, espero que te recuperes pronto de tu gripa, aunque en cierta manera lo disfrutas porque es cuando visitas a la doctora que te gusta. En fin, es todo. Bonita clase.

* * *

Izanami bloqueó su celular y tenía una mirada seria, pero estaba furiosa por lo que escuchó. Ella se encontraba en el pasillo sur quitando escombros cuando quiso ver el pronóstico de su prima y ya se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque no le gustó para nada escuchar esa revelación.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y ella entrecerró los ojos al ver la pantalla y así contestó.

—Viste los pronósticos, ¿Verdad? —contestó Izanami mostrándose tranquila y su voz estaba un poco grave—. Si, mi tía me comentó que vas con ella desde los quince años, es bueno eso... ¿Que si por qué está diciendo que no pasen a toda costa por los pasillos sur y oeste? Es un poco largo de explicar... Si, tengo que ver con eso... ¿Por qué habló de esa manera? Creo que también me estoy enfermando, estuvimos mucho tiempo en el agua después de que me arrastraras para llevarme abajo del puente para hacer cosas indebidas desde mi punto de vista... Creo que iré con mi tío para que me revise... Ahora que recuerdo está de viaje y dejo a su estudiante... En efecto, el que fue modelo de trajes de baños... ¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente? —preguntó sonriendo y hablando amablemente.

No esperó su respuesta y colgó sin dejar de sonreír. Su celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente y contestó.

—¡Pudrete maldito desgraciado!—explotó Izanami—. Perdón, pensé que era otra persona, ¿La encontraron? ¡Iré con ustedes!

* * *

Ranma, Raiko e Izanami veían atentamente la bomba que estaba abajo de una casita de dos piedras de yeso.

— No la he movido, porque temo que explote—dijo Ranma.

— ¿Cómo la quitaremos?— se preguntó Raiko.

Escucharon una música.

—¿Es la canción de Blackpink, Boombayah?— preguntó Izanami— . La verdad no entiendo aun la música de esta época.

Los tres chicos fueron al final del pasillo, después a la izquierda y nuevamente pasaba, había una fiesta.

— ¡No puede ser!— exclamaron los tres chicos.

Había una multitud de alumnos bailando, comiendo y tomando. Vieron más atrás y estaba Raku con una sonrisa arriba de una silla alta vestido de rey con una leyenda en su pecho que decía "El nuevo rector".

— Como me diste mi derecho de rector he decretado que se suspenden las clases y habrá fiesta todo el día— se reía Raku.

— ¡Maldito Raku!— exclamó Izanami furiosa.

Raku no dejaba de reírse.

* * *

— Aquí Emi con el pronostico de pasillos en la mejor escuela y cara de Japón especializada en Investigaciones Criminales, tenemos interferencia de red por lo que mi imagen se ve un poco borrosa. El grupo de primero y segundo año tendrán una salida para visitar la cárcel donde tienen encerrados a los criminales más peligrosos de Japón por lo que los otros dos grupos pasen por el pasillo sur donde está vigilando el maestro Saotome y espero que él tome en cuenta mi queja, ya que juntaremos firmas para que la maestra Saotome baje el 20% de la colegiatura mensual y viernes social en donde no debemos venir con uniforme. Bonita clase.

Emi dejó de transmitir, pero dejó de sonreír al tener a su tía Akane enfrente de ella.

— Así que... Juntaras firmas para que yo baje la colegiatura y además de viernes social— dijo Akane— . Adivino, la idea de la colegiatura es del desgraciado y lo del viernes social es de mi hija ¿Cierto?

— Siempre me he preguntado porque le dice desgraciado a Maru.

— Por lo del 14 de febrero del 2007.

— Ahh si, lo que me pagan mensualmente lo uso para pagar la mensualidad de mi teléfono— Emi se dio cuenta de dos cosas— . ¿Usted que hace aquí?

— Vine a ver a Ranma.

— Y... Estamos en la vía que conduce al pasillo sur— dijo Emi comenzando a temblar y más al escuchar los pasos de sus compañeros que venían.

Akane se dio la vuelta y su rostro mostraba espanto.

— Emi, tienes reporte y tendrás castigo después de clases por dos semanas— dijo Akane.

Un grupo de estudiantes aparecieron y se acercaron a Akane y Emi y se las llevó.

* * *

— ¡Raku te quitó el cargo de rector!

— Tú no eres la rectora, ni la dueña de está escuela, por lo que no puedo obedecerte porque yo mando.

— ¡Ahhh!— gritó Izanami de frustración.

— ¡Raku! ¡Termina esto o le diré a Ryoga para que te ponga a limpiar los cerdos de tu mamá—lo amenazó Ranma

— No me importa, mi mamá ya no quiere que me acerque a ellos porque soy alérgico al lodo.

— ¡¿Quién rayos es alérgico al lodo?!— exclamó Raiko.

Los chicos sintieron que el piso estaba temblando y pensaron que había sido la bomba. Corrieron para ir al lugar de los escombros.

— Vamos con ellos— ordenó Raku.

Todos obedecieron y siguieron a los chicos.

Cuando Ranma y sus hijos llegaron vieron que la bomba estaba intacta, fue cuando se dieron la vuelta y no solo porque los otros chicos lo siguieron sino porque...

— No te preocupes, Izanami— habló Raku que brincaba a una ventana que estaba a dos metros del suelo— . Nadie se lastima por correr en los pasillos— comenzó a reírse con su celular en la mano.

La avalancha de alumnos chocarían con los otros y todos gritaron hasta que nuevamente chocaron dejandolos tirados y Raku no dejaba de reírse.

— Operación: "El choque de pasillos, la revancha" casi completada porque aun falta otra persona más que está en problemas.

A la vuelta del pasillo, venían caminando Serena y Maru.

—No entiendo porque viniste si te sientes mal—le decía Serena—. Normalmente tú con solo sentir una molestia quieres estar en cama. Parece como si no pudieras descansar porque te peleaste con tu novia y quieres arreglar las cosas para que así descanses.

—Algo así—contestó Maru que se limpiaba la nariz.

—Lo que más preocupó es que estuviste serio con la doctora, normalmente platicas mucho con ella aunque estés enfermo y ahora no lo hiciste. Estabas muy pensativo, como si no dejaras de pensar en el problema que tuviste con tu novia y como lo resolverías.

—Algo así. Lo que a mí sí me preocupa es que dejarás a cargo a Izanami después del choque de pasillos del mes pasado, pero espero que...

Cuando llegaron se detuvieron y solo Serena estaba paralizada.

—Que nuevamente suceda para poder reírme de todos—terminó.

Todos estaban desparramados y Akane se puso de pie al ver a Serena.

—¿Por qué Raku tiene en su disfraz escrito "El nuevo rector"?

—Me dijiste que habías dejado a cargo a Izanami para que fueras conmigo con la doctora, aunque yo te dije que no era necesario.

—Si era necesario—se puso de pie Izanami agarrando a su padre de la parte de atrás de su camisa.

—Ay, hijo todavía tienes fiebre—dijo Serena poniendo su mano en la frente de Maru—. Yo nunca deje a Izanami a cargo—sonrió.

Akane alzó una ceja y le dio una mirada fulminante. Pero después miró a Izanami y Ranma y ellos brincaron del susto.

—Izanami ¿Qué pasó con Raku?—preguntó con amabilidad.

—Ella me dio el poder de ser rector—se rio.

—¡Raku eres un idiota! —se levantó Emi.

—Akane, antes de que explotes, déjame explicarte—interrumpió Ranma.

—No me sorprendería que estuvieras de su lado—dijo Akane con una sonrisa—. Sí son igualitos—apretó los dientes.

Por otro lado, Raiko abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la bomba y sentía un olor a quemado. Agrando los ojos y se puso de pie.

—¡La bomba va explotar! —gritó Raiko tomando el objeto que ya estaba caliente.

—¡¿Bomba?! —gritaron casi todos.

—Esa es la explicación—dijo Ranma.

Raiko se la lanzo a Izanami y ella a Raku. El chico se la dio a Emi y ella se acercó a Raiko y se la dio.

—Sé el héroe de la escuela—dijo Emi encaminando a su primo hasta la ventana.

—¡Qué!—exclamó Raiko.

Emi lo empujó desde el tercer piso con la bomba y en la caída explotó.

—¡Raiko!—gritó Akane.

Izanami se desmayó, pero fue agarrada por Ranma antes de tiempo.

—Conexión de gemelos o le contagie la gripa—dijo Maru viendo a Izanami en brazos de Ranma.

Emi y Raku saludaron.

—Raiko Saotome, fue una gran persona—dijeron los dos chicos con lágrimas en los ojos.


	8. Choque de pasillos, El regreso

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

— ¿Me mandó a hablar, tía? —preguntó Izanami.

Izanami y Serena estaban afuera de las oficinas de dirección de la escuela media superior y Serena le pidió a Izanami que viniera para que hablaran un momento.

—Primero quiero preguntarte sobre tu salud y la de tu bebé—habló Serena.

—Estamos bien, ayer fui a un chequeo y todo está bien con Nanami—contestó Izanami.

—Sí, ya casi se nota tu pancita—Serena puso su mano en el vientre de Izanami—. Mi hijo está emocionado por la llegada de su hija.

— ¿En serio porque yo no le veo mucha diferencia? —hizo una mueca al recordar la actitud de él con respecto a su hija.

—Sí, se le ve en sus ojitos. Si pones atención, se le ponen más brillosos y por eso sé que está emocionado. La primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando estaba en primero de primaria. Había una niña que había llegado del extranjero y como no conocía a nadie le llevaba una rosa todos los días y cada vez que ella sonreía se le iluminaban sus oji...

— ¿Tía solamente eso quería? —La interrumpió de manera agresiva—. ¿Preguntar por mi hija?

—No—respondió—. Como sabes, después de varios años sucedió un problema con los pasillos.

—De una vez aclaró que en esta ocasión no tuve nada que ver en su colapso.

—Lo sé, pero nuevamente un Saotome fue el responsable—señaló.

* * *

Ryota caminaba por los pasillos con una bolsa de tela atrás en sus manos y más dos compañeros salieron corrieron, pero un ruido los detuvo.

— ¡Ryota! —gritó Ranma poniendo la máquina que media la velocidad.

Los tres chicos rechinaron la parte del talón de sus zapatos al detenerse, y Ryota se maldijo porque no esperaba encontrarse con su abuelo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de clases? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?

—Nada—respondió Ryota.

— ¿Nada? —Ranma alzó una ceja.

—Maestro Saotome—habló uno de los chicos—. ¿Qué sabe usted sobre la leyenda del choque de pasillos? ¿Es solo un mito o si sucedió?

Ranma se quedó serio. Miró por todos lados para ver que nadie se acercaba.

—Es cierta—afirmó Ranma.

— ¡Lo sabíamos! —exclamaron los chicos con alegría.

— ¿Y quién fue el autor? —preguntó Ryota.

—Eso si no se lo puedo decir.

—Algunos rumores decían que había sido la maestra Izanami—comenzaron a reírse los chicos, pero al ver el silencio de Ranma quedaron espantados— ¡¿Fue ella?! —gritaron abrazándose como si hubieran visto un fantasma—. Es imposible... ¡Ella es malvada y estricta para que haya logrado algo así!

—En ese caso, si mamá pato lo hizo... Yo también lo haré—Ryota metió la mano en la bolsa de tela y sacó una bomba.

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa bomba?!—exclamó Ranma.

Ranma quiso detenerlo, pero Ryota lo lanzó y al caer explotó destruyendo varios metros del edificio haciendo que colapsaran en esa parte.

Ranma sintió una presencia maligna y se dio la vuelta. Izanami los miraba con una mirada seria y los alumnos temblaron de miedo al ver esa mirada.

— ¿Ustedes que piensan que voy a hacer con ustedes? —preguntó Izanami agravando su voz.

Los chicos atragantaron.

* * *

—Los amigos de Ryota son alumnos míos por lo que yo me encargue de ellos y Ryota y papá quedaron en garras de mamá, pero a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que pide?

—Como sabes, por el incidente que ocasionó tu sobrino, los alumnos están llegando tarde a sus clases—dijo mostrando el mapa de la escuela en su tableta—. En esta ocasión, Ryota destruyó justo el pasillo central que conducen los pasillos norte, sur, este y oeste. Lo que significa, es que ahora la situación es más seria que los ocurridos años atrás. Yo necesito que te encargues de supervisar a todos los vigilantes de pasillos y es una función perfecta para ti y principalmente por tu estado porque no tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Estoy segura de que mi mamá no sabe de esto ¿Verdad? —preguntó Izanami alzando una ceja

Serena dejó de sonreír, confirmando lo que dijo.

—Es cierto, me lo encargo a mí, pero como sabrás mi hijo se enfermó la semana pasada.

—Lo sé, tuve que mandarlo a dormir a la sala para que no me contagiara, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

—Como yo estoy aquí, Nana está bajo mi cuidado y... Maru le pegó la gripa.

—Oh, por dios.

—Es por eso por lo que necesito que me ayudes aquí, mientras llevo a Nana al hospital.

—Tía Serena, no lo sé—contestó Izanami—. Tengo que calificar exámenes y tengo a dos que no están muy bien y eso me puede atrasar.

—Sí, tampoco te puedo estresar porque puede hacerles daño—concordó Serena—. Le tendré que decir a Maru que lleve a su hermana con la doctora.

— ¿Doctora?

—Sí, es la doctora que trataba a mi hijo cuando estaba en la escuela, ¿Si te acuerdas de ella? ¿La que participó en certámenes de belleza? La vi y está casi idéntica y recientemente se divorció y es una lástima que no tenga hijos, pero estoy segura de que le dará mucho gusto verlo como también Maru a ella. Ya me imagino los ojitos de emoción que hará mi hijo al verla.

—No se preocupe, tía... Yo me encargo de todo. Puede llevar a Nana con la doctora y no moleste a Maru, debe de tener mucho trabajo y debemos esforzarnos para comprar lo necesario para la bebé—sonrió Izanami apretando los dientes.

* * *

Izanami caminaba por los pasillos libres y se encontró a su padre y este al verla, le dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No me veas con esa cara, no es para tanto—habló Izanami.

—La otra Izanami hubiera guardado el secreto y no le habría dicho a su madre lo qué pasó y además yo no fui, fue Ryota—aclaró Ranma.

—Pero estabas ahí para detenerlo—le contestó Izanami.

—Mira, tú debes de entender bien la situación ¿Y sabes qué? No me gustas discutir contigo por lo que prefiero mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí.

—Pero si tú comenzaste—le recordó Izanami—. Pero, en fin, solo estoy supervisando a los vigilantes de que estén haciendo su trabajo.

— ¿No se supone que de eso se debía encargar Serena? —preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa desafiante.

Izanami entendió el significado de esa sonrisa.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a Mamá! —lo señaló Izanami.

— ¿Por qué debo de hacerte caso? —preguntó Ranma sin borrar su sonrisa y con el teléfono en la mano.

—Anoche me acorde de ti y de la piedra que te curaría de tu maldición—sonrió Izanami.

Ranma se deprimió y se fue a sentar a una esquina, y con eso, le quitó el celular y se fue, dejando a su padre.

* * *

Akane salió de su oficina sin dejar de leer unos papeles.

—Emi—llamó Akane acercándose a su escritorio—. Necesito que me ayudes en esto... ¿Dónde está el desgraciado? —preguntó al no verlo.

—Izanami lo llamó para que le llevara un mango con chile—respondió

Akane comenzó a reírse.

—No es temporada de mango, así que será imposible encontrar uno—dijo Akane—. Quedará mal con mi hija y perderá un día de trabajo.

—De hecho...—se acercó Raku—. Tengo a un conocido que es mexicano y recientemente llegó de México y trajo una caja con muchos mangos, así que le pedí que me vendiera unos y ahorita debe de venir de regreso—sacó un recipiente con mango picado al igual que Emi.

— ¡Ahh! ¡En fin! ¡Emi necesito que me ayudes a vigilar los pasillos de la escuela!

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Emi.

— ¿No te contó Izanami? Ryota le robo bombas explosivas al maestro Happosai y destruyó el pasillo central. Prácticamente hizo lo mismo que Izanami hace años.

— ¿Ósea que... Nuevamente se repite la historia? —preguntó Raku impactado y sin parpadear. De repente sonrió con maldad—. _Yo me encargare de repetirlo_ —dijo en su mente con una sonrisa de maldad.

* * *

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó Emi mientras caminaba con Raku por los pasillos de la escuela—. Conozco esa mirada, quieres repetirlo y más te vale de no involucrar a Izanami. Recuerda que está esperando y eso puede lastimar a Izanami y a la pequeña.

—No entiendo por qué piensas que lo haré—respondió Raku—. Y aunque lo hiciera, no involucraría a Izanami porque soy consciente de que puedo lastimarlas.

—Pues yo me encargaré de proteger esta escuela, por lo que regresare con los pronósticos de pasillos.

—Pues te deseo suerte—dijo Raku y siguió caminando.

* * *

— ¡Hola! Por si no me conocen, soy Emi Osawa con los pronósticos de pasillos—comenzó a grabar en vivo desde la página oficial de la escuela—. Para ser clara, soy la prima de Izanami, pero yo si soy agradable y vengo a ayudarlos para que no lleguen tarde a sus clases. En fin, primer año, pasen por el pasillo norte hasta llegar a los salones de ciencia y siguen derecho para llegar a sus respectivos salones. Segundo año, vayan al pasillo sur, hasta llegar a los salones de metodología y tercer año, van al pasillo oeste hasta llegar a los salones de especialidades y sigan derecho y llegaran a sus salones. Además, quisiera comunicar que le haremos una pequeña fiesta sorpresa en el salón de la maestra Izanami por la llegada de la pequeña Nanami...—dejó de sonreír—, creo que ya no es sorpresa, en fin, el que quiera cooperar pueden ir con el maestro Saotome y de paso le recuerdan que me debe 1,500 yenes y sabe lo que pasara si no me paga esta tarde—su voz se agravó en eso último—. ¡En fin, nos vemos! —dejó de transmitir con una sonrisa y nuevamente dejó de sonreír—. Esperen, este es el pasillo norte.

Toda la multitud de jóvenes se llevó a Emi.

* * *

Ranma bloqueó su celular y después sonó su teléfono.

—Hola—contestó. Ranma comenzó a temblar—. Viste los pronósticos, ¿No? ... Mira Akane, puedo explicar lo del dinero... ¿Qué sí que hice con ese dinero? Bien, tiene que ver con la fiesta sorpresa de Izanami... ¿Por qué le están haciendo una fiesta en la escuela si tú le estas preparando una? ¿Y por qué no te pedí? Recordé que tú también le estabas preparando una fiesta sorpresa, por lo que no te pedí más... ¿Por cierto me puedes prestar? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Es mi problema pagarle.

Akane le colgó y nuevamente se puso de mal humor.

— ¿Por qué Emi tiene que estarlo diciendo en los pronostico?

Ranma marcó un número y esperó que entrara la llamada.

—Hola, Nabiki ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió la fiesta sorpresa? —preguntó Izanami enfrente de sus alumnos.

Izanami llegó a su clase y antes de que se sentaran los chicos después del saludo, les pidió que aún no lo hicieran. Los chicos tardaron en responder.

— ¿Por qué no quieren decirlo?

—Porque nos pidió que guardáramos el secreto—contestó un alumno—. Además, nos dio dinero para preparar todo.

— ¿Por qué se quiere mantener en el anonimato? —volvió hacer una pregunta.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

—Claro que saben, ¿Por qué les pidió eso?

—Porque quería ganarle a la maestra Saotome antes de que ella lo hiciera—la joven se tapó la boca.

—¡Fue Maru?! —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Todos tuvieron que asentir porque no podían esconderlo más.

—Qué lindo y yo que creía que no estaba muy interesado en ella, tiene razón mi tía Serena, tendré que verlo más para ver si tiene esos ojos brillosos que pone cuando está emocionado—dijo Izanami sin dejar de sonreír.

—Solo le pediremos otra co...

La puerta se deslizó e Izanami se sorprendió de ver a su tía Serena.

—Izanami, vengo a decirte que ya no es necesario que vigiles a los vigilantes, siempre me quedare aquí—anunció Serena.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Nana se siente mejor?

—No, supe que Maru había ido por un pedido que le hiciste y me lo encontré y como me salió una llamada de mi otro trabajo le pedí que llevara a Nana con la doctora—respondió Serena ignorando por completo la situación emocional de Izanami.

Sus alumnos se dieron cuenta del cambio de semblante de Izanami y brincaron del susto al ver la mirada furiosa de Izanami.

—Lo que le íbamos a pedir maestra era que no le dijera a su esposo que nosotros le dijimos porque nos amenazó y no queremos tener problemas con él—terminó el alumno teniendo miedo de su maestra.

—Tía Serena ¿Te puedo pedir dos favores? —preguntó Izanami con una sonrisa amable—. La primera, cuida a mis adorables alumnos y la otra, si me podrías darme la dirección del consultorio de la doctora reina de belleza. Estoy preocupada por Nana.

—Cuando dijo "reina de belleza" entendí por qué está así—comentó una alumna.

—Claro—aceptó Serena sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Ranma caminaba por el pasillo asignado y de repente chocó con Ryota que tenía una gran bolsa de palomitas.

—Ten más cuidado, Ryota—dijo Ranma—. ¿Y esas palomitas? —Ranma comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Ryota no respondió y salió corriendo.

— ¡Ryota! —gritó Ranma y lo siguió.

Al llegar al siguiente pasillo vio que había un grupo de jóvenes que se divertían y había todo tipo de botanas y comida y además de música fuerte.

— ¡Nuevamente está sucediendo! —exclamó Ranma apuntó de arrancarse el pelo.

—No se preocupe, tío Ranma todo está bajo control—dijo Raku apareciendo atrás de él y con una risa malvada.

* * *

—Hola, soy Emi con los pronósticos de pasillos... Tomen la ruta dos del pasillo oeste y llegaran fácilmente a sus respectivos salones, ya que segundo y tercer año salieron de excursión, así que primer año tiene la escuela libre. Por cierto, como ya no es sorpresa lo de la fiesta de Izanami, los esperamos a las tres de la tarde para poder festejar y si quieren, pueden llevarle regalo, principalmente calcetines y guantes pequeños... Awww ya me la estoy imaginando—Emi terminó de grabar y dejó de sonreír al tener a su tía Akane enfrente de ella.

— ¿Quién se adelantó en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a mi hija? —exigió Akane.

— ¿En verdad quiere que le responda?

— ¡Ahh, maldito desgraciado!

Emi sentía un movimiento en el piso.

—Acabo de recordar que esta es la ruta 2 del pasillo oeste—dijo con pánico.

La multitud de alumnos apareció y se llevó a Akane y Emi con ellos.

* * *

— ¡Detenga la música! —exigió Ranma—. ¡No hagan eso! —le quitó unas espadas de kendo a dos chicos—. ¡Aquí no se juega! —le quitó una pelota de futbol a dos chicos—. ¡Ryota!

Ryota miró a su abuelo.

—Lo siento mucho abuelo, pero es mi prioridad en esta vida ser la siguiente generación de mamá pato, por lo que tengo que ser como ella—contestó Ryota con seriedad.

—No se preocupe, tío Ranma—habló Raku con un altavoz y subiéndose a una ventana—. Nadie se lastima por correr en los pasillos.

La multitud de alumnos aparecieron y gritaron porque chocarían con ellos.

— ¡Si! —gritó Ryota—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy al fin como mamá pato! —lloraba de felicidad—. ¿Esperen? ¿Esto no será doloroso?

—Así es—contestó Raku con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ahh! —gritó Ryota.

Todos chocaron y Raku no dejaba de reírse.

—Bueno, creo que aquí la diferencia es que el quien saldrá perjudicado es mi tío Ranma... ¿O tal vez no?

Del otro lado, venían caminando Izanami y Serena.

—Ahora entiendo, tú te pones celosa con la doctora—dijo Serena.

—Sí, y me di cuenta de sus ojitos brillosos—le sonrió a Izanami.

—Ya te dije, esos ojitos brillosos son por Nanami, no por ella.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué es la primera vez que lo veo? ¡Es obvio que es por ella, no por Nanami!

—Bueno, es que mi hijo siempre ha sido muy pícaro... pero recuerda que tú eres la señora.

—No me diga señora, me siento vieja—le pidió Izanami.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Serena al ver que se detuvo y se balanceó un poco.

—De repente me mareé—respondió.

—No me sorprendería porque hiciste coraje—la rodeó con un brazo para que se sostuviera en ella y siguieron caminando.

—De igual forma iré por mis cosas y me iré a des...

Izanami y Serena llegaron y agrandaron los ojos.

— ¡Oh, por dios! —dijeron ambas sin parpadear.

Todos estaban tirados y revueltos. Akane se levantó de golpe con Ranma y Ryota jalándolos del cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Serena! ¡¿No se supone que tú te encargarías de que no volviera a pasar?! ¡¿Ves lo que provocas?!

— ¿No se supone que Izanami se encargaba de eso? —recordó Ranma.

Serena e Izanami le pedían que se callaran.

—Oh, ya veo...—miró a su hija—. ¡Mi amor me da gusto que haya regresado la otra Izanami! —la abrazó—. No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de papá, Ryota y Serena.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Serena.

—No la regañes, hubo una emergencia y fuimos con la doctora señorita a mejor cuerpo 2009—se recargó de Serena con los ojos adormilados—. Solo quiero dormir.

—Entonces dejaremos para mañana la fiesta sorpresa—se levantó Emi con tristeza—, que ya no es sorpresa—recordó.

—En ese caso—Akane se dio la vuelta y miró a Ranma y Ryota.

Los dos chicos brincaron de miedo.

—Bueno, supongo que así termina—dijo Raku saltando para llegar al piso.

—Pero tú estás en problema—dijo Emi con una mirada aterradora.

Ryota agarró su mochila y al estar abierta. Salió una bomba explosiva. Todos se pusieron en alerta.

Ranma e Izanami sonrieron con maldad y miraron a Raku.

—Es hora de que pagues—dijeron.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Ranma agarró la bomba explosiva y se la dio a Raku e Izanami se encargó de lanzarlo por la ventana. El chico gritó al caer y explotó la bomba antes de que él llegara al suelo.

— ¡Raku! —gritó Emi asomándose por la ventana.

—Así aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros—dijeron Ranma e Izanami con una sonrisa.


	9. Cita con el dentista

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

Izanami esperaba afuera del consultorio del dentista mientras estaba revisando algunas cosas del trabajo en su tableta. Al lado de ella estaba Nana de siete años jugando en el celular de Izanami.

—Es muy extraño que esté silencioso—comentó Izanami.

—Tal vez le quitaron el dolor y por eso están callados—dijo Nana que balanceaba sus piernas dejando de ver el celular para mirar ahora a Izanami.

—Se dice anestesiados—le corrigió Izanami.

Nana le mostró la pantalla del celular a Izanami y está lo miró.

—Ya no tengo dinero canjeable en la compañía de la manzanita mordida para comprarte el juego... Ah, pero... —sacó otro celular—. Tu querido hermano tiene agregada la tarjeta de crédito en la tienda por lo que podrás comprar el juego de 150 yenes.

Nana puso atención en la pantalla del celular.

—Está bloqueado y solo se ocupa la huella de dedo de mi hermano—comentó Nana.

—¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? Porque el otro día creyó que estaba leyendo sus mensajes cuando no era así.

—Pero en otras ocasiones si lo habías hecho—le recordó Nana.

—Si, pero... Al menos supe que Saori lo andaba molestando por mensaje y ahí si tuve un motivo para pelearme con él.

—¿Entonces no podré jugar?

—Recuerda que soy buena policía e investigadora—Izanami metió su mano en su bolsa y sacó un estuche donde estaba una goma que parecía de pegamento—. Solo esperé a que pusiera sus dedos en el picaporte y el resto es historia—se puso la goma en su dedo meñique y la pego al botón y se desbloqueó.

Nana tomó el celular y al entrar y dar opción "comprar" en el juego, nuevamente requería la huella.

—¿Me prestas la goma? —le pidió a Izanami.

Se la dio a Nana mientras contestaba su teléfono.

—Hola, papá—respondió—. No es necesario, estoy aquí con el dentista... No me dijo nada... Estuvo de comedia, pero resulta que vine porque Nana tenía una carie y además también Maru tenía cita después de ella, y resultó que la secretaria se equivocó en la citas y pusieron a la misma hora tanto a mi mamá como Maru. Comenzaron su clásico ritual de saludo e hicieron escándalo. Fue tanto el desastre que hicieron que al final el dentista los tuvo que atender al mismo tiempo y ellos están encerrados en esa habitación desde hace una hora y ya me estoy preocupando porque no se escuchan sus gritos... No me refería a gritos de dolor, me refiero a sus peleas... No te reías. Si estuvieras aquí en mi lugar sufrirías... Creo que ya entrare, Adiós.

Nana le dio la goma a Izanami y esta la guardó. Después de unos momentos, Izanami y Nana entraron a la habitación donde ellos estaban acostado con en una camilla completamente inconscientes o eso pensaba. Izanami se acercó a Maru y Nana a Akane.

Nana la tocaba con su dedo para despertarla. Akane abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Nana poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

—Que bonita te miras hoy, aunque te parezcas al hombre que más odio—habló Akane con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Izanami intentaba despertar a Maru y este no tardó en abrir los ojos.

—Odio a tu madre—dijo.

—Yo también te odio—le contestó.

—Lo único que le agradezco... Ah no, no tengo nada que agradecerle.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Gracias a ella nací!—se indignó Izanami.

—Bueno si tengo, con defectos... Muchos defectos—dijo adormilado.

Nana se rió.

—Pero eso me pasa por fijarme en la primera que se me cruzó en mi camino.

—¡Qué lindo! —se maravilló Izanami—. Obviamente porque nos conocimos de niños. Fui tu primer y único amor.

—Solo por eso porque si no hubiera sido así te habría evitado a toda costa y creo que ahorita seguiría soltero.

Nana se rió, solo que a Izanami no se le hizo gracioso.

—¿Ves? Es un desgraciado y tú no me creías.

— Mamá pato, creo que ahorita es tu oportunidad de saber cosas de mi hermano y él te dirá la verdad—dijo Nana—. Lo mismo pasara con la tía Akane.

— Es cierto, de mi mamá tengo muchas cosas que quiero saber y son más cosas que las de Maru. Entonces, iré preguntando una pregunta a mamá y después otra a Maru y así sucesivamente. Empezare con mamá, ¿A quien quieres más, a mi o a Raiko?

— Yo pensé que sería una pregunta seria— comentó Nana.

— Obviamente a ti, no te tuve por quince años, aunque me sentí mal una vez que fui al centro comercial y te deje a propósito ahí para que lloraras pensando que estabas perdida, ese fue tu castigo por escupirme. En ese momento quería más a Raiko que ha ti.

— ¿Ósea que si hubiera estado contigo querrías más a Raiko?— se indignó Izanami.

— Si— afirmó con una sonrisa.

— Y a mi me dice desgraciado— dijo Maru.

— ¡Y lo eres!— gritó Akane.

— Sigues tú— miró a Maru— . ¿Hay algo más entre tú y Saori?

— No, de hecho es muy molesta. Además ya la bloquee— contestó.

— Al menos dijo algo bueno— dijo Nana.

—Mamá, ¿Tú y mi papá han tenido... —se acercó a Nana y le tapó los oídos—, sexo siendo ambas chicas?

—Esa pregunta es asquerosa—dijo Maru.

—¡Cállate ahorita sigue una parecida para ti! —exclamó Izanami.

—Una vez ambos estábamos borrachos y él me lo propuso y me dijo que era una fantasía de él ¿Y saben qué pasó? Lo mande a volar porque jamás estaré con Ranma siendo mujer.

—No está saliendo como yo pensaba que saldría—hizo puchero Izanami.

Izanami miró de reojo a su querido esposo, que era un secreto para los demás. Ahora tapó de los oídos a su mamá.

—Está es la que más quiero saber de todas mis dudas que tengo sobre ti... ¿Los cuarto meses en el que estuvimos distanciados tú y yo, que no éramos pareja por decirlo así, no estuviste con otra mujer para que te diera ya sabes de que habló que no te di en ese lapso de tiempo? Porque recuerda que tu mamá siempre decía que eras muy precoz de adolescente

—¿Qué es precoz? —preguntó Nana.

—Cuando seas grande te lo explico—le contestó Izanami.

Él tardó en responder.

—Te aprovechas de mi estado para hacerme esas preguntas—habló acomodándose de lado y darle la espalda, pero solo lo hacía porque se sentía cansado y así estaba más cómodo—. No te lo explicaré porque Nana está ahí, pero lo que te puedo decir es que sufrí tanto que llegue a imaginarte que te abrazaba y usaba mi mano.

—¿La tocabas y la apretabas? —le preguntó Nana.

Izanami se sonrojó y agarró a Nana de sus brazos para alzarla para que estuviera a su altura.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has escuchado? ¡No soy tan escandalosa! ¿O sí? —empezó desesperadamente a preguntar.

—Le pregunté a mi hermano si agarraba su almohada y la abrazaba pensando que eras tú—aclaró—. ¿Eso no era lo que quiso decir?

—Si, estas en lo correcto— la bajó queriendo dejar ahí el tema.

Izanami miró de reojo a su madre y sonrió con maldad.

—Por último... —sacó su celular y entró a la aplicación de grabación de voz—, esta pregunta va para los dos—empezó la grabación—. ¿Mamá qué te gusta de Maru? ¿Amor, qué te gusta de mi mamá?

—Es un desgraciado y lo odio—empezó Akane.

—Es una neurótica y la odio—siguió Maru.

—Pero... —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo vivir sin él porque me divierte—sonrió Akane.

—No me la podría imaginar tratándome bien, sería muy aburrido—sonrió Maru.

—Por eso quiero a esa persona porque ama lo que más amo—dijeron ambos y se durmieron.

Izanami terminó la grabación y comenzó a llorar.

—Yo también los amo—dijo llorando.

—Es muy bonita familia—sonrió Nana.


	10. Contrabando de condones

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 _"Yo siempre me considere una niña buena, educada y sobre todo tranquila. Sin embargo, después de algunos acontecimientos, decidí que eso debía cambiar. No sin antes, investigar bien el terreno donde pisaría porque eso fue algo que no hice anteriormente. Por lo que decidí primero venir a este lugar... La ciudad de las mujeres o bueno, un prostíbulo"_

Era las 10 de la noche y dos chicas con saco negro completo, cabello agarrado en un molote color negro y solo su nariz y boca estaban descubiertos, ya que llevaban una máscara para que nadie las descubriera.

—Siento que esto es una mala idea—dijo una de ellas con cierto temor de lo que iban a hacer.

—Calma Anissa, todo está bien—la tranquilizó su hermana.

— ¿Pero, qué haremos aquí en 1990? —preguntó Anissa.

Nanami sonrió cuando vio a la persona que buscaba. La señaló y Anissa miró. Izanami que vestía casi igual que las chicas, a diferencia de su máscara que era blanca estaba con un hombre y parecían que miraban a los alrededores y después como si estuvieran ahí. Abrió su sacó y Anissa agrandó los ojos.

— ¿Eso que tiene...?

—Oh, si... son condones.

—Ella es mamá, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, cuando tenía dieciocho años, no hay mucha diferencia—contestó Nanami.

— ¿Nos acercaremos a ella?

—La cuestión aquí es que antes de empezar con mi plan ocuparé dinero para sobrevivir—aclaró Nanami.

Nanami desapareció.

— ¡Oye no me dejes sola! —dijo Anissa con los ojos llorosos.

Nanami volvió a aparecer, pero ahora con una caja.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó.

—Observa.

Nanami comenzó a acercarse a Izanami y al estar enfrente de ella puso la caja en el piso.

—Supe que andas vendiendo condones en contrabando y lo que propongo es aliarnos—abrió la caja y Anissa agrando los ojos y había muchos empaques de condones—. Incluso tengo con pulpa y sabores exóticos y si no me crees puedes checarlos y probarlos.

Izanami miraba la caja y después a las chicas y así sucesivamente. Se agachó y abrió uno.

—Ese es de frambuesa—sonrió Nanami.

Izanami lo olía y después puso la punta de su lengua en el látex. Anissa hizo una mueca de asco. Lo estiró lo más que pudo y no lo pudo romper.

—Son de buena calidad, acepto—sonrió Izanami.

* * *

— ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Satsuki a Akane.

Akane estaba con la cabeza colgada en la orilla del sillón y pensaba en que era lo que haría ahora.

—Quiero ver a mis hermanas, pero...

—A tu prometido no lo quieres ver—intuía Satsuki.

—Exacto—respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, déjame pensar en algo—cerró los ojos.

— ¿Y si pides trabajo con los chicos?

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Debes de estar bromeando, de por sí no tengo buena relación con ellos y lo más importante, no quiero ver todos los días a Izanami.

— ¿Por qué te recuerda a tu prometido?

—Deja eso, me irrita su presencia.

—En ese caso, sabes que Masaru me dejó a cargo de todo esto, ¿verdad? Por lo que no queremos que se repita lo ocurrido, así que necesito que alguien me ayude a vigilar los alrededores en las noches, ¿Podrás?

Akane se sentó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo que, para hacerlo más divertido... —sonrió Akane.

 _En la noche..._

— ¡Listo!

— ¡No era necesario eso! —exclamó Satsuki.

Akane vestía completamente de negro, con pantalón y blusa de manga larga con cuello de tortuga ajustado a su cuerpo y una máscara negra.

—Aquí todos me conocen, pero si el problema son los de fuera, así no me reconocerán.

— ¿No debería ser al revés?

—Bueno, solo quería vestirme genial—confesó Akane—. En fin, me iré. ¿Me prestarás a tus chicas?

Satsuki asintió.

* * *

Akane y las chicas caminaban por los alrededores, pasando por los locales que era exageradamente iluminados, pero tampoco molestaba. La chica se detuvo y les pidió a las demás que también lo hicieran. Desde donde estaba miraba a Izanami que le vendía unos condones a un hombre.

Akane se acercó al ver que nuevamente estaba sola e Izanami la miró y sabía que era Akane, pero no le asustó en lo más mínimo. Se miraban con seriedad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Akane.

— ¿Qué no me viste?

Hubo silencio.

— ¿Y en cuanto lo das? —preguntó Akane.

— ¡¿Comprará uno?! —exclamó una de las chicas de Satsuki.

—No me sorprendería que tuvieras actividad sexual—comentó Izanami.

— ¿Tienes de sabores? —preguntó Akane.

— ¡¿Es enserio?!

—Yo no comparto mis aventuras sexuales—aclaró Akane.

— ¿Exactamente cuál es su definición de aventura sexual? —preguntó otra de las chicas.

Izanami abrió su abrigo mostrando bolsitas de plástico y en su interior había empaques de diferentes colores.

—Estás de suerte porque tengo nueva mercancía—habló Izanami—. Tengo nuevos sabores; elote, cereza, café, mango con chile sin faltar la pulpa en el látex, chicle...

— ¿Puedes masticar el condón como el chicle? —preguntó Akane.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

—Imagínate la sensación que le provocará al hombre—siguió Izanami.

— ¡¿Qué vulgar se escuchó eso?!

—Si me lo imagino—contestó Akane.

— ¡¿Se lo está imaginando?!

—Además, en la compra de tres condones te damos de regalo una almohada en tamaño real de un actor de doblaje para que tengas fantasías sexuales sin salir de casa—ofreció Izanami mostrando la almohada.

— ¡Que enfermo se escuchó eso!

— ¿Incluso se le podría pegar un miembro de juguete en el medio del pantalón? —preguntó Akane.

— ¡Eso es más enfermo!

—Mi compañera los tiene en diferentes colores, si gustas ir con ella para que te los ofrezca y negocies con ella—sugirió Izanami.

—Estupendo—sonrió con cierta maldad.

— ¡Me da miedo esa sonrisa!

* * *

Akane se alejó y llegó con Nanami y esta la reconoció enseguida, ya que Akane portaba su máscara.

—Izanami me dijo que andas vendiendo miembros en diferentes colores.

— ¡¿Era cierto que estaba interesada en ellos?!

—Oh, sí. Es en la compra de tres condones... —Nanami abrió su sacó mostrando las bolsitas de colores—, tengo sabor mostaza, mayonesa, hígado con salsa de dulce...

— ¡Eso es asqueroso! —exclamó una de las chicas.

—Salmón, camarón, ensalada vegetariana, talco...

— ¡¿Cómo por qué talco?! —preguntó una de las chicas.

—Hay mujeres que les encanta el olor a talco para bebes o para pies. Ahorita tengo para bebé—contestó Nanami—. Como decía, tengo moco, sudor de hombre...

— ¡Cada vez son cosas más asquerosas!

—Aparte del miembro, también estoy dando este vibrador—mostró el vibrador.

— ¿Ese no es el dedo de E.T.? —preguntó Akane.

Nanami lo miró.

—Es cierto, es de mi hermana—lo guardó en la caja y sacó el auténtico.

—No hay mucha diferencia uno y el otro—dijo una de las chicas.

— ¿Quieres tentarlo? —preguntó Nanami.

Akane puso sus dedos en la punta y lo sintió.

—Incluso sale una lucecita—comentó Akane.

—Es para ver el interior.

— ¡¿Cómo por qué tendría que ver el interior?!

—Otra manera de poder excitar al hombre es vestir ropa provocativa, mi otra compañera se encarga de eso, además de látigos que vienen de regalo—sonrió Nanami.

—Estupendo—sonrió Akane.

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

* * *

Por otro lado, Anissa estaba tiesa y sin poder parpadear porque no creía quien era su primer cliente.

—Ahora si te odio, Nanami—se dijo la chica.

Anissa tenía enfrente a Emi que le sonreía y a Maru, lo cual no dejaba de ver a Anissa y eso ponía más nerviosa a la chica.

—Según los rumores estás vendiendo...

—Ya se acabaron los condones—la interrumpió Anissa.

— ¿También vendes condones? —preguntó Maru.

—Lo que buscaba era la almohada en tamaño real de un actor de doblaje—aclaró Emi.

—Ahh, menos mal—suspiró de alivio.

— ¿Vas a comprar condones? —preguntó Emi con una mueca.

—Como dije ya no hay—respondió Anissa con una mirada dura—. Tienes que mantenerte en abstinencia hasta que conozcas al amor de tu vida—le ordenó Anissa a su padre.

En ese momento, Akane llegó junto con las chicas de Satsuki.

—Izanami y la otra chica me dijeron que vendes ropa provocativa para mujer—dijo Akane.

—Es en la compra de condones, pero ya se acabó—contestó Anissa—. Espera hasta que aparezca el amor de tu vida.

—Ya apareció y pues... No comentare nada al respeto.

—Esa voz...—susurró Emi.

—Sí, es ella—confirmó Maru.

Anissa sacó de la caja la almohada.

—Es mi primera vez vendiendo este tipo de cosas asquerosas, así que sean buenos conmigo—aclaró Anissa y después suspiró—. Esto viene en la compra de condones, pero solo por ser mis primeros clientes se lo daré si compra el camisón que muestra mucho.

Akane miró la caja y se la quitó y ahí vio los condones.

—Dijiste que no tenías condones.

Anissa no supo que decir respecto a eso.

— ¿Qué sabores tienes? —le preguntó Akane.

— ¡Basta con sus cosas pervertidas! —exclamó una de las chicas de Satsuki.

—Tengo de limón, menta, mandarina, manzana con canela, cajeta...—hacía memoria—, toloache...

— ¿Qué es toloache? —preguntó Akane.

—Toloache es una planta mexicana que es mejor conocida como poción de amor—respondió Emi—. Me tocó leerlo en la escuela y dicen que las mujeres lo usan para tener a los hombres en la palma de su mano.

Akane se puso a pensar.

— ¿Y si esa planta la quemas como la marihuana? —preguntó Akane.

— ¡¿Qué rayos se le acaba de ocurrir?!

—También tengo marihuana—mencionó Anissa.

—No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría—dijo Emi.

Más allá, Izanami estaba escondida y al escuchar eso sonrió mostrando maldad pura.

 _"Mi hermana y yo nos tuvimos que ir, pero regresé al día siguiente a conocer a mamá del pasado y después del castigo que recibí por parte de mi papá, ahora me encuentro en mi habitación leyendo un libro"_

* * *

Era de noche e Izanami regresaba a la ciudad de las mujeres con un rostro serio. Estaba lo más aislada posible para que nadie la viera. Abrió la caja de cartón que traía y sacó varias bolsas de condones.

—Afortunadamente esa loca prostituta no logró quitarme los condones de toloache y si lo quemó enfrente de ella, la tendré en mis manos—sonrió con maldad.

 ** _Nota: Lo que Izanami no escuchó es que era una poción de amor._**

Llegó a la casa de Satsuki y entró a la habitación de la chica. Ella dormía profundamente e Izanami se acercó a ella y en un pequeño recipiente había tres empaques de condones. Encendió un cerillo y lo hecho en el recipiente. Y lo dejó en su mesa de noche. Salió por la ventana y comenzó a reírse.

—Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

Por otro lado, una persona había seguido a Izanami, aunque en realidad eran dos personas.

La primera era Akane que solo por asomarse por la ventana de su cuarto vio salir a Izanami con la ropa que usaba noches anteriores. Sabía que tramaba algo, por lo que salió a seguirla.

La segunda persona era Maru. Había salido a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas. Salir le serviría para pensar mejor las cosas. No esperaba encontrarla tan pronto, pero el hecho que no lo reconociera lo puso mal. Se detuvo al ver de lejos a Izanami y parecía que estaba apurada en ir a cierto sitio. Decidió seguirla estando lo más lejos posible para que no lo viera. Miró también a Akane y de igual manera se mantuvo lejos para que ella no lo viera.

* * *

Izanami regresó donde se encontraba la caja y se la llevó. Akane estaba escondida atrás de una pared.

—Ahora entiendo, se quiere vengar de Satsuki con los condones de toloache.

Izanami se detuvo y vio de reojo.

—Ya te vi—habló Izanami.

Por un momento, Maru pensaba que lo había visto, hasta que salió Akane y él suspiró de alivio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Akane.

—Si piensas detenerme es demasiado tarde—dijo Izanami con cierta superioridad—. Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

—Me imagino que fue lo que hiciste y déjame decirte que eso no sirve para que te obedezca. La persona te sigue porque está enamorada de ti.

Izanami dejó de sonreír.

—No cabe duda, sigue siendo igual—comentó Maru.

—Bueno, mientras estés lejos de ella todo estará bien.

Akane sonrió y sacó un encendedor.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Digamos que, sería divertido que juguemos un rato, ¿No?

— ¡Eso no es divertido!

—Pero si tú misma lo estás haciendo—dijeron Akane y Maru al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Es diferente!

Akane se puso una máscara para protegerse del aroma.

— ¿Algún comentario antes de sufrir? —preguntó Akane.

Izanami no respondió porque no sabía que decir y hacer.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Al chico no le quedó de otra que "salvarla" por decirlo así.

— ¿Más bien, tú qué haces aquí? —preguntaron las chicas.

—En fin—Akane volvió a encender el encendedor.

Se apagó de repente y Akane intento volverlo a encender, pero no podía.

— ¡Ja! —sonrió Izanami.

Akane metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó serillos.

Izanami dejó de sonreír.

—Ahora si—sonrió Akane.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Satsuki que traía con ella el recipiente que dejó Izanami apagado—. Buen intento, Izanami, pero no sabía que estabas enamorada de mí y déjame decirte que lo siento mucho porque no voy para esas inclinaciones.

— ¡No estoy enamorada de ti!

Izanami no se percató que Akane lanzó el cerillo y la caja comenzó a incendiarse y el olor se esparció en ellos, a excepción de Akane que tenía la máscara. Izanami miró a Maru y sonrió. Estaba corriendo para abrazarlo, pero Satsuki la detuvo poniendo su dedo en la frente de Izanami.

—La verdad es que la planta que tiene esos condones no son de toloache, sino de menta—aclaró Satsuki—. Según supe, los de toloache se vendieron muy rápido. La niña se equivocó.

Las mejillas de Izanami enrojecieron y evitó ver a Maru por la vergüenza que tenía.

—Eso es algo psicológico—dijo Akane quintándose la máscara—. Me sucedió lo mismo al igual que Ranma cuando estábamos bajó un paraguas.

Satsuki se había distraído y miró a Izanami con la caja en la mano.

— ¡Boombayah! —se despidió Izanami desapareciendo en menos de un segundo y dejando un remolino de tierra.

— ¡Ahh, maldita se escapó! —gritó Satsuki.

—Déjame recordarte que ayer me mude a su casa, yo le quito la caja—le recordó Akane.

—Además, uso mal el termino, es "Bon Voyage" —comentó Maru.

—En fin, me voy. Se encerrara en su cuarto y cuando tenga la caja te la traigo—se despidió Akane.

Los tres chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Después de dos minutos que Akane regresó a la casa, ella pateó la puerta y pudo quitarle la caja.

— ¡No me la quites! —se escuchaba desde afuera.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre vender condones?! —le gritó Usui.

— ¿Te sobró alguno? —preguntó Shun.

— ¡¿Qué preguntas le haces?! —le gritaron los chicos.

—Tengo de tu fruta favorita—respondió Izanami.

— ¡¿Enserio?!

— ¡Ya encontré la otra caja! —anunció Akane.

— ¡No! ¡Es la última que me queda!


	11. Primer día

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

—Chicos, antes de que se vayan... —habló Akane ante todos sus compañeros de trabajo—, les informo que mañana llegaré un poco tarde porque mañana es el primer día de escuela de mis hijos y tengo que estar presente en el momento más importante de una madre—dijo con una lagrima.

— ¿Ahora si serás madre? —preguntó Shun que estaba a su lado.

Akane le dio un puñetazo.

—En fin, ese es el anuncio ya pueden irse—se despidió Akane con la mano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Akane abría los ojos lentamente y sonrió recordando que hoy era el primer día de escuela de sus hijos. La verdadera razón de felicidad de Akane es que ya no los tenía que estar soportando en la oficina todo el día, principalmente una en particular.

—Raiko es hora de levantarse—dijo Akane abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo con una gran sonrisa, pero al no tener respuesta dejó de sonreír.

Raiko seguía durmiendo con la cabeza fuera de la cama y pies en la almohada.

Akane se acercó más y volvió a repetirlo, pero este no contestaba. Puso su mano en el cabello de su hijo y lo jaló para levantarlo. Raiko despertó de golpe.

—Te dije que es hora de levantarse—dijo Akane.

— ¡Pero si es temprano! —contestó Raiko con lágrimas en los ojos porque Akane no lo soltaba.

— ¡Te dije ayer que era tu primer día de escuela! —le recordó lanzándolo a la cama.

Raiko se sobaba su cabeza.

—Te cambias e iré a despertar a tu hermana—volvió a sonreír y salió de la habitación.

Akane llegó a la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta.

—Nanami, es hora de levantarte—dijo Akane.

Su hija estaba cubierta por completo con su cobija.

Akane se acercó a la cama y quitó la cobija.

—Ya decía que era mucha tranquilidad—dijo Akane.

Izanami no estaba en su cama y lo que cubría la cobija era sus almohadas. Akane salió, pero tenía sospechas de donde podría estar.

—Witsi Witsi araña subió a su telaraña...—comenzó a cantar Akane—, vino tu mami y te encontró—miró el techo y ahí estaba.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Izanami y se soltó del techo y corrió de regreso a su habitación.

— ¡Nanami! —gritó Akane.

Izanami cerró su puerta dejando fuera a Akane.

— ¡Ahh, sabes que tienes que salir de ahí y cuando pase te amarraré en las escaleras! —amenazó Akane—¡Raiko!

Akane regresó al cuarto de su hijo y lo encontró dormido nuevamente.

— ¡Raiko despierta! —gritó Akane más furiosa que nunca.

Raiko siguió roncando y eso la enfureció aún más. Akane se acercó a su hijo y lo volvió a levantar agarrando nuevamente el cabello de su hijo.

— ¡Me duele! —se quejó Raiko.

— ¡Te dije que te fueras cambiando! —le recordó Akane.

—Pero no quiero ir a la escuela—dijo Raiko con lágrimas en los ojos—. Dice que es mala como tú... Ah, no—dejo de llorar—. Nada es más malo que tú, mejor si llévame a la escuela.

Akane sacó debajo de la cama de Raiko una regla larga de madera.

— ¡¿Por qué la regla está debajo de mi cama?! —exclamó Raiko con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Porque presentía de que algo así pasaría, por lo que me preparé—sonrió Akane.

Por otro lado, desde la puerta de su cuarto, Izanami escuchó los gritos de su hermano como también los golpes con la regla. Apretó los ojos al escucharlo. Después entrecerró los ojos y cerró su puerta con lentitud.

— ¡Te Quiero listo en cinco minutos! —le ordenó Akane saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

Se acercó a la puerta de su hija y quiso abrirla, pero seguía cerrada con seguro.

—Nanami, haremos un trato... Te alistas para ir a la escuela y a cambio los llevaré a comer helado—propusó Akane con amabilidad.

—La vez pasada dijiste lo mismo y nos llevaste a uno que no era helado, sino yogurt para gordas—le recordó Izanami.

—Pero igual están deliciosas, voy seguido.

—Si porque lo necesitas.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya verás cuando salgas! —gritó golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

Akane sacó su teléfono y sacó su libreta de números telefónicos para marcar uno.

 _—Hola._

—Shun, sé que debes de estar batallando con Emi, pero necesito tu ayuda.

 _— ¿Batallar?_

* * *

—No estoy batallando con Emi, de hecho ya está lista—dijo mirando a su hija de cuatro años.

Estaban en la puerta de su casa y Nabiki le acomodaba su mochila.

—Estoy lista—sonrió Emi—. Ya quiero llegar para negociar con dulces.

—Así es al principio y tus primeros años de primaria serán útiles y al terminar será el dinero—dijo Nabiki.

— ¡Oye no le enseñes a estafar! —se quejó Shun.

—Yo la llevó y vas por ella—propuso Nabiki—. Ayuda a mi hermana con Raiko y Nanami. Sabes que ella no tiene paciencia con ellos.

—Bien—aceptó Shun—. Voy en camino.

* * *

Akane deslizó la puerta de entrada, entró Shun y se dirigió a los cuartos de sus sobrinos.

—Nanami, soy tu tío—habló Shun—. No irán solos a la escuela, también ira Emi y de seguro se divertirán. Dibujaran, aprenderán a escribir, cantaran y jugaran en el recreo, será divertido.

Raiko salió listo para ir a la escuela mientras se sobaba su trasero que fue donde le pegó su mamá.

—Solo por no ver a mamá será suficiente para aceptar ir a la escuela, pero también quiero helado y no yogurt, ese será el trato—dijo Raiko.

—Está bien—aceptó Akane—. Nanami, no te pegaré. Sal de tu cuarto.

—Yo tengo otro trato—habló Izanami desde su habitación—. Quiero que me compres mi horno para hacer pasteles y galletas.

— ¡¿El que cuesta 1000 yenes?! ¡Ni en broma! —exclamó Akane.

—Cómpraselo—dijo Shun.

—Sabes que he tenido muchos gastos con la construcción de mi escuela—le recordó.

—Entonces no iré a la escuela... Ah, y 20 sobrecitos extras de harina para hornear pasteles y galletas—agregó Izanami.

— ¡¿Cuándo decidí tener hijos?! —se dijo Akane.

—No lo decidiste Akane, metiste la pata—le recordó Shun.

— ¿Fuimos accidente? —preguntó Raiko con los ojos llorosos—. ¿Por qué la cigüeña fue cruel en dejarnos aquí, pudo dejarnos con otra mamá?

Akane le dio un zape a su hijo. La chica suspiró.

—Está bien, Nanami. Te comprare el horno y los 20 sobrecitos extras—aceptó Akane.

Izanami abrió la puerta estando lista y con su mochila en la espalda.

—Vamos a la escuela, hermano—le dio la mano a Raiko y bajaron.

Akane se sentía molesta, pero no le quedó de otra que negociar.

— ¿Cómo es posible que acepte condiciones de dos niños de cuatro años? —se lamentó Akane.

—Se llama ser madre—contestó Shun.

—Yo no era así con mi mamá.

—Vamos a llevarlos porque ya es tarde.

Shun bajó y fue seguido por Akane que a pesar de todo sonreía porque sushijos ya estaban creciendo.


	12. Examen extraordinario

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

—Es hora de comenzar—dijo Izanami.

Izanami y Akane estaban en el salón de clases de Izanami enfrente de diez alumnos que hacían sus exámenes extraordinarios. Akane e Izanami decidieron juntar sus dos grupos para terminar con el curso antes de tiempo.

—No se estén viendo Haruka y Hirai—dijo Akane.

—No nos estábamos viendo—contestó Haruka—. Solo estábamos comparando respuestas.

—¡Prácticamente estaban copiándose! —se quejó un alumno.

—¡Sepárense! —ordenó Akane.

Los chicos obedecieron.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio hasta que Izanami habló en voz baja.

—Supe que papá nuevamente le pidió dinero prestado a Emi.

—Solo que esta vez deje que él lo resolviera él—respondió Akane—. La verdad no sé que hace con el dinero que gana si recibe lo suficiente.

—Eso quiere decir que le esconde algo—comentó una alumna.

Akane la vio y la chica se asustó.

—O eso pienso—dijo la chica.

—A ver, ¿Tú que piensas? —le preguntó Akane.

—Tal vez lo usa para algo que no le quiere decir—siguió la chica—. Eso le sucedió a mi mamá y lo que pasaba era que lo usaba con su amante.

El rostro de Akane se endureció.

—Cálmate, no creo que haga eso—la calmó Izanami—. Sabes bien que él no es así.

—Paso lo mismo con papá—habló otro chico—. Mi papá siempre salía de noche y regresaba tarde y para no sentirse culpable abrazaba a mamá porque cuando llegaba, ella ya estaba dormida.

El rostro de Izanami se endureció.

—Maru hace eso cada miércoles.

El chico brincó del susto.

—Pero calme, maestra. No creo que su esposo lo haga. No todos son iguales—dijo una alumna.

—Mi mamá siempre le decía que iba a caminar—siguió el joven.

—Él dice lo mismo—dijo Izanami.

Los chicos se asustaron.

—Te dije que era un desgraciado.

—También le decía que iba a comprar leche y pan, y eso era todos los días.

—Ranma lo hace cada noche.

Los chicos se asustaron.

—¡Suficiente no hay que seguir hablando de esto! —exclamó otra alumna—. No todos son iguales y posiblemente ellos si hacen lo que dicen.

—¿Posiblemente? —preguntaron Akane e Izanami apretando los dientes.

La chica brincó del susto.

—¡Mejor nos callamos! —exclamó un chico.

Los alumnos regresaron a sus exámenes. La puerta se abrió y era Ranma.

—Akane, ¿No tienes dinero que me prestes?

Se sintió la tensión en el salón.

—¿Qué haces con ese dinero? —le preguntó Akane con una voz grave.

—¡Creo que se lo tomó en serio! —exclamó un alumno.

—¿Eh? No entiendo.

—¡Me estas engañando ¿Verdad?! —gritó Akane.

—¿De donde sacas eso? —preguntó Ranma arrugando el ceño.

—¡Dime la verdad! —exigió Akane.

—¡Yo no te engañó! —se defendió Ranma.

El teléfono de Izanami sonó y ella contestó.

—Hola—contestó—. ¿Qué sucede?... Que en la noche saldrás—alzó una ceja.

—¡Creo que también se lo tomó en serio! —exclamó el mismo alumno.

—Dime la verdad, ¿A dónde vas cada noche? —le preguntó Izanami—. A caminar... En ese caso, hoy te acompañare... Ah, que puede hacerme daño en mi estado porque hace frío... Que quieres estar solo... ¿No será que te va a caminar con alguien?... ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Tienes a otra ¿Verdad? —le gritó.

—¡No seas tonta Akane! ¡¿Cómo crees que te voy a engañar?! ¡Después de todo de lo que vivimos no confías en el amor que te tengo!

—¡Entonces iré contigo en la noche!

Ranma se quedó serio.

—Pero es el momento en que estoy solo y necesito a veces estar solo—respondió Ranma rascándose la mejilla.

—¡Ves! ¡Te vas con otra!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Que terca eres!

—¡¿Tanto te molesto?! —gritó Izanami que seguía en el teléfono—. Tu momento a solas, ¿Pero si ni te molesto en el trabajo?... Bueno si, te pido que vayamos a comer, ¿Pero que tiene de malo? ¿No podemos comer juntos?... Entonces si no estas con otra ¿Por qué cuando llegas me abrazas por atrás? ¡Te mata la consciencia ¿No?!

—¡No seas ridícula Akane! ¡Me tiene harto tus malditos celos! ¡Yo no te celo y eso que estas con muchos hombres en el trabajo y yo no me pongo en la manera en la que te pones! ¡¿O quieres que piense mal?! ¿La consciencia te esta molestando?

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que te engaño?!

—Estuviste mucho tiempo sola—se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Quién me dice que no tuviste algún encuentro con alguien? Eras soltera, ¿No?

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —le gritó Akane.

—¡¿Ahora te pones celoso de mis alumnos?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que querían tener una foto mía?! ¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Te parezco poca cosa?! ¡Porque a mi no se me olvida que cuando comenzamos me llevabas a la azotea para hacerlo y solo nos hicimos novios ni me tocabas!... ¡Si ya sé que tuvimos esa pelea hace años! ¡Pero dime la verdad!

—¡Siempre me decías que estabas muy cansada y por eso no querías! ¡¿Tú como crees que me siento?!

—¡¿Y solo por eso buscas a otra?! —le contestó Akane—. ¡¿Por qué no te complazco?!

—¡No seas exagerada Akane! ¡Yo no quise decir eso, pero, así como tú tienes tus quejas yo también tengo las mías! ¡Yo ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza de que podrías tener otro por eso, confío en ti y es el colmo que no confías en mí!

—¡Pues entonces iremos por el pan y leche en la noche!

—¡Quiero mi momento a solas! —se negó nuevamente Ranma.

—¡Pero que rayos! ¡Es obvio!

—¡¿Será que te vas a caminar con una mujer mejor que yo?! ¡¿No te complazco?! ¡Claro, como la señorita mejor cuerpo 2009 que tenías de doctora pudo complacerte mejor que yo ¿No?!... ¿En serio piensas que tengo mejor cuerpo que ella? —se calmó y sonrió—. ¿Y cómo sabes que tengo mejor cuerpo que ella? —entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Y luego dices que exagero!... Si, estoy en clases haciendo exámenes extraordinarios... Pues sí, ellos comenzaron a decirme eso... ¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿De que me dijeron todo eso para que nos entretuviéramos y copien en sus exámenes sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

Izanami volteó y efectivamente era lo que hacían. Tocó el hombro de su mamá e Izanami señaló al grupo. Akane no se calmó, pero olvido por completo a Ranma.

Los chicos notaron que había silencio. Levantaron la vista y comenzaron a sudar de los nervios. Ranma no comprendía lo qué pasaba.

—¿Chicos, tienen tiempo en vacaciones de venir a cursos para sus exámenes especiales? -preguntó Izanami amablemente.

—¡¿Ehhh?!

—¡Te dije que no iba a funcionar! —dijo un alumno a su compañero.

—Pero al menos ya terminé mi examen—sonrió mostrando la hoja.

—¿Y no te gustaría otro? —le preguntó Akane con una sonrisa amable.

—¡No! —gritó el chico con mucho miedo.

—¡No es justo! —señaló el otro compañero—. ¡Posiblemente era mentira lo que dijimos, pero lo que es verdad es que la hermana de su esposo es maid en la cafetería de la esquina!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane.

Akane se dio la media vuelta y Ranma no estaba. Entrecerró los ojos y salió del salón caminando lentamente. Izanami miraba la puerta y después vio de reojo a sus alumnos.

—¿En que está pensando? —preguntó un alumno.

—Pienso en cuantas hojas usare para su próximo examen, hasta creo que me acabaré la tinta de mi impresora.

—¡Nooo!


	13. Falsa alarma

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

Akane se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio e Izanami en la silla que estaba enfrente.

—¿Cómo te ha sentido? —preguntó Akane.

—Después de lo de ayer con el problema de los pasillos, más mi problema de celos, estoy sorprendida de estar tranquila, pero todo lo hago por Nanami—respondió Izanami.

—Yo sabía que el desgraciado es un peligro para ti y mi nieta—comentó Akane.

—Son cosas entre él y yo, mamá, así que no me molestes con eso. Solo quiero estar tranquila.

—Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿Estás preparada para esta responsabilidad? ¿Podrán ustedes con una responsabilidad tan grande como un hijo? Porque Nana es hermana del desgraciado y es diferente a una hija.

—¿También te hiciste esa pregunta? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si, y más porque estaba sola e incluso pensé lo mismo ahora teniendo a Ranma a mi lado—contestó Akane.

—¿Cómo? —Izanami no entendió a lo que se refería—. ¿Acaso tú estuviste embarazada después de nosotros?

—Nunca les conté, pero... Hace diecinueve años, Ranma y yo nos llevamos un buen susto porque creía estar embarazada y al final resulto que no era así.

—Si, entiendo ese susto.

—Bueno, me imagino que después de que perdieras a tu hijo pudiste haber tenido algún retraso.

—No paso.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes lo que se siente? —Akane alzó una ceja.

Izanami se quedó seria y evitó verla a los ojos.

—Mientras no me digas que sucedió antes de que volvieras a ver a mi otra yo o, mejor dicho, cuando anduvieron de amigos con derechos.

Izanami siguió sin responder.

—¿Cuándo sucedió exactamente? —exigió Akane.

—Cuatro meses después de comenzar nuestra aventura—se rio levemente.

Akane empezó a hacer cuentas.

—¿Marzo del 2016? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Cómo supiste? Porque recuerdo que se lo dije el día blanco.

—Fue el mismo mes que me sucedió. Ahora entiendo por qué Ranma dijo que encontró la prueba de embarazo en las bolsas de basura que deje en las escaleras para que Ranma las tirara cuando yo me lleve la prueba y la tire en el bote de afuera. Pensé que me había equivocado.

—¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Nos sucedió al mismo tiempo—dijo Izanami—. Recuerdo que ese día me lleve el peor susto de mi vida.

* * *

 _Febrero del 2016..._

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! —gritó Izanami mientras veía el pequeño objeto donde se veía claramente dos rayitas color rosa.

Izanami estaba en el baño de su habitación y decidió comprar una prueba de embarazo casera después de darse cuenta de que tenía un retraso de una semana y comenzó a asustarse y aunque tardó dos días en decidir comprar una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia, que además lo hizo muy lejos de su casa para que nadie la viera, tenía esperanzas de que solo fuera falsa alarma, pero al hacerla y ver el resultado sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Lo peor de todo es que estará sola porque estaba segura de que él no le respondería.

Si es así, no le dirá a nadie quien es el papá. Sus papas era el problema y sobre todo su hermano porque Raiko era muy celoso y sobreprotector con ella y él hecho de que alguien se haya aprovechado de su hermana, a la que no había visto y convivido durante muchos años era un crimen imperdonable.

—Izanami, relájate—respiró hondamente para calmarse—. Debes de calmarte. No se acabará el mundo... ¡Pero si mi vida! —comenzó a llorar.

Mientras en otro lugar de la casa, Akane estaba en el baño mirando un objeto parecido al de Izanami y también mostrando dos rayitas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! —gritó Akane sin dejar de ver el pequeño objeto.

Todo comenzó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una semana de retraso. Pensaba qué tal vez era cuestión de días de que llegara su periodo, pero al ver que no pasaba comenzó a asustarle y decidió comprar una prueba de embarazo y así fue como llegó ahí.

—Es imposible que esté embarazada y sobre todo a esta edad... ¿Qué edad? Si aún sigo joven—se dijo con una sonrisa—¡Ahh! —recordó su problema—. ¿Cómo le diré a Ranma? Un hijo seria un gasto más, si Izanami no estuviera podría tener hasta diez. Akane relájate—respiró hondamente—. No pasa nada... —puso una mirada melancólica—, ahora tienes a Ranma a tu lado, pero de cualquier manera no estaba en mis planes y no puedo tener un bebé en estos momentos.

—¿Qué hago? —se preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo en sus respectivos baños.

* * *

Akane salió y vio que Izanami salía de su habitación. Se encontraron en el pasillo y estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos.

— _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ —decía Izanami en su mente— _. Tengo más miedo de decirle a ella que a pa... ¡Él! Y aún a Raiko. He visto como tortura a Raiko y si le digo que tendré un bebé me mata y ya me imagino millones de posibilidades. Lo peor de todo es que querrá saber quién es el padre y si le digo que es Maru lo sabrá todo mundo porque no se quedará callada y lo obligará a que se... Espera, si lo obliga no estaré sola con esta responsabilidad, pero... ¡Ahh! ¡No consideré algo! ¡Si lo obliga hará que se case conmigo y ahí si no tendrá problema en violarme porque querrá que le cumpla! ¡No, no le puedo decirle a ella!_

— _¿Cómo reaccionará cuando le diga?_ —se decía Akane en su mente—. _De por sí no puedo lograr ganarme su cariño o que me diga mamá y ahora que viene otro será menos posibilidades de que se acerque a mí y me diga esa palabra que no me dices desde los cinco años. Raiko puede ser un problema. Siempre fue celoso de niño y puede que ahora no lo sea, pero, aun así. ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Querrá un bebé? Aunque ame a Ranma, hubo muchos momentos que no viví con él y no sé en cierta manera que es lo que piensa._

 _—¡¿Qué hago?!_ —gritaron ambas en su mente.

—¿Sucede algo? —habló Akane con una sonrisa.

—Nada—respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se rieron discretamente.

—¡Tengo cosas que hacer, adiós! —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Izanami regresó a su habitación y Akane bajó por las escaleras

* * *

Akane quiso olvidarse de eso y se puso a lavar los platos. Sus manos temblaban y quería llorar y no entendía por qué, ya que ahora no estaba sola y dudaba que Ranma se enojara. Pero sentía miedo de ser la madre que fue con Raiko y los primeros años de Izanami.

—No pienses en eso, Akane—habló—. Las cosas han cambiado. Convivo más con Raiko e incluso ya me platica sus cosas a diferencia de Izanami, pero hago lo posible por tener su cariño. Soy una buena madre... soy una buena madre, soy una buena madre, soy...

—¿Te pasa algo?

Akane brincó del susto al escuchar la voz de Ranma. Se dio la vuelta para verlo y le sonrió para evitar verse evidente que estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

—No, nada—respondió Akane.

Ranma no estaba muy convencido, sabía que le pasaba algo.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó Akane.

—Estaba limpiando el dojo—contestó acercándose a ella—. ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto extraña, además, ¿Por qué estabas diciendo eso?

—¿Ranma que sentiste cuando te dije que estaba esperando a Raiko e Izanami? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma se tensó. Él tampoco sabía lo que sintió cuando supo de la llegada de sus hijos. No sabía que responder. No podía permitir que ella supiera que era el Ranma que le robó a su hija. Debía pensar rápido en una respuesta.

Akane se preocupó por el silencio de Ranma. ¿Estará sospechando? Sería raro porque Ranma era muy distraído y no podía ser que así de la nada sospechara de que ella estaba embarazada.

—Me sentí feliz—respondió Ranma—. Estaba emocionado de tener un hijo, pero también preocupado de no ser un buen padre, pero me motivaba que estabas a mi lado y haría lo posible por hacerlo feliz y si me asuste un poco que fueran dos, pero sabes que quiero mucho a mis hijos y no podría vivir sin ustedes.

Se imaginó el momento para darle una respuesta y parece que lo logró.

Akane se acercó para abrazarlo y se sintió aliviada con su respuesta.

—Un hijo para ti es una bendición—dijo Akane.

—Sabes que si—dijo Ranma correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Qué bueno. Ranma estoy embarazada.

Ranma bajó los brazos hasta dejarlo colgando y eso no le gustó a Akane. Se separó de él y miró su rostro. Estaba sin parpadear y viendo un solo punto.

Ranma se dio cuenta que no necesariamente era lo que se sentiría cuando le dieran una noticia así.

—¿Un bebé? — habló Ranma.

—Bueno, la prueba de embarazo salió positivo, pero fue con una prueba casera.

Ranma suspiró.

—Akane, a veces esas pruebas no son efectivas, mejor hay que ir a un hospital y así estar seguros.

—Y si en verdad es, ¿qué piensas?

—Supongo que lo tendremos, ¿No?

Akane sonrió porque sabía que tendría el apoyo de él.

* * *

Emi estaba en su salón sentada en una silla enfrente de Izanami mientras comía bolas de chocolate.

—A mí me regalaron muchos, pero para ti fue un mundo de chocolate—decía Emi mientras masticaba—. Hasta algunos son caseros y es extraño entre hombres, pero, en fin, están ricos.

Emi miró a su prima y comía apresuradamente, pero la veía un poco nerviosa.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Emi.

—Eh, no nada—respondió con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Oye, te enteraste de que Mayu, la chica de la clase de al lado está embarazada? —comentó Emi.

—No.

—Si, la pobre está destrozada. Aunque no digo que un bebé sea malo, pero su vida se arruinó por completo porque aún no termina su carrera y dejarla a media para hacerse cargo de un bebé... Pobre de ella.

Izanami atragantó.

—¿Y qué hay del papá? —preguntó Izanami.

—Pues... Sabes que aquí la gente es muy cruel, pero lo que supe es que no se hará responsable, pero que no estudia aquí. Pero cuando dije que la gente aquí es cruel es porque hasta involucraron a Maru.

Izanami levantó la vista, ya que estaba con la mirada abajo pensando en lo que haría, su rostro se endureció.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Izanami apretando los dientes.

—Los estúpidos envidiosos andan diciendo que mi primo es el papá, lo cual es mentira porque yo jamás lo he visto con ella, es más, ni siquiera lo he visto con una chica y si la tiene la debe de tener muy escondida porque a esta hora se desaparece y... Es más voy a investigar eso.

—¡No! —paró Izanami—. No es necesario, tampoco tenemos que meternos en su vida y si tú confías en él, no debe de preocuparte.

—Mmm... Es cierto—se convenció Emi.

—Iré al baño—se levantó Izanami y salió del salón.

Corrió para buscarlo porque su mente se estaba imaginando muchas cosas.

—Si ella está embarazada de él, yo sé lo ganaré—decía Izanami—. No me puede dejar sola.

Fue cuando lo vio al estar cerca lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló y siguió corriendo. Llegaron a un pasillo donde no había nadie y se escondieron atrás de una pared.

—Normalmente yo hago esto, pero algo diferente lo acepto—dijo Maru.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo, pero primero quiero saber si tú tienes algo que ver con el embarazo de Mayu—contestó.

—Ah eso, a ella no la conozco—contestó.

—Ahora sí, tenemos que ha...

No terminó porque Maru la besó. Izanami intentaba despegarse, pero él la apretaba con mucha fuerza.

—Esp... espera—puso su mano en su boca para que la dejara de besar—. Tengo que decirte algo... No estoy segura, pero tengo un retraso.

Él la soltó e Izanami no quería ver su cara. ¿Qué le dirá?

—¿Y de quién es? —preguntó Maru.

Izanami puso una cara dura.

—Voy a pensar que jamás lo dijiste y te lo repito, posiblemente esté esperando... Hazte responsable de mi—exigió Izanami.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ella tenía ganas de golpearlo. Respiró y exhaló para no alterarse.

—Me sorprende que no estés preocupado.

—Es que no me has dado una respuesta confirmada y si me hubieras dado una prueba en papel ya estuviera preocupado.

—¿Entonces si te harías responsable? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Se quedó serio un momento.

—Eso ya es otra cosa—respondió Maru.

—Vuelvo a decirlo, pensaré que no escuché eso—respondió Izanami dejando de sonreír.

* * *

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Ranma.

Después de una semana, Akane llegó a su casa con un sobre en la mano. Estaban en la entrada de su casa y Ranma estaba impaciente por saber el resultado. Muy dentro estaba feliz porque sería la primera vez que viviría esa etapa con Akane, ya que con sus hijos no lo vio y no estuvo sus primeros años con ellos y eso se lamentaba, aunque Akane no supiera que él recuerda todo lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

Akane leyó y al poco tiempo suspiró.

—Falsa alarma—respondió Akane.

—Bueno, Supongo que está bien ¿No?

—¿Querías tener un hijo? —preguntó Akane.

—Algo así, pero creo que no es el momento indicado—respondió Ranma.

Akane sonrió levemente, tal vez tenía razón.

Mientras en el segundo piso, Izanami estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono y una hoja en la mano. Suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Menos mal, falsa alarma—dijo Izanami—. Maldita prueba casera, me dio un buen susto o bueno nos dio un buen susto... ¿Cómo que a ti no te asustó?... Sabias que era falsa alarma... Qué no confías en esas pruebas... Me hablas como si ya te hubiera pasado anteriormente—entrecerró los ojos—. A mi no me engañas, ya te sucedió maldito desgraciado y más te vale que me digas la verdad con respecto a la chica del salón de al lado que está esperando... ¡¿Cómo que no responderás a eso?!—explotó Izanami—. ¡¿Es tuyo verdad?!... Que eres muy cuidadoso... Sé nota porque casi lo logras conmigo... ¡No estoy celosa! Y sé que estás sonriendo ahorita, pero si no es así, tú eres el celoso... ¿No te acuerdas de mi compañero de al lado? El día que faltaste me compró mi desayuno—sonrió Izanami—. ¿Quién es el celoso ahora? Porque en el tono que me hablas es estar celoso.

* * *

 _Época actual..._

—Admito que soy celosa, pero él es peor que yo—terminó Izanami.

—Lo mismo digo con Ranma, es peor de celoso y aunque no me gustara lo que diré, pero se ve que te quiere.

Izanami sonrió porque era cierto. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje.

—Lo castigaré dándole una lista de antojos—dijo Izanami.

—A Ranma ya lo castigué por lo de ayer, pero un segundo castigo no le vendría mal—sonrió Akane con su celular en la mano para mandarle un mensaje a Ranma.


	14. La luz de la evolución

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._

 _1._

—Este es mi hogar—dijo Shun con una gran sonrisa.

Shun estaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa y su brazo estirado. Akane lo miraba y después vio los alrededores.

—Viviéremos los cuatro y a pesar de que iniciamos mal, espero que eso cambie.

—Posiblemente, pero con la niña no te prometo nada—contestó Akane y se refería a Izanami.

—Izanami puede ser difícil, pero es inofensiva—aclaró Shun.

Akane se quedó sería y no despegaba su vista de él.

—Bueno, no tanto—se retractó Shun—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea buena niña.

Akane nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

—Bueno, si hay maldad en ella, pero terminara agradándote.

Akane siguió en silencio.

— ¿O tal vez no?

—No importa, la verdad sigo pensando que es mala idea que viva en este lugar, refiriéndome a la mala relación entre ustedes y yo.

-Pero eso puede cambiar. La verdad no me molesta que estés aquí—dejó en claro.

—Durante este tiempo, he vivido con Miki en ese lugar y prácticamente me escondía en las noches porque los hombres que iban podrían pensar que era de esas mujeres y se aprovecharían de mí.

—Wow, después de todo sigues siendo mujer—opinó Shun.

— ¿Qué? —ese comentario le molestó a Akane.

— ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo! —gritó del miedo.

—Pues no hagas esos comentarios, detesto que me digan eso.

—No es la primera vez que te lo dicen, ¿Verdad?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Shun pensaba que había algo más que estaba escondiendo.

—Haremos lo posible para que te sientas a gusto—sonrió Shun.

Akane se sintió bien con eso y no entendía por qué, ya que ellos eran unos extraños para ella.

* * *

—Está es tu habitación—sonrió Shun abriendo la puerta.

Akane miró el cuarto y era más grande que el que tenía en su casa. Ahorita solo había una cama con sábanas blanca, las paredes blanca y sentía un alivio que hubiera un baño para ella.

—Si quieres puedes arreglarlo a tu gusto—le sugirió Shun—. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con él.

— ¿Incluso traer un muerto?

—Bueno no todo—se retractó—. ¿Por qué haces que me retracte en todo lo que te sugiero?

—Lo que sucede es que me sorprende que seas tan ingenuo si eres un policía.

—No soy policía, soy agente investigador.

—Lo que sea, solo no presumas.

—No estoy presumiendo.

—Si lo estás haciendo.

—No, lo que quiero es quedar bien contigo porque fue por lo que hiciste. Estoy seguro que eres una persona buena y quiero que estés bien por una extraña razón porque no tengo algún sentimiento, por referirme a algo más—explicó Shun—. Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo amigas y tú podrías serlo.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—No me hagas sentir mal—dijo con una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo—. En fin, te dejo sola para que descanses. Iré por el edredón que supuestamente Izanami debió poner y no lo hizo.

Salió de la habitación dejando sola a Akane. Se puso a ver más a detalle el cuarto y se preguntaba, ¿Era el momento de empezar de nuevo? ¿Al fin habría luz en su vida? Entrecerró los ojos porque alguien la veía media escondida en la orilla de la puerta.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó Akane dándose la vuelta para ver a Izanami escondida.

Izanami no estaba muy convencida de que Akane viviera en su casa y estaba segura de que cuando Usui llegara de viaje estará de acuerdo con ella. Temía por su vida porque era capaz de entrar a su habitación en la noche para matarla. La miraba atentamente y hacía un ruido con su boca.

— ¿Por qué no pusiste mi edredón? —preguntó Akane.

—Tuve que salir por un pastel y se me olvidó—contestó sin salir de su escondite.

—Tu antojo pudo esperar.

—El pastel que compre es para la cena—aclaró saliendo de su escondite—. A Shun le gusta festejar con un pastel.

— ¿Y el hecho de que me mude es un motivo de festejo?

—Para él sí.

— ¿Y para ti?

—Sabes la respuesta—contestó.

—Mejor déjame sola porque no quiero que me estés molestando.

—Es mi casa puedo molestar a quien yo quiera—se negó.

—Izanami, que bueno que estás aquí—apareció Shun— ¡Toma! —le entregó dinero.

— ¡Dinero! —dijo con los ojos brillosos.

—Pensándolo bien, toma Akane—se lo quitó a Izanami para dárselo a Akane.

— ¿Por qué? —Akane no entendía.

—Te explicaré, La generala me dijo que te diera este dinero como pago por ayudarnos a derrotar a Masaru y Satsuki y quiero que uses ese dinero para comprar lo necesario para arreglar tu cuarto y así, te puedas sentir cómoda. Y creo que te sobrará para que compres cosas que quieras y si se lo daba a Izanami era porque ella te acompañara.

— ¿Eh? —contestó Izanami.

* * *

Akane e Izanami estaba en una tienda de objetos decorativos como cuadros, lámparas, muebles, pintura y entre otras cosas. El lugar era muy grande, tanto que no les quedaba de otra que no separarse para no perderse, lo cual era una tortura para ambas.

Akane estaba viendo diferentes colores de pintura en muestra e Izanami estaba un poco alejada de ella y bostezaba porque estaba aburrida.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Izanami—. Quiero irme.

—Pues lárgate—contestó Akane concentrada en los colores—. Yo no te pedí que vinieras.

—En ese caso, buscare un lugar donde vendan café y dulces.

—Adiós—dijo Akane para que la dejara en paz.

Izanami bufó y se fue.

Akane siguió mirando y cuando iba a agarrar una tira de papel, alguien lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y era lo que le faltaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Akane.

—Vengo a comprar pintura—contestó Masaru.

— ¿Vienes solo? Porque Izanami está aquí y si vienes con...

Se escuchó un estruendo y después gritos de Izanami y Satsuki.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No es un lugar donde deben de estar mujeres vulgares como tú! —era gritos de Izanami.

— ¡Yo no soy vulgar! ¡¿Y que hace un monstruo como tú?! ¡No es un lugar para bestias!—le gritó Satsuki.

— ¿Qué es eso que traes en tu bolsa? —preguntó Izanami con más calma.

— ¡Ahhh!

Akane y Masaru prefirieron no acercarse.

—Andábamos comprando algunas cosas que nos pidió Ayane—comentó Masaru.

— ¿La que vende juguetes en el local 10?

— ¿No es el local 1?

—En fin, iré por ella antes de que destruya la mesa que tienen a lado—Akane se alejó de él.

* * *

— ¡Estúpida! —gritó Izanami.

Akane e Izanami caminaban en la calle con bolsas en las manos.

—Olvídalo, ya pasó—dijo Akane—. Es mejor dejar las cosas en paz.

—Claro, como eres amiga de la amiga de ella eso la hace también tu amiga. Casi nos matan.

—Ganamos la batalla, ¿Qué más quieres? Al final no les quitará el decadente. Déjalos en paz.

—Es cierto, no recordaba que Masaru es tu amigo de la infancia—dijo Izanami con una mueca.

—Da igual—contestó Akane.

Siguieron caminando y extrañamente sintieron una presencia cerca de ellas, pero además, sintieron algo familiar.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar un café? —preguntaron ambas con una mirada seria y viendo hacia el frente.

* * *

Akane e Izanami entraron y parecía que buscaban algo además de pedir café a la mesera. Izanami tardó en sentarse hasta que lo hizo enfrente de Akane.

— ¿Qué buscas? —se preguntaron.

—Creo que sentiste algo parecido ¿No? —sospechaba Izanami.

—Algo así, pero, ¿Dónde? —seguía buscando.

Más adelante estaba una joven de cabello rubio largo con entradas de color negro, con ropa brillante y extraña que, era un pantalón brillante azul y chaqueta de esa misma tela.

Tomaba un café negro, su ojo izquierdo era escondido con su fleco largo y en una mano tenía un guante negro.

— ¿Le sirvo más, señorita?—dijo una mesera que se acercaba a ella con un jarro de cafetera en la mano.

Ella no respondió y solo acercó la taza. Después de que se fue le tomó un sorbo.

Regresando con Akane e Izanami...

Akane seguía buscando e Izanami se había olvidado de eso y comía una rebanada de pastel.

— ¡Ah! —se escuchó la voz de una joven.

Casi todos voltearon a excepción de la joven misteriosa que solo se puso de pie y se acercó.

Un hombre estaba a punto de pegarle a su novia agarrándola de su brazo y la otra la tenía levantada.

La joven desconocida llegó y agarró el brazo del hombre. Akane e Izanami agrandaron los ojos por lo que veían. La mano y la mitad del brazo de esa joven era robótica.

La joven desconocida aplastó el brazo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor y después fue lanzado a la pared.

—Un hombre no debe de tocar a una mujer—dijo la joven—. No entiendo cómo los hombres se pueden comportar así con las mujeres en esta época. Pero eso cambiará.

Dicho eso, se retiró del lugar.

Akane e Izanami se quedaron sin habla. Pusieron el dinero en la mesa y salieron del lugar para alcanzar a la chica.

La alcanzaron en la esquina y la joven desconocida al sentir la presencia de Akane e Izanami se detuvo. Ella sonrió con una gran sonrisa donde mostraba sus dientes blancos y sus ojos cafés oscuros cambiaron al color verde y eso asustó más a las chicas.

—Akane Tendo e Izanami—dijo la joven.

— ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? —preguntaron ambas.

—He recopilado a lo largo de los años información de ustedes—contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿A lo largo de los años? —preguntaron nuevamente.

—No puedo darles esa información, pero sé que son lindas y buenas y por eso no las matare.

— ¡¿Matar?! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

— ¡Maldita niña! —gritó Satsuki.

Satsuki y Masaru llegaron con bolsas en la mano a la casa de ella y Miki estaba en el comedor tomando té.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le exigió Satsuki a Miki.

—Vine a tomar té.

—También traes tus cosas—comentó Masaru viendo las maletas.

—Sí, las maletas me costaron muy caras—dijo Miki.

— ¡Yo no te quiero aquí!

—Yo llegué primero, ustedes acaban de llegar.

—Pero ahora somos tus jefes—le recordó Satsuki.

— ¿Te conviene sacarme? ¿Ya hiciste cuenta de cuánto gana cada quién?

—Eso es cierto—concordó Masaru con ella.

— ¡Ah! —se molestó Satsuki.

Masaru sintió algo extraño y después Satsuki.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Miki.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó Satsuki

—Es muy extraño, pero presiento como si se hubiera abierto una especie de portal de otra dimensión, pero es diferente—dijo Masaru.

—Es la primera vez que presiento esto, ¿Pero quién lo abra abierto?

Miki estaba confundida.

* * *

—Sí, matar—respondió la joven sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Tienes bonitos dientes—dijo Akane—. ¿Siempre los muestra cuando sonríes?

—Casi siempre—respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Y ese brazo? —señaló Izanami.

—Oh, si... Es un brazo robótico, me lo hizo una tía muy linda. Tengo una gran familia con brazos robóticos como armas. Si ustedes piensan que me hace falta un brazo, están equivocadas. Si tengo brazo. En la familia las mujeres nos hacemos respetar... Bueno excepto mi papá porque cuando mi mamá hace algo que no le gusta la castiga de una manera desconocida para mí. Lo único qué pasa es que me manda por dulces y pues yo no soy tan fan de los dulces, pero igual es dinero.

—No sé porque sé de qué trata ese castigo—se dijo Akane para sí misma.

—Bueno, si no vienes a matarnos, entonces ¿A qué vienes?

—Vengo a destruir a todos los hombres—dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron ambas.

—Es un placer, me pueden decir Mina.

* * *

2.

Akane e Izanami llegaron a la oficina y sabían que la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban aquí eran hombres.

—Está vacío—dijo Izanami.

—Así es.

Las chicas voltearon y ahí esta Mina sonriéndoles.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? —le exigió Akane mostrándose seria.

—Lo explicare de esta manera—comenzó la joven—. Yo crecí con los valores y exigencias de mis padres, principalmente de mi padre. Yo siempre fui una niña buena, educada y era la chica más tierna y popular de la escuela. Obviamente era deseada por muchos o bueno—dejó de sonreír—, no todos. Fui rechazada por el chico menos popular, el nerd de la escuela—comenzó a subir la voz—. ¿Cómo era posible que yo siendo una chica perfecta, amable, educada y tranquila sea rechazada por un chico así? Lo peor del caso es que se le declaró a su amiga nerd que es poca cosa. Entendí que los hombres deben de pagar por esa traición... a excepción de mi papá porque me da miedo y lo quiero mucho.

— ¿Y si se entera de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Izanami.

—No se enterara—volvió a sonreír—, eso espero—dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Desapareciste a todos los hombres a excepción de tu papá?

—Solo desaparecí a los hombres de este lugar—aclaró Mina.

— ¿Te puedo pedir a uno en especial? —preguntó Akane.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Mina con preocupación y tomando las manos de Akane.

— ¿Es enserio? —dijo Izanami.

—Se burló de mí y me engañó con su mejor amiga—contestó Akane.

—No te preocupes yo me encargó de él—dijo Mina apretando los dientes.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Izanami.

La chica salió corriendo y Akane se puso a llorar de felicidad.

— ¡Tenemos que detenerla! —exclamó Izanami.

— ¡No! ¡Tiene que destruir a Ranma por lo que me hizo! —se negó Akane.

— ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Se supone que comenzaras una nueva vida, ¿No?! ¡Cierra esa historia!

Akane se quedó muda, ¿Cómo sabe ella que todos estos días ha estado pensando eso? Ella si quiere comenzar una nueva vida, pero por más que quiere, no puede olvidar a Ranma.

—Si no vas a detenerla, yo la detendré—sentencio Izanami y salió para seguirla.

Izanami salió y pudo alcanzar a Mina.

— ¡No lo harás!

Mina se dio la vuelta para ver la y le sonrió.

—Me encanta que seas linda, valiente y sobretodo decidida, ¿Por qué no quieres? Sé que lo odias. Ya veo, lo quieres para ti sola.

—Claro que no. Pero intenta hacerle algo y te mato.

—Eso me da entender más odio en mí que en él, lo cual es ilógico si tenemos menos de una hora de conocernos.

—Sé que Akane está dolida, pero yo quiero que vuelva a empezar y no destruyendo a Ranma porque no sé qué es lo que harás. Pero presiento que eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

Mina se quedó seria, ya que estaba sorprendida del cariño que tenía ella por Akane.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa después? —se preguntó Mina viéndose consternada.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—No, nada. Igual no me detendrás—sonrió.

* * *

Akane estaba por seguir a Izanami, pero una joven llegó que la miraba un poco nerviosa.

—Disculpe, este... vengo a pedir trabajo—habló.

—Bueno, ahorita no hay nadie y pues, yo no trabajo aquí—respondió Akane.

— ¿Aun no trabajas aquí? —preguntó la joven asombrada.

— ¿Eh? —Akane no comprendió.

—Digo, mi nombre es Emi, es un placer—sonrió antes de que se vea obvio su nerviosismo.

—Claro, pero ahorita no hay nadie, como te dije, no trabajo aquí. Pero puedes venir mañana.

—Supongo, aun así mi primo no vino conmigo porque se enfermó y él también pediría trabajo y lo deje en casa—explicó Emi.

—Espero que siga ahí—se dijo Akane—. Perdón, pero me tengo que retirar.

Akane salió corriendo dejando sola a Emi.

—Ella no se ve tan mala—opinó Emi—. Pero parecía preocupada, tal vez deba seguirla—decidió Emi y la siguió.

* * *

—No te atrevas a meterte conmigo, Izanami—advirtió Mina presionando un botón de su mano robótica.

Todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una resistencia metálica lisa que formaba su cuerpo, solo sus ojos estaban descubiertos que ahora eran azules.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Vienes de un mundo futurista?

—No necesariamente—contestó Mina—. La tía linda me hizo este traje en caso de que hubiera alguien que se opondría a mis planes. Creí que sería un hombre o varios, pero veo que una mujer se enfrentará a mí.

Desapareció rápidamente.

— ¡Oye! —gritó Izanami, pero no pudo detenerla.

— ¡Izanami!

La chica se dio la vuelta y Satsuki y Masaru se acercaron a ella.

— ¿Sabes quién es esa chica? —preguntó Satsuki.

—No exactamente, pero quiere... Oye se supone que hizo desaparecer a los hombres y tú estás aquí—le dijo a Masaru.

— ¿Esa chica hizo desaparecer a los hombres? —preguntó Masaru—. ¿Está segura de eso? Porque es imposible que haga eso alguien normal.

—Sentimos algo extraño, hay portales dimensionales y uno se abrió, pero hay algo diferente que no podemos explicar.

Una hoja cayó del cielo y Akane lo cachó. Ella lo leyó y miró a los chicos.

—Nos espera en la ciudad de las mujeres.

— ¿La ciudad de las mujeres?

—Creo que se refiere al lugar donde hay prostitutas legales—llegó Emi.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Izanami.

—Vino a buscar trabajo con tus amigos—contestó Akane.

—En fin, hay que ir—ordenó Izanami.

* * *

Akane y los demás llegaron. Ya había anochecido y miraron que todas las chicas iban a una sola dirección. Las siguieron y cuando llegaron agrandaron los ojos. Parecía a un gran evento, un escenario, luces de colores, música, pero los chicos no miraban a Mina. En el escenario había una superficie alta y redonda y en el centro había un escritorio en donde la nada apareció Mina. Traía una vestimenta diferente, un vestido blanco suelto que le llegaba al inicio de sus rodillas y zapatillas negras. Comenzó a dar besos a todas las chicas que gritaban de emoción. Hacía reverencia, les sonreía y bailaba al comenzar la música.

—Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no—cantaba en el micrófono moviendo su brazo robótico volteando su mano hasta dónde podía una y otra vez—. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no—miró a Izanami y a los demás y sonrío aún más—. Bienvenidas, es hora de comenzar lo que ha sido mi sueño... Ser abogada y defender a todas las mujeres de las escorias de los hombres... Chicas que pasen los litigantes—ordenó sentándose en su silla.

Empujaron a Akane e Izanami al centro del lugar.

—Chicas... Les tengo una sorpresa

Izanami y Akane se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que veían.

— ¿Cómo es posible que se haya dejado?—se preguntó Akane.

— ¡¿Dónde está Akane?! ¡Me dijeron que si me dejaba y me amarraran y tapara los ojos me llevarían con ella!—dijo Ranma que estaba convertido en chica.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta—le dijo Izanami a Akane.

— ¿Y bien Izanami, tienes algo que decir?—preguntó Mina sabiendo Izanami a lo que se refería—. Pero antes...

Se acercaron a Akane y tocaron un punto en su cuello para dejarla inconsciente.

—Perdón... ¿Ranma verdad? Fue mentira, Akane no está aquí.

— ¡Entonces suéltame! —le exigió Ranma.

— ¡Oye niña! —le gritó Satsuki—. ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? Eres capaz de viajar por diferentes dimensiones.

—Tampoco es algo anormal—contestó Mina—, pero en fin, es hora de comenzar con mi nuevo programa que se titulará "Sentencia declarada" Ayudaré a todas las mujeres de la injusticia provocada por hombres infelices. Dime señorita Osawa, ¿Por qué estás aquí y que exiges para se resuelva este problema?

— ¡Mi problema eres tú! ¡Regresa a los...! —se dio cuenta de algo. Miró a Ranma y después a Mina—. Dijiste que habías hecho desaparecer a los hombres, pero él y Masaru...

—Con respecto a Ranma, estaba convertido en chica por lo que no entró y el otro chico no pertenece aquí y...

—Eso no es cierto, los llevaste a otro lugar por medio de ese brazo robótico—habló Masaru con seriedad.

—Acertaste, pero solo diré que están inconsistentes en un lugar frío—respondió Mina—. ¿Entonces Izanami?

Izanami se quedó sería. Jamás admitiría que se preocupa por Akane y que detesta a Ranma por lo que le hizo.

—No tengo nada que decir—contestó Izanami con seriedad.

— ¿Enserio?—siguió indagando—. Porque hay algunos rumores de que alguien anda vendiendo condones en contrabando.

Izanami se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sudar.

— ¿Qué crees, Izanami? Yo robe tu caja de condones que vendes todos las noches en este lugar—sacó la caja.

— ¡¿Tú eres la de los condones?! —explotó Satsuki—. ¡Te matare ahora sí!

— ¡Yo lo puedo explicar! —miró a Satsuki con una risa nerviosa—. ¡Dame esa maldita caja güera oxigenada! —ahora vio a Mina con un rostro furioso.

— ¿A mi puedes vender unos? —preguntó una chica que se acercaba—. ¿En cuánto los tienes?

— ¡¿Cómo que en cuanto los tienes?!

—Dependiendo del sabor—respondió con una sonrisa de vendedora.

Saltó los escalones hasta llegar a Mina y sacar algunos de la caja.

—Tengo naturales que son los normales, como los extra sensibles, ya que al meterlo parecerá que no lo tienes, pero así estarás 100% protegido al ser resistente. También tengo en sabores para que tu sexo oral sea el mejor de todos. Hay fresa, mango, naranja, tamarindo, frambuesa que ese es mi favorito, chicle, cereza, cafeína, mota, cocaína, metanfetamina, marihuana que es la que más se vende.

—Las de frutas son 100% naturales y de calidad— interrumpió Mina mostrando su sonrisa de vendedora—, de la mejor cosecha de la temporada e incluso el de naranja, mango y tamarindo tiene pulpa natural pegada en el látex y en el de fresa semillas naturales exquisitas y tienes que morderlo para echarlo a tu paladar, imagínense la excelente sensación al morderlo, hará que tu hombre se corras más rápido.

—Hay una promoción de 3x2, te llevas dos del mismo sabor y de regalo te daremos uno de droga que como saben son ilegales y por eso es una gran promoción. Para conseguirlo tuve que negociar con el hombre y cuando llegamos a un acuerdo y terminamos llegue cansada y adolorida—continuó Izanami.

— ¡¿Cómo que cansada y adolorida?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que negocies con sexo duro?! —gritó Satsuki.

—Cuando dije cansada y adolorida me refería a que estuve tanto tiempo platicando con ese hombre que hizo que me doliera la cabeza y tuve que regresar a pie a mi casa. Me dolían tanto los pies que no trabaje ese día—aclaró—. Que mal pensada eres, no cabe duda de que eres una pervertida de mierda.

Las chicas asintieron y Satsuki se enojó aún más.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Mina.

—No nos drogamos por lo que no entraría en la promoción—contestó una chica.

—Solo por la premiere de mi programa...

—Les dejare dos a precio normal y el tercero se los dejo a mitad de precio e incluye de regalo un juguete en forma de aparato reproductor masculino en tamaño normal —dijo Izanami y Mina sacó el objeto—, que como saben, la unidad médica internacional ya publicó cuál es el tamaño promedio del hombre y este juguete feo está a cinco centímetros por arriba del promedio—sacó la cinta de medir y lo midió—. Los tuve que mandar hacer con la chica del local 1. Además, también invito a los hombres a visitarla. Está buscando hombres que puedan servirle como moldes. Hay mujeres que les gusta pequeños.

—Así que eres perfecto, Ranma Saotome—Mina estiró sus manos y las acercó estando a cinco centímetros de tocarse, así dándoles a entender la palabra "pequeño".

— ¡¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?! —exclamó Ranma.

—Reconozco quienes pueden tenerlo chiquito y quienes no por su rostro—dijo Mina.

— ¡Estás equivocada! ¡¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —explotó Satsuki.

—A como me ha platicado Akane de él, me sorprende de que diga eso—comentó Masaru.

—Por mí no hay problema—contestó Izanami.

— ¡¿Cómo que no hay problema?! —gritaron Masaru, Satsuki y Emi.

— ¡¿Y a mí me dices pervertida?! ¡Tú eres una pervertida de mierda!

—No me ofendas—le contestó Izanami.

— ¿Entonces? No tengo tiempo, ¿Compraran condones o no? —preguntó Mina.

—Dame dos de chicle y una de frambuesa—sacó una chica billetes.

—Buena erección... digo elección—sonrieron Izanami y Mina—. Hasta se me hizo agua la boca recordando lo deliciosa que están.

— ¿Cuándo los probaste? —le preguntó Izanami.

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldita sea! —explotó Satsuki nuevamente.

Mina le lanzó los condones y otras se acercaron y comenzaron a comprar y Mina les daba los condones e Izanami recogía los billetes.

—Bien, hay que continuar—dijo Mina.

Mostró su mano robótica y miró a Ranma con una mirada casi psicópata. Se acercó a él, pero Izanami se puso en medio de ellos para proteger a Ranma.

—Me sorprende de ti, ¿Por qué lo proteges? —le preguntó Mina—. No sé supone que lo odias... O, ¿Hay algo más?

—Si te refieres a que yo...

—No, no es eso... Posiblemente la sangre llama—intuía Mina—. Hay que comprobarlo— apuntó a Ranma con su dedo donde se podría ubicar su corazón y disparó un pequeño rayo.

Ranma cayó inconsciente, pero Izanami daba por hecho que lo había matado. Mina sonreía, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver el rostro de Izanami.

—Por fin apareciste—dijo Mina volviendo a sonreír.

Satsuki y Masaru pudieron sentirlo, Akane despertó de golpe porque extrañamente lo sintió.

— ¿Por qué están así? Hasta me está dando miedo—dijo Emi. Miró a Izanami y ya entendieron el porqué de sus rostros.

Izanami miraba a Mina con un rostro siniestro. Mina sabía que la quería matar.

— ¿Piensas matarme? —le preguntó Mina.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Izanami.

—No te tengo miedo, Izanami—dijo Mina—. De una vez te lo digo, no te tengo miedo y jamás lo tendré.

—Pues deberías porque a ti, si te odio y soy capaz de matarte.

Mina detuvo la mano de Izanami y después la otra. Izanami se asombró de la fuerza que tenía.

—Soy un ejemplar único—dijo Mina.

—No, esa soy yo.

Izanami se soltó y la lanzó a la superficie del escenario.

—Yo soy más fuerte que tú—sentenció Izanami acercándose a ella.

Mina se limpió la sangre de su boca.

Llegó a ella y tomó una tabla de madera que quedó de los restos. Lo alzó, y Mina se preparó para el golpe. Antes de que llegara una mano la detuvo.

Izanami miró a un lado y estaba Akane.

—Déjala, no tiene caso—habló Akane—. Solo es una niña que no sabe lo que hace y tú ya no lo eres a pesar de tener diecisiete años.

—Tengo quince, solo son por dos años—comentó Mina.

—Pero Ranma...

—Está vivo, solo fue un rayo que lo dejó inconsciente. Ella no es capaz de matar y no sé porque sé eso, pero eso es lo que veo—soltó a Izanami—. No tienes porqué vengarte por mí. Es hora de comenzar una nueva vida y dejar esto en el pasado. Yo ya lo perdone—confesó con tristeza—. Y aunque no esté segura de lo que diré, pero presiento que ustedes me ayudaran para seguir adelante.

Izanami estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Akane, pero podía tener razón. Además, eso era un asunto que no era de su incumbencia.

— ¿Dónde está Shun? —le preguntó Izanami.

Mina volvió a sonreír y brincó a su escritorio.

—Lo que paso con ustedes no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por los hombres, así que no les diré y esto continuara... Qué pase los siguientes...

Escucharon un ruido y Mina metió su mano en su bolsillo.

—Ella pertenece a una dimensión desconocida y presiento que viene del quinto mundo y la tecnología está más avanzada y por eso tiene un teléfono móvil—comentó Masaru.

—Hola—contestó su teléfono—. Hola papi bonito—sonrió Mina—. ¿Qué si donde estoy porque ya es muy tarde? —miró su reloj y era cierto—, es que vine a tomar un café con una amiga... Que sabes que yo no tomo café... pero mi amiga si y yo comí pastel... Que no me gusta tanto los dulces como a mamá...—pensaba en una excusa—, Claro que no te miento, sabes que soy una buena niña con buenos principios y educación que me han dado... Que miento igual que mamá y que te sorprende eso de mí porque no soy así... No tienes por qué hablarme de esa manera... No te estoy faltando al respeto, pero detesto que me hables así—se quitó el teléfono cuando alzó la voz y colgó.

—Tiene suerte de que me haya hablado mi papá y la próxima vez que nos veamos se van a arrepentir de lo que me hiciste—miró a Izanami y desapareció.

Akane e Izanami suspiraron de alivio.

—Esa chica es un demonio... Peor que tú—comentó Akane.

—Gracias—dijo Izanami con sarcasmo.

—Masaru—Akane lo miró.

—Sí, lo llevare—contestó porque se refería a que llevara a Ranma de regreso antes de que despertara.

Izanami miró de reojo a Akane y ella a Izanami.

— ¿En serio empezaras de nuevo? —preguntó Izanami—. Porque déjame decirte que conmigo será muy difícil—desvió su mirada con una manera de indiferencia.

—No necesito de tu ayuda para empezar de nuevo—contestó haciendo la misma acción de Izanami.

—Izanami—habló Satsuki con una voz amable—. ¿Me vas a explicar sobre la venta de condones en contrabando?

Izanami salió corriendo para ir por la caja y escapó.

— ¡Izanami! —gritó Satsuki y la siguió.

Emi se acercó a Akane.

— ¿Tú crees que si me puedan dar el trabajo? —le preguntó Emi.

—Veremos, porque creo que yo también pediré trabajo—contestó Akane.

—Estoy segura que llegara muy lejos—sonrió Emi.

Akane no entendió, pero a pesar de que aún había cosas por resolver de su vida, no era un impedimento para comenzar una nueva vida. Después de todo, la locura de gente extraña siempre la seguirá.

* * *

Akane terminó de acomodar la poca ropa que tenía y cerró el armario. Dio un largo suspiro por el cansancio. Solo faltaba algo y de eso se encargaba Izanami. La miró de reojo con una sonrisa malvada.

—Que quede bien, eh—le dijo Akane.

Izanami estaba poniendo las sábanas con un rostro molesto. Tenía el ojo morado por la gran paliza que le había dado Satsuki.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con tu caja de condones, además cómo los conseguiste?—preguntó Akane.

—La verdad es que...

Izanami se calló al sentir algo filoso en su cuello. Akane estaba atrás de ella con una navaja en su mano que estaba cerca del cuello de Izanami.

—Ahora empezará tu peor pesadilla y esa soy yo—sonrió Akane—. Comenzaré una nueva vida, pero no olvidare mis metas y esas metas es ser la responsable de tu muerte.

Izanami gritó.


	15. Sueños, emociones y tristeza

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Akane—. Me imagino que debes de sentirte sola en casa.

—No, a veces es bueno estar sola—respondió Izanami.

Ambas estaban acostadas en la suela del dojo una tarde en el que no tenían nada que hacer.

—Me imagino que tú también—dijo Izanami mirándola a los ojos.

—Al principio me angustiaba despertarme sin tener a Ranma a mi lado. Creía que era un sueño que estaba a mi lado y vivíamos en familia, pero solo escucharte gritar porque Raiko te ganaba el baño me calmaba.

—Se notaba porque nos gritabas para que nos calláramos—recordó Izanami.

—Pienso que todavía no era momento para...

—Vas a comenzar—la interrumpió Izanami porque sabía a donde iría y eso haría que se molestara—. Ya pasaron dos años y creo que ya era hora de seguir con mi vida y a pesar de que no pensara que lo haría y aunque no lo creas él tampoco.

—Maldito desgraciado—gruñó Akane de solo recordarlo.

—Mejor no hay que hablar de eso.

—No sería mejor que en estos días que no están ninguno de los dos te vinieras a pasar los días aquí—le propuso Akane.

—No sería mala idea.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Hace algunos años pensé que cuando Raiko se fuera estaría aquí sola y él ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de venir a visitarme... y sé que lo hará cuando se vaya.

— ¿Por qué lo pensabas?

—Porque tú no viviste los años en el que él me pedía que estuviera a su lado—respondió recordando esos días con tristeza y dolor—. Recuerdo que una vez de la nada me dejo de hablar y yo no entendía por qué. Al final supe que era porque había pasado una semana sin estar con él o dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿Por qué eras así? —le preguntó Izanami.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que ahora no sé lo que pensaba en esos momentos por mi cabeza para que lo tratara así. Pero nunca fue porque fuera hijo de Ranma, siempre he querido a Raiko al igual que a ti.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—Izanami, siempre he tenido esta duda... ¿Qué era lo que sentías de niña con respecto a tener un papá y una mamá?

Akane se dio cuenta de que Izanami apretó sus labios un momento. ¿Le molestó su pregunta?

* * *

En la noche, Akane se acomodó de lado y miró a su hija que ya dormía. Le pidió que durmiera con ella para no sentirse sola, aunque no se lo haya dicho de esa manera. Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, pero aun había algo que no sabía y era los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija. Una cosa era que los quería, ¿Pero que hay en los sentimientos más profundo de ella? Eso era algo que quería saber, pero no podría pedírselo porque posiblemente aun no le tenía la confianza suficiente para abrirse con ella.

Posiblemente con la otra sí, pero si pasaba otro año más habrá sido más tiempo estando con ella que con la otra, por lo que sería a ella a la que más conocía. Aunque si contara los años que estuvo a su lado cuando Izanami era niña son más años, pero ella no se acordaba de los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Cerró los ojos teniendo su mano en la de su hija y no tardó en dormirse.

* * *

De igual manera, Ranma se acomodaba en su futón para poder descansar. Después de mucho tiempo decidió ir a entrenar a los bosques junto con Ryoga para poderse distraer un momento. No había tenido buenos días con Akane, ya que últimamente peleaban, aunque no era algo serio, pero si un poco complicado.

El problema que tenía Ranma con Akane es que a veces no sabe lo que ella siente. Años atrás, en su adolescencia sabía lo que sentía o se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ella, aún era así, pero no lograba que ella se abriera. Lo mismo pasaba con sus hijos, aunque últimamente Izanami le cuenta sus cosas, pero siempre estuvo la duda de cuáles son los sentimientos de ellos tres. Raiko no era muy abierto, incluso una vez quiso saber cómo era cuando era niño y él siempre evitaba eso. Le preguntó a Izanami si había algo malo al preguntarle eso, pero ella tampoco supo responderle. ¿Será que no le tienen la suficiente confianza de contarle? ¿Seguía siento un extraño para ellos? Esas preguntas lo ponían triste, pero lo que más quería saber es como era la vida de Akane y Raiko los años que no estuvo con ellos. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

* * *

En otro lugar, exactamente en el punto medio de la distancia de ambos, una persona termina su escrito en su libro.

* * *

Ambos dormían, pero ellos no sabían que durante esa noche sus preguntas tendrían respuestas.

* * *

—Hay que seguir con...

—Pensé que te irías a casa para descansar—comentó Shun.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Sabes bien que necesito seguir trabajando. Hay muchos pendientes...

—Pendientes que dejas a lado por concentrarte en seguir con la búsqueda de tu hija—le recordó—. Sé que es importante, pero tampoco tienes que descuidarte. Llevas dos días sin dormir y ni siquiera le has hablado a Raiko.

—No tengo que estar detrás de él todo el tiempo—se justificó—. Y también tengo entendido que hoy llega Emi de su viaje ¿No?

—Iré en una hora a casa porque también tengo algo que hacer antes de irme a casa—dijo Shun—. Aprovecha y descansa un poco. Estoy seguro de que Raiko está en casa y le gustara que estés descansando.

—Después de años no me siguió reclamando de que lo dejaba solo—recordó Akane—. Él también quiere encontrar a su hermana.

* * *

Akane estaba a dos cuadras de llegar a su casa y caminaba con cierta lentitud porque iba pensando en todo lo que pasaba. Se detuvo cuando llegó al parque y miró a una mujer con sus dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Los abrazaba mostrando su amor hacía ellos. Algo que nunca había hecho, solo abrazó a Nanami momentos antes de que Ranma y ella desaparecían. Siguió caminando para no seguir viéndolos.

Al llegar a su casa, antes de deslizar la puerta se quedó quieta un momento.

— ¿Será que este es mi castigo por todo el daño que hice? —se preguntó.

—Los errores no se castigan—dijo la voz de un hombre.

Akane brincó del susto, no era necesario verlo porque reconoció esa voz y además de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Le he dicho que no me asuste de esta manera—le dijo Akane.

—Hiciste una pregunta y yo la respondí—dijo Izanagi—. Matar y odiar son dos cosas que si merecen castigo, pero no los errores. Son aprendizajes que te da la vida. Si quieres cambiar debes de empezar con lo primero—señaló la puerta.

Akane entendió lo que quiso decir.

—No le doy la suficiente atención por todo lo que paso, pero por más que quiero no puedo—se justificó Akane mirando la puerta con tristeza—. Si tan solo regresara el tiempo.

—El tiempo no regresa.

Akane quiso mirar a Izanagi, pero ya no estaba. No quiso tomarle importancia a su rápida visita y deslizó la puerta para entrar. Cerró con un suspiro y al dar la vuelta para subir por las escaleras miró en el último escalón a su hijo. Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Raiko acabó con eso.

—Hasta que decides regresar—habló Raiko.

—Me suena a un reclamo.

—Ya no hago eso—contestó—. Eso te gusta, ¿No?

Dicho eso se fue, pero Akane recordó lo que le dijo Izanagi y no quiso dejarlo así. Subió y antes de que entrara a su habitación lo detuvo.

—No me gusta—le respondió Akane.

Raiko se detuvo, pero le daba la espalda a su mamá.

—Perdón por no haberte hablado en estos dos días que no vine a dormir—se disculpó.

—Tal vez algún día te vayas a vivir allá—dijo Raiko.

— ¿Me estás corriendo? ¿Quieres que deje la casa para ti solo?

—No habría mucha diferencia si lo haces o no—le respondió mirándola.

Dejó de verla nuevamente y entró a su habitación.

Akane quería llorar, pero no quería que siguiera así las cosas que no le importóo y entró a la habitación de su hijo sin haber tocado y cerró la puerta.

Raiko estaba por sentarse en el suelo y jugar un videojuego y cuando escuchó a su mamá cerrar la puerta sabía que comenzaría otra discusión.

—Mamá, sinceramente no tengo ánimos de dis...

—Ya estoy harta—lo interrumpió mirándolo con seriedad, pero evidenciando que quería llorar—. ¡Siempre es lo mismo y sé que soy la culpable de todo esto, ¿Qué quieres que haga?! —gritó al preguntar—. ¡Si tú me dices que es lo que quieres lo hago! ¡Si quieres que este de rodillas, si quieres que me castigue lo hago! ¡Si quieres que me quede aquí encerrada lo hago, pero lo que quiero es que estés conmigo! ¡Yo fui la culpable de todo lo que está pasando porque yo no permití por mi maldito orgullo que tuvieran a su padre y paso esto!

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para verlos pelear todo el tiempo? —preguntó Raiko. Ya comenzaba a molestarse—. ¡Nunca he entendido lo que pasa en tu cabeza, así como tú la mía! ¡No lo conocí, pero sé que lo que te hubiera pedido yo también te lo quisiera pedir!

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Que dejes a todos ellos y estés aquí para que hagas lo que hubieras hecho si él se quedaba contigo—respondió.

Sabía lo que le pedía. Al no responder lo enfureció.

— ¡Ves! ¡Dijiste que haría lo que yo te pidiera y eso te estoy pidiendo y no lo haces!

—Lo que menos quiero es tener tu odio—contestó Akane y salió de la habitación.

Akane iba a su habitación.

—Puedes dejarlos, pero no el ser dirigente—le dijo Izanagi—. Tu trabajo es independiente de nuestro trato, solo que no puedes separarte de la espada ¿Podrás protegerla estando en este lugar Akane? ¿Podrás protegerla tú sola? Al menos si...

—Más te vale que no lo hagas—lo interrumpió Akane.

—Si no lo he hecho es porque sé que está en buenas manos, pero lo que me preocupa es que estés sola Akane—se mostró más serio—. Mi hijo no hizo un buen trabajo con este mundo y por eso es el más débil y permití que tus amigos te ayuden en caso de algún problema. A lo que me refiero es que nadie debía enterarse y solo tú y el protector debían saber de ella. Ya tengo vista a una persona.

—No quiero un protector.

—Dejas allá y les borró la memoria o te dejó un protector, ¿Tú decides?

Akane estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía moverse ni parpadeaba.

— ¿Quién es el protector que tienes visto? —le preguntó Akane.

—Es una persona que has buscado todos estos años.

— ¡¿Nanami?! —gritó Akane.

— ¿Tú decides?

Izanagi desapareció.

Akane sentía desesperación, angustia y esperanzas.

* * *

Ranma despertó en esos momentos. Se sentó de golpe y con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vio el pasado? Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Akane y Raiko estaban cenando en silencio. A pesar de la discusión no les molestaba cenar juntos o eso era lo que aparentaban. Había una tensión muy incómoda y Raiko comía lo más rápido posible para retirarse porque no soportaba ese silencio.

— ¿Comes así porque tienes hambre o porque no quieres estar aquí conmigo? —Akane rompió el silencio.

Akane sabía que era la segunda, pero si no le responde no se quedara callada.

—Es que tengo hambre—respondió Raiko.

—Creo que ya debemos de dejar en claro esta situación ¿No?

—No sería la primera vez que lo dices.

—Pues ahora sí hablo en serio.

—Tampoco sería la primera vez que lo dices.

—Pero ahora sí lo digo en serio.

—Eso también...

— ¡Ya! ¡Lo que quiero es convivir contigo! —explotó Akane—. Busquemos a Nanami juntos.

Raiko dejó de comer para verla a los ojos.

—Aún no tengo nada, pero aun así no pierdo las esperanzas... De hecho, hay algo que nunca te he contado y espero que Izanagi no me regañe pero eres mi hijo.

— ¿Izanagi?

—Él sabe dónde está tu hermana y quiere que sea la protectora y sé que no me entiendes, pero estamos cerca de tenerla con nosotros.

—Solamente a ella, ¿Verdad?

Eso no le gusto a Akane y no sabía que decir.

— ¿O en verdad también quieres que esté aquí a pesar de lo que hizo?

—Recuerda que él es tu...

—Es increíble que lo sigas amando a pesar de lo que hizo.

—Tú no estuviste con él lo últimos momentos antes de desaparecer.

—Aun así no lo quiero aquí—Raiko se levantó—. Si lo haces no me vuelves a ver.

Akane quería llorar porque no quería perderlo.

* * *

Ranma volvió a despertar, ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

* * *

Por otro lado, Akane seguía dormida y apretó la mano de Izanami, aunque no tan fuerte, pero lo que vería era la respuesta a los verdaderos sentimientos de Izanami.

* * *

 _2._

Izanami de 8 años, salía de su escuela con una invitación del festival del día de las madres en la mano y en la otra traía una rosa que fue hecha de hilo de un listón como una actividad que tenía con el propósito de dárselo a su madre. En pocos minutos llegó a su casa, entró y cerró la puerta. No habló porque sabía que no había nadie en casa. No le gustaba ir con Shun y Usui al trabajo. Pero eso era algo bueno porque no tendría que escuchar el escándalo de los teléfonos y las voces de todos hablando al mismo tiempo. Pero... Había algo que no le gustaba al estar sola.

Escuchó pisadas en el segundo piso. Agarró el paraguas y subió con lentitud por las escaleras y al llegar al final solo quedaba un pedazo de pared y al sentir que se acercaba a ella le pegó en la cabeza y le iba a dar otras más, pero Shun le quita rápidamente el paraguas.

—Pensé que era un ladrón—dijo Izanami,

—Pudiste llamar al entrar—le respondió Shun.

— ¿Por qué? Si ninguno de ustedes está aquí a esta hora—le recordó Izanami.

—Vine por algunas cosas—dijo Shun bajando las escaleras.

—Entonces tengo hambre ¡Dame comida! —exigió Izanami bajando con él.

—Sabía que me lo pedirías, te traje comida.

— ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!

—Afortunadamente te traje eso.

Después de unos minutos, Izanami terminaba su comida y corrió a la puerta al escuchar que Shun la abría.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Izanami.

—Vendré en la no... —Shun detuvo lo que diría al ver la rosa entre las cosas de Izanami—, ¿Lo hiciste en la escuela? —preguntó tomando la rosa.

—Es para la mamá, igual la hice porque contaba en la calificación, pero como no tengo pues te la doy—contestó con indiferencia.

—Bueno, la pondré en mi escritorio. Haz tu tarea—cerró la puerta.

Izanami se quedó quieta viendo la puerta. Su mirada cambió a una de tristeza. Se recargó en la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, dobló sus piernas y puso sus brazos en sus rodillas para esconder su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Dónde estás mamá? —dijo sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

Akane despertó y se sentó. Miró a su hija y aún tenía su mano en la de ella. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿En verdad paso?

* * *

Ranma se volvió a acostar, pero no dejaba de pensar en eso. Media hora después cerró sus ojos y nuevamente entró al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Raiko abría la puerta de su casa y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada. Después de la escuela fue a casa de un amigo y al llegar su amigo anunció que había llegado y su madre lo recibió con alegría. Se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho. Solo entraba y no decía nada. Subió para ir a su habitación y dejar sus cosas. Sacó su teléfono celular al escucharlo timbrar. Era su mamá, pero solo le hablaba para saber si estaba en casa. Lo aventó a su cama porque no quería hablar con ella.

Después de una hora y que varias veces escuchó su celular como el teléfono de su casa, Raiko se había quitado su uniforme y jugaba con unas cartas en el suelo y escuchó que se deslizó la puerta de entrada con brusquedad. Presentía que sucedería y por eso había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto. Después se escuchó los pasos fuertes en las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y moviendo el picaporte.

— ¡Raiko! —tocaba la puerta Akane—. ¡Al menos dime si estás ahí!

—Si—respondió—. Ya te puedes ir.

— ¡Abre la puerta! —exigió Akane.

—No—contestó sin despegar su vista de las cartas.

— ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas? —interrogó Akane.

Raiko no contestó. Le molestaba que solo así le preocupaba, pero para él no era suficiente.

— ¡Raiko!

— ¡Ya te puedes ir, tu trabajo es más importante que yo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Akane dejó de golpear la puerta. Ella apretó el puño, nuevamente se enojó con ella por no estar con él.

* * *

Ranma despertó nuevamente, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Akane nuevamente se acostó y por la hora y sueño que tenía estaba segura de que no aguantaría mañana en el trabajo.

* * *

Izanami hacia la tarea en el comedor. Era raro que la estuviera haciendo porque no era muy aplicada. La flor que había hecho era porque no tenía más que hacer. Al menos un diez en una asignatura podría alégrales, aunque fuera un poco a Shun y Usui. Lo que sí era de ella era estar despierta a las ocho de la noche. La razón por la que estaba haciendo la tarea era para olvidar el tema de su mamá. Se la paso llorando toda la tarde y si había dejado de llorar era porque se había cansado o eso pensaba.

Aventó el lápiz y arrancó la hoja de su cuaderno y la hizo bola y la aventó para que chocara en la pared. Se Recostó en la mesa y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste mamá? —se preguntó—. ¿Tan insoportable soy?

* * *

Nuevamente despertó Akane, pero esta vez abriendo los ojos con lentitud y con lágrimas. ¿Eso en verdad pasó? Vino a su mente una vez que ella le quiso dar una sorpresa cuando Izanami tenía cuatro años.

* * *

— ¡Mamá déjame salir! —gritaba y lloraba Izanami sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

Akane estaba afuera del cuarto viendo la puerta del cuarto de su hija y con las llaves en la mano.

—Pero para ti no fue chistoso hacerme lo mismo ¿No?

Akane solo había entrado a su habitación por unos papeles que había olvidado y en eso escuchó que su puerta se cerró y se le hizo muy extraño porque no hacía viento para que hubiera sucedido eso. Caminó para poder salir y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Solo había una persona pequeña que lo pudo haber hecho eso.

— ¡Nanami abre la maldita puerta!

Solo escuchaba las risas de su hija.

— ¡Nanami cuando salga te voy a castigar!

La niña soltó el picaporte y se escondió en el armario. Akane salió y no vio a su hija y sabía que estaba en el armario, pero ella no sabía lo que haría, así que bajo y fue por las llaves de la habitación de su hija que estaba en la cocina junto con otras llaves. Volvió a subir y llegó al armario para sacarla y llevarla al cuarto de su hija y cerró la puerta y fue así como terminaron.

— ¡Mamá!

Akane no le hizo caso y regresó a su habitación por los papeles que había dejado. Pero al llegar vio unas galletas de chocolate que venían en su empaque. En eso recordó que en la mañana había dicho que tenía antojo de unas galletas y curiosamente de esa marca. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella sabía que iría por las llaves y aprovecharía para dejarle las galletas en la habitación para que fuera sorpresa.

Salió de su habitación y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Al abrirla, la encontró llorando y tallándose los ojos.

—No es la mejor opción para dar sorpresas—dijo Akane.

—Es que... querías unas y no sé cómo sorprenderte—contestó quitando sus manos de sus ojos rojos para ver a su mamá.

Akane se sintió mal, pero no se mostraría débil ante ella.

—Gracias por las galletas—agradeció Akane evitando verla porque la haría que se sintiera más mal de lo que estaba.

Akane se sorprendió cuando su hija la abrazó en sus piernas sin dejar de llorar.

—Ya deja de llorar, no es para tanto. Ya te dije que gracias y... te daré una.

Los ojos de su hija brillaron y le sonrió.

* * *

Akane sonrió levemente recordando esa sonrisa. Ahora no la podía ver y eso hacía que extrañara a la otra Izanami. Se acostó de lado para mirarla. Dormía con tranquilidad y llevaba tiempo sin verla tranquila. Normalmente su rostro era de tristeza. Paso un mechón de su cabello que tapaba un poco su rostro. Se acercó más a ella para pegar su frente con la de ella y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Ranma se movía intentando encontrar la mejor posición para que pudiera dormirse nuevamente, pero no podía por pensar en su familia, ¿En verdad habrá pasado eso?

* * *

—No le entiendo—dijo Raiko.

—Si le entiendes—contestó Akane.

Raiko estaba sentado en frente de su madre en el escritorio de Akane. Él estaba haciendo su tarea mientras su mamá estaba trabajando. Akane no quiso dejar solo a Raiko y decidió ir a la escuela y traerlo porque aquel día que no le contesto sus llamadas y que le dijo que su trabajo era más importante se sintió mal. Había momentos en las que se prometía no dejarlo solo y convivir más con él, pero siempre pasaba algo para que lo volviera hacer.

—Te digo que no le entiendo—alzó la voz Raiko.

—Si le entiendes y no me hables de esa manera—le pidió ahora viéndolo a los ojos.

Raiko si le entendía, pero quería algo atención de ella porque no entendía el propósito de estar ahí. Se supone que es para no dejarlo solo, pero era la misma que estar en su casa.

—Quiero ir a casa—dijo.

—Yo quisiera ir a dormir, pero no puedo y no daré dos vueltas. Nos iremos cuando termine—dijo Akane mientras escribía.

—Pero me siento incómodo con el uniforme y tengo hambre. Si vas a estarme ignorando, ¿Qué caso tiene que esté aquí?

Akane dejó de escribir y miró a su hijo. Nuevamente se enojó con ella.

* * *

Lo que si sabía y Akane no, era que Izanami si la había extrañado durante su niñez.

* * *

— ¿Por qué lo volviste a hacer? —le preguntó Ranma a Izanami—. ¿Acaso no piensas en nosotros?

Izanami estaba acostada en su cama con el edredón tapando todo su cuerpo. Ranma estaba sentado a su lado y estaba preocupado por Izanami porque nuevamente intento matarse.

—Si no me quieres responder no lo hagas, pero tampoco debiste gritarle a Akane.

—Ella comenzó a gritarme.

—Lo hizo por lo que hiciste.

—Ya no importa, estoy aquí ¿No?

—Olvida todo y... piensa que jamás viviste allá.

—No puedo hacerlo y no por lo que hice—respondió—. Puede que ahorita viva en la familia con la que debí crecer, pero nunca olvidare la soledad que sufrí de niña.

— ¿Soledad?

* * *

Recordar eso hizo que volviera a dormirse quedándose en esa pregunta.

* * *

Raiko que tenía ocho años salía de la habitación de Akane y ella estaba esperándolo afuera del cuarto.

—Oye—le habló Akane agarrándolo del brazo, pero él se soltó de la mano de su madre con fuerza y se fue a su habitación—. ¡Oye! —gritó e iba a seguirlo.

—Deja que se vaya a su habitación—dijo Midori saliendo después de él y cerró la puerta.

—Se supone que ibas a hablar con él para que me volviera a hablar y por lo que vi creo que no lo lograste—reclamó Akane—. Al menos conseguiste saber por qué está enojado conmigo.

—Sabes, yo creo que deberías darte una licencia y convivir más con él porque... No me gusto para nada lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Primero, me dijo que está enojado contigo porque siempre lo dejabas solo...

—Si no estoy aquí está con Kasumi o Nabiki.

—No de que este solo en casa.

Akane sintió una presión en su pecho. Esas palabras hicieron que se sintiera mal. Últimamente ha estado más al pendiente de la búsqueda de su hija, más otros asuntos y hasta ese momento capto que no le ha prestado atención a su hijo.

—Lo que me inquieto es que... Él ya sabe que su padre se llevó a su hermana.

Akane atragantó porque era un hecho que nunca le diría la verdad.

— ¿Sabe lo que hice?

Midori asintió.

—Encontró una foto de su padre y con un plumón rojo ha estado rallando esa foto y con un lápiz la perfora como...

—Si quisiera matarlo.

—Le daré terapias Akane, pero lo que te pido es que te des un tiempo para estar con él y la verdad es que es cierto, no le prestas mucha atención y eso es malo para un niño que prácticamente se siente solo. No te estoy diciendo que dejes de buscar a tu hija, pero date un tiempo con él.

Akane asintió no queriendo verla y era una mirada que mostraba impotencia y sobretodo tristeza. Acompañó a Midori a la puerta para despedirse y volvió a subir para ir a la habitación de su hijo. La puerta estaba abierta y vio a su hijo sentado en el piso sacando unos carros de juguetes de su baúl donde había más y otros más pequeños.

— ¿Dónde está la foto? —preguntó Akane entrando a la habitación.

—Primero se toca—respondió sin dejar los carros.

—No es necesario, soy tu madre y tengo derecho a entrar sin tocar. Cuando seas un poco más grande lo haré porque respetare tu privacidad. Al menos que quiera que entre sin importar que estés desnudo o viendo unas revistas con mujeres... No, si entrare porque no quiero eso.

—No entendí eso último, pero no te daré la foto.

—Me la darás así te tenga colgado en el armario una semana.

— ¿Por qué la tenías en tu habitación? —preguntó arrugando el ceño—. Él se llevó a mi hermana. Se supone que debes de odiarlo por lo que hizo.

—Él odiarlo no me regresara a mi hija, por eso los buscó y... Sé que no me doy un tiempo para estar contigo. Pero sé que te va bien en la escuela, tienes amigos, no te molestan, te siguen las chicas... No cabe duda, de tal palo tal astilla, pero lo único que te falta es que este contigo.

—Si no me molestan es porque Maru les dio una golpiza en primer año—explicó ahora viéndola a los ojos.

—Que desgraciado, pero en fin... Dejare de trabajar por unos días, no, mejor un mes para que salgamos, o, es más, salgamos de viaje, ¿No te gustaría? —se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura.

— ¿Adónde iríamos? —preguntó, aunque no había mucha emoción en su rostro.

—Mmm... Aun no lo sé, pero ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Hace mucho no vamos a la playa.

—Pues vamos a la playa—sonrió Akane.

Raiko también sonrió.

* * *

Nuevamente despertó y se sentó de golpe. Si ese sueño fue verdadero...

—No puedo seguir aquí—se dijo Ranma levantándose y saliendo de la carpa—. No podré dormir hasta saber si fue verdad todo lo que pasaron ellos dos.

* * *

 _3._

Akane seguía viendo a Izanami. No quería volver a dormirse porque tendría otro sueño más, aunque si es así, podrá saber que más sentía Izanami. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, pero fue el segundo día en el que ya tenía a su familia.

* * *

— ¡Mira! ¡Te compre un pastel de chocolate! —le mostró la rebanada que le había comprado a Izanami.

Lo primero que Izanami miró al abrir la puerta a la mañana siguiente de su llegada fue a Akane con la rebanada en la mano enfrente de ella. Al parecer o bueno, así había sido, esperaba a que ella se despertara para darle una sorpresa.

—Supe que te gusta los dulces y compre el de chocolate porque me imagino que es tu favorito—sonreía Akane.

—De hecho, es el de frambuesa—le corrigió.

Akane no dejó de sonreír, pero quería llorar de coraje porque se equivocó. Pensaba que tendría los mismos gustos de Ranma, pero parece ser que estaba equivocada.

—Igual lo acepto—lo tomó Izanami—. La verdad es muy extraño verte de esta manera porque como conviví con otra Akane y ahora verte siendo mi... Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Dicho eso se alejó de ella y Akane dejó de sonreír.

—Parece que tendré un problema con esa que se parece a mí—gruñó Akane.

La siguió y la tomó del brazo.

—En ese caso, tendremos que salir para conocernos un poco más y estoy segura de que Raiko hará la mismo con Ranma, así que no hay que interrumpirlos y ya después tendrás tu tiempo para Ranma, pero yo seré la primera—sonrió Akane.

Izanami seguía pensando que era extraño ver ese comportamiento en ella.

—Bueno, supongo que salir no sería mala idea, Akane—aceptó Izanami.

Akane se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Izanami no comprendió.

—Me dijiste Akane, ¿Verdad? Si escuche bien, ¿Verdad?

Izanami pestañó tres veces.

—Así te llamas, ¿No?

— ¿Si sabes que soy la mujer que te dio la vida?

Izanami entendió el problema.

—Voy a dejar en claro esto—dijo Izanami—. Yo conviví con una Akane que digamos que fuimos personas cercanas, pero nunca nos tratamos así, por lo que en estos momentos se me hace muy difícil verte como mi... Bueno, lo que eres.

* * *

Ese día había llorado y se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil tener su cariño. Ahora si le decía mamá y eran cercanas, pero aún no estaba esa confianza que quería que le tuviera. Nuevamente cerró los ojos.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y Ranma llegaba a su casa, pero sintió una presencia atrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, pero por la oscuridad no podía ver a la persona que lo miraba.

—Yo solo cumplo deseos a personas que lo merecen—dijo una voz masculina—. Este libro no es para eso, pero quise lograr algo para personas que posiblemente necesitare de su ayuda en algún futuro lejano.

— ¿Tú eres el responsable de que tenga estos sueños? —le preguntó Ranma arrugando el ceño.

— ¿Sueños? ¿Estás seguro de que son sueños solamente?

Ranma no respondió porque así era.

—Esto termina hasta las siete de la mañana—siguió el chico—. Si duermes antes de esa hora, seguirás viendo lo que tu hijo y esposa vivieron el tiempo en el que no estuviste. Está en ti si quieres verlos.

La persona desapareció.

Ranma no comprendía por qué esa persona lo estaba haciendo y además, ¿Quién era?

—Papá.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y se encontraba Raiko. Se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?

Raiko tardó en responder.

—Larga historia—solo respondió—. Aunque aclaro que mamá sabía que saldría, más no que llegaría a esta hora.

— ¿Ósea que dejaste a Akane sola? —le preguntó estando molesto.

—No, mi hermana se quedó a dormir en casa para hacerle compañía aprovechando de que ella también estuviera sola en su casa.

Ranma no quería preguntarle, pero la duda lo estaba matando.

—Raiko, quiero saber algo. ¿Alguna vez, tú agarraste una fotografía mía cuando eras niño para... rallarlo con un plumón rojo?

Raiko se tensó porque siempre ese hecho estuvo en su memoria.

— ¿Mi... mamá te lo dijo? —le preguntó.

—Entonces fue verdad.

—Perdón por haberlo hecho—se disculpó—. En aquel entonces yo recientemente...

—No tienes que disculparte—lo interrumpió—. Eras un niño y, yo tengo cierta culpa de que estuvieras solo durante tu infancia.

—Izanami también o eso pienso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Hay muchas cosas que no me dice, todo esto que ha pasado hace que se guarde muchas cosas y se me haría sorprendente que Izanami no hubiera sentido al menos un poco la ausencia de todos, aunque no lo recordara—dijo mirando una ventana de su casa.

* * *

Akane seguía dormida y nuevamente puso su mano en la de Izanami.

* * *

Izanami, que tenía ocho años, sacaba cosas de su baúl de juguetes y encontró una caja que había escondido. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños, pero nunca la quiso a abrir. Shun y Usui eran tan distraídos que no se daban cuenta con que cosas jugaba.

Abrazó la caja donde había una muñeca que venía acompañada de otra más pequeña y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Incluso, no quería leer una parte de la caja que decía "madre e hija"

* * *

Akane nuevamente despertó. Ya no quería seguir viendo más. Ya estaba llorando y ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o no lo que soñaba y temía preguntarle a Izanami. Aunque si lo hiciera, sabría que no le respondería.

Miró el reloj y eran la siete de la mañana. Movió un pie y sintió algo. Se sentó y estaba Ranma acostado a su lado y lo que había tocado era su estómago. La cabeza de Ranma estaba en su cintura y del lado de Izanami estaba Raiko.

—Mamá—habló Raiko que seguía en el mundo de los sueños—. Yo no fui quien descompuso tu computadora... Pero si la televisión de tu oficina.

Akane entrecerró los ojos porque sospechaba de él, aunque lo había descartado porque sabía que no le gustaba el golf, pero a Shun sí.

—Tendrás que pagar por el golpe en la pantalla con esa pelota—se dijo.

—Akane—habló Ranma que seguía dormido—. Yo no fui quien descompuso el microondas... pero si tu computadora.

Akane ya tenía un golpe para cada uno. Miró a su hija que dormía.

—Sigues tú, pero a diferencia de estos idiotas te daré un abrazo por una maldad tuya.

—Frambuesa—dijo Izanami.

Akane se decepcionó porque la que quería y era la reina de las travesuras se había portado bien.

—Bueno, sí fui el del microondas—confesó Ranma.

—Bueno, si fui el de tu computadora, el de la semana pasada—confesó Raiko.

Fue suficiente para darle un golpe a cada uno y lanzarlos al closet. El ruido despertó a Izanami y se sentó para ver a su papá y hermano con la cabeza enterrada en una de las puertas.

—Buenos días—sonrió Akane.

* * *

Akane regresó a su habitación en donde seguía durmiendo Izanami. Se acercó a la cama con una bandeja y suspiró. Se supone que durmió toda la noche por lo que era ilógico que siguiera con sueño.

Izanami abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio era a su madre con una bandeja de comida a su lado.

— ¿Seguirás durmiendo? Ya son las once de la mañana—le informó Akane.

—Tengo hambre—dijo Izanami con un bostezo.

Se acercó a la bandeja y comenzó a comer. Akane nuevamente miraba esa tristeza y era la misma que veía en su sueño. ¿Habrá influenciado en eso?

—Izanami—habló Akane—. ¿Quieres ir de compras?

* * *

Akane salió del baño y pensaba que Izanami estaba esperándola afuera, pero no estaba. Caminó un poco por la plaza y la encontró mirando una ventana grande de una tienda de juguetes y era una colección de muñecas de una marca famosa que estaba por orden cronológico de su salida.

Akane miró que estaba esa muñeca que había visto en su sueño. Se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo precisamente esa muñeca.

—Esta muñeca me la compró mi mamá antes de que muriera—dijo Akane señalando una de ellas—. Esta se la compró a Nabiki y está a Kasumi. Recuerdo que Kasumi me había dicho que la guardaría y si tenía una hija se la regalaría. Aunque no tuvo una niña la sigue guardando como un recuerdo de mi mamá. Nabiki si pudo dársela a Emi, pero yo la perdí por lo que no pude dártela.

—No importa—contestó Izanami sin dejar de ver las muñecas—. No me gustaban de niña. Me aburrían.

Aunque no hubiera tenido esos sueños hubiera sabido que era mentira. Sabía cuándo mentía.

—Esa era la que te iba a comprar en tu cumpleaños, pero fue cuando desapareciste con Ranma—señaló esa muñeca—. De hecho... aún está en casa.

— ¿Aun así la compraste? —le preguntó Izanami.

—Tenía esperanzas de que regresaras para dártela—respondió Akane—. Espero que no sea con el desgraciado, pero si llegaras a tener una hija se la puedes dar. Sigue en su empaque.

Izanami no respondió.

—Pero, podríamos comprarle esa—señaló esa muñeca con su hija.

—Es absurdo porque ni siquiera sé si tendré una hija, es más no creo que pase algún día—dejo de verlas y se alejó.

—No quieres volver a tener esas muñecas en un baúl, ¿Verdad?

Izanami se detuvo. Akane no podía ver el rostro de su hija porque le daba la espalda.

—Eres igual que yo—siguió Akane—. Tú mirabas que era muy fría y escondía mis verdaderos sentimientos o emociones y aunque no me recordaras, siguió en tu consciencia y ahora con lo qué pasó... me di cuenta de que ahora eres como era. He estado contigo todo este tiempo, pero aún siento que no me ves como tu madre. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dado esa flor.

—No sé de qué flor hablas y nunca me gustaron las muñecas, jamás las tuve en un baúl—contestó Izanami sin mirarla.

— ¿Por qué las mirabas entonces? Si Raiko se sentía mal por no estar a su lado, ¿Por qué tú no, si sólo querías que te consintiera aunque te rechazara?

Izanami no respondió.

—Al final, no me tendrás la confianza de decirme la verdad. No quieres verte débil y lo entiendo porque yo tampoco quería verme así ante los demás.

— ¿Por eso me pediste que viniéramos? ¿Para molestarme?

—Dímelo.

—Ya pasó, no importa y no entiendo como lo sabes si nadie lo sabe. Mi papá solo sabe que me hiciste falta de niña más no eso.

—Tú le tienes más confianza a él que a mí—escuchar eso le dolió—. ¿Me sigues odiando?

* * *

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —gritaba Izanami con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con la punta de una pluma, rallaba y clavaba la madera de su closed con mucho coraje.

* * *

—Llegue a un punto en el que comprendí que no tenía a una madre que me amara y quisiera que estuviera a su lado—dijo Izanami sin mirar a Akane—. Fue un día antes de que me encerraran en esa escuela. Estar sola hizo que fuera independiente de los demás. Si regrese con Shun y Usui fue porque no me quedaba de otra, si hubiera sido más valiente no regresó con ellos. De niña siempre quise que estuvieras conmigo y cuando pasó, no sentí nada porque ya era inmune a esos sentimientos.

—Yo creo que no porque no dejabas de ver esas muñecas.

—Si vas a seguir molestando mejor cállate y olvídate de eso—le pidió Izanami y se alejó de Akane.

Akane la miró hasta que desapareció. Volteó a ver a las muñecas y suspiró.

* * *

Akane regresó a su casa y al entrar vio a Ranma que mostraba tristeza.

— ¿Por qué regresaste antes? —preguntó Akane.

—Anoche, estuve soñando contigo y Raiko. Soñé todo lo que ustedes vivieron mientras no estuve—respondió Ranma.

— ¿Tú también?

— ¿También? ¿Es más por qué Izanami llegó molesta?

— ¿Está aquí? Pensé que se había ido a su casa—Akane subió las escaleras.

Akane fue a la que era su habitación y ahí la encontró de rodillas en una esquina y conforme se acercó vio que tenía una caja y vio que en su mano estaba una flor hecha de hilo de un listón.

—Yo había hecho una azul y está es roja—dijo Izanami.

— ¿Y por qué estaba ahí? —preguntó Akane.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—le contestó dándole a entender que por su manera de ser, la habría rechazado.

—Perdón—se disculpó Akane—. Yo no pedí soñarlo, pero lo que sí quería saber era lo que sentías por nosotros y lo último que te diré es que... Ya estoy aquí y ahora sí podrás decirme que me odias.

Izanami se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta y Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Izanami se lanzó a ella para abrazarla.

— ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Dime que me amas! —le pidió Izanami con desesperación.

Akane la abrazó muy fuerte.

—Te amo—respondió Akane.

Eso hizo que Izanami llorara aún más.

* * *

Shun estaba solamente con Izanami comiendo en la mesa. Al final se sentó a lado de ella porque ella solo miraba la comida y no comía.

—Llevabas días sin comer y debes comer porque nuevamente te enfermarás—dijo Shun agarrando la cuchara para darle de comer.

Pegaba la cuchara en la boca de Izanami, pero esta no la abría y sólo miraba el plato.

—Esta rica, le darás una probada y querrás comerte todo y si lo haces te llevaré de paseo a comprarte algo, la muñeca que más te guste—puso de condición.

Pegaba la cuchara, pero ella seguía sin responder. Shun suspiró y alejó la cuchara, pero ella puso su mano en el brazo de él y lo encaminó para comer de la cuchara. Él quiso llorara, al verla masticar.

—Un aprendizaje más, si quiero que haga algo le debo comprar una muñeca.

Media hora después, Shun seguía en la mesa, pero ahora trabajando e Izanami se quedó dormida en el sillón mientras veía la televisión. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba una serie y al mencionar un nombre se sentó de golpe y comenzó a llorar.

Shun se levantó de golpe porque se asustó y corrió a ella para calmarla.

Cuando Izanami miró a Shun corrió a sus brazos, pero ella se movía como una manera de que quería irse de ese lugar.

* * *

—Siempre lloraba al escuchar tu nombre y hasta ahora lo recordé—dijo Izanami sin dejar de llorar—. Era el nombre de mi mamá, a la que más amaba.

Escuchar eso la hizo sentir mejor después de tanto tiempo de angustia y desesperación de no poder tener su amor.

Ranma y Raiko estaban en la puerta. Ranma miró a su hijo y entendió.

—No digas la palabra perdón porque eso ya lo hice desde hace tiempo—sonrió Raiko.

Ranma se sorprendió, pero eso lo hizo feliz.

* * *

Cerró su libro y al darse la vuelta para irse se encontró con Izanagi.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —le preguntó Izanagi.

—Estuve practicando un nuevo poder que puede beneficiar a todos—contestó con una sonrisa—. Quise ayudarla para que se acercara a su hija. Debemos de tener una buena relación en caso de que nos necesitemos.

Con una sonrisa desapareció.

—Aun así, no me gusta eso, Eros.


	16. Ultima prueba

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

Árboles, torres y todo lo que había alrededor caían gracias a una espada de una chica completamente vestida de negro con una capa que impactó en ellos. Era de noche y la luz de la luna reflejaba el cabello largo color negro y el viento lo levantaba.

No le importaba que la tierra creyera en su cabello y ropa, lo importante para ella, era derrotar a los 7 vampiros que estaban enfrente de ella.

—Debo de derrotarlos, pero... No puedo matarlos porque... Los amo y quiero que sean mis esposos—sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

 _"Juego terminado"_

Emi lloraba mientras miraba la televisión.

— ¡¿No pudiste elegir a uno de ellos?! —se quejó Izanami.

Izanami, Raiko, Raku, Emi y Maru estaban en la habitación de Raiko jugando el juego "Fiesta sangrienta" Cada uno se turnaba, pero quien dominaba el juego era Emi.

— ¡Es que los siete vampiros eran lindos y no sabía cuál elegir! —se justificó Emi.

—Además, no entiendo por qué estaba esa opción en la lista de líneas de tiempo—se quejó Raku.

—Porque sabían que habría indecisas que solo quiere tener muchos chicos a la vez—dijo Izanami.

— ¡¿Qué clase de persona me crees?! —se indignó Emi.

—Las que tiene pegado un cartel del juego autografiaras por los actores de voz del juego—respondió Maru.

—Es que... También son lindos—dijo Emi.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo... —Raku tomó la palabra—, mencionaste en navidad que ustedes tuvieron una aventura con unos vampiros en el pasado.

— ¿Y eso qué? —interrogó Izanami.

—Ustedes deben de saber en dónde se encuentran, ¿No? —sonrió Raku con maldad—. ¿Por qué no vamos? Y así aprovechamos para que Izanami se reencuentre con Hayate—comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Con menos razón iremos! —exclamó Raiko—. No soportaría ver a mi hermana en brazos de un hombre que no fuera yo o papá—dijo llorando.

Izanami se mostraba tranquila, hasta que sintió un pellizco en la espalda. Sabía que había sido Maru y vibró su celular y leyó el mensaje.

 _"Estabas pensando en él, ¿Verdad?"_

 _"¡Claro que no! Pensaba en lo tarde que es"_

 _"Son las 7, no es tarde... ¿Pensabas en el beso que te dio?"_

 _"¡No!"_

 _"Si lo hacías"_

 _"¡No! ¡Pensaba en que hasta ahora me fijé que la marca que me dejó desapareció!"_

 _"¿Cuál marca?"_

 _"¿Qué no te acuerdas qué me mordió? Y, además, te recuerdo que también a Akane"_

— ¿Acaso se están mandando mensajes? —preguntó Raku.

Los chicos subieron la vista dejando de ver la pantalla.

—Suena al mismo tiempo por eso pienso que se están mandando. Eso es de mala educación. Somos de confianza y no deben de escondernos algo—sonrió.

— ¡Nosotros no nos estamos mandando mensaje! —dijeron ambos.

Raiko logró quitarle el celular a Maru y miró los mensajes. Izanami se puso tensa.

— _¡Va a descubrir nuestra relación enferma!_

— ¿Nuevamente te mensajeas con juguete insoportable? —le preguntó Raiko.

— ¡¿Cómo que juguete insoportable?! —exclamó Izanami poniéndose de pie.

Emi agarró el teléfono de Izanami.

—Y tú estás hablando con... —Emi agrandó los ojos—. ¡¿Hayate?!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Raiko.

— ¡¿También estás hablando con él?! —dijo Maru.

Izanami se puso nerviosa.

Akane abrió la puerta.

— ¡¿Por qué gritan tanto?! —exigió Akane—. ¡Estoy despierta desde las 5 de la mañana y quiero dormir porque si no lo hago estaré de mal humor!

—En ese caso debería dormir todo un mes—comentó Raiko.

Akane le aventó una lámpara que estaba cerca.

— ¡Yo también le dije lo mismo! —se escuchó la voz de Ranma desde la otra habitación.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó Akane—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

—Izanami habla con un vampiro—contestó Raku.

— ¿Dime que no son los de la secta de vampiros que se juntan todas las noches en el cementerio?

— ¿Eh? —hablaron los demás.

—Sí, los que se arreglan los dientes para creerse vampiros. Tuvimos problemas con ellos porque dejaron un desastre en el cementerio y los encargados del lugar se quejaron.

—No esos vampiros... Sino uno real—dijo Raku.

Akane se quedó seria. Entró a la habitación y agarró a Izanami de los hombros.

— ¡Dime que bromeas y son los de la secta del cementerio y no los del castillo de las afuera de la ciudad! —la sacudió.

— ¿Los conoces? —preguntó Izanami.

Akane intentó tranquilizarse.

—Hace unos años, los chicos y yo fuimos al castillo porque nos habían hablado por un supuesto asesinato—comenzó a explicar—. Al final era uno de esos vampiros y además de que me secuestraron para hacerme su mujer... Pero al final no zafamos de ellos y no he sabido nada de ellos. Después supe que los esperaba—sonrió Akane.

Izanami y Raiko agrandaron los ojos.

—No piensen mal, no pasó nada y ustedes son la viva imagen de su papá así que no puede reclamar y dudar de mí. El punto es que... —miró a Izanami—, deja de mensajear con él y ni se les ocurra acercarse a ese castillo, ¿Entendieron?

Los chicos asintieron. La chica salió y todos miraron a Izanami y esta brincó del susto.

—Borra ese contacto—ordenó Raiko.

—Sí, lo haré.

—En fin, me voy—anunció Raku—. ¿Te acompaño a casa? —le preguntó a Emi.

—Si.

—Los acompaño a la puerta—dijo Raiko.

Los chicos salieron dejando solos a Izanami y Maru.

—Creo que también los acompañaré—habló Izanami, pero una mano tocó su hombro y ella se puso nerviosa.

—Así que, además de mí, hablabas con ese vampiro, ¿No?

—Es un poco largo de explicar—dio una risa nerviosa.

La jaló para que se diera la vuelta y acercó su rostro a la de él.

—No lo has besado, ¿Verdad? Porque, aunque fuera un beso en la mano lo considero traición.

—Tampoco es para tanto, además no lo he visto desde hace dos años—aclaró Izanami sin alejarse de él—. Y aunque fuera así ¿Qué? A mi quién me dice que no andas por ahí besando o algo más con una chica que no sea yo. Lo que considero injusto de tu parte porque tú si puedes y yo no.

Apretó sus mejillas e Izanami se quejó del dolor.

—Ya que lo besaste, dime... ¿Quién de los dos besa mejor?

Izanami se quedó seria.

— ¿Por qué la piensas? —preguntó Maru.

—No es que la piense, solo que no quiero arruinar la reputación de cierta persona.

—Así que él besa mejor—concluyó.

—Aunque es doloroso porque los colmillos se clavaron en mis labios y eso hizo que saliera sangre—comentó.

Él se acercó y mordió los labios de ella y está lo empujó.

— ¡Auch! ¡Me dolió! —se quejó Izanami.

Lo miró y se asustó por lo que vio por unos segundos.

—Me voy—dijo Maru y salió de la habitación.

Izanami se quedó viendo la salida sin poder moverse.

—No puede estar pasando de nuevo—dijo Izanami.

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

— ¡No puede ser que estemos de nuevo aquí! —se quejó Akane.

Akane, Shun, Usui y La Generala caminaban por un túnel en donde solo tenía poca iluminación y una lámpara que tenía La Generala en la mano.

—Trabajo es trabajo—respondió La Generala.

—No hay mucho que investigar porque es obvio que si se encontró un muerto en ese lugar y con ese ambiente siniestro es obra de los vampiros que viven ahí.

—Lo bueno de todo es que no está Izanami porque era la presa que querían—comentó Usui.

—Eso no importa—volvió a hablar Akane—. Solo no quiero estar nuevamente en ese castillo con esos seis vampiros.

—Por eso debimos traer a Ranma—comentó Shun.

—La vez pasada pudieron derrotarlos y Ranma no estaba—mencionó La Generala.

—Pero Izanami sí.

—Creo que hasta ahorita nos estamos dando cuenta que Izanami era importante en el grupo—dijo Akane con tristeza.

Los chicos también entristecieron.

* * *

Izanami intentaba dormirse, pero le era imposible. Daba vueltas en su cama y no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio. Encendió la lámpara de noche y agarró su almohada pequeña y la abrazó.

—No debo de seguir pensando en eso—se dijo Izanami—. Pero Maru no puede enterarse de la existencia de mi querido vampiro—abrazó su almohada aún más—. Solo espero que se quite mi dolor en los labios porque si me dolió su mordida. No fue tan fuerte como el de Hayate, pero igual duele.

Agarró su teléfono, pero no quería mandarle un mensaje a Maru, pero a la vez si porque no quería tener consecuencias severas en la escuela.

— ¿Habrá una manera de acabar con esto? Pero... Eso sería decidirme entre el vampiro y el desgraciado—movió sus manos dando entender una balanza—. Por parte de Maru, aunque sea un poco brusco al principio admito que me gustan sus besos—sonrió—. Pero los de Hayate... —sonrió aún más—. El dolor hace que me llegue a excitar ¿Espera? Ya te comportas como si fueras una pervertida.

Casi se le cae el celular al escucharlo vibrar y lo peor de todo era que lo llamaba Maru. No le quedaba de otra que contestar.

* * *

Emi dormía tranquilamente y escuchó que tocaban su ventana. Se puso de pie con mucha flojera y abrió la cortina. Agrandó los ojos y a los pocos segundos, Emi no estaba.

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

Los chicos ya caminaban por los alrededores del castillo. Estaba completamente nublado y la neblina no los deja visualizar.

—La verdad ni sé si ya amaneció—comentó Akane—. No veo casi nada.

—Aunque recordando el camino, creo que ya casi llegamos—dijo Usui.

Y así era, llegaron al portón y La Generala lo abrió.

—Primero debemos tocar, ¿No? —habló Shun.

— ¡Después de los problemas que nos ocasionaron la vez pasada tenemos derecho hasta de llevarnos todos los muebles! —se quejó La Generala.

—Pero sus muebles son anticuados—comentó Shun.

—Es un decir—dijo Akane.

Llegaron a la puerta y tocó La Generala.

—No que teníamos derecho de entrar—le recordó Shun.

—Yo trabajo como quiero, así que cállate—respondió La Generala.

—Esto me recordó el día en que llegamos para rescatar a Izanami de los vampiros—dijo Akane.

—Sí, La Generala estaba de peor humor—dijo Shun.

 _Años atrás..._

— ¡Aahhh! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —exclamó La Generala pateando la puerta para que le abrieran.

— ¡Ábranos! —golpeaba Shun—. ¡Queremos a Izanami!

—Yo no quiero a Izanami—dijo Akane.

— ¡¿Y si los vampiros se comen a Izanami?! —dijo Emi con mucho miedo.

—Por mi mejor—sonrió Akane

—Debe de haber una manera de entrar—habló Usui.

Maru se acercó a la puerta y La Generala dejó de patear la puerta cuando se acercó. Giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió.

Los chicos se quedaron serios.

—Eso debieron hacer primero—dijo Maru.

 _Época actual..._

Los chicos no habían recordado ese pequeño detalle. La Generala giró el picaporte y se abrió la puerta.

Los chicos entrecerraron los ojos.

—Hay que pasar, ¿No? —habló Akane.

Los chicos asintieron y entraron.

* * *

Izanami dormía tranquilamente. Empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco al sentir la luz en su rostro. Se movió un poco y puso su cabeza en algo que no era una almohada y sus brazos abrazaron algo. Su mente comenzaba a recordar ciertas cosas. Gruñó porque recordó donde estaba. Además, lo que abrazaba era un brazo.

Se sentó de golpe pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Suspiró de alivio porque traía su ropa puesta. Iba a salir de la cama, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

—En primera, no sé porque me quede dormida en tu cuarto, en segunda, ¿Sabes la hora que es? Mi mamá no tardará en darse cuenta de que no estoy.

— ¿Entonces, por qué te quedaste? —preguntó Maru.

—Porque me lanzaste a la cama y no me dejaste levantarme ¿Y qué esperabas? Tenía sueño y me quede dormida.

—Eso a que te fueras con ese vampiro, prefiero tenerte aquí.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con ese vampiro! ¡Además, no tengo porque decirte esto si no somos nada! ¡Hablas como si estuvieras celoso!

—No estoy celoso—dijo sentándose en la cama.

— ¡Claro que sí!

El chico la volvió a acostar y se puso encima de ella y agarró el edredón para taparse por completo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ahorita no quiero! —se quejó Izanami.

— ¡Cállate!

Después de unos segundos ella dejó de quejarse y nuevamente se dejaba llevar.

—Se siente bien, Hayate—dijo Izanami.

Él se detuvo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Maru, pero en su voz mostraba que no estaba para nada feliz.

Salieron del edredón e Izanami se puso nerviosa por la mirada seria que le daba.

—Dije que se sentía bien—respondió con una pequeña risa.

—Lo que dijiste después... Dijiste "Se siente bien, Hayate". ¿Será que te acordaste de él porque te mordí? ¿Él te muerde?

Los celulares de ambos vibraron y era un mensaje de Raku, lo leyeron y se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

Akane y los demás entraron y estaban enfrente de las grandes escaleras y en la cima se encontraba un chico joven atractivo de cabello verde y ropa del mismo color al igual que sus ojos y su sonrisa hacía que sus colmillos resaltaran más.

—Bienvenidos.

—Yamato—nombró Akane.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo Yamato bajando de las escaleras.

—Nada de saludos—interrumpió La Generala—. Al punto—chasqueó los dedos.

— ¿Dónde está la bella, la bestia y la muñequita de jengibre? —preguntó Yamato.

— ¿Te refieres a Izanami, Maru y Emi? —preguntó Shun.

— ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? —preguntó Akane.

— ¿Por qué no debería de acordarme? —preguntó Yamato.

Los chicos se vieron.

—No importa—dijo Akane—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Alguien de esta casa... mató a nuestra mujer—contestó mostrándose serio.

— ¿Nuestra? —preguntaron todos sin entender lo que quiso decir.

Después de unos minutos y en una de las habitaciones entendieron lo que quiso decir.

Una joven rubia con un vestido de dormir de seda estaba en la cama con sangre alrededor y sus ojos están abiertos. Se dieron cuenta que el estómago estaba abierto.

Los chicos se quedaron en shock y no dejaban de ver ese cuerpo.

Yamato comenzó a llorar.

—Es muy triste porque apenas nos conocíamos y lo peor de todo es que hoy me tocaba estar con ella.

— ¡¿Ósea que se turnan?! —exclamó Akane.

—La verdad ha sido un poco difícil encontrar a la mujer perfecta desde que Izanami se fue... ¡Ella era la belleza perfecta que buscábamos!

—Aunque ahora existe una...

Akane le tapó la boca a Shun.

—No digas la existencia de mi hija porque la querrán y no puedo permitir que termine como esa pobre—le susurró Akane.

Usui se acercó y se dio cuenta de algo.

—Está mujer estaba esperando—reveló Usui.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Yamato y se acercó.

—El vientre fue abierto y hay un vacío en esa parte—explicó.

— ¡¿Pero, quién pudo haber matado a mi hijo?! —gritó Yamato.

—Oye, pero dices que la compartían, ¿Cómo sabes que era tuyo? —le preguntó Akane.

La Generala se puso a pensar.

—Uno de tus hermanos no quería compartirla y quién era muy egoísta era Hayate—mencionó La Generala.

Akane brincó del susto.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Shun.

—No, nada—contestó Akane con una risa nerviosa.

—Hayate no vive aquí—comentó Yamato.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Shun.

Yamato miró a Akane y ella le hizo seña.

—Digamos que decidió tener una mejor vida—respondió Yamato.

* * *

—Bien, es hora de comer—dijo Ranma.

Ranma estaba en la cocina sentado en una silla y teniendo a sus dos hijos enfrente de él en sus respectivas sillas de bebé. El chico tenía la cuchara en la mano y en la otra el plato de papilla. Acercó el cubierto a Izanami y está le tiró la cuchara.

Ranma hizo una mueca e Izanami comenzó a reírse.

—Chistosa—se quejó Ranma levantando la cuchara.

Agarró otra y la volvió acercar y esta vez la aceptó. Después siguió con Raiko.

—No entiendo por qué Akane no quiso que fuera—dijo Ranma—. Además se puso nerviosa y lo raro de todo es que me dijo que no me parara ahí por nada del mundo. Conozco a Akane y siento que algo me esconde.

Los niños terminaron y Ranma se levantó a dejar el recipiente en lavatrastes, se dio la vuelta para regresar y agrandó los ojos porque Izanami no estaba. Raiko solo miraba el lugar donde estaba su hermana y le señaló el papel a su papá. Lo leyó y en ese instante llegó Kasumi.

—Kasumi voy a salir, cuida a Raiko—salió corriendo.

Kasumi se extrañó del comportamiento de Ranma.

— ¿Dónde está Izanami?

* * *

— ¡¿Un vampiro secuestró a Izanami?! —exclamó Ukyo que caminaba al lado de Ranma y en sus brazos traía a Ryoga.

— ¿Qué te da a entender esto? —le mostró la hoja.

 _"Vinimos por la ofrenda que nos dio Akane... Atte: Taiki, el vampiro encantador"_

Ukyo se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente al igual que Ryoga.

Los chicos estaban en el túnel que habían recorrido Akane y los demás.

— ¿Cómo sabes que este es el camino? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Los chicos de la oficina me dijeron que ellos habían venido a esta dirección—respondió Ranma—. Que era un caso de un asesinato.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué "la ofrenda de Akane" —Ukyo alzó una ceja.

—Cuik.

—Akane aún no me ha contado muchas cosas sobre su vida pasada y pienso que de eso se trata, además si ella está en problemas la salvaré.

Ukyo sonrió.

* * *

Izanami, Raku y Maru estaban en la puerta del castillo de los vampiros. Había neblina y el clima era helado por lo que los tres traían abrigos, Izanami rojo, Raku café y Maru color negro.

— ¿Por qué a ti te enviaron la nota? —le preguntó Izanami a Raku.

—No lo sé—respondió Raku desdoblando la hoja y se la dio a Izanami.

 _"Tenemos a tu chica... Atte: Yuya, la vampiresa cute... Muchas letritas de amor hajdhajeisbqjdlahrjdbaja"_

Izanami alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué dice tu chica? —preguntó Maru.

—Eso me lo preguntó—contestó Raku.

— ¿No nos estarás escondiendo algo? —interrogó Izanami.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿En primera por qué llegaron juntos y en segunda por qué huelen al mismo jabón?

—Porque podemos tener la misma marca de jabón, idiota—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Da igual, cada quien tiene sus secretos—concluyó Raku y abrió la puerta para entrar dejando atrás a Izanami y Maru.

—Te dije que era buena idea que dejarás ropa en mi cuarto en caso de que sucediera algo así—entró Maru con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo que iba a saber que nuestra prima sería secuestrada por vampiros? Solo espero que no la estuvieras oliendo—preguntó Izanami en un tono de queja y lo siguió.

—No soy tan asqueroso como tú piensas.

— ¡¿Entonces no estás obsesionado conmigo?! —se indignó.

— ¿Y eso te enoja?

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

Akane y los demás llegaron al gran comedor en donde había un gran bufete y ahí se encontraban cinco jóvenes de la misma edad de Yamato. El primero tenía el pelo rojo y vestía de negro, el segundo era de pelo azul y vestía igual, el tercero de cabello amarillo y la misma vestimenta, el cuarto de color morado y el último color rosa.

—Chicos, nuestros viejos amigos y detectives dicen que nuestra amada estaba esperando y le extrajeron el bebé—dijo Yamato mordiendo su puño y lágrimas en los ojos.

Los chicos gritaron de horror.

Por otro lado, Akane y los demás estaban serios y tenía el mismo pensamiento de terminar con esto de una vez. Y como no recordar la primera vez que se conocieron.

 _Años atrás..._

Los chicos entraron y veían que todos los muebles eran muy antiguos, había poca iluminación y se sentía una sensación extraña.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! —gritó La Generala.

Akane sintió un piquete en el pecho al escuchar eso. Emi y Maru se dieron cuenta.

—Creo que le picó porque no le gustó que dijera eso La Generala—le susurró Emi a Maru.

Siguieron buscando hasta llegar al comedor y ahí encontraron a Yamato y sus cinco hermanos haciéndoles reverencia.

—Bienvenidos damas y caballeros—saludaron los seis.

—Oh, por dios que guapos están—dijo Emi—. Me recuerdan a las novelas visuales de vampiros en donde la protagonista tiene que elegir a uno de ellos. Pensándolo bien, creo que Izanami está en buenas manos.

Ese comentario no le gustó para nada a Maru.

* * *

 _Época actual..._

— ¿Enserio eso dijo Emi? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si—afirmó Maru.

— ¿Acaso te molestó? —le sonrió.

—Por lo que veo lo disfrutaste, ¿No? Ya que no dejas de pensar en Hayate.

Izanami recordó algo. Sacó su teléfono y buscó rápido en internet, pero no alcanzó a ver la información porque Maru le quitó el teléfono.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Izanami.

— ¿Ya le estás diciendo que estás aquí? Si quieres te encierro en una habitación con él y que te haga lo que tú quieras—le sugirió en tono sarcástico.

— ¿Lo harás? —preguntó Izanami con felicidad.

Al ver el rostro de Maru dejó de sonreír. El chico miró el teléfono.

— ¿Por qué buscabas el día en el que habrá luna llena?

—Solo dime si está noche será luna llena—le pidió.

—Si—respondió.

Izanami se detuvo y el chico también al ver que se detuvo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó al ver el rostro de la chica viendo la nada.

— ¡Oigan! —se escuchó la voz de Raku.

Los chicos fueron y al entrar al comedor estaban seis chicas haciendo reverencia. Una chica de cabello verde con un vestido del mismo color, piel pálida y destacando sus colmillos, la segunda igual solo que rojo, la tercera azul, la cuarta amarilla, la quinta color morado y la sexta color rosa.

—Bienvenidos dama y caballeros—saludaron.

—Ah... hola—habló Izanami—. ¿No se supone que eran...?

—Debió conocer a papá—dijo una.

—Así que son las hijas de los vampiros—dijo Izanami.

—Por mi mejor—dijo Maru con una sonrisa.

Izanami le dio un codazo.

—Eso quiere decir que Hayate no está—habló Raku.

—De hecho... Es nuestro invitado especial—sonrieron mostrando un aire siniestro.

—¡Ni siquiera lo sueñen es mío! —gritó Izanami con mucha rabia.

Hubo silencio e Izanami sintió la mano de Maru en su hombro aparentándolo.

—Primero que nada, nos disculpamos por nuestro comportamiento—se disculpó la chica de cabello verde—. La intención de haber traído a su amiga es muy sencillo. Hoy es luna llena y es la única oportunidad de traer a Hayate de regreso a este hogar y solo una belleza inocente lo puede traer.

— ¿Quieren decir que el famoso Hayate no tiene un cuerpo fijo? —preguntó Raku.

—Cuenta la leyenda, hace miles de años, este lugar era considerado la mansión del hombre más hermoso que pudo existir en este lugar—comenzó a relatar Izanami—. A pesar de tener belleza y riqueza no era feliz porque se sentía completamente solo, ya que todos los seguían por su belleza y dinero. Hasta que llegó una costurera que arreglaría su ropa para un evento importante y traía con ella a su hija de doce años que era complemente ciega, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules como el mar. Lamentablemente, la costurera falleció y Hayate decidió hacerse cargo de la joven y con el paso de los años se enamoró de ella. Tristemente la joven murió cuando tenía 20 años al dar a luz a su pequeña hija al igual que la pequeña. Él no poder resistir su dolor, decidió llenarse de muchas mujeres alrededor para olvidar su tristeza y así fue por años. Fue asesinado por la gente de la zona al darse cuenta de que nunca envejecía y lo marcaron como un hechicero y en ese entonces era algo del infierno.

Las vampiresas comenzaron a llorar al escuchar esa historia.

—No sabía que estuvieras enterada de esa historia—dijo la chica de cabello rosa sin dejar de llorar.

—Él me lo contó antes de que perdiera el control y comenzara a hacerme cosas...

Volvió a sentir el apretón de la mano de Maru en su hombro. Ella sintió miedo.

—A lo que estoy entiendo... —interrumpió Raku—, secuestraron a Emi porque es una belleza inocente y eso podría atraer al espíritu de Hayate.

Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué harán con él? —preguntó Izanami entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que nos haga suya—suspiraron las chicas.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo sueñen! —Izanami saltaría a ellas, pero Maru la detuvo por la cintura y ella no dejaba de patalear.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Nos vamos! —sentenció Maru—. Busquen a otra chica, nos llevaremos a Emi.

—Eso no será posible—dijo la chica de cabello azul con una mirada siniestra.

Sintieron un escalofrío los tres chicos e Izanami y Maru sabía lo que era. Sintieron la presión en sus brazos y miraron negro.

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

—Este lugar se ve siniestro—tembló Ukyo—. Además de qué hay neblina y eso lo hace aún más.

Los chicos estaban en la puerta de la mansión y Ranma tocaba, pero no respondían.

—No sé, pero siento que he estado en este lugar antes—pensó Ranma.

— ¿Enserio?

—O tal vez es cosa mía.

Ranma abrió la puerta y los chicos entraron.

—Hola—dijo Ranma.

Solo se escuchó el eco de la voz de Ranma.

—No sé, pero comienzo a tener un mal presentimiento—habló Ukyo.

—Vamos. Buscaremos primero en el segundo piso.

—Tú ve y yo me quedo en el primer piso y tal vez encuentre a Akane.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Ranma.

Los chicos se separaron. Ranma entró a la primera habitación y no había ninguna persona y así siguió con las demás. Buscaba y cada vez sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar, pero no lograba recordar.

Después de diez habitaciones, entró a una y se encontró con Akane.

— ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le exigió Akane.

— ¡Oye, no tengo pongas así! —se quejó Ranma—. Parece como si no te diera gusto verme. Los vampiros secuestraron a Izanami.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Malditos vampiros!

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Akane? —exigió Ranma.

Akane se puso nerviosa.

— ¡Tienes que irte de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo de salvar a Izanami! —intentó sacarlo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa Akane?!

Akane debía sacar a Ranma lo más pronto posible. No podía permitir que él se enterara de todo.

— _No puede enterarse de lo que Izanami y yo..._

* * *

Izanami abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía en un lugar cómodo y al querer moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada. Estaba acostada en una cama de una de las habitaciones y se dio cuenta de que era de noche.

—Ya es de noche, no puedo permitir que pase de nuevo—se dijo Izanami.

Se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Maru y suspiró de alivio.

—Al menos está conmigo, lo que significa que las vampiresas no saben de lo que Akane y yo...

— _Hicimos_ —terminaron las chicas.

* * *

 _Años atrás..._

Mientras los chicos distraían a los vampiros, Akane y Maru fueron a buscar a Izanami. En pocos minutos, la encontraron inconsciente en una habitación, pero no sola. Akane entrecerró los ojos.

—Está es la tercera vez que me encuentro con Ranma este año—comentó Akane.

Ranma convertida en chica también estaba inconsciente en la cama a un lado de Izanami. Se acercaron y se dieron cuenta que estaban encadenados.

—Llévate a Izanami y yo me encargo de Ranma—decidió Akane.

— ¿Y si él despierta?

— ¡Pues asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos! —exclamó Akane.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de algo. Ambos chicos tenían las mordidas de un vampiro.

—Sería imposible que existan eso de que si te muerden se convierten en vampiros, ¿Verdad? —dijo Akane con una risa nerviosa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ambos chicos despertaron y sus ojos eran rojos. Cuando ellos rompieron las cadenas, ellos comenzaron a caminar de reversa cuando comenzaron a acercarse.

—Tampoco voy a temer de Ranma y más a Izanami—se enderezó Akane—. Y tú tampoco debes temerles. Encárgate de Izanami y yo de Ranma.

Akane se lanzó a Ranma y aunque no sabía qué hacer, se encargaba de que no la mordiera. Por otro lado, Maru no sabía que hacer porque tampoco tenía algún plan para despertar a Izanami. No se percató, pero al poco tiempo ella lo pegó a la pared y pegó su cuerpo a la de él y comenzó a acercarse a su cuello. Pero lo que lo dejaba paralizado era que la mano de la chica subía desde su estómago hasta pasar por su cuello y llegar a su mejilla izquierda. Eso hizo que se estremeciera.

Akane se dio la vuelta para verlos.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Akane.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque él se desmayó al ser mordido al igual que Izanami. Akane no sabía qué hacer, pero recordando todo lo qué pasó con Ranma fue suficiente para darle una patada en la quijada y dejarlo inconsciente. Corrió para acercarse a los chicos.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Izanami.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Izanami asustada.

— ¡¿No lo recuerdas?!

—Lo único que recuerdo es que vi a un chico guapo y se acercó a mí y después nada—contestó alterada y fue aún más cuando vio a Maru en el suelo—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Te convertiste en vampiro y lo mordiste—respondió—. Creo que el hecho de que lo mordieras hizo que el trance terminara, pero si es así...

Akane comenzó a asustarse. Tanto Ranma como Maru despertaron y ambos tenían los ojos rojos.

— ¡Le pásate el virus! —gritó Akane alejándose de él e Izanami hizo lo mismo.

—Chicos, cálmense—dijo Izanami—. Quédate quieto, Maru.

—Ranma, hay que dejar las cosas atrás y empezar de nuevo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasa.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué está aquí.

* * *

 _Época actual, en el pasado..._

— ¡¿Contéstame Akane qué sucede?!

Akane no sabía que responderle. Pero había algo que siempre le inquieto.

— ¿Alguna vez fuiste secuestrado por un vampiro? —preguntó Akane.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Hace dos años o bueno, en noviembre de hace dos años, no te sucedió algo extraño?

Ranma no comprendía las preguntas de Akane. Aun así comenzó a hacer memoria y desde que entró había cosas que conocía.

—Tuve un sueño extraño... —comenzaba a recordar—, era una chica y estaba en una mansión y... Lo siguiente que recordé fue que estaba en mi habitación, pero tenía sangre en mis labios.

—Era sangre mía—confesó Akane.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Digamos que durante ese trance me mordiste los labios en varias ocasiones, además de darme cuenta de que Izanami se deja llevar fácilmente con los hombres.

* * *

Izanami seguía acostada y Maru estaba a su lado aún inconsciente.

—Estábamos en un momento crítico y tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo o bueno también Ranma—contaba—. Aunque pensé que tú tenías miedo cuando te mordí, pero pienso que lo disfrutaste. Pero yo también—sonrió.

 _Dos años atrás..._

Akane se alejó de Ranma al igual que Izanami de Maru. Ambas estaban juntas, pero pensaban en una manera de solucionarlo.

— ¡Ranma despierta! ¡Maru despierta! —gritaba Akane.

— ¡Trasvesti despierta! ¡Chico guapo despierta!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Akane con eso último.

— ¿Lo dije o lo pensé? —preguntó Izanami.

—Lo dijiste—respondió Akane.

* * *

 _Época actual, en el pasado..._

—Oye, hasta ahorita captó—dijo Akane que le contaba a Ranma lo sucedido—. ¿Será que a Izanami le gusta Maru?

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me convertí en un vampiro?!

Akane asintió.

—Lo que querían los vampiros de Izanami era que fuera su mujer y ahora que saben de la existencia de la bebé Izanami querrán hacer lo mismo.

— ¡No podemos permitir que se queden con mi hija!

Akane y Ranma se dieron cuenta de que cinco de los seis estaban en la puerta con la cara de asombro.

— ¿Hay otra Izanami? —preguntaron los cinco vampiros sin poder creer lo que escucharon.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No tienen a mi hija? ¡Dijiste que ellos se la habían llevado!

— ¡Me dejaron esta carta! —contestó Ranma dándole la hoja.

Akane leyó la hoja y entrecerró los ojos y miró a los vampiros.

—Creo que acabó de resolver este misterio—dijo Akane—. ¿No se han percatado que su hermano Taiki no está?

Los chicos miraron el lugar donde supuestamente estaba su hermano.

Después de unos minutos todos corrían en dirección a la habitación de Taiki. Al abrir la puerta estaba Taiki meciendo a Izanami y esta estaba dormida.

— ¿Por qué conmigo nunca se duerme? —se quejó Ranma.

—Ando comenzando a pensar que a Izanami le gustan los vampiros—comentó Akane.

—Que gusto verte de nuevo, hermano Hayate—le sonrió Taiki a Ranma.

— ¿Eh?

Akane se pegó la mano a la frente.

* * *

 _En el futuro..._

Izanami se estaba hartando de estar encadenada. Miró que Maru se estaba moviendo, pero no serviría de mucho porque él también estaba encadenado de su muñeca. Cuando vio que la rompió agrandó los ojos.

—Creo que se cumplió lo que temía—Izanami rompió la cadena y se sentó en la cama.

 _Dos años atrás..._

Izanami y Akane caminaban de reversa intentando alejarse de los chicos.

— ¡Ranma! —gritó Akane.

— ¡Maru! —gritó Izanami.

Los chicos no respondieron.

— ¡Hayate! —dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Akane e Izanami se miraron.

—Recordé la película que vimos—mencionó Akane.

—La historia del vampiro Hayate—le salió una lágrima a Izanami—. Pensé que si decía su nombre despertaría así como en la película.

—También pensé lo mismo.

En menos de un segundo, Akane estaba en brazos de Ranma y él quería acercarse al cuello de la chica, pero Akane lo detenía poniendo sus manos en su rostro para alejarlo.

— ¡Akane!

Izanami la iba ayudar, pero se encontró en las mismas condiciones que ella.

— ¡No dejes que te muerda porque volverás a ser vampiro! —le advirtió Akane.

Izanami lo hacía, pero un movimiento hizo que él la mordiera, pero en los labios.

— ¡Maldita Izanami ya te mordió! —después se concentró en Ranma y lo pudo alejar.

Akane regresó su mirada a Izanami y Maru y se quedó en shock.

— ¡¿Le estás correspondiendo?! —exclamó Akane.

Izanami lo alejó.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Prefiero esto a que me convierta en vam...!

Ambos chicos se desmayaron. Akane entrecerró los ojos.

—Igual dejaste que te mordiera—dijo Akane.

Ranma apareció atrás de ella, pero le dio un codazo en las costillas y agarró una silla y le pegó con ella, así dejándolo inconsciente.

 _Época actual..._

Izanami comenzaba a alejarse del chico.

—Tengo dos teorías... —habló Izanami—, ayer en la noche que te enojaste conmigo tus ojos se pusieron rojos por unos instante, entonces te convertiste en vampiro porque te pusiste celoso de Hayate, lo cual déjame aclararte que tú eres Hayate... Y Ranma es el Hayate de Akane. O la otra, una de esas perras vampiresas te mordió—gruñó Izanami—. Aunque, cuando me besaste siendo vampiro hace dos años me gustó y... Espera, si me encantaste con un beso, entonces... —Izanami se detuvo—. ¡Hayate! ¡Viólame! —corrió a él para brincar en sus brazos y besarlo.

* * *

 _Época actual, en el pasado..._

Akane estaba avergonzada porque no le quedó de otra que contarle la verdadera historia de Hayate.

—Eso explica por qué nunca conocimos al vampiro Hayate—dijo La Generala escurriéndole una gota de sudor.

—Tú y yo hablaremos de ciertas cosas, Akane—Ranma miró a Akane—. Pero ahora lo importante... ¡Devuélvenos a mi hija!

Los vampiros corrieron al lado de Taiki y miraron a los chicos.

— ¡La niña es nuestra! —señalaron los vampiros.

— ¡Ahora se ponen en nuestra contra! —exclamaron los chicos.

— ¡Además, son conscientes de que él mato a la chica y le extrajo al bebé que tenía dentro!

—No había un bebé ahí—aclaró Taiki.

— ¡Claro que había un bebé ahí! —dijo Usui.

—No había un bebé, había seis bebes—contestó Taiki.

— ¡¿Seis?!

—Y las seis son niñas, se llevaran bien con Izanami—sonrió el vampiro.

* * *

 _En el futuro..._

Izanami miraba seriamente a la vampiresa Yuya mientras se abrochaba su abrigo.

—Vamos a aclarar algo... No me caen bien perra vampiresa y tampoco tus hermanas y díganme de una vez si mordieron a mi vampiro porque déjenme decirles que yo lo convertí primero por lo que es mi presa.

—Hablas como si fueras vampiresa, ¿Segura que no fuiste mordida por un vampiro anteriormente? —le preguntó Yuya.

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

Taiki se acercó a Izanami y la mordió.

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritaron todos.

— ¡Tampoco era para tanto, hermano! —exclamó Yamato.

* * *

 _Dos años atrás..._

Ranma comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero Akane lo golpeó con su pie en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente nuevamente al ver que ya no era un vampiro. Por otro lado, miró que Maru también despertaba y se puso de pie de golpe.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó.

—Izanami te convirtió en vampiro, pero todo bien—contestó Akane—. Está dormida nuevamente.

Izanami abrió los ojos de golpe y sus ojos nuevamente eran rojos.

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Es ilógico, Ranma ya no es vampiro! —gritó Akane.

* * *

 _Época actual en el futuro..._

Akane estaba en su oficina trabajando, hasta que Shun entró y la detuvo.

—Oye, ¿Sabes a donde fueron nuestros hijos? —preguntó Shun.

—Se levantó muy temprano, Izanami—respondió Akane—. Raiko se la pasó jugando toda la noche, por lo que aún debe seguir durmiendo.

—Emi también, Serena también dijo que Maru no estaba cuando se levantó y Ryoga vino y mencionó que Raku también había salido.

Akane entrecerró los ojos.

—Que sospechoso.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Anoche estaba Izanami hablando con un vampiro.

— ¡¿Los del cementerio?!

—Peor, los de la mansión de las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¡¿Crees que hayan ido?!

—No tendrían por qué—respondió Akane—. Sabes bien que nuestros hijos aun no nacían en ese entonces por lo que los vampiros no los conocen.

—Akane, ¿No recuerda que fuimos por Izanami? —le recordó Shun.

— ¿No había sido Maru?

—No, fue Izanami—contestó Shun—. Y Taiki la mordió.

Akane se quedó en silencio. Después de unos segundos, los chicos se levantaron de golpe y salieron de la oficina.

* * *

Yuya levantó la mano y sus ojos brillaron.

—Regresa, hermana adoptiva—dijo la chica.

El color de ojos de Izanami cambió a rojos. Yuya se acercó y la abrazó con mucho amor.

—Hermanita—dijo Yuya con mucho cariño.

Yuya se desmayó al ser golpeada por un jarrón en la cabeza.

—Yo no le pegó a las mujeres, pero ahora era necesario—dijo Maru.

Izanami se iba acercar, pero el chico la detuvo poniendo su mano en su rostro.

—Ya veo, ahora entiendo la historia de "Hayate" Era una película y Akane nombró así a Ranma y tú... Así que yo soy tu vampiro Hayate—sonrió.

Yuya se levantó con una bola en su cabeza. Arrugó el ceño y miró al chico.

— ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella? ¡Los vampiros y los humanos no pueden estar juntos!

—Si sabes que no nació como vampiro, ¿Verdad?

Yuya pensó que era cierto.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué tengo comezón? —preguntó Emi mientras se rascaba el cuello.

—Parece ser que el efecto de la mordedura de vampiro es una reacción alérgica para ti—contestó Raku.

Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos buscando a Izanami y Maru.

—Afortunadamente las vampiresas son inofensivas, pero hay algo raro en la historia de Hayate.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Conociste a Hayate? —le preguntó Raku.

—No. Mi tía del pasado e Izanami dijo que Hayate las había rescatado y no supimos nada más de eso.

Raku se detuvo.

—La historia de Hayate se parece mucho a una película de los años 80—comenzó a recordar.

— ¡Es cierto! —dijo Emi—. ¡La película fue basada en hechos reales! —dijo emocionada.

Raku rodó los ojos.

— ¿ _Por qué Izanami habrá contado esa historia y luego las vampiresas lo creyeron?_ —dijo Raku en su mente.

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

Ranma le dio una patada al rostro de Taiki y Akane agarró a Izanami que aún dormía.

— ¡Izanami! —dijo Akane con preocupación cuando vio la sangre en el cuello de la bebé.

Izanami dejó de sonreír.

Akane entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Te gustan los vampiros? —gruñó Akane.

* * *

 _En el futuro..._

Akane pateó la puerta de la mansión y entró. Ranma, Raiko y Shun la siguieron.

— ¡Es el colmo que no me dijeras durante todos estos años que Izanami fue mordida por un vampiro! —explotó Ranma.

Akane se detuvo.

— ¿No lo sabias? —preguntó Akane un poco confundida.

Ranma se puso nervioso porque no se acordaba de que supuestamente era otro Ranma y no el que conoció.

—Dijiste que no se lo dirías porque vendría a matar a los vampiros—le recordó Shun a Akane—. Últimamente no recuerdas mucho Akane.

—Igualmente no lo sabía—murmuró Ranma.

Los chicos se detuvieron en el comedor al ver a cinco chicas haciendo reverencia al fondo de la habitación.

—Bienvenidos dama y caballeros—se presentaron.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? Y más les vale que me digan porque si no las arrojaré a un tanque de ácido a pleno sol de las tres de la tarde para que de todas maneras se derritan si quieren escapar—amenazó Akane.

Las chicas no se movieron y seguían inclinadas sin borrar su sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos, Akane y los demás subían las escaleras.

—Me dio miedo esa amenaza y no me sorprende que a las chicas le diera miedo—comentó Ranma.

—Ha hecho peores—dijeron Shun y Raiko.

* * *

—Digamos que ella es mi novia—le respondió Maru a Yuya—. Solo que ella no lo sabe y piensa que solo la manejó y la tengo cuando se me antoja.

— ¡Es una relación enferma! —exclamó Yuya—. ¡Y lo sé porque ella se dejó violar por ti mientras eras un vampiro!

— ¿Enserio? Bueno tampoco es una novedad porque siempre lo hace. Es una lástima que no lo recuerde... Me estoy dando cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué?

—Eres la primera persona con la que habló de esto—respondió sonriendo—. Se siente bien porque no hablo con nadie de las cosas no sanas que le hago a Izanami.

— ¡No sé por qué presiento que me contarás todo y eso no es lo que quiero!

—Pero necesito desahogarme porque Izanami tampoco es fácil. Imagínate el dolor de cabeza que tengo después de arrastrar a Izanami a la azotea en la hora libre. Nadie sube por lo que tenemos la hora para nosotros solos, aunque para mi es poco tiempo.

— ¡Cállate! —la chica se tapó los oídos con sus dedos índice.

—Incluso se ríe de mí porque a veces se me olvidan los condones y eso me enoja por lo que me vale y la pego en la pared y agarró su mano para que pueda compla...

— ¡No quiero seguir escuchando!

—Las pocas veces que duerme conmigo la miró mientras duerme porque se me hace linda cuando está tranquila.

—Aww, que lindo.

—Después le levantó la blusa y meto mano—sonrió.

— ¡Ahhh! —se volvió a tapar los oídos.

—Me gusta jugar con su cabello durante clases porque así puedo olerlo sin tener que acercarme.

—Bueno, eso no se oyó tan feo.

—Después bajo mi mano y acarició su pierna.

— ¡Tus manos son una porquería!

—Me gusta abrazarla porque me siento bien teniéndola en mis brazos.

La chica sonrió maravillada.

—Después bajo mi mano y aprieto su trasero.

— ¡Definitivamente tus manos son una porquería!

—Estás manos también le gusta estrujar sus senos.

— ¡Ya no puedo seguir escuchando!

— ¿Y quieres que te diga que lo que más me gusta de ella?

— ¡No lo digas!

—Cuando su labio están ahí abajo—sonrió.

Yuya no pudo más y se desmayó.

—Bueno, esa última no es cierto—confesó Maru mientras miraba a la chica en el suelo—. Pero, lo que sí cierto es que me gustan sus labios—acercó a Izanami a él y acercó sus labios a los de ella—. Y lo importante... Es que la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella—después la besó.

* * *

Ranma, Akane y los demás buscaban a paso veloz por todas las habitaciones. Pero se detuvieron al encontrarse con Raku y Emi.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó Emi.

Akane se acercó a ellos y los jaló del cuello de su ropa.

— ¡Les dije que no vinieran! —explotó Akane—. ¡¿Dónde está Izanami?!

—Aquí está.

Todos voltearon y estaba Izanami que seguía en trance, pero tranquila y atrás de ella estaba Maru teniendo sus manos en los hombros de Izanami. La acercó y se la dio a Raiko.

— ¡Izanami! —habló Raiko poniendo sus manos en las de ella.

—No la toques de esa manera porque...

Izanami se puso agresiva y quiso morder a Raiko. Maru nuevamente puso sus manos en los hombros de Izanami y esta se calmó.

—Solo si tienen sus manos en sus hombros está calmada porque si no es así se pone agresiva—explicó Maru.

— ¿Por qué tienes sangre en los labios? —preguntó Raku.

—Una vampiresas me mordió, de hecho está desmayada en esa habitación—contestó siendo mentira por había sido Izanami.

Ranma se acercó a Izanami y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, pero esta se puso nuevamente agresiva.

— ¡Izanami cálmate!

Maru nuevamente puso sus manos en los hombros de Izanami y esta se calmó.

—Parece ser que solo funciona con Maru—sospechaba Shun.

— ¡Claro que no! —gritó Akane.

Se acercó a Izanami y la jaló para poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica e hizo la misma reacción. Otra vez Maru puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y se calmó.

— ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo? —preguntó Maru.

—No, gracias—dijeron Raku, Emi y Shun.

—La situación es, que Izanami se pone agresiva sí dejó de tocarla.

—Creo que cambiare de opinión—dijo Raiko—, solo papá, tú y yo tenemos derecho de tocar Izanami.

— ¿Akane que hicieron para que ella despertara? —preguntó Ranma.

Los labios de Akane temblaban y Shun se masajeaba la sien de solo recordarlo.

* * *

 _En el pasado..._

Todos se encontraban en el dojo e Izanami no dejaba de llorar en brazos de Akane.

— ¡Izanami cálmate!

Izanami abrió los ojos y los chicos se asustaron porque sus ojos eran rojos.

— ¡Ahh!

— ¡Malditos vampiros! —explotó Ranma—. ¡Les daré su merecido!

Ranma iba a salir, pero Ukyo y Shun lo detuvieron.

— ¡Ranma cálmate! —gritó Ukyo.

— ¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar?! ¡Izanami está llorando y viste que sus ojos son rojos! ¡Debo de encontrar la manera de salvarla!

En ese instante, Akane recordó algo y se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente.

* * *

 _Dos años atrás..._

Izanami se acercaba lentamente a sus presas. Akane y Maru no sabían que hacer para despertarla.

— ¡Claro! ¡Haré lo que hacía con Ranma cuando se convertía en gato! —chasqueó Akane los dedos.

— ¿Gato?

—Ranma le tiene pavor a los gatos y cuando no puede soportar el miedo a ellos se comporta como uno—explicó—. Si me acercó a ella y la abrazó puede que se calme y regrese a la normalidad.

—Puede que funcione.

—Pero como no quiero, serás tú—cambio de parecer con una sonrisa y empujó a Maru para pegarla con Izanami.

Izanami al sentir al chico esta sonrió y lo abrazó. El chico se quedó tieso, mientras que Akane se ponía roja, pero del coraje.

— ¡¿Por qué cada día le encuentro un parecido con Ranma?! —gritó Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma comenzó a despertar, pero Akane lo volvió a patear en la cabeza y este se desmayó.

 _Época actual, en el pasado..._

Akane caminó a la salida del dojo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ranma.

—A casa de Serena para que me preste un momento a su hijo—contestó Akane con tranquilidad y se fue.

* * *

 _En el futuro..._

Izanami abrazó a Maru y esta sonreía.

—En aquel entonces tú también había venido y por una extraña razón se calmó contigo—terminó de explicar Shun.

—Supongo que, es algo similar a lo que me pasa cuando me convierto en gato—dijo Ranma.

Yuya salió de la habitación sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Es la vampiresa que me robó! —señaló Emi.

—Ah, es la vampiresa que te mordió en los labios, Maru—mencionó Raku.

Izanami dejó de sonreír y abrazar al chico. Bajo su mirada y después la subió. Yuya se asustó por la mirada que le daba.

—Mi presa—dijo Izanami.

Izanami empujó a Yuya a la habitación y lo único que se escuchó fueron los gritos de la chica.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, en el pasado..._

Los chicos nuevamente estaban en la mansión y Akane le ponía las esposas a Taiki. El chico tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Tienes suerte de que haya convencido a Ranma de no venir por lo que le hiciste a mi hija porque él es muy peligroso y quien sabe, se hubiera convertido en vampiro.

—No es necesario que no los recuerdes—dijeron los seis vampiros.

 _Dos años atrás..._

La Generala, Shun, Usui y Emi llegaron y la chica rápidamente cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

— ¡Los vampiros guapos se pusieron como locos! —gritó Emi con mucho miedo.

—Se nota que es muy valiente—le dijo Akane a La Generala.

— ¡Lo soy, pero no quiero que me muerda!

Los otros chicos se quedaron en shock al ver a Izanami en la misma situación de los otros.

—Creo que entramos en una peor—habló Shun.

Los chicos asintieron.

Izanami se puso de rodillas y mordió a Ranma.

— ¡Ahhh!

—Espera, ¿Qué hace Ranma aquí? —preguntó Shun.

Izanami se volvió a desmayar y Ranma despertó y sus ojos eran rojos.

La puerta se rompió y los seis vampiros entraron.

— ¿También trajiste a esa chica? —preguntó Yamato a Taiki.

—Pero yo quiero a la otra—sonrió Taiki y en menos de un segundo estaba enfrente de Izanami. Mordió un cuello, pero no era el de Izanami, sino el de Akane que se había interpuesto. La chica se desmayó, sin embargo ella comenzó a sangrar.

Los demás se pusieron enfrente de los otros y se desmayaron al sentir una presión en el brazo.

—Parece que tendremos un gourmet esta noche—sonrió Yamato al igual que los demás.

Ranma veía como sangraba Akane, al igual que Izanami y sus ojos se dilataron y cambiaron a unos negros y sus colmillos crecieron aún más.

Los chicos se pusieron helados y Akane abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Les presento a Izanami y... Hayate—sonrió Akane con una voz débil.

Brincaron a ellos y comenzaron a gritar porque prácticamente eran mordidos por ellos.

Akane cerró los ojos y nuevamente quedó inconsciente.

* * *

Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que visualizaba era el rostro de Izanami.

— ¿Ranma? —preguntó Akane aun adormilada.

Izanami le pegó con una silla.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que detesto que me digas Ranma?!

Akane le pegó con la misma silla a Akane.

— ¡¿Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me pegues?!

—Veo que estas mejor—dijo La Generala que entraba a la habitación.

Akane se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital y además de una pequeña aguja en su brazo donde le pasaban suero.

— ¿Qué me paso? —preguntó Akane.

—El vampiro absorbió mucha sangre de tu cuerpo y eso hizo que te desmayaras.

—Te hicieron una transfusión de sangre, así que agradéceme porque tu tipo de sangre es muy difícil de encontrar—dijo Izanami.

— ¿Me donaste sangre? ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué asco!

Izanami le iba a pegar nuevamente con la silla y Akane la detuvo.

— ¡Más te vale que no me pegues porque te voy a encerrar nuevamente con los vampiros! —amenazó Akane.

— ¡A ver si te atreves a regresar y si nuevamente te quitan sangre dejare que te mueras porque no te daré!

— ¡Por mi mejor, prefiero estar muerta que tener algo tuyo dentro de mi cuerpo!

— ¡¿Tan asquerosa me crees?!

— ¡Para que te respondo si lo sabes bien!

— ¡Ahh! ¡Te odio!

— ¡Yo también te odio y me encargaré de ser la que te quite la vida!

— ¡No podrás porque soy invencible!

— ¡Si, claro! ¡Solo eres una niña malcriada que es la copia barata de Ranma! ¡Él si es invencible!

— ¡Sabes que odio que me compares con él!

La Generala se tapó los oídos porque no soportaba sus gritos y salió de la habitación.

 _Época actual, en el pasado..._

— ¡Anda! —exclamó Akane.

Taiki se deprimió y entró al ataúd que fue cerrada con cemento en las orillas para que no se abriera. Dos chicos lo levantaron y se lo llevaron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ahí? —preguntó Yamato—. Ahora tenemos a seis hijas que cuidar.

—Solo una semana—contestó La Generala.

—Pero a lo que tengo entendido son prematuras y además, no tenía un solo mes—recordó Shun.

—Los vampiros tenemos diferente período de crecimiento que el de los humanos—explicó Yamato—. En una semana tendrán el tamaño de una recién nacida.

— ¿Y con respecto a Izanami? —preguntó Usui.

—Lamentablemente al ser mordida por un vampiro siendo bebé tendrá el virus para siempre, pero no se convertirá en vampiro a cada rato, solo si la hacen enojar enserio lo hará—sonrió Yamato.

— ¡VA SER UN MES QUE ESTARA ENCERRADO! —gritó La Generala.

— ¡UN AÑO Y NI QUE SE ENTERE RANMA DE ESTO PORQUE VENDRA A MATAR A LOS VAMPIROS Y NO QUIERO QUE SEA OTRA VEZ UNO! —gritó Akane.

* * *

 _Época actual, en el futuro..._

— ¡Mi cabeza me está matando! —dijo Izanami con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Izanami no aguantó estar mucho tiempo en la cama que fue a la habitación de Raiko para jugar un juego en la consola.

—Si juegas y estás pegada a la televisión te dolerá más—le advirtió Raiko que estaba en el piso con un control en la mano.

—Hay dos controles ahí, ¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó Izanami.

—Nosotros—se escuchó la voz de Raku.

Raku y Maru estaban en la puerta.

—Bueno, de hecho yo me iré, mi mamá me habló—dijo Raku—. Espero que te sientas mejor, Izanami.

—Me duele la cabeza, pero estoy mejor que otros días.

—Oh, por cierto, Maru—miró al chico—. Ya no tienes las mordeduras en tus labios que te dejo esa vampiresa que tiene nombre de Youtuber.

— ¿Yuya te besó? —preguntó Izanami poniendo un rostro duro.

—En fin, me voy—se despidió Raku.

—Te acompañó a la puerta—se levantó Raiko y salieron de la habitación.

Izanami comenzó a acercarse.

—Así que, Yuya te besó—sonrió Izanami lanzando la bolsa de hielo por un rincón del cuarto.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

Izanami comenzó a enojarse y Maru se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se volvían rojos y dilatados. El chico puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y se acercó.

—Mejor guarda esas energías para la noche porque te invitare a mi cuarto hoy, mi vampiresa—dijo Maru con una sonrisa.

Izanami se calmó, sonrió y lo abrazó.

Raiko entró a la habitación y los miró.

— ¿Nuevamente se enojó? —preguntó Raiko con mucha tranquilidad.

—Tanto que estuvo a punto de destruir tu consola—respondió el chico.

—Tendrás que venir a mi casa más seguido para que no suceda—dijo—. Hay que seguir jugando.


	17. Un día diferente

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

— ¿Así está bien? —preguntó Emi.

—Está chueco—respondió Izanami.

Izanami y Emi estaban en la sala de conferencia y Emi estaba arriba de una escalera, poniendo una pancarta donde decía el título de la conferencia que se realizaría en la tarde.

—Entonces, tú ponla—dijo Emi con cierta molestia.

La chica terminó de bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Como se tarda la mujer que tengo como madre!

— ¿Cuándo será el día en el que le diga mamá? —se preguntó Emi.

Izanami subió. La altura era de más o menos de dos metros y medio.

—Oye, quería contarte algo—habló Emi.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Anda algunos rumores de que Maru se esconde en las horas libres con una chica—contestó Emi.

Izanami atragantó.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Izanami y sus labios temblaban.

—Sí, lo cual me extraña un poco de él.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno, es que jamás le he sabido de una chica y no entiendo por qué la esconde. De hecho, me daría gusto que encontrara a alguien y que fuera una chica que me agrade. Lo mismo pasa con Raiko, pero por algo se llevan bien.

— ¿Y tú crees que si encuentra alguien se lo tome enserio? —preguntó teniendo curiosidad—. Tú lo conoces mejor.

—Pienso que tendría que estar muy enamorado para que suceda, porque dudo mucho que se deje con cualquier chica.

Izanami se quedó pensando en lo que dijo.

— _¿Acaso... estará enamorado de mí?_ —se preguntó en su mente.

Izanami dio un mal en paso y la escalera se movió haciendo que cayera al suelo, al igual que la escalera, alcanzado a golpearla en la cabeza.

— ¡Izanami! —gritó Emi y se puso de rodillas—¡Izanami despierta! —le pedía al ver que no despertaba.

Emi tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Raiko, pero este no le contestó.

— ¡Estúpido Raiko! —exclamó Emi volviendo a marcarle.

Marcó otro número y pedía que si le contestara.

* * *

Por otro lado, Maru estaba medio recostado en su mesa en el salón, jugando con su lápiz y mostraba aburrimiento.

—Estúpida bruja, por su culpa estoy aburrido—dijo pensando en Akane que se había llevado a Izanami.

Su celular sonó y contestó al ver que era Emi.

—Hola.

— _¡Qué bueno que tú si me contestaste! ¡Tengo un problema con Izanami!_ —dijo Emi asustada.

— ¿Quién no tiene un problema con Izanami? —la cuestionó.

— _¡No esa clase de problemas! ¡Izanami se cayó de las escaleras y no despierta!_

El chico se paró de golpe, tanto que tiró la silla y salió corriendo.

* * *

— ¡Izanami despierta! —decía Emi dándole pequeñas palmadas.

La chica ya se estaba asustando de que no despertara su prima. En ese momento, llegó Maru y se acercó a Emi.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó poniéndose de rodillas.

— ¡Izanami estaba arriba de las escaleras y de repente se cayó y lo peor de todo es que no me acordaba que cuando se golpeó la cabeza la vez pasada, murió y tengo miedo! —contestó Emi con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Izanami despierta!

— ¡Izanami!

— ¡¿Dónde está mi tía?!

— ¡Iré a buscarla!

Emi se puso de pie y salió de la sala.

— ¡Izanami! —siguió hablándole poniendo la cabeza de la chica en su regazo—. ¡Despierta! ¡Izanami! ¡Izanami, amor, despierta! —se acercó más para tenerla en sus brazos—. ¡Izanami! —le dio un beso en la frente.

Izanami comenzó a abrir los ojos y miró los ojos del chico. Parpadeó varias veces hasta poder tener mejor visión.

— ¡Izanami!

Se escuchó la voz de Akane y entró a la sala. Se acercó a su hija e Izanami se sentó para verla.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akane.

—Izanami—llegó Emi.

Izanami tardó en hablar y se miraba confundida.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Izanami.

A los chicos les cayó un rayo por atrás.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Akane.

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlas hacer un trabajo que no es para mujeres?! —le gritó Ranma a Akane—. ¡Debiste decirme que te ayudará!

Ranma y Akane discutían enfrente de Izanami que sentía un dolor de cabeza por el golpe y los gritos de sus padres. Estaban en enfermería, y además Emi estaba sentada con Izanami y Maru a su lado, pero estando de pie.

— ¡Solo fui por unas cosas y tampoco es algo que solo un chico puede hacer! ¡Las mujeres también podemos! —se indignó Akane.

— ¡Pues se nota porque mira lo que provocaste! —dijo Ranma señalando a Izanami.

De repente, apareció Raiko y se acercó a su hermana poniéndose de rodilla y su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana sin dejar de llorar.

—Perdóname por dejarte sola—decía—. Te perdí una vez y no quiero verterte de nuevo—levantó la cabeza para verla—. Te olvidaste de todos, pero de mí no, porque tú y yo nacimos juntos, por lo que somos lo mismo y jamás olvidarías a tu hermano gemelo.

Izanami pestañeó.

— ¿Eres mi hermano gemelo? —preguntó Izanami.

Raiko se fue a una esquina completamente deprimido.

Ranma suspiró y miró a su hija. Era la primera vez que mostraba esa mirada, lo cual le preocupaba porque sentía que ella estaba sufriendo.

Por otro lado, Akane estaba analizando la situación de su hija.

—Si ella no recuerda nada, no recuerda a la otra. Por lo que, si ella no existe en su mente, soy la única en su mente y... —comenzó a sonreír—, me dirá mamá.

Akane miró a su hija y le sonrió.

—Si no me recuerdas, te diré quién soy.

—Eres la mujer que me provocó este accidente—dijo Izanami.

Akane sintió un golpe duro, pero aun así, no dejó de sonreír.

—Y soy tu mamá.

Izanami comenzó a verla más detalladamente de arriba hacia abajo y así regresando.

—Perdí la memoria, pero no soy tonta—respondió—. Eres muy joven para ser mi mamá.

—Es la primera vez que detesto ser joven—gruñó Akane.

—Izanami, es una larga historia, con respecto a nuestra apariencia, pero necesitas descansar—sugirió Ranma.

Izanami asintió.

—Descansa aquí y haré lo que tenga pendiente para irnos a casa—le pidió Ranma.

Después de una media hora, Izanami había estado dormida, pero abrió los ojos al sentir a alguien en la habitación.

—A mí no me engañas, tú no perdiste la memoria.

Izanami brincó del susto al ver a Maru cerca de su rostro.

—No entiendo—respondió Izanami.

—Que no creo que hayas perdido la memoria. Eres muy mentirosa, tanto que te gusta sacar provecho para tu conveniencia y más por lo que paso en la mañana.

— ¿Qué pasó en la mañana? —preguntó Izanami con cierta inocencia.

—No te hagas, Claro que lo recuerdas.

Los ojos de Izanami se pusieron húmedos y eso le sorprendió al chico.

—No tienes por qué hablarme así—dijo la chica comenzando a llorar—. Ni porque soy tu novia.

— ¿Espera? ¿Dónde sacaste eso? —le exigió con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Te escuche cuando me dijiste amor—contestó sin dejar de llorar.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Si lo dijiste.

—No lo hice.

—Si.

—No.

— ¡¿Por qué todo mundo me trata como tonta?! ¡Incluso esa mujer que dice ser mi madre! —explotó Izanami.

Maru se dio cuenta de que la chica se quedó ida. Después lo vio y las mejillas de Izanami ardieron y gritó alejándose de él.

— ¡Ya recordé lo qué pasó en la mañana! —le señaló—. ¡Desperté dormida en tu cama! ¡Dices que no soy tu novia y por qué estaba contigo! ¡Eres un violador!

Maru no se convencía de lo que ella decía. Presentía que mentía con respecto a su pérdida de memoria. ¿Y si no era así? Le dio la espalda y comenzó a analizar la situación.

— _Si ella en verdad perdió la memoria podría sacar provecho de esto_ —pensaba—. _No me daría vergüenza decirle lo que siento porque la tonta no se burlaría. El problema será los demás, al menos que le diga que tenemos una relación secreta por miedo a su hermano o la bruja de mi tía_ —vió de reojo a la chica y ella seguía temblando de miedo—. _¿Estará diciendo la verdad?_ —se acercó nuevamente a ella—. ¿Izanami recuerda lo que dejó la maestra de metodología?

—No.

— ¿Y no te duele el estómago decirte que nos toca en la siguiente hora?

— ¿Por qué me dolería el estómago?

—La verdad es que en la noche saliste de tu habitación y fuiste a verme y te quedaste dormida, pero en la mañana discutimos y... Me terminaste—sonrió al decir eso último—. _No me importa, sacare provecho de esto._

— ¿Entonces somos novios? —preguntó Izanami calmándose.

—Éramos, porque terminamos—siguió sonriendo.

—Ya veo... Si yo te termine, entonces soy libre de salir con cualquier chico—sonrió Izanami.

El chico dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Por algo te termine. La verdad no entiendo por qué, pero aunque no recuerde, estoy completamente segura de que yo tomo decisiones que son definitivas y quien sabe, tal vez te deje de amar y por eso terminamos—explicó Izanami.

—Era mentira, yo fui quien te termino—cambió de parecer.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Debía pensar en una excusa.

—Simplemente me enoje.

—Entonces tienes un mal carácter y la verdad si se nota. Siento algo extraño, como si me mintieras.

Él atragantó.

—Pero, me hace sentir bien tu presencia, así que te creo—sonrió.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó y esa sonrisa lo puso nervioso.

Izanami corrió a él y lo abrazó.

—Además, se siente bien estar en tus brazos, amor—dijo Izanami sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Maru se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Jamás le había dicho así y el hecho de que le dijera así lo ponía nervioso. Una cosa era tomarla para acercarla, pero otra era que lo abrazara. Sintió una presencia atrás de él. Vio de reojo y era Raiko que los observaba.

—Hermano que bueno que llegaste, él me dijo que éramos novios y no sé porque estoy feliz—lo abrazó aún más.

—Puedo explicar esto.

—No es necesario que me expliques.

— ¿No?

—Es muy noble que piense que eres su novio para que sea feliz en un momento que debe de ser difícil para ella—dijo Raiko comenzando a llorar—. Es por eso que aprovechare para que esté conmigo todo el día y no me esté gritando para que me aleje.

— _Y me sentía mal de aprovecharme de la situación y su propio hermano hace lo mismo_ —pensó Maru.

* * *

—Ahora entiendo, por eso son jóvenes—dijo Izanami.

Ranma, Akane y Raiko estaban en la habitación de Izanami y la chica estaba en su cama, ya que le pidieron que descansara.

—Y siempre me andas diciendo mamá y no existe otra igual a mí, solo yo y me quieres a mi nada mas—dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

Ranma y Raiko sabían que ella sería la que aprovecharía más de la situación.

—No sé, es que es muy extraño decirte mamá y además, mi novio me dijo que se me dificultaba decirte mamá porque no me tuviste durante años—dijo Izanami.

— ¿Novio? —preguntaron Ranma y Akane no gustándole lo que dijo. Cada uno con diferentes razones.

—Es una larga historia—habló Raiko—. Una historia de un hombre noble que quiere hacer feliz a mi hermana en estos momentos difíciles para ella... Pero no se preocupen, prometió no tocarla—sonrió confiado.

Akane no se convenció de eso. Alguien estaba arruinando su reputación con su hija y debía acabar con él, antes de que ella se enteré de la existencia de su otra yo.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

Izanami llegó a su salón y miró a Maru en su silla y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Se sentó en su regazo y el chico estaba tieso porque no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño de parte de ella. Lo peor de todo es que todos lo veían.

Emi se quedó tiesa en la puerta por lo que veía.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —se preguntó.

Izanami lo miró.

— ¿Qué es eso que estoy sintiendo abajo? —preguntó Izanami con curiosidad.

— ¡Nada! —gritó el chico quitándola de su regazo y poniendo un libro en su lugar para que nadie viera su estado.

Izanami quedó confundida.

Lo que no se habían percatado es que Akane estaba entrando y miró lo qué pasó.

—Así que es él, quien le dijo que no estuve con mi hija todo este tiempo... Yo me encargaré de que no le diga de la existencia de la otra—dijo decidida.

* * *

Durante clases, Maru miró que Akane le hacía seña con su dedo índice para que se acercara a ella. Él se puso de pie, al igual que ella y salieron del salón.

Izanami se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le quiso tomar importancia.

Afuera del salón, Akane y Maru estaban frente a frente.

—Raiko me comentó el acto "noble" —hizo comillas con sus dedos—, que estás haciendo por mi hija.

— ¿Por qué puso comillas en acto noble? —preguntó el chico.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no soy tonta... Ese acto noble es solo una oportunidad para aprovecharte de la inocencia de mi pequeña—contestó Akane.

— ¿Y usted no lo está haciendo? —la contraatacó.

—Es diferente.

—No es diferente—respondió el chico.

—En fin, lo que quiero es que no le digas nada sobre la otra Akane porque si lo haces te repruebo—lo amenazó Akane.

—A cambio de algo.

—Cambio de nada, harás lo que te estoy pidiendo.

—Mañana es el examen, ¿No? Y es obvio que soy el único que no hará examen, por lo que le pido es que también exente a Izanami para que este libre a la misma hora que yo.

—No tengo problemas con eso, pero obviamente todos se darán cuenta, pero no importa, es mi hija. Acepto.

La campana sonó y cuando Akane salió, entró la maestra de Metodología. Izanami sacó un bote pequeño de pastillas.

* * *

Izanami caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, se detuvo al tener a un grupo de chicos que la miraban con seriedad.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó Izanami.

—No nos recuerdas, ¿Verdad? —preguntó uno.

Izanami negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Izanami yo soy tu novio! —dijo.

— ¡No yo soy tu novio! —gritó otro.

— ¡Tú ibas a salir conmigo! —dijo otro.

Izanami miraba cómo discutían y poco a poco sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, hasta que comenzó a llorar. Los chicos se callaron al escuchar los hipos de Izanami.

— ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hermana, degenerados?! —exclamó Raiko apareciendo y acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla.

Los chicos estaban confundidos.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una cualquiera?! —le preguntó Izanami a su hermano sin dejar de llorar.

Todos se quedaron helados. Raiko no supo responder y abrazó más a su hermana.

* * *

— ¡Por eso habías terminado conmigo! —Izanami seguía llorando, ahora estando con Maru y Raiko en un salón de clases—. ¡Soy una porquería!

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo Raiko—. ¡Ellos solo se aprovecharon de tu condición!

Izanami no dejaba de llorar.

—Se supone que eres el novio, di algo—Raiko miró a Maru.

— ¿Eh?

El chico miró a Izanami que no dejaba de llorar.

— ¡Hasta tal vez ya tuve relaciones sexuales! —siguió Izanami.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Sigues siendo pura! —dijo Raiko queriendo llorar al no soportar el sufrimiento de su hermana.

Maru respiró y exhaló.

—Esos idiotas siempre te siguen y ellos no saben de lo nuestro porque... Tu mamá nos impide estar juntos—habló el chico.

—Tiene coherencia esa historia—comentó Raiko.

Izanami dejó de llorar.

—Te compraré algo para que te sientas mejor—dijo Maru.

— ¡Si! —aceptó Izanami y lo abrazó dejando al chico tieso—. Iremos de cita.

—Dije que te compraría algo, no que íbamos de cita—aclaró Maru.

Izanami comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

— ¡Eso es muy cruel! —lloraba la chica.

—Te doy permiso para que vayan de cita—accedió Raiko.

—Está bien—aceptó Maru.

Izanami volvió a abrazarlo.

* * *

—Sabía que algún día pasaría, aunque no entiendo por qué me pides ayuda—dijo Nabiki que caminaba al lado de Ranma.

Ellos dos estaban en la calle e iban al parque donde se supone que su hija tendría una cita.

—Le dije a Akane que me acompañará, pero ella me dijo que dejara crecer a Izanami, pero no quiero que un hombre la toque.

—Y eso que hablamos de un chico que conocemos desde que era un bebé—comentó Nabiki—. No tienes de que preocuparte, él no es capaz de lastimar a alguien y mucho menos a Izanami.

— ¿Y qué te da garantía de eso? —la interrogó.

—Créeme de lo que digo—contestó Nabiki.

* * *

—Guardó el secreto del gran amor que le tienes a mi sobrina, a cambio de una portación mensual—dijo Nabiki estirando su mano.

Nabiki descubrió el secreto de Maru un día que estaba en su casa, por lo que quiso tener la oportunidad de una pequeña línea monetaria.

* * *

—Simplemente piensa que llegará un momento en el que Izanami hará su vida, pero eso no quiere decir que dejara de quererte—aconsejó Nabiki—. Siempre se lo digo a Shun.

—Izanami no me dice papá por una extraña razón—dijo, aunque él sabía por qué, pero nadie debía enterarse de su secreto.

—Además, tienes suerte porque conocemos al chico con el que saldrá y no es un desconocido violador o un hombre que se quiere aprovechar de la situación actual de tu hija.

* * *

— ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidí aprovecharme de la situación actual de Izanami? —se preguntaba Maru.

Izanami tomaba cualquier blusa o vestido y se lo daba a Maru para que le ayudara.

—Dije que te compraría algo, no toda una tienda—le recordó Maru evidenciando su molestia.

Izanami comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Toma lo que quieras!

— ¡Si! —dijo Izanami regresando su sonrisa y siguió agarrando lo que le gustaba.

Más atrás, Ranma y Nabiki observaban a los chicos y Ranma sentía pena por Maru porque él pasaba por lo mismo cuando salía de compras con ella.

— ¿Qué te dije? Está bien—dijo Nabiki.

—Seguiré observando—dijo Ranma poniéndose lentes de sol.

Después de unos minutos, Maru deja las bolsas en una banca e Izanami se sienta en un lugar libre que dejó.

—Quiero helado—pidió Izanami.

—Estás sobregirada—contestó Maru.

Izanami comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Todos los que pasaban se les quedaban observando.

—Está bien—aceptó el chico.

—Quiero uno de...

—No es necesario, sé de qué sabor te gusta—la interrumpió y se alejó.

Izanami seguía sonriendo. La chica agarró una bolsa y sacó una blusa blanca y comenzó a reírse discretamente.

—Llevaba tiempo queriendo esta blusa—dijo Izanami—. Debí pensar en esto hace tiempo.

Más alejados, Ranma y Nabiki se quitaron los lentes y sus ojos estaban entrecerrando.

— ¿Sabes algo? A veces tu hija me recuerda a ti.

—Ahora entiendo y me arrepiento de las cosas que hacía para mi conveniencia.

Ranma se echó agua. Se puso un vestido y una peluca.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no debo de detener esta cita—dijo Ranma y saliendo de su escondite.

Izanami miró a Maru que aún compraba su helado, pero dejó de sonreír al ver a una chica acercándose a él.

—Como dije, no soy tonta—gruñó Izanami.

Izanami sacó un látigo negro que encontró en el escritorio de su mamá y era lo suficientemente largo para lanzarlo y amarrar el pie de Ranma y jalarlo para atraerlo sin que se diera cuenta Maru.

Al llegar a ella, Izanami levantó a su padre para tenerlo frente a frente.

—Nunca pensé que fueras travesti—dijo Izanami.

—Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no eras tonta, ¿Dime una cosa, sales con él para que te compre ropa que te negué la semana pasada, o por qué te gusta?

Izanami se quedó seria. Recordó cuando Emi dijo que Maru debía estar muy enamorado para estar con una chica. Pero si así fuera, ¿Qué pensaba ella de él?

— ¡Dime! —le exigió.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que sí?

Ranma temía por esa respuesta. Aunque fue poco tiempo, nunca olvidara los momentos en que la tuvo siendo una niña y no verla por muchos años, aún la miraba así. Tal vez se sentiría aún peor si hubiera estado con ella desde su infancia hasta ahora, pero no quería perderla tan rápido.

— ¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó Izanami al ver el rostro triste de su padre.

—Nabiki tiene razón. Llegará un momento en el que harás tu vida y debo aceptarlo, porque no puedo ser egoísta solo por pensar en mí, y no en tu felicidad—dijo Ranma bajando la mirada.

Ranma se levantó y se alejó de Izanami. La chica se quedó seria, pero pudo sentir la tristeza de él. Incluso, hasta llegó a pensar que él era el Ranma que quiso matar a su mamá.

—Es imposible que sea él, ¿O sí? —se preguntaba.

* * *

Ranma llegó a su casa y se quitó la peluca. En su rostro mostraba tristeza. Y eso lo vio Akane que lo observaba desde el primer escalón de arriba de la escalera.

—Después de todo lo hiciste, ¿No?

—No me molestes, Akane—contestó Ranma—. Y no hice el ridículo como tú piensas.

—Yo tampoco quiero que tenga una cita con él, pero no lo solucionaré de la manera en el que lo ibas hacer.

— ¡Ya Cállate! ¡Te dije que no me molestes! —explotó Ranma—. Voy por agua caliente—dijo y caminó directo a la cocina.

Akane suspiró. En ese momento, Izanami llegó con las bolsas.

— ¿Dónde está...? —Izanami se le dificultaba decir la palabra "Papá"

—Está en la cocina—contestó Akane.

Izanami fue a la cocina y lo encontró calentando agua y él volteó al sentirla y regresó su vista a la tetera.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu cita? —le preguntó Ranma sin muchos ánimos.

—Ya término—respondió.

La verdad fue, que Maru se hartó de la situación y terminaron peleando, aunque aún no se dio cuenta de la mentira, lo cual debía acabar con eso porque si se enterara de que mintió en su amnesia, la matara.

—No es para que te pongas así, ni que me fuera a casar con él—siguió Izanami—. _Esperemos que no._

—Vas a cumplir 22. Cuando tenía esa edad, ya estaban aquí—dijo sin verla.

—No te preocupes, dudo mucho que vuelva a salir con él.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Sabía cuál era tu sabor favorito, es obvio que está al tanto de ti.

— ¿Tú crees eso? —preguntó Izanami.

Ranma apagó la lumbre.

—Está bien, acepto que salgas con él—decidió Ranma y volteó para verla.

—Pero yo no...

—No me importa—interrumpió Ranma—. No quiero verte con un chico que no sea él.

Se echó el agua y salió de la cocina.

Izanami no podía creer lo que había dicho. Prácticamente le dio permiso de salir con Maru, cuando en sí, no había ese tipo de relación.

—Mañana le diré que recuperé la memoria—decidió Izanami—, pero me quedaré con lo que me compró—sonrió encantada.

* * *

— ¿Quiero hablar contigo?

Izanami llevó a Maru a la azotea. Le iba a decir que recuperó la memoria y aprovecharía el poco tiempo libre que tenían antes del examen.

—Quiero decirte que...

—Déjame hablar primero—la interrumpió—. Perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer. Por pensar en mí, y no tomé en cuenta de la gravedad de tu salud mental.

— _¿Me está diciendo loca?_ —dijo en su mente.

—En un principio no te creí porque te conozco y eres capaz de engañarme para aprovecharte de mis buenas intenciones.

— _¡¿Buenas intenciones?! ¡Sí, claro!_ —dijo Izanami en su mente, recordando todas la cosas enfermas que han hecho durante meses.

—Y el hecho de que lloraras por no cumplir tus caprichosos, hizo que me sintiera mal y me arrepienta de todas las cosas que he hecho durante estos meses.

— ¿En serio?

—Sé que no lo recuerdas, y eso me alegra porque no quiero quedar mal con tu papá.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Me llamó ayer y me dijo que confiaba en que te cuidaría.

— ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

—Porque te quiere mucho, al igual que yo—sonrió.

— ¿En serio? —se sorprendió por esa revelación.

Él tomó sus manos y la besó. Al poco tiempo ella correspondió. Se alejaron y se vieron.

—Es la primera vez que me besas así—dijo Izanami.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

— _La regué_ —dijo Izanami en su mente.

* * *

Izanami cerró la puerta del salón rápidamente y puso una mesa para que Maru no entrara.

— ¡Abre la puerta Izanami!

— ¡No!

— ¡Me engañaste!

— ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Pero cuando me dijiste que me llevarías de compras, quise seguir enferma!

— ¡Si estás enferma... No, estás más cuerda que nadie! ¡Volviste a engañarme y caí cuando prometí no volver a caer en tus mentiras!

— ¡Perdóname, amor!

— ¡El decirme amor no te servirá!

— ¡Entiéndeme! ¡Ya nos vamos conociendo mejor y hasta mi papá nos dio permiso de salir!

— ¡¿Y qué crees?! ¡Haré lo que tú papá me pidió! ¡Te cuidaré y no dejaré que otros te lastimen! ¡Pero no me dijo de qué manera te cuidaría y sabes bien cómo te cuido!

Izanami sintió un escalofrío y corrió a esconderse a uno de las mesas.

Maru entró y buscó a Izanami la vio de lejos y solo estaba a dos mesas de ella. Las pateó y le dio paso para agarrar a la chica y llevársela.

— ¡Suéltame! —le exigió Izanami—. ¡Tengo examen!

— ¿No te contó tu mamá que estás exenta en el examen al igual que yo? Tendremos una hora libre y haremos lo que cualquier pareja hace—sonrió.

— ¡¿Por qué me pides ser tu novia de esta manera?! —se fue llorando.


	18. Un gato en casa

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

Era un viernes en la tarde y Ranma terminaba de entrenar. Le dedicó las mismas horas, aunque esta vez sintió más el ejercicio porque Raiko no lo acompañó, ya que se escapó y a pesar de haberse molestado se sintió bien entrenando solo.

—Papá—llamó Izanami desde afuera.

No tardó en aparecer y al verla con su uniforme supo que apenas llegaba a casa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Ranma de mal modo.

—Estaba con la tía Ukyo comiendo okonomiyaki—contestó Izanami de la misma manera

Ranma alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear? —le preguntó Izanami.

—No estoy de humor para eso, pero bueno, ya que estas aquí y no tu hermano, entrenaremos.

—¡Eh! ¡No! Tengo cosas que hacer—contestó Izanami.

Ranma la agarró de los hombros y la encaminó a la casa.

—Si lo harás, te acompañare a las escaleras para que subas a tu cuarto y te cambies—dijo Ranma.

—¡¿Por qué?! —caminó sin dejar de llorar.

—No entiendo que pasa con ustedes, yo si entrenaba cuando me decía tu abuelo, incluso lo hacía sin que me dijera y a ustedes los tengo que arrastrar al dojo—comentó Ranma.

—¡Sabes lo que paso la última vez! ¡Te dejé tirado y eso pasara si me obligas! —amenazó Izanami.

—No me importa—contestó Ranma.

Sin embargo, Izanami se escapó de Ranma y corrió para irse lejos de él.

—¡Izanami! —exclamó Ranma siguiéndola.

Ella fue muy rápida, pero no tardó en encontrarla y estaba cerca del estanque quieta y mirando la entrada de la casa.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Ranma por la cara que tenía su hija.

Izanami señaló con su dedo y Ranma dirigió su mirada al punto que señalaba. Él brincó del susto. Un gato estaba en medio de la orilla del piso de madera. Se limpiaba con su patita y estando concentrado en su tarea.

—Yo no quiero acercarme a...a...ahí—habló Izanami.

—Pues... entremos por la entrada.

—La cerré cuando llegué—contestó Izanami.

—Las ventanas...

—La mía está cerrada y si estabas en el dojo cerraste todas—le recordó Izanami.

—Es cierto, por lo que...

Izanami asintió comenzando a temblar.

—Es la única entrada a la casa—dijo con una voz aguda.

—Llama a Akane—dijo Ranma.

—Dejé mi celular adentro—respondió Izanami.

—El mío también—atragantó Ranma.

—Tú tienes que pasar, a ti no te hará nada a diferencia mía—dijo Izanami—. Entras y me abres la puerta de la entrada.

—Yo no entrare.

—¡¿Prefieres que me ataque?! —gritó entrando en pánico—. ¿Qué clase de padre eres? Se nota que no me quieres, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

—No digas estupideces—aceptó Ranma—. Yo soy el hombre de la casa y no dejare que aruñe tu linda carita... traeré a Akane para que lo distraiga.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —exclamó Izanami—. Además, ¿Por qué tienes que ir por mamá? Podemos ir con mi tía Ukyo y ella nos ayudara—lo agarró del brazo.

—Pero no podemos dejar la casa sola—dijo Ranma.

—Entonces quédate aquí.

—¡No me dejes solo con el gato!

—¡Yo tampoco me quiero quedar sola con el gato! —lloraba Izanami.

Respiró hondamente y miró al gato que estaba bostezando.

—Yo soy valiente—dijo calmándose y poniendo una mirada seria y decidida. Se fue acercando, pero entraría pegándose a la esquina de la entrada.

Cuando tocó el piso de madera, el gato maulló e Izanami corrió de regreso poniéndose atrás de su padre.

—Ya casi lo lograbas—dijo Ranma.

—Tú tienes que ir, a ti no te hará nada.

—¡¿Pero, cómo lo sacaremos?! —exclamó Ranma.

—Buen punto, ¡Pero tú tienes que ir! Hazlo por tu hija, papá—comenzó a llorar.

—¡Mira! —señaló Ranma al gato—. ¡Está dormido! Podemos entrar.

Ambos entraron con calma y sin hacer ruido. Al estar lejos ellos brincaron tomados de las manos.

—Ahora sí, ve a cambiarte para entrenar—dijo Ranma.

Izanami dejó de sonreír.

—¿En serió? —gritó Izanami—. Después de todo aun quieres entrenar en lugar de estar escondidos.

—Un estúpido gato no cambiara eso.

El gato aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero escuchó lo que dijo Ranma y una vena se le saltó en su cabeza.

—¡Pero yo no quiero entrenar! —exclamó Izanami dando un zapatazo—. ¡Me voy a encerrar en mi habitación para que ese gato feo no me haga nada!

Otra vena se le saltó al gato.

—¡No me importa! ¡Nos encerraremos en el dojo para que la bola asquerosa del gato no nos ataque!

Una más para el gato que no se movía de su posición.

—¡¿Y si logra entrar?! ¡Yo no quiero que aruñe mi linda carita con sus uñas sucias que lo más seguro es que debe de rascarse ahí y eso debe de oler feo!

Otra más y una siguiente...

—Entonces...

—Entonces...

—¡Nos encerraremos para que ese gato con mal aliento de pescado muerto no nos ataque! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El gato abrió los ojos y sus pupilas estaba dilatadas.

—Miaaaauu.

Ese maullido para Ranma e Izanami no les gustó para nada. Ellos se miraban, pero al escuchar al gato voltearon a verlo y él estaba en posición de ataque. Dirigió su mirada primero a Izanami que extrañamente tenía ganas de atacarla como si se tratara de un gato que buscaba pelea. Izanami se dio cuenta de que primero la miraba, era obvio que ella era la primera víctima.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Izanami.

Izanami puso a su padre de escudo y el gato aruñó varias veces a Ranma. Él no se lo podía sacar de encima, pero a Izanami no le importó y buscaba un escondite. Sin embargo, escuchó otro maullido y se puso más nerviosa que antes. Volteó para ver a Ranma y ya estaba convertido en gato. Los gatos no dejaban de verse, pero después vieron a Izanami.

Izanami corrió. El gato y Ranma la siguieron.

—¡No me acordaba que papá me odia cuando está en su estado gatuno! —dijo sin dejar de correr y con los ojos llorosos.

Izanami corría sin rumbo y con cada cosa que se encontraba se los lanzaba. Floreros, teléfonos, muebles livianos y cuando llegó a la cocina les lanzó platos, ollas, dejando la cocina un completo desastre. Corrió por toda la casa y cada paso era destruido por ellos.

Subió al segundo piso y fue primero al baño en dónde no pudo deslizar la puerta por lo rápido que fue su padre e hizo lo mismo, le lanzó todo lo que había en el lugar y después fue al cuarto de sus padres y pasó lo mismo. No quiso ir a su habitación ni a la de Raiko porque sabía que pasaría lo mismo.

En la entrada, Akane llegó bostezando porque fue muy cansado el trabajo de ese día que lo único que quería era descansar en su cama. Al ver el lugar quedo tiesa, pero escuchó ruidos en el segundo piso y no tardo en bajar Izanami y al ver a su mamá se regresó porque no quería que la regañara, pero el gato y Ranma aparecieron y no le importó ir con su mamá y se escondió atrás de ella.

Cuando Ranma vio a Akane corrió a ella y se calmó para acurrucarse en ella. Akane agarró al gato, deslizó la puerta de entrada, lo sacó y cerró la puerta.

Akane se sentó en el piso y Ranma se puso en el regazo de Akane. Izanami caminaba para ir a su cuarto.

—¡Alto ahí! —la detuvo Akane.

—¡No fue culpa mía fue de él! —culpó a Ranma.

—No te preocupes, solo lo calmare y también recibirá su castigo por haber destruido la casa—sonrió Akane.

—¿Eso quiere decir...?

—Que estas en problemas y no saldrás de aquí en un buen rato—siguió sonriendo.

Izanami se fue a su habitación con la mirada hacia abajo.


	19. Vuela, vuela

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 _Años atrás..._

Izanami estaba en su habitación viendo una serie mientras separaba unas hojas que eran ejercicios escolares por período que los tenía revueltos con los de otros períodos.

Las puertas es tocada e Izanami bufó porque no quería que nadie la molestara.

—Pasa mamá—habló Izanami.

Akane pasó con una gran sonrisa.

—Que hermosa se escucha tu voz cuando me dices mamá—dijo Akane sentándose a su lado—. Aunque sea de mala manera—gruñó.

—Tú tienes que ver con mi humor—respondió Izanami concentrada en las hojas y a la vez en la serie que ya había visto pero que le gustaba.

—Solamente quiero que todos sean organizados—se justificó—. Me hicieron enojar porque no pude calificarlos porque no tenían en orden sus trabajos.

—Debiste apuntar cada trabajo que hicimos en una hoja de cálculo en tu computadora. Hacer una tabla con los nombres de todos en columnas y en las filas los nombres de los ejercicios. En cada cuatro donde coinciden el nombre y ejercicio debiste poner la calificacion de cada uno.

—Sabes que no se me da mucho eso... solo sé usar el procesador de texto, copiar, pegar y guardar.

—Lo sé, por eso fue fácil meter virus a tu computadora.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada—respondió Izanami desviando su mirada de la de ella.

Akane miró la televisión y después agarró la caja del BD de la serie que veía.

—Latidos de ángel —dijo Akane—. Me sorprende que veas historias románticas.

—Significa que estoy enamorada—sonrió.

—Desgraciado, ni me lo recuerdes—gruñó Akane.

—Solo porque fue el único que tenía todos los trabajos en orden—recordó sin dejar de ver las hojas.

Akane miró la televisión y vio que los protagonistas estaban en clases y que uno salió volando al techo con un motor de propulsión.

—¿Por qué salió volando?—preguntó Akane.

Izanami dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver la televisión.

—Ah si, lo que sucede es que los chicos quieren que Ángel que es como nombraron a la presidenta de la clase reprueben los exámenes y para eso, al final de cada examen ellos intenta llama la atención de todos para que uno de ellos cambie el examen de ella por uno que tiene las respuestas incorrectas y así repruebe, solo que ellos no logran llamar la atención y la líder los hace volar para así poderlos distraer y cambiar los exámenes.

—¿Y si reprueba? —preguntó sin despegar su vista de la televisión y con una sonrisa malvada.

—Si—contestó concentrada en las hojas.

Akane al fin tenía la manera de derrotar a su yerno.

* * *

—Se que ustedes son admiradores de mi hija, pero ustedes detestan al desgraciado por haberles quitado la oportunidad de al menos soñar una cita con ella ¿No?

Akane estaba en su salón de clases platicando con cuatro chicos que eran alumnos de las tres de cuatro clases que imparte en el instituto.

—Si—respondió uno—. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera más listos que todos?

—¿A que te refieres?—preguntó Akane.

—Él era silencioso. Ni siquiera sabíamos que le gustaba Izanami y él no hacía nada y ese hecho llamó la atención de su hija y fue cuando puso en marcha su plan malévolo de rechazarla y así Izanami se encapricharía con él hasta que...

—Se aprovechó de su inocencia y le quitó lo más sagrado que tiene una mujer—siguió Akane—. Pobre de mi bebé—comenzó a hacer puchero—. La desprotegí de ese desgraciado y todo lo que hice por él de niño y así me lo paga.

—Pero si usted lo maltrataba de niño porque no se asustaba con sus maldades.

—¡Cállate Hiroshi!—le gritó Akane.

—¡Si!—obedeció con los ojos llorosos

—Lo que estoy planeando es esto; quiero que Akira se siente a dos asientos adelante del desgraciado y Hiroshi en la primera clase distraía a los alumnos principalmente al desgraciado para que Akira cambie su examen por uno que le daré que tiene las respuestas incorrectas ¿Que dicen? —les sonrió—. Si todo sale bien les pondré diez en este periodo.

—¡Si! —gritaron de emoción tres chicos a excepción de Akira porque él no necesitaba un diez porque ya lo tenía con esfuerzo y dedicación al estudio.

* * *

—Entreguen sus exámenes—anunció Akane y era la hora de atacar al enemigo.

Todos pasaron sus hojas al de enfrente de uno y este al de él y así sucesivamente. Hiroshi que era el primero estaba tenso y nervioso y debía darse prisa.

—¡Miren a un panda con un pastel de frambuesa—señaló la ventana.

—¡Mi abuelito me trajo un pastel!—dijo Izanami poniéndose de pie y emocionada viendo por la ventana buscando a Gemma.

Los demás no prestaron atención porque las alucinaciones de Izanami después de un examen eran normal, ya que significa que no durmió por quedarse estudiando toda la noche.

Akane miraba a Hiroshi con los ojos entrecerrados porque la idea no era distraer solo a Izanami, sino a todos. Sacó un mini control de su bolsillo con un botón rojo y lo presionó.

Hiroshi salió volando con unos propulsores en las patas de su asiento hasta quedar colgado en la pared. Akira pudo cambiar los exámenes.

Después de que se fueron, Hiroshi se acercó a su maestra con un rostro furioso.

—¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!—exclamó Hiroshi.

—Porque solo distrajiste a mi hija no al grupo—contestó Akane—. ¿Fue un éxito? —le preguntó a Akira.

—Si, maestra Saotome—respondió Akira.

—Satoshi—miró a su alumno con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo no quiero salir volando!—dijo Satoshi asustado.

—Si lo haces bien no saldrás volando—le dejó en claro Akane.

La siguiente hora comenzó y al término todos suspiraron de cansancio.

—Entreguen los exámenes—pidió Akane.

Satoshi estaba nervioso, pero sabía que hacer se puso de pie y miró hacia el frente con seriedad.

—Soy Satoshi y vengo de pueblo paleta y quiero ser un maestro Pokémon... ¡Pokémon yo te elijo!—señaló sacando una pokebola.

Hubo solo un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué Pokémon es?—preguntó Izanami poniéndose de pie con emoción—. Dudo que sea pikachu porque no le gusta estar dentro de su pokebola.

Akane nuevamente entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su alumno.

—Solo porque detesto Pokémon...—dijo Akane presionado el botón.

El chico salió volando hasta el techo y a diferencia de su compañero él no quedó colgado sino que cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente. Akira pudo cambiar el examen.

Después del examen, Satoshi se acercaba a su maestra completamente furioso.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?! —exclamó Satoshi.

—Porque son pésimos para distraer a los demás—respondió Akane—. ¿Fue un éxito? —le preguntó a Akira.

—Si, maestra Saotome—respondió Akira.

—Sigues tú, Haru—le sonrió a su alumno.

Haru comenzó a temblar porque temía que fallara y lo hiciera volar al techo.

Empezó la hora del examen y el tiempo pasó rápido y ya era la hora del último examen.

—Entreguen los exámenes—anunció Akane.

Haru estaba nervioso y se puso de pie con las mejillas rojas.

—Emi, se que no es el momento indicado pero me gustas y quiero tener una cita contigo—confesó Haru.

—Tienes que pagar una tarifa para tener una cita conmigo—dijo Emi concentrada en lijar sus uñas.

Hubo silencio.

—Haru, siéntate—le pidió Akane.

—Si maestra—se sentó Haru.

Hiroshi y Satoshi se reían discretamente porque en cualquier momento su compañero saldría volando. Sin embargo, quienes salieron volando fueron ellos quedando uno colgado y el otro en el suelo. Akira cambió los exámenes.

—Vuela vuela... No te hace el equipaje, vuela vuela... —cantó Emi sin dejar de ver y lijar sus uñas.

El grupo se fue, quedando Akane y sus cuatro alumnos. Haru no dejaba de llorar y Hiroshi y Satoshi estaban furiosos.

—¡¿Por qué a nosotros y no a él?! —exclamaron ambos.

Akane miró a Haru.

—Diles porqué—le pidió Akane.

—Porque Emi si me gusta y no tengo dinero—dijo sin dejar de llorar.

—Un rechazo es peor que un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¿Si te gusta Emi por qué estás peleando por Izanami?!—exclamaron Hiroshi y Satoshi.

—¿Fue un éxito?—le preguntó Akane a Akira.

—Si maestra—contestó Akira.

—Entonces es todo chicos, ya tienen su diez—sonrió Akane.

—Al menos el golpe en la cabeza valió la pena—dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa.

Después de una hora, Akane regresaba a su escritorio con una taza de café y no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba emocionada por calificar el examen de su yerno.

Comenzó a calificar y al llegar a su hija sacó su plumón rojo por costumbre, pero se dio cuenta de que casi todas las respuestas estaban correctas y se sorprendió de eso.

—Nunca pensé que mi hija se haya esforzado de esa manera—se dijo Akane—. Además, no entiendo. Si ella es tan lista en su trabajo cuando se trata de escuela me hace pensar que no sabe nada... Pero es hereditario porque Ranma también era así.

Pasó dos más y al llegar a su yerno sacó su plumón rojo y sonreía, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al leer las respuestas. Tomo uno de otra materia y era la misma y después la otra y comenzó a sentir rabia.

—He visto tantas veces ese capítulo porque es el favorito de Izanami—dijo Maru que estaba recargado en la puerta—. Con solo saber la distracción del panda supe lo que planeaba y el error que cometió es que fue por café y no cerró el salón, por lo que cualquier alumno puede entrar y cambiar su examen por uno que tenga las respuestas correctas, además de que dejó a lado los que si tenía las respuestas correctas por lo que no busqué mucho—le sonrió.

Akane se estaba muriendo del coraje por lo listo que era.

—Y como quiero tanto a su hija también cambie sus exámenes—dijo eso y se fue dejando a Akane paralizada.

Nuevamente perdió contra él y pensaba que era un descarado porque le dijo que quería a su hija cuando él la violó prácticamente, porque su hija no quería y se dejó que la hechizaran.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Akane yendo a su pizarrón y se golpeaba la cabeza repetitivamente.

—Akane no tienes dinero... —llegaba Ranma a su salón y se asustó al ver a Akane golpeándose la cabeza—¡Akane!

Ranma se acercó para detenerla y lo logró. Tenía sangre en su frente, pero no le importaba.

—¡Maldito desgraciado!—gritó Akane del coraje.

—¡Akane cálmate! —le pidió Ranma. Miró su escritorio y veía el examen de su hija—. ¡Espera ¿Izanami sacó B?!—dijo asombrado—. Por un momento pensé que sería igual a mi y por qué hay hoyos en el techo.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Akane sin dejar de pegarse la cabeza.

—¡Akane cálmate!—gritaba Ranma logrando alejarla del pizarrón y sentarla en su silla—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¡El maldito desgraciado me ganó otra vez!—siguió gritando e iba agarrar su pistola.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—le quitó la pistola y vio que ella le había quitado el seguro, pero él se lo volvió a poner.

—¿Cómo sabes que así se pone el seguro?—preguntó Akane un poco más calmada.

—Izanami me enseñó en caso de que te diera un ataque de ira y atacaras a Maru.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —se volvió a alterar poniéndose de pie.

—¡Akane!—Ranma la volvió a sentar—. No pueden seguir así.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan ciego?—le preguntó Akane aún con histeria—. ¡Lo conozco desde niño! ¡Sé de lo que es capaz!

—A lo que me contó Raiko, me dijo que siempre lo tratabas mal y él no te hizo nada.

En eso Akane, se calmó porque recordó algo. Se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos. Salió del salón y Ranma la siguió porque cuando estaba de esa manera, las cosas se ponen mal. Caminaron por los pasillos y Ranma alcanzó a su esposa y la detuvo.

—Akane, basta—dijo Ranma poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Akane lo quitó y siguió su camino hasta que visualizó a su hija y yerno que caminaban más adelante.

—Creo que Hiroshi mintió sobre mi abuelo y el pastel de frambuesa—decía Izanami pensativa.

—¿No fue una alucinación tuya?—preguntó Maru.

Akane se detuvo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

—14 de febrero del 2007—habló Akane en voz alta para que la escuchara—. Primer festival de San Valentín en nivel Secundaría y de la escuela—sonrió Akane sintiéndose triunfadora.

El chico se detuvo e Izanami se dio cuenta de que él se puso tenso.

—Ahí comenzó nuestra historia—dijo Akane sin borras su sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que hablemos en rectoría a solas, querido yerno?

Izanami y Ranma no entendía lo que pasaba.

El chico se dio la vuelta para ver a Akane y le molestó esa sonrisa.

* * *

—No le conviene que lo diga—dijo Maru pegando sus manos en el escritorio de Akane para acercarse a ella.

—Hasta ahora recordé porqué en verdad te odio—dijo Akane haciendo la misma acción del chico.

—Si se sabe eso, tendrá problemas con las autoridades educativas.

—Yo me las arregló con ellos, pero lo que no se puede arreglar es la situación en la que te pongo con Izanami y antes de que me digas que no pasara nada porque en aquel entonces ustedes no estaban juntos, sabes bien que según lo que tú le dijiste, has estado enamorado de ella desde pequeños, entonces si se entera de eso, demostraría lo contrario a lo que le dijiste.

Akane miraba las manos de su yerno que temblaban.

—A partir de ese entonces... —siguió Akane—, me mantuve al tanto de ti para que no volviera a pasar.

—No sólo a mí, o es que no se acuerda quien también se involucró en esto.

* * *

Izanami y Ranma esperaban afuera de rectoría. Estaban recargados en la pared y cruzados de brazos.

—¿Por qué se puso así?—preguntó Izanami—. Él jamás se pone así cuando se trata de ella.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido ese día?

—Lo que yo no sabía es que había festivales de San Valentín—dijo Izanami.

—Solo es para secundaria y media superior—dijo Raiko que se acercaba—. Es un evento agradable.

—¿Pero qué habrá pasado el 14 de febrero del 2007?—se puso a pensar Izanami.

Raiko agrandó los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Dónde están?—preguntó Raiko con una voz ahogada.

—Adentro—respondió Ranma—. Tú sabes...

Ranma no terminó porque Raiko entró a una velocidad máxima.

* * *

Raiko abrió la puerta y ahí los vio.

—¡¿Espero que no lo cuentes solo por molestarlo y lastimar a Izanami? Porque ella también me odiará!—exclamó Raiko entrando y cerrando la puerta.

—Me está amenazando con eso—dijo Maru.

—¿Mamá, en serio quieres decirlo?

—A ti no te afectara tanto porque tú ya recibiste mi castigo—comentó Akane—. Tú eras un niño bueno y serio. Me sorprendió eso de ti y a partir de entonces decidí castigarte por cada cosa mala que hicieras—comenzó a llorar.

—No se haga víctima, usted lo llevo a eso—dijo Maru.

—¡Cállate maldito desgraciado! —exclamó Akane—. Tú lo llevaste a eso.

—De hecho mamá, yo fui el de la idea.

—¡Ay! En fin, ¿Tú decides?

—¿Qué debo de decidir?

—Cambiare ese examen por el reprobado y si no, le diré a mi hija enque condiciones los encontré hace diez años—sonrióAkane—. Lo que a ti te dolerá más es no salir en el cuadro de honor y yo con eso seré feliz y al fin te habré ganado.

Era cierto lo que decía.

—Al menos que sea aún más importante el cuadro de honor que mi hija. Después de todo lo que hiciste para que ella decidiera tener una relación contigo y además, hace rato me dijiste que querías tanto a mi hija que cambiaste las respuestas de su examen para que pasara.

— ¿Hiciste eso por mi hermana? — preguntó Raiko— . Eso si es amor— lloró— . Pero regresando a lo otro, mamá, teníamos 13 años, eramos niños.

— ¡Los niños no hacen eso!— gritó Akane ya cansada de tantas vueltas— . ¡¿Tú decides?!— lo señaló— . ¡Cambio tu examen por el reprobado o le digo a Izanami lo que hiciste ese día!

— ¿Qué hiciste ese día?— se escuchó la voz de Izanami.

Voltearon y estaba ella junto a su padre.

— Anda, dile— dijo Akane viendo a su yerno con una sonrisa—. Dile que hicieron ese día.

— ¿Hicieron? ¿Tú también?— preguntó Ranma viendo a su hijo.

Ambos ya podían sentir la misma vergüenza que sintieron ese día.

— Era el primer festival de San Valentín en la escuela...—Maru comenzó a relatar—, como cualquier festival, los grupos se encargaron de diferentes lugares de entretenimiento o de comida. En los salones no se hizo nada por algunos problemas que tuvo el segundo piso, fue por seguridad de todos.

— Pero nosotros fuimos a escondidas al edificio junto con una amiga— siguió Raiko— . Fuimos a un salón y comenzamos a platicar de cosas que nos llevo a otras y ella dijo que había descubierto a su amiga...— no sabía como decirlo porque le daba vergüenza.

Akane estaba sonriendo con cierta maldad.

— Masturbándose— dijo Raiko.

— ¡No es lo que estoy pensando ¿Verdad?!— exclamó Izanami.

— Le enseñamos como hacerlo— habló Maru con vergüenza.

Ranma e Izanami se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Akane seguía sonriendo.

— Yo estaba buscando a Raiko porque él y yo nos habíamos peleado— empezó Akane— . Le iba a dar dinero, además también un chocolate no hecho por mi, sino por Kasumi y voy escuchando ruidos muy raros y es cuando los descubro en esas condiciones ¡A los tres!

— ¡Vamos a poner dos puntos en claro!— interrumpió Raiko— . ¡1; Cualquier hombre se masturba, y 2; Teníamos 13 años!— dijo con sus dedos.

— Si no llego hubieran tenido sexo— dijo Akane.

— No íbamos a tener sexo con ella— dejo en claro Maru.

— A ella le gustaban las chicas— confesó Raiko.

— ¡Son unos asquerosos!— exclamó Izanami— . Muy feliz San Valentín ¿No? ¡No me importa si le gustaba las mujeres, te excitaste con ella! ¡Si hubiera estado en ese entonces en esta época te hubieras ido con ella!

— No lo hubiera hecho porque hubiera estado afuera contigo en el evento— dejo en claro Maru.

— Créeme que no es nada a lo que siguió— volvió a hablar Raiko.

* * *

 _Diez años atrás..._

—¡Son una porquería!— gritó Akane.

Akane y Serena estaban en la oficina de esta ultima y enfrente de ellas estaban sus hijos de 13 años. Los chicos no querían hablar porque en cierta manera no había nada que decir.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron?— siguió gritando Akane—. ¡Si un padre de familia los hubiera encontrado, llama a las autoridades educativas y cierran esta escuela! ¡Invertí mucho en este lugar para que me lo quiten porque mi hijo y su amigo hacían cochinadas!—les aventó el bote de lapicero.

— No me había puesto a pensar de eso— interrumpió Serena— . Hace rato estaba feliz de que mi hijo se estaba descubriendo a si mismo, pero ahora que mencionaste eso, me pude haber quedado sin trabajo— agarró su otro su bote de lapicero y se lo aventó— . Hicieron muy mal.

— Me sorprende de ustedes, ¿Cómo es posible que hagan eso? ¡Y si querían eso hubieran buscado otro lugar!—ahora Akane les lanzó una libreta—. ¿Les gusta tanto eso? Ya sé lo que haré con ustedes—sonrió con cierta maldad.

* * *

— Nos hizo trabajar con Satsuki limpiando todos los locales, platos sucios en los lugares de comida, todas las habitaciones e incluso agarrábamos los condones usados y lo peor de todo, en vacaciones de verano— dijo Raiko recordando esos días.

— Creo que lo peor de todo fue que Emi se enteró y tuvimos que pagarle mensualmente para que no dijera nada... Aun seguimos pagándole— agregó Maru.

— No puedo creerlo de ustedes— dijo Ranma— . Si hubiera estado en ese entonces me hubiera enojado por el lugar que escogiste, no que lo hicieras.

— ¡Qué!— gritaron Izanami y Akane.

— Bueno, Akane, eran pubertos, apenas comenzaban a descubrirse.

— ¡¿Tú también lo hacías?!— exclamó Akane.

— Nunca me daba tiempo por el entrenamiento— dijo Ranma.

Akane le lanzó el lapicero.

— ¡Pervertido! ¡De tal palo, tal astilla!

— ¡Ahora si eres un desgraciado!— le dijo Izanami a Maru.

— Me da gusto escuchar eso de ti— sonrió Akane— . De cualquier manera tendrás tu cero por lo que hiciste, jamás te hubiera dado el diez.

— ¡Eso no es lo que...!

— ¿Espera? ¿Me lo dijiste para que mi mamá no te pusiera cero en el examen?

— Si— respondió Akane porque ahora lo odiaría más.

— Eso es lo más tierno que has hecho por mi— dijo Izanami acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

— ¡¿Eh?!— dijeron todos.

— ¡¿No te importa que estar en el cuadro de honor sea más importante que tú?!— exclamó Akane.

— Eso es algo que es muy importante para él, por eso quiero que sea justo— contestó Izanami sin dejar de abrazarlo — . Además, si no me lo hubiera dicho, me seguiría mintiendo e imagínense la vergüenza que hubiera sentido de salir con un chico irresponsable en sus deberes. Dirían que yo tuve la culpa.

Akane estaba impresionada con lo que ve y su enojo fue aun más cuando Maru la vio y le sonrío. Nuevamente perdió.

— ¡Ahhhh!— gritó Akane y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la pared.

— ¡Akane!— intentó Ranma alejarla de la pared al igual que los demás, pero lo lograron hasta que se desmayó por tantos golpes.


End file.
